PD: Return to the Order
by markie072002
Summary: 3rd in PD series. With the destructions of secret space stations in the Outer Rim and trying to Force the Supreme Chancellor Skywalker into handing Republic to Darth Vader, it means war. With an enemy like Darth Vader, help can come from surprising places. Read the 1st 2 stories of the series, titles provide within the story.
1. Bad Luck

_**Hello all, a little bit of a note before we go on. This chapter take place in the universe that Mark came from and the universe that Mark is went to save the Republic. The first part of this chapter is in the universe he came from and the second part is from the universe he is in. To make it easier. The universe he comes from, I will state it as Universe A in the notes and the universe he is in as Universe B. So there are two different Darth Vaders being mention in this chapter. The orignal Darth Vader in the Saga appears in Universe A and my is in Universe B. So please do not try to get them confused. **_

_**Oh before you go any farther, ask you this question have you read the other two stories before this one. Those stories are in order from top to bottom: **_

_**1. Parellel Dimension**_

_**2. PD: Rise of Darkness**_

_**If you have not read these two, stop right here and turn around and read them. You will just have to get caught up. **_

_**On to the story. **_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 1: Bad Luck**

It is the year 13 BBY in the universe that Mark came from and within that time. A lot have change. The Jedi have became wanted fugitives and the galaxy seem to forget the good that the Jedi who have protected them for millions of years. This could be due to all the lies that the Emperor of the Galactic Empire had caused.

Many Jedi have either perished due to the years of being hunted down since the Clone Wars or they have successfully gone into hiding. A very few remain to openly go against the Empire.

The term of a Jedi is a foul word among the Empire and it is one of the last things you want to be at the time. No, not one of the last things, it is the last thing you want to be during this time. Being a Jedi means you are one of the most wanted people in the galaxy and have large bounties place on their head.

So being a Jedi is so unwise in this time. If you are a Jedi hiding within the space of the evil Galactic Empire, you matter as well as forget and pretend you never know about the Jedi, because in the eyes of the people of the Galactic Empire you are as evil as a Sith. That is slightly wrong, in the eyes of the Galactic Empire the Jedi are consider to be the same thing as a Sith. Mainly the only two people who knows this is the Emperor who is a Sith and the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces.

Emperor Palpatine and Supreme Commander Darth Vader are both Sith. The two Sith that bring the Jedi Order and the Republic crashing down within a swift strike. A lot of innocent lives have been lost back in 19 BBY and more in the years to follow. Also being a Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces, Darth Vader is also a Jedi Hunter. The Emperor task him going around the galaxy and killing Jedi that have manage to survival Order 66 back in 19 BBY.

Which brings Darth Vader to the planet of Bakura. The home-world of a Jedi Master who he used to consider a best friend of his. They have been reports that there was a Jedi presence, and both Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine were hoping that it is Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane. There are few Jedi that the Empire real wants dead above the others, because these Jedi could pose a great threat to the Galactic Empire. Those Jedi are: Grand Jedi Master Yoda, Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, and the one that they consider the highest threat of them, Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane.

Those 3 Jedi have the highest bounty on their head. Darth Vader really wants Obi-wan Kenobi died from what he did to him on Mustafar back in 19 BBY. That is why he has to wear the black suit that he is famous or infamous, depends on who you ask, for wearing. It not just armor but a life support. Darth Vader once had hold great Force potential but since his duel with Obi-wan Kenobi.

The planet of Bakura is surrounded by the Imperial-class Star Destroyers. Darth Vader is in a shuttle heading down to the surface on of the planet. Bakura was forced to join the Empire after it tried to fight back.

As soon as he step off the ramp of the shuttle. The platform exploded. Darth Vader sees a figure running. Through the Force he sensed that whoever it was has a strong connection with the Force and have been trained to use it well. Darth Vader used the Force to rush forward before the bridge collapse.

Darth Vader walks over to the person. "You really think you could do me in like that Za…" say Darth Vader but was shocked to see a girl standing their twirling her blue Lightsaber around with a smile.

"Wrong Vader, No, I am not Master Zane." say the girl as she brings her Lightsaber up to her. Darth Vader recognize her right away, oh how many times have he seen her with Master Zane. Even through he hate to think about his past, he knows right away that this Jedi that is standing in front of him is going to give him trouble.

"You really think you can defeat me? Let me tell you something, Jedi. I have killed your Master's first Padawan and you will fall the same." say Darth Vader. "I do not think so, Vader!" shout the female Jedi as she rushes at Darth Vader.

Darth Vader uses the Force to slams stuff at the female Jedi. The Jedi leapt over, drop under and sidestep everything he thrown at her. Then she hits him so hard Darth Vader was shocked. Stormtroopers that follow Darth Vader shuttle in another shuttle arrive and fire at the Jedi. The female Jedi draws another Lightsaber as she duels Darth Vader to block all the blasters coming at her. She than uses the Force to slams him into a wall.

She did a back flip and slices down 5 of the Stormtroopers and uses the Force to send the other 5 falling off the building. Darth Vader stands up and saw the female Jedi standing there with her Lightsaber in front of her.

"You made the wrong choice in coming here Vader." say the female Jedi. "You will die!" say Darth Vader using the Force to destroy the part of the building she was standing on. The Jedi leaps among the rubble as it falls toward the ground Darth Vader looks down.

Darth Vader deactivates his Lightsaber and clips it to his belt. He will have the troops search for her and when they find her, he will make sure that she dies. Then after she dies he will hunt down to one who trains her and kills him.

* * *

It is 14 BBY in the dimension that Mark now calls home. The last year has been a bit stressful then the other years since the Clone Wars have ending. It had started off badly when the stations that was made to help provide order to the Outer Rim have been destroyed. During those investigations it leads to the kidnapping of the Skywalker twins which Anakin manage to save one.

They did not save Leia Skywalker until the midway through the year. It was on Kashyyyk that they manage to save her. They had taken some troops there and barely made it out. The mission was successful through the cost of lives.

It was this action on Kashyyyk added to the actions of the Darth Vader and his Empire against the stations that have caused the Senate to decide to go into war with Darth Vader in his troops. Due to this the Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters became Generals once more of the Grand Army of the Republic and their Padawans became Commanders.

Mark was sent onto a mission in the Outer Rim to help build stations around Kamino and bases on planets nearby to make sure that the Empire does not get a hold of them. After that Mark and the 3rd Legion was order to into a battle with the Empire over the planet of Anchoron. Which they almost won, but the Empire manage to beat them. Out of the 3 Attack Cruisers that went there only one came out of it alive.

Turn out it was a trap along. The planet joined the Empire but pretended not to be in the Empire. They asked the Galactic Republic for help and they send in another group and they were all destroyed so they called the 3rd Legion in. If it was not for Mark's and Captain Kia quick thinking they would also be dead.

"General, we are coming on Coruscant right now. There appears to be some Imperial ships coming around the other side." say a Clone. "Full speed ahead, maximal power to the weapons and shields. We do not have enough Starfighters.

Over the second half of 15 BBY Darth Vader always tries to send some of his army to Coruscant and Mark keeps on destroying them. They are coming up from behind. Mark smiles at this. "Let give them the old kick up the rear end. Fire all weapons at the thrusters; I do not want them to escape.

"Take power away from the front shields and direct them to the weapons." say Mark. The shields protecting the ship went down and the plasma firing from the. The thruster of the Imperial ship exploded sending the rear end of it on fire.

"Um sir, We going to crash!" say Captain Kia as the Attack Cruiser comes near it. "All power to the reverse, Now!" shout Mark. "Sir that can ruin the engine!" say another Clone.

"It an order!" shout Mark. The ship launches forward a bit when it stops only a quarter of a mile from the Imperial ship. "Put all powers to normal." say Mark as he sees other ships arriving. The other Attack Cruisers looks not damage. They are most likely the Coruscant Home Fleet the fleet of the Grand Army of the Republic that protects Coruscant. Mark knows his Attack Cruiser looks like it have been through a lot.

Mark was about to move his ship out of the way when the ship rocks a bit. Everyone stumbles and Mark looks knows that someone is firing at them. "All power to shields." say Mark knowing his ship cannot take much more of this. He went to the Holoprojection pod and notices that there as bunch of dark gray Victory 1-class Star Destroyers and Victory 2-class Star Destroyer.

Even through Mark, had face off against Darth Vader's army before, he still cannot see how they always seem to have the newer ships. Both the Republic and the Empire seem to be using the same ships, but Darth Vader's seem more dangerous.

Mark made a made connections with the Coruscant Home Fleet. "This is General Zane of the 3rd Legion. My ship is heavily damage from out battle in the Outer Rim. We have all power running the shields. We need some help." say Mark to the Holographic image. "We will be there right away. We see them now. We having the fleet encircle them as we speak." say the Admiral on the other ship.

"I hate the thought of sitting here like this." say Captain Kia. "Not much to do. Our ship sustained way too much damage from the battle at Anchoron." say Mark. That is the first time that the Republic failed to stop the Empire. After the battle Mark plan on heading to Coruscant to get the ship repair.

The Republic's light gray and red strips Victory 1 and Victory 2-Star Destroyers along with Attack Cruisers appear and fight the Empire's version of the ships. "Sir we got someone boarding the ship, it an enemy attaching the emergency hatchway." say another Clone Trooper.

Mark reaches out through the Force and sense Dark Jedi. "Defend the bridge. Send some troops down to the location, but be careful. They are Force Sensitive." say Mark as he walks off the bridge.

Mark and Captain Kia walks down the halls of the ship. Mark hides beside a part of the wall that sticks out. Captain Kia is across the hall. Mark holds his finger up to tell him to hold up.

Mark than put his hand together to make in a shape of a ball and point at his belt than point at Captain Kia. Then he made a fist with one hand and holds it in his other palm and made it look like he was throwing.

Obviously it seem like Captain Kia understand it because he grabs some grenades and Mark nods. He has some Proton Grenades. Mark cover his ears as he activates them by flipping a switch and quickly thrown them down the hall. Few seconds later they exploded.

"NOW!" shout Mark as he draws his Lightsaber and Captain Kia jump from his hiding spot and stands behind Mark. He fires rapidly as Mark rushes down the hall to fight the small group of Dark Jedi.

Mark manages to manipulate one by fighting him so the Dark Jedi back was to Captain Kia. Mark made sure the Dark Jedi attention was focus on him and Captain Kia shot him in the back. Mark than use the Force to send the Dark Jedi down the hall crashing them into other Dark Jedi.

The Dark Jedi was about to get up back Mark uses the Force to pin all them to the wall. Their Lightsabers leaps from their belts and hang in the air around Mark. "Now, who the wise crack decided to board my ship was a good idea. Our ship might be damage but we are not. Now, I am going to give you a choice you Imperial slime. You have two options and only two. You either can get back on your ship and leave, or stay in fight. You have been warn if you die on my ship, it not my fault." say Mark as he drops them on the ground.

All the Dark Jedi sends Force Lightning at Mark. "KIA HOLD ONTO SOMETHING NOW!" shout Mark as he uses the Force to burst a large viewport near him.

The vacuum sucks the Dark Jedi out of the ships. Mark uses the Force to make him not move as Captain Kia lay against the part of the wall that he was hiding. A metal door slams shut over the damage viewport.

"Good job sir." say Captain Kia. "Hey, I warn them. I am not in the mood to put with those idiots." say Mark. "Maybe it is a good idea to beg the Supreme Chancellor to get you either a different class Star Destroyer or either that a newer Attack Cruiser." say Captain Kia. Mark laughs at this while he nods.

Even through the Republic still uses a lot of Attack Cruisers or what they are actually Venator-class Star Destroyer, Mark is still one of the older ones so it is outdated greatly. The one he is using was the same one he used back during the Clone Wars. Since it is the one from the Clone Wars, it makes it one of the oldest ships within the Grand Army of the Republic. It does not have any of the advancement as the newer Republic Attack Cruisers.

"As long as we do not get a different class, I am perfect fine with a newer Attack Cruiser." say Mark. "You are one picky Jedi, General." say Captain Kia. "Hey watch it, Kia or you will find yourself floating in space." say Mark with a smile.

"If I am going then, somehow I make you come with me." say Captain Kia laughing slightly. Mark shakes his head as he pats Captain on the left shoulder. They walk up on the bridge. He looks at the viewports and notices the Empire ships are gone. Few of them are destroyed.

"Okay so and steady. Put this big piece of hunk of junk to the nearest Attack Cruiser Staging Area." say Mark. The ship moves slowly though the space toward Coruscant. The Coruscant Home Fleet ships are following nearby to protect the ship.

"General Zane you are clear to make your descent into Coruscant." say the Admiral. "Thank you." say Mark.

It is good to be back on the planet. It has been 3 months since he was there. He has been around Kamino for most of it. Kamino is now well protected from any type of invasion that the Empire can throw at them.

Mark watches as the ship approaches the Staging area. All of a sudden the ship engines groan. Mark looks at Captain Kia. "Oh Force! Why don't you just put Vader on the ship to fight me!" mumble Mark before he felt the ship begins to speed toward the ground.

"I really starting to hate this job!" shout Captain Kia as they fall. "GET THIS DAMN SHIP UNDER CONTROL!" snap Mark. "We trying to get emergency power on but it is not working…" say the Clone but did not get to finish as he was slammed forward when they crash landed on the Staging Area and went through 3 Republic Attack Cruiser bridge towers.

As they crash landing everything on the ship begin to shake. Mark has a bad feeling about this. The bottom of the ship nails the landing platform and spins out of control and crashes into a building that helps with directing Attack Cruisers to the Staging Area.

Mark groans as he lays on the floor. Everything was going so fine with the 3rd Legion until they got called to Anchoron. What bad luck that they have. Never in his life have he had something like that happen.

"Ah we got the engine running sir." say one of the Clone who got from his seat. "Just shut it before I stun you. A bit too late for the engine." groan Captain Kia from beside Mark.

Mark tries to stand up but falls back to his knees. When he falls to his knees he screams in pain and falls down. The Clones look at him shock. Mark looks down and saw a piece of metal going from his knee to his ankle. There was blood everywhere.

"General!" shout Captain Kia when everything seems to start spinning around for Mark. A thump was heard through the bride as Mark head hit the ground. Captain Kia stands up and looks around. To see if anyone is okay.

Half of the Clones that were on the bridge are dead. The other half is injured. He walks to the viewport and notice Emergency Fire Speeders rushes over to the ship. He must let them know that the General is injured.

* * *

_**I know, I made a note on top. Here is the second note. Seem like Bad Luck seem to strike Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane. Hopefully he is okay. **_

_**Oh do tell me what you think of my mysterious Jedi from Universe A. Trust me she is going to be important in the story too. **_

_**Well if you read my other stories you know what comes next, til next time, Enjoy!**_


	2. Bad Got Worst

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 2: Bad Got Worst**

In the Skywalker's Apartment in the 500 Republica, the Skywalker twins and Mara is complaining about something happen to the show they were watching on the Holovision. Anakin Skywalker, who was sitting in the kitchen talking to his wife Padme Amidala Skywalker nee Naberrie, sighs as he hears the children complain and figures that something went wrong with the Holovision again.

He got up and walks into the living room and looks at the Holovision and saw it was still projecting. "Kids it is work…ing. What the Force?" say Anakin when he saw the HoloNews were on and showing a Republic Attack Cruiser Staging Area. There were three Republic Attack Cruiser who command towers were damage and a battle worn Republic Attack Cruiser laying smoking. It looks like it crashed landed and then a building fall on top of the Attack Cruiser.

Padme walks in when she saw this and gasps. "It been reported that the Empire, which is leaded by some guy named Darth Vader send ships and an Attack Cruiser within the 3rd Legion was attacked and crashed landed in here. It was reported that this ship have been to Kamino and than to Anchoron where the fleet suffer massive damage. A fleet of 3 Attack Cruiser went and only one came back, which is the one that is sitting behind me that crashed. The ship was coming in to dock, when something, we do not know yet went wrong and crashed through 3 Attack Cruisers and hit the building as it was spinning." say a Reporter.

"Did she just say the 3rd Legion?" ask Padme eyes widen. Anakin nodded slowly. "Oh my I hope Mark is okay." say Padme. "I sense he is on the ship that crashed but injured greatly. Right now he is knocked out. I sense about half the troops aboard the ship is killed." say Anakin unaware of his wife's face becoming paler. When he did notices the look on Padme's face, he figures he better stop while he is ahead or he might be sleeping on the couch tonight.

"Daddy! We want to watch our show!" say Leia tugging on Anakin's Jedi robe. Both Anakin and Padme were staring at the HoloNews. The picture zooms in on a Hovergurney and they saw Mark laying on it. Captain Kia follows behind him.

"We got word that Jedi General Mark Alan Zane, Hero of the Republic, have been injured greatly due to impact. From what we can see is that a piece of metal have pierce his leg from his knee to his ankle and been losing a lot of blood." say the reporter.

"Uncle Mark!" shout the twins in unison as if they have practiced it. Mara who heard this look at the screen quickly. "They better take him to the Jedi Temple. Let them heal it and bathe him in a Bacta Tank, if they do not hurry they might have to replace the leg, or worst he might die of infections or lost of blood." say Anakin as he walks to the door.

"Where are you heading?" ask Padme. "To the temple." say Anakin as the door slides open. Padme does not need the Force to know that Anakin is worry about his best friend. She is dead worry about him too. He had done some many great things not just for the Republic and the Jedi Order but also for her family. He was the one who help them got Leia back from the hands of Darth Vader last year on Kashyyyk.

She feels guilty that Mark is injured greatly. It was on her command that part of 3rd Legion go to Anchoron to protect it from the Empire when the last fleet that was sent there was destroy. She was devastated when she heard back from Mark that it was a trap that the planet already has joined the Empire. The Empire had tricked her, it wasn't just the Empire that tricked her it was the Senator from Anchoron She already knew that his ship had sustain a lot of damage and heading back to the capital.

Then she receive another message from her that stating that they drop out Hyperspace because of malfunction and they speed to Coruscant. Good thing they were 100,000 miles out. She knows in space those Republic Attack Cruiser could go up to 6060 miles per hour. It took them little over 16 hours to get to the planet at full speed. That is remarkable for the amount of damage they receive.

"Mommy, will Uncle Mark be okay?" ask Luke looking up at Padme as she shakes her head from the view of the Holovision. Padme bends down to hug her worry twins. To be honest she has no clue. It is childish of her to think of Mark like this, but he seems so unstoppable that him dying or a chance of dying she could not think of. He is like some type of superhero, but that is where she is wrong. She knows he is just another living creature that can die. Even so it always seem like Mark was able to pull through.

Padme look at Mara who is staring at the Holovision since they show Mark. For some odd reason she thinks that there might a be a connection between Mark and Mara Jade. She did remember Mark saying something to Anakin that he felt a connection through the Force with Mara and say something that most likely he will be Mara Padawan when it comes time for her to become a Padawan.

* * *

In the other dimension, the female Jedi races down the road of a Bakuran City. More and more Imperial Troops have gathered on the planet. They fire at her and she manages to block all the shots from the Stormtroopers. She even wonders if there are any Clones left among the ranks of the Stormtroopers.

The street was litter with dead bodies of Stormtroopers. She needs to get off the planet now. She thought she was ready to take on Darth Vader, but she is wrong. Yes, she can duel him to a standstill, but she had a vision it not her destiny to take on Darth Vader but someone name Luke Skywalker.

"Jedi Scum! Get her!" shout a Stormtrooper as a TIE Fighter came flying overhead and firing at her. The female Jedi uses the Force to dodges the blast and send the TIE Fighter crashing into the Clone Troopers. With the Combustion ability she kills tons of the Stormtroopers.

The female Jedi leaps with the Force and landed on a rooftop where she sees a Lambda-class T-4a shuttle. She sees an admiral who tries to fire at her. She swings her Lightsabers slashing off her arms and beheading him. Usually she would be against killing someone so forcefully, but she got to get off the planet now. She sense that the Force have better plans for her.

As she activates the controls of the shuttle she sense Darth Vader nearing. She took off and flies through the space. "Ah sweet, it has a Hyperdrive built into it. They made it too easy." say the female Jedi. As soon as she shoots past an Imperial-class Star Destroyer she kicked into Hyperdrive and put the coordinates that the Force seems to be pulling her to put in.

* * *

Back in the universe that Mark is in, Anakin arrives to the Jedi Temple. He for sure he had break every traffic law on Coruscant in doing so. He arrives there and notice an emergency Speeder is already there. Anakin sensed Mark is inside the Halls of Healing.

He rushes through the halls to and runs to the Hall of Healing when he runs into Clone Captain of the 3rd Legion Kia. "General Skywalker." say Captain Kia. "Exactly what happen?" ask Anakin as he looks at Captain Kia.

"We were coming back from our mission on Anchoron and we attack an Imperial ship from behind and then we got attack. The Coruscant Home Fleet helps us get into the planet and protect us. On our way down something went wrong with the engine of Attack Cruiser and we crash landed pretty hard. We took out three Attack Cruisers that was station at the Staging Area." say Captain Kia. "What exactly did the engine do?" ask Anakin.

Even since he was a little boy on Tatooine, he was good at making things work. He even manages to make himself a Podracer out of junk he found at Watto's Junkyard. It was the thing that helped him win his freedom back in 32 BBY. Sadly it did not get his mother. Still at least his mother was free eventually, but she died in 22 BBY.

Anakin shakes his head to get the negative thoughts out of his head. The reason why he asked Captain Kia what happen, he might be able to figure out what can cause it. Despite a Star Destroyer engine is much huger than those of Speeders and Starfighters, they still work the same way.

"We were coming down and the engine just shut off. I do not know if it was from the strain of the speed put on the engine from speeding toward the planet or that General Zane directed all power to reverse the engine to prevent crashing into Imperial Ship.

"Hmm, how bad is he injured?" ask Anakin looking at Mark through a window as a Jedi Healer was going looking over Mark. "More than I have thought. Apparently when we crash landed not just that large piece of metal pierce him, but a bunch of metal. Some it was deep enough and they worry about him getting poison. Also there is some internal bleeding." say Captain Kia as he looks at Anakin.

"Is the Attack Cruiser still there?" ask Anakin. "Yes, the Republic Security Force is looking into it." say Captain Kia. Anakin nods as he walks away. He wants to check the engine compartment for himself. "Oh, Captain, keep me updated on General Zane's condition." say Anakin as he walks out the door.

He walks to his Speeder which he parked outside of the temple and got in and takes off to the Attack Cruiser Staging Area. It was easy to find which part of the Staging Area was because of the smoke and damage that was done. Not only did it take out 3 other Attack Cruisers and a tower but it damages the landing platform itself. Anakin can see where the bottom of the hull of the Attack Cruiser scraps against the platform. It leads to the 3 Attack Cruisers. After it hit the last ship, the ship did a couple of doughnut based on the marks on the ground. That is when the rear of the ship nails the building and the building fall on the command tower of the Attack Cruiser.

He also notices when it touches down on the Staging Area was due to a small crater. The mess could have been a lot worst. None of the public building surrounding the Staging Area was damage. Still the damage that is done will cost a lot. A single Republic Attack Cruiser cost around 59 million credits. That is a total of 177 million credits right there, and that is without the one that Mark crashed. Including that it is 236 million credits for all the ships.

All 4 ships are beyond repairs, they will have to be replace since of the amount of damage will be too much to repair. Anakin aboard the Attack Cruiser that crash landed and runs into a brown hair female that reminds him of Mark's former Padawan Rachelle Hunter. He figures this must be her sister. Rachelle sister is Former Inspector of the CorSec and Current Inspector of the Republic Security Force, Lillian Hunter.

"Master Skywalker, what do are you doing here?" ask Lillian looking up and sees Anakin Skywalker standing not that far from her. "Just checking something. Have you already checked the engine compartment?" ask Anakin as he looks through the hall and see bunch of dead Clone bodies that are cover up by a white cloth. There are a few injured one sitting against the wall.

"No, right now we making sure to help who is still alive and see who is dead. I figure that there is nothing really to see in the engine compartment. The ship was very damage when it enters Coruscant. Therefore the engine must have been damage slightly. According to Clone Captain Kia, They say they were going full speed for 16 hours, and with the damage of this ship. That will put a lot of stress on the engines." say Lillian.

"Still I want to see it. You have been in Law Enforcement career for your whole life. You should know to not let any stones unturned. Something just does not feel right about this whole problem." say Anakin as he leaves Inspector where she stands.

Anakin walks down the damage hall of the ship. Either from the damage it received at Anchoron or the crash landing on the planet, there are parts of the roof hanging in the way, walls bent outwards or inwards and the floor seem to be distorted a bit too.

The blast doors to the engine compartment were blocked by rubble from the walls and ceiling. Wires hang down and let off a few spark. Anakin hopes that the engine is not leaking in fuel in the compartment, because if the fumes get out and meet the spark, it might as well set the whole ship ablaze like one big fire balloon. That will roost anyone inside of the ship.

Anakin uses the Force to move the rubble away from the blast doors. Due to the ship no longer having any power, he will have to use the Force to open the blast doors. He did that and was surprise how intact the engine compartment is. He walks on the bridge between the engine compartments. He sensed someone while back walk through here. It was not a Clone since most Clones have the same presence through the force with minor difference. The person who walks through here was not supposed to be on the ship.

Besides Mark, the only other people aboard the ship were Clones. He follows the faded presence to one of the engine. As he was walking to the engine he stops when he realized who presence this was. It is the presence of the creep that had kidnapped Luke and Leia last year on Bakura. His eyes widen at this. He is really getting sick of tired of his best friend's father screw everything up for them.

Anakin did remember while building one the bases some of the Imperial army has attacked them. Maxus Zane must have stuck aboard the ship when it was on the ground. He looks at the engine and notice that there were stuff missing. He was surprise the engines lasted as long as it did. The thing that was damage was what send power throughout the whole ship and connect all the engines to one. Must have been when Mark was powering up the shields and weapons on Anchoron and in the battle above Coruscant, he put to much strain on the engine which made the damage worst and that killed the engine as it was coming down. If Maxus did not did what he did, the ship, even with all the damage might have landed.

He look around and notice other parts that was damage or missing and he knows they were not damage during the crash or the fights it been in. The ship was surely sabotage.

He begins to think back when they got called before Mark was sent to Anchoron. He bet this was some sort of plan for to take Mark out of the picture. He would thought Darth Vader would want to kill him personally, which it seem like. Maybe Darth Vader wanted to hurt him and not kill him. He knows when he was on Kashyyyk last year, he remember sensing that Darth Vader wants to prove to the galaxy that he is way much better than Mark.

Since the arrival of Mark from his universe, people got new prospective that they might be able to stop the Separatist and the war. That moral was increased after the Clone Wars. It might take him awhile to catch onto things, but he knows that if Mark could hurt very badly it might damage the moral of the people of the Republic and the troops. The 3rd Legion and Mark are one of the best in the army.

He remembers Mark and Obi-wan told him that there are bunch of ways to fight a war besides doing it directly, as he prefer. This must be an indirect way to fight. He wonders if Darth Vader planned on making the Republic and the troops fear. "Oh great, we are dealing with an evil military genius." say Anakin as he palm his head and shakes it.

He has to admit there is much that can bring Mark down. He literally will take Starships out of the sky to get something done. He did so one time on Bakuran when a Bakuran Star Destroyer was attacking them at the Bakuran Military General house last year. You knock Mark out for the count, then that will damage the Republic a lot in various ways.

He have been told by Mark, Obi-wan and other members of the Council that Mark seem to know the motives and possible ideas that Darth Vader can use and plus he is one of the few people who could stand up to Darth Vader and live. Anakin watched Jedi die at the hands of the Sith.

"General Skywalker, this is Captain Kia of the 3rd Legion. Come in General." say Captain Kia over Anakin's Comlink. Anakin press a button. "General Skywalker here." say Anakin. "You told me keep you updated on Mark's condition. According to the Jedi Healers, he just went into a coma." say Captain Kia.

As Anakin hears this the bottom of his stomach seems to just drop. He stumbles and leans against the wall. Mark has gotten serious injured before, but he always came back out of it. Even the Mark that died at Geonosis back in 22 BBY, always seem to recover. Never once have he ever thought someone strong willing, like Mark would go into a coma.

"That is something, I did not expect. Captain, I also found out that Maxus Zane must have boarded your ship before you went to Anchoron, and damage the engines. The ship was sabotage. He damaged the power converter which takes the engine power and supplies it to the ships weaponry, defenses and for thrust. The engine was strained." say Anakin slightly weakly as he sit on the ground of the damage Attack Cruiser. Could this get any worst? With Mark out of commission, how are they going to deal with someone as evil and powerful as Darth Vader?

* * *

_**Okay another little note. I decide for you and me have it easier to remember what year it is, I decided that before every chapter I put the year in. **_

_**As you have notice from last chapter and above this chapter that Universe A is one year ahead. Let me explain why this is. See when Mark went through the hole in space, guess you can call it a wormhole, back in story 1 which was titled Parallel Dimension, he went through in the year 19 BBY but came out of it in 20 BBY. Out of story wise, I did this so it will be easier to figure out the age of my characters. As of right now Mark is 38 years old, but since he went from universe A which was 19 BBY and into universe B wish is 20 BBY. He should be a year older since he is from universe A. So I made so that he grow younger by one year. **_

_**Till next time, enjoy.**_


	3. Sith Plan a Success

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 3: Sith Plan a Success**

The female Jedi that was trained by Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane before the Clone Wars started ship she have stolen was forced out of Hyperspace by the Imperial Military. How did they manage to find her, she have not clue. Where she was heading anyways is still a mystery to her.

She knows that she is also stuck in a tractor beam, but if she give enough power before the tractor beam get a great hold on the ship, it might be possible for her to get out of this. "Shut done your ship and wait to be boarded. Shut it done or you will be destroy." say male voice through one of the Comlink within the ship.

She was not expected to get far in a stolen Imperial Shuttle. They bound to have some kind of tracking device that tracks through Hyperspace. She shuts down the stolen ship power and make sure she is ready for a fight. That is one thing she refuse to do is go down without a fight. One they realize she is a Jedi they will shot her without mercy. It is common knowledge of the Empire hate of Jedi.

She walks to where the landing ramp is with her Lightsabers ready in her hand. She closes her eyes and focus through the Force. She sensed that there is no Force Sensitive on the ship. So that will make it easier, but still even with the benefits of using the Force she will be strongly outnumbered.

It is a less common knowledge that how huge the Empire army is used to put fear into the people of the Empire. Either you join the Empire or you get destroy. How people are blinded by the evil of the Empire is beyond her. They took away a lot of freedoms over the years. You say something very bad about the Empire or the Emperor; you could be in a lot of trouble.

Back during the glory days of the Republic if you dislike the Galactic Republic you were allow to voice. Also the Galactic Republic has a Senate that runs the government and not just one person. Serious who thought an Empire would be a good thing. The Imperial Senate is more like a board of advisors to the Emperor. An illusion that not all the power rests in the Emperor, but in fact the Emperor have full power over everything in the government of the Empire.

That is something else that that she knows that about 99 percent of the Empire does not know about the Emperor. He is a Sith that had manipulated the Clone Wars to gain so much power to overthrow the Republic. What makes her sick was the fact that the transition to from the Republic to the Empire went so smoothly within the Senate.

She felt the ship landed in the Star Destroyer. The ramp opens up and white Stormtroopers march aboard. When she activates her Lightsabers, they raise their blasters. "Surrender Jedi scum!" says one of the Stormtroopers. "Ah, sorry sir. I do have to disobey that order, you Imperial slime ball!" shout the female Jedi as she uses a massive Force Push to slams the Stormtroopers out of the ship and into a wall.

She sensed the lives of the Stormtroopers faded as they nail the wall. No surprise there. Their armors are not even half as good as those of the Clone Troopers. More Stormtroopers arrive and fire at her. Some of them were stupid enough to use a missile launcher.

They fire at them, and the female Jedi notice that they are Proton Missiles. She holds up her hand and all the missiles stop and went speeding back at the Stormtroopers. They try to run but the got hit. Burning dead bodies fall down from air. The explosions of the impact send the Stormtroopers flying through the air as their suits and bodies burns.

She needs to get off the ship and get far from here. She knows that this Hanger bay will keep the Tractor Beam on. She needs to get to another hanger bay and get a Ship capable of traveling through Hyperspace.

As she rushes into the hull she beheaded a Stormtrooper that was hiding out by accident. Her Lightsaber cut through a part of the wall and her Lightsaber was at the right length. Oh well, she is more focus on getting off the ship than anything.

She uses the Force to jump to the ceiling. She saw a hole that was being repair by droids. She uses the Force to disable the visual on the Droid. Then she climbs through the roof of the ship. She pulls out a Datapad from her belt. Good thing she manages to get the schematics on some of the warships that the Empire used. She flips through the Datapad.

She knows she is on an Imperial-class Star Destroyer. Rather if it the first version or the second version she has no clue. By looks it hard to tell rather it is Imperial 1 or Imperial 2-class Star Destroyer. The difference is Imperial 2-class Star Destroyer is more powerful in firepower and defenses.

She sits there looking at the Datapad. She manages to find where she was. She crawl forward some more. After about 30 minutes of crawling she uses the Force to break through the roof and jump down in the empty hall. She looks at the viewports and notice that they were in Hyperspace.

The female Jedi groans as she sees this. She leapt back up into the ceiling to hide. She uses the Force to bring the piece she break up and weld it to the rest of the ceiling with her Lightsaber. She leaves just enough of a hole to see the viewport.

The best thing to do in a situation like this is to wait it out. She crosses her legs in the small space and lean back against part of the wall. She closes her eyes to meditate. She knows as long as there is not other Force Sensitive aboard the ship; she could remain undetected for a long time.

* * *

In the other dimension, Jedi Knight Rachelle Hunter arrives to Coruscant from her mission to Naboo. She has been visiting a lot of planets within the Core, Inner Rim and the Mid Rim to make sure that they have defense places along with them. The planets she went was the planets that the Senate wanted her to go to. According to them, those planets must not fall in the Empire's hand.

Naboo was the last stop. The Queen was not so easy about having a strong military presence, but decides if it will keep her people safe from harm, than so be it. She also made sure that the planets have good planetary shield. A planetary shield is use to protect a planet from being bombed and falling debris from any battle above it. Most planets use both Ray Shields and Particle Shields.

Ray Shields are also known as Energy Shields. These shields absorb radiation, blaster bolts and any other laser weapons. Often these shields are uses to protect ships. The stronger they are, the harder for them to get broken. It is possible for them to be overwhelmed and destroy, which happens a lot on warships in the middle of big fights. On a planetary level they are very strong.

Particle Shields are similar to Ray Shields but instead of stopping laser weapons and absorbing radiation, it is use to deflect physical projectiles and debris. The only downside for these is to fire back or to let ships come through they have to be deactivated. They are also use for ships, but Ray Shields are more common and less hassle than these. On a ship a Ray shield is better because they can still launch their ships and fire back at an enemy without deactivating the shield.

She got onto this mission a few weeks after coming back from her mission to Corellia in 15 BBY. It was not a big mission like the one her former mentor was on at Kamino and the space around it.

Still it surprise her how long it took to get all that done. Then again she had visit a lot of planets along the way. As she was walking from the spaceport where she had landed she saw a Holoscreen by a main building. It was going on about something that happened yesterday.

Rachelle turns to look at it. The Holoscreen shows a Republic Attack Cruiser Staging Area on Coruscant that had 3 Republic Cruiser without any command towers and a crashed Republic Attack Cruiser that look like it been through some rough battle.

"We have gotten more information on the incident that has caused the Attack Cruiser to crash. We got words from Master Skywalker that the Attack Cruiser that was carrying a part of the 3rd Legion engines have been sabotage. He goes on to report that he believed that the battle of Anchoron was a trapped. He believed the ship was sabotage when it was landed while building bases around Kamino and when it was sent to Anchoron with two other ships. It suffered great damage. We also got word that Master Mark Alan Zane, who was seriously injured in the crashed have fall into a coma." say a news reporter.

Rachelle eyes widen when she hears this and reach out through the Force she did sense her former mentor presences in the Jedi Temple but it is weak. She has heard that a group of the 3rd Legion fleet went into battle but she did not hear anything else about it.

She walks onto a Speeder Bus that was station nearby. She looks at the hologram that is telling her where it is traveling. It will be going by the Jedi Temple anyways. She had to head there to report on her mission.

As she sits down in one of the back seat she tries to fight back the tears. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen to him before she left for her mission. She hasn't talk to him over a few months.

It feels so strange to know that her former mentor is so hurt and weak. He always seems to be on top of things. Even when he is having an off day, he was far better than anyone else. She blinded herself through the false thoughts that maybe her former mentor is unstoppable. All the missions she went in from the five year of being his Padawan he seems to overcome anything that throws at him. It may take awhile, but somehow he always manages to be on top of things.

* * *

All the way on Korriban, Darth Vader saw the HoloNews of what happen on Coruscant. Even through people cannot see the smile on his face due to be hidden by the faceplate of his golden helmet, but he has the most evilest smile on his face as he listens to this.

He knows right away, that this will take some damage to the Grand Army of the Republic. Through he wished he could be there personally to see the fight. Now he only hopes that Jedi Master Zane does make out of his coma. He still wants the Jedi Master to die at his hands not the hands of his Empire.

Even through some sense if Master Zane dies at the hands of his Empire than he dies at his hands, because it is his Empire. Still he wants to personally end the Jedi Master life to prove to the galaxy that he is not just some Clone of Master Zane, but he is better than him. Just because his Empire hurt Master Zane does not make him better than Master Zane, it just means his Empire itself could be better.

As much as he wants his Empire to be the best, he also wants himself to be the best. To be the best he must be able to take down Master Zane when he is on top of his game. For his Empire to be the best they must be able to take down the Galactic Republic by force.

He knows in the views of the Sith before him, they will think of him strange for not killing Mark when he got the chance, or let him die at someone under his command. Most Sith will strike him down when he was the weakest. Still they are not like him. Deep down inside of him, he is a Clone. In his views a Clone is weaker than its template. Nothing can be as strong or as best as the real one.

As he thought of this his fist tightens. Master Zane will die at his hands and only his hand. He will let his Empire injure him, but he will be the one to deal the fatal blow. No one else will deal the fatal blow, if they do, he will kill them himself.

He walks to the lift that connects to his throne room. He rides the lift down to the base where he finds Darth Destria. "Master your plan worked. I cannot believe it worked, but it did." say Darth Destria as she look up at her Sith Master.

"You doubt my intelligence and the power of my Empire?" ask Darth Vader lowly but very serious. People know to take him very serious no matter how he sounds. In his views there is only one way, and that is his. Either you follow it, or you will be made an example of what he will do if you dare to go against him.

"Well not really. I was just shocked at the indirect attack you did on them. You could have fight by force, but you attack them mentally by disabling Jedi Master Zane. Now you can go and kill him. He surely wouldn't be able to fight back." say Darth Destria.

Darth Vader stops walking and uses the Force to lift Darth Destria up in the air. He uses the Force to put slight pressure on her throat to make it a bit hard for her to breathe but not cutting of the air.

"There no point of attacking him when he is weak. It would not prove me to be better them him." say Darth Vader. "Master, he is injured. You are already better than him because it was your order that made him injured." say Darth Destria.

"It is not the same! If I attack him now it just proves that I just take advantage of weakness. I want to take him down when he is on top of his game. That will prove to the Republic and the Jedi Order that I am more powerful and better than that pathetic Jedi." say Darth Vader as he drops Darth Destria to the ground.

Darth Vader knows that the Republic will be weakened without the help of Jedi Master Zane. Still that does not means that will be easy to destroy. It just gives them something to fear now. People look at Master Zane as a person who can stop him. If he is not in a condition to stop him, than who could possible stop him as easy as Master Zane.

Darth Destria rubs her neck slightly as she looks at the back of her Master. "I thought of all you would understand that Destria. Don't you have something against Master Zane's former student." say Darth Vader.

"Unlike you Master, I would take ever advantage I can to kill her. I would not stop if she was disarmed of knocked out. You had chances to take him down." say Darth Destria. "Do you consider me weak for not out straight killing Zane? You think you are better Sith than me?" ask Darth Vader as he nears her again.

"No, Master. I know I am not better than you. You know a lot more about the Sith ways than I do." say Darth Destria lowly. "Unlike you, I have something to prove." say Darth Vader. "If you kill Master Zane, no matter how you do it. You prove to be better than him." say Darth Destria seem to get more courage of what she is talking about. "In your view, now stop questioning me." snap Darth Vader as he walks away.

He knows other Sith or maybe even Dark Jedi would not understand his motives with Master Zane. He does not blame them. He outright killed any Jedi that opposes him, but when it comes to Master Zane it much different. Like everything else, he has his reasons for doing things. Unlike any other Sith before him, he has something to prove not just to the galaxy but to himself too. He is for sure there have never been a Cloned Sith before in the history of the galaxy.


	4. Close Shave on Imperial Center

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 4: Close Shave on Imperial Center**

Rachelle Hunter arrives at the Jedi Temple just as it was getting dark out. She still has the meeting with the High Council to go too. She walks through the main hall of the Jedi Temple. Even being closer to her former mentor, it feels strange to be in the Jedi Temple with his presence so weak in the Force. It makes her wonder if he will be able to make it out of the coma. She knows that some people who falls into a coma never wakes back up from the coma. There been stories how comas could last years or a few days.

She knows one day, with him it will be hard to fight Darth Vader. It seems like Darth Vader will kill anyone right away but when it comes to Mark, he does not. She walks through the quiet hall of the Jedi Temple until she got to the lift that leads to the High Council Chamber.

The lift doors opens up and she step inside and crosses her arms as the lift travels upward to the High Council Chamber. She has to make sure to keep her emotions in check. Learning about her former mentor the way she did is not something good. Then again she does not know if anyone other knows how she feels about her former mentor.

Even through Jedi are now allowed to be in love and have marriages she still wants to hide her emotions. She does not want them to think she cannot do anything with how she feels. She keeps her mind focus on the meeting that will be discussed.

The door opens up and Rachelle step out of the lift. All but two chairs in the chamber were full. When her former mentor came to the universe there were already 12 members on the council. They put him on the council which made 13 members, something that is unheard of. After two members of the council died to try to bring down Palpatine in 19 BBY, The limit went back down to 12. Her former mentor took the seat of one of the two fallen Jedi.

They are still trying to decide who to put on the Council for the last member. She knows the Council have been deciding rather or not to ask Jedi Master that formerly had a seat on the Council to take up a seat. It amazes her that a seat has not been taken.

She walks to the middle of the room. Her eyes went directly to the empty chair of Jedi Master Zane. She was expecting either him to be there physically or by Holographic projection.

Obi-wan looks at her. "Ah, there you are. I guess the traffic kept you." say Obi-wan looking up at Rachelle. He has notice the quick glance of her eyes went to the empty seat of her former mentor. She must have found out through the media. Not a nice way to find something out. He knows that right away.

"It's true Rachelle. Master Zane is hurt very badly. We could go over that afterwards." say Mace looking up at her from his seat next to Yoda. Yoda was actually a Holographic projection. He is once more on the planet of Kashyyyk, helping with the repairs that were cause from the battle last year and to establish a base for the Grand Army of the Republic on the planet.

Rachelle looks at Mace trying to find the words to say. She was confident coming up through the lift, but to see her former mentor's empty chair shaken her up a bit. Even through she trusts her connection with the Force, she hoping that what the news said and what she sensed was wrong.

"Well… I went to all the planets the Senate had asked us to check upon. They have good planetary shields, planetary military along with the Grand Army of the Republic guarding them. I had a bit hard time convincing the Queen of Naboo to allow military presence on the planet. You know how Naboo is, a very peaceful place. I figure since their planetary army is made up of law enforcements on Naboo they might need more presence of the Grand Army." say Rachelle.

"So will the planetary shields on those planets be up for a fight against the Empire. The Empire does have some powerful weapons and ships." say Shaak Ti as she looks up at Rachelle. She can sense that Rachelle is a bit shaken up, but didn't question her on it. She is close to Mark.

"For a period of time, but all shields can be overwhelmed. Some planet put couple different layers of planetary shields so if one falls another will go up to protect it. All the shields that I have seen, they are the up to date and few have some back up shielding as I stated before." say Rachelle as she looks around the Council avoiding looking at Mark's empty chair.

"That I have to say is pretty good. Hopefully they use the supplies that the Senate sent them to make them better?" ask Mace. Rachelle nods to this. "They have Master Windu. Some of the planets had to put up all new shield generators. What about the planetary shield on this planet?" ask Rachelle tapping her feet.

"We are currently updating them now. We took Master Zane advice before he headed to Kamino. This planet shields did need an upgrade. They haven't been upgraded since we figure around 1000 BBY." say Mace.

To Rachelle it made sense that the shields haven't been updated in so long. It has been a long time before the Clone Wars that they had a galaxy wide conflict. "So you are telling me Palpatine did not update the planetary defenses during the Clone Wars?" ask Rachelle.

"He did a little bit, but nothing significant. A well organized attack of powerful ships would have the shields down easy. That is most likely why it was so easy for the Separatist to attack us in 19 BBY on the planet. Then again I bet you my Lightsaber that it was part of his plan all along." say Mace pointing at Rachelle.

"So how long will it take for the shield be updated?" ask Rachelle. "A few months at the minimal. You have to think about how old it is." say Obi-wan tapping his finger on the arm of his chair.

That also makes sense to Rachelle. Something that is so old technology wise will take awhile to update and fix. They might even have to tear the whole thing down and begin with scratch, because even if they just update it, it might not work so well with it being so old.

* * *

In the other dimension, the female Jedi is getting tired of just sitting in the small space in the roof of the Imperial-class Star Destroyer. She looks down in the hole and saw a planet outside of the viewport. The Star Destroyer is moving toward it as if it is going to land. The planet looks familiar. It was a planet that she hasn't been to in 6 years. The planet is Coruscant or what the Empire calls it Imperial Center.

Every time she thinks of the planet she thinks how self center that Empire is. They have to change the name of a whole planet. She knows they are trying to erase the Galactic Republic, but serious what does a planet name has to do with the government. She can see why they change the name of Galactic City to Imperial City. When the Galactic Republic was the government, the city was also called Republic City.

She gulps as she sees the planet that she used to consider home. The planet that was the home of the Jedi Order before it was disbanded by Palpatine called home. It is a planet she does not want to be in. A planet that is the center of the Anti-Jediism belief government of the Galactic Empire.

This situation is a good one for going from a bad place to even worst place for someone like her. As there near the planet she senses the strong dark presence of Emperor Palpatine. How strong he is within the Dark Side of the Force is remarkable that the Jedi could not sensed it. No, wait that was wrong, her former mentor Jedi Master Zane felt something was wrong.

She wonders what he will do if he was in this situation. Would he go out there risk his life to stop Palpatine and Darth Vader or would he remain hiding to preserve the Jedi Order so that one day it could stand once more. The problem is no one heard from her former mentor. She even talked to Bail Organa and he stated that he haven't seen or heard from him since 19 BBY. Still she has a feeling that he knows more than he lets on.

She even managed to talk to Master Kenobi on Tatooine while she was on the planet. He told her the same thing, but not to worry about because wherever he is, he is being a hero. The only problem with that if Master Zane was being a hero, than why don't she hear anything on the Imperial HoloNews. Yes they will make his look like the bad guy, but he would be on the news. The only thing about him on the news was that bounty of him is still up there.

According to some of the Imperial records, they presume that he is dead. Deep down she bet that Darth Vader and Palpatine still think he is alive. She sensed that was the reason why Darth Vader appears on Bakura when there was a suspected Jedi on the planet. The suspected Jedi was here, because she went there to look for him. Her former mentor would most likely be alive until they see his dead body in person.

She smiles at this. Her mentor might not even still be around and he still haunting the Sith. Now that is good, because the Sith have every right to fear him. She remembers hearing stuff back at the Jedi Temple that he is consider one of the best Jedi. He could duel Dooku to a standstill when he was a youngling. He is considered one of the best swordsmen within the temple and one of the best with the Force. People often stated that he might be just as smart as Yoda and as powerful.

She has learned a lot from Master Zane. She went from the shy and lonely type of person to being one of the heroes of the Clone Wars. Well, she is not viewed as a hero of the Clone Wars, since everyone thought the Jedi was behind the whole conflict. Really makes her want to give that old coot that is the Emperor a good kick up the rear end of likes that he will wish he was never born.

They are now within the planet. Maybe she will be able to steal a ship or something and get off the planet. Then she remembers what Master Zane taught her. She must conceal her Force presence. She sighs and calms her mind down letting the Force hide here from other Force Sensitive.

When they landed she senses the Emperor presence nearby. He was not in the Presidential Palace… that is wrong, the Imperial Palace. She really hates the Empire and everything it stands for. Trying to erase the history before the Galactic Empire, now that is a very shameful thing to do. It is one thing to make the Jedi look back but trying to erase all the history before the Galactic Empire, now that is just wrong. Then again, the Jedi have a lot of history before the Galactic Empire so that is most likely the reason why they tried to destroy the past.

Some Imperial officers were walking in the hall underneath her. "You know that the Emperor himself is going to award medal to the Admiral for his services. There is going to be award ceremony there as soon as we land. Apparently Vader was suppose to hand it out in the Emperor's spot but the Emperor send him on a mission." say one Imperial officer. "Yeah do not remind me. All he does was brag how the Emperor is going to award him the award." say another Imperial officer.

The female Jedi groans a bit when she heard this. Great now it will be hard to steal another ship. There most likely going to be a bunch of Royal Guards and Imperial Military being there. The security is going be very tight. Well, she got out of tough situations before. Hopefully the Force is with her on this one and she is able to get out of there alive.

For some strange reason she feels the Force pulling somewhere. To where she does not understand or know. It was as if the Force telling her that she needs to go there. For what reason, that is also unknown to her.

As they near the spaceport she senses Palpatine presence even more. He was at the spaceport. She is having a hard time seeing any good way out of this. Then she remembers her mentor's words about not letting fear cloud her mind. Fear makes people miss up and in a point of view there is nothing to be afraid of.

Palpatine is just another Force Sensitive, a powerful one, but another one. He is a creature within the galaxy and all creatures can die either naturally or unnaturally. That is what he is. A Sith and Emperor or not he is just another living being who has too much powerful. She wishes she could just end his pathetic life, but she must get off the planet. Whatever the Force is driving her too is driving her insane.

As they near the spaceport, she saws the ruins of the Jedi Temple. When she saw this she has tears in her eyes. The building was in ruins and no one knows what truly happens there. The temple how it lays there damage and inhabitable seems so sad.

Few minutes later she feels the ship lands. According to the schematics both sides of the Imperial-class Star Destroyer have various exits out. She decides to wait for an half an hour before doing anything. Patient is the key to everything and if you want to be successful you must be able to have patient. For her to get out of this mess alive, like she did any other time she must have patient.

She stayed in the hiding spot for a half an hour she leaps down in the hall and uses the Force to bend the light and sound waves around her, making her invisible to everyone and anything. She is using the rare Force Ability that is hard to learn unless if someone natural at it. That ability is called Force Cloak which hides her body. She is also using Force Stealth to hide her presence in the Force.

So now she not just invisible, but to those who are trained in the Force she completely does not exist at the time. She walks out of the ship along with the crew. She saw the scarred face Emperor Palpatine standing there with his out in front. He was wearing dull dark black robes with his hood up. The female Jedi rushes away from the Emperor. To cause some distraction as she found a ship that she knows has a Hyper-drive. She causes a group of TIE fighters that was flying overhead exploded.

Everyone got frighten and run away. "THERE IS A Jedi AMONG US! GET THEM!" roar Palpatine to some of his Royal Guards. The Jedi Knight came in sight as she begins to fight the Royal Guards and quickly taking them down.

Then the Emperor Shadow Guards appear and there staff activate to review a red plasma blade. Right away a fight broke out between both the female Jedi and the Force Sensitive Shadow Guards. Even through they are Force Sensitive they were weak. Figure Palpatine does not want someone to overthrow him after he achieved his goals. A smart and a stupid move. Smart for him, because he does not have to worry about them killing him since he can easily kill them if they try to overthrow him. Stupid, because they are easy to defeat under a highly trained Jedi, like herself.

She quickly ended the battle and notice the Emperor himself was walking over to her. Seem like everyone in the crowd have left. "You can stop hiding yourself in the Force Master Zane. I know you are out there. Only someone as you would be stupid enough to review yourself on my planet." say Emperor Palpatine as he approaches the female Jedi.

He unleashes a powerful Force Lighting. The female Jedi quickly blocked the Force Lightning with her Lightsabers. Then she uses the Force to leap up into the air and behind Palpatine. Palpatine spins around and draws his Lightsaber.

That was when the female Jedi know that he order an evacuation of the area so he can personally deal with her or her mentor since he thinks she is him. "The Dark Side blinds you old fool!" say the female Jedi as she uses a very powerful Force Push that sends the Force Lightning right back at Palpatine and send him crashing through the air.

She then slams him with a bunch of shuttles she sees around him. When he got nailed by the shuttle he falls down to the ground. Then he use the Force to send them crashing at her. When they got near her they exploded.

She barely had time to use the ability Protection Bubble before she got hit by the blast. Due to the explosion, there were bunch of fire around her. She smiles at this. She is glad that her mentor teaches her about Pryokinesis. She uses that ability to make the small fires around her erupts into a raging inferno that goes up miles in the sky and surrounds Palpatine.

From all the way in space, people heading to Coruscant or know as Imperial Center now could see the light of the fire.

The female Jedi took off running to the ship. Then she realizes that Palpatine also is using the same ability to manipulate the fire to chase her. She got into a Belbullab-22 Starfighter that was sitting there. She quickly starts it and takes off from the spaceport. The fire seems to follow her as she flies higher and higher. Soon when she was close to being in space, the flames die away.

As soon as she was in space Imperial-class Star Destroyers was already on her. Daring to do something risky she flies at the Star Destroyer and travels upwards at the Command Tower she was then kick into Hyperdrive. Right as the ship past the viewports in the Command Tower she went into Hyperspace.

As she enters Hyperspace she realizes the ship she was in. The ship is the same type of Starfighter that was used by General Grievous during the Clone Wars. The ship comes with a Class 6 Hyper-drive. The ship was heavily modified, so it might be a faster class of Hyper-drive. She looks at the coordinates she put in and realizes she put in Tatooine's coordinates.

She lays her head back as she breathes deeply. She picks her Lightsabers from the floor. She had thrown them in there as she was getting aboard the ship. That was wild event; she needs some time to herself after that confrontation. Without any words, she has fallen asleep.


	5. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 5: Memories**

Rachelle walks into the quarters that she shares with her former mentor at the Jedi Temple. She is beat from the traveling and then talking to the Jedi High Council for 3 hours straight. All she wants to do is rest. As she walks in the quarters she took off her shirt. By the time she was in her room she was down into her underwear.

She throw on her night cloths and falls onto her bed. She is glad that she reconfigures the comfort on the bed when she first became Mark's Padawan. Due to the force of falling onto her bed she a Holodisk fall down and hit her on the head. It activated when it nailed her head. She looks at it. It was a Hologram of her with Master Celestia Aluna.

She hasn't look at the hologram since her first mission as a Jedi Knight which took her to Corellia and found out her first mentor was Darth Destria. Matter of fact she haven't seen nor heard about Darth Destria in months. Seeing the image took Rachelle back to when she first became a Padawan. Going back then mentally makes her want to really try to sway Darth Destria from the Dark Side and once more become Jedi Knight Celestia Aluna.

She remembers of making that promised to herself when she realized who Darth Destria is. Still she does not know how to do so. She is afraid of telling the Council about it. She was going to tell Mark once he got back from his mission at Kamino, but she trusts him to help her.

While remember that promise and looking at the Hologram, it made her relieve her past when her when she first gotten to build her first Lightsaber. She remembers when Master Aluna gave her few green Lightsaber Crystal and parts to make a Lightsaber, when she first became her Padawan back in 30 BBY. Master Aluna has the habit of giving her Padawan's green Lightsaber blade, something that Master Aluna's mentor did for her. She remembers that Master Aluna promise her once she become a Knight she will give her either a purple crystal or a blue crystal to put in her Lightsaber, another thing Master Aluna got from her mentor.

Oh she remembers how much fun to take on the challenge of making her first Lightsaber. Master Aluna supplied her with her own Lightsaber to use as a basic. That is where she got her designs for her Lightsaber, from her first mentors. She begged Master Aluna to let her use her Lightsaber for a basic. That what started the close motherly and daughter bond they had share up to her demised in 22 BBY.

There were a total of 3 green Lightsaber crystals her first mentor gave her. Her first Lightsaber got destroyed on a mission with Master Aluna. So she made her second one with the second green crystal. That Lightsaber got left on the Providence-class Destroyer on Corellia last year. So she had to use up her third and final green crystal that was given to her to create her new Lightsaber.

She knows unlike Dooku, not many people know who Darth Destria is truly is and the Jedi Order could take her back in easy. She also knows that Darth Destria does not remember who she truly is herself and that Darth Vader offer her to help her recover her knowledge which is a lie. She also sensed the Dark Side preventing her learning who she truly is.

She knows when Darth Destria heard her name something click but she did not remember it. Then thinking back to Kashyyyk, Darth Destria froze when she saw who Rachelle was. Rachelle did not pay any mind to it at the time or afterward, but now it made sense. As close she was to her first mentor, her first mentor was as close to her. They had a strong mother daughter bound going on. A bond like that will be hard to destroy according to Mark, her final mentor. Even if one to forget who they are, if they meet someone or something that means so much to them it might help them remember. It makes sense in the way Darth Destria had acted on Kashyyyk and Corellia to her, that what her mentor say was true.

Once again it comes down to the fact that the Dark Side of the Force is preventing that from happening. Darth Vader had lore the Jedi Knight known as Celestia Aluna into be able to get her memories back. She knows that Celestia Aluna struggle with Darth Destria when she see and heard Rachelle name. Through the Force, Rachelle could seen that the small spec of light within Darth Destria darken soul glow a bit brighter with seeing her and hearing her name, but instantly the Dark Side dim the small bit of Light Side within her.

She fears if nothing is done soon to sway her first mentor, she might be unwilling corrupted by the Dark Side to the point that being able to redeem is a mere dream. She knows if Darth Destria finds out who she truly is, then she will forgo the darkness at the point that she had been lied to by Darth Vader. She is very strong within the Force. Right now she is a great enemy among that term, but if she was able to rejoin the Jedi Order the Republic will surely benefit.

Then her thoughts stop as if she hit a building on the planet in a Speeder going close to 100 MPH. If she finds out if Darth Vader lied to her, it might make her want revenge and that will lead her down the path of the Dark Side even farther then she have already gone.

No she must not think of like that. She must think positive. Darth Destria is redeemable, anyone is. Even through he is in prison, but Dooku came back to the Light Side after realizing the mistake he have done. Who say, Darth Destria could not follow the same path. Rachelle does know one thing, if anyone is going to redeem Darth Destria, it has to be her. For some reason the Force have her connected to Darth Destria. She knows that they were close but not that close. She might be the only one who could redeem her fallen mentor.

Rachelle put the Holodisk back up on the shelf and uses the Force to turn off her lights. She snuggled up underneath the soft warm blankets. In matter of minutes the young Jedi Knight had fallen asleep.

* * *

All the way in the Outer Rim on the planet of Korriban, Darth Destria walks into her room. She has just come back from the ruins of the Sith Academy from the time of the Sith Empires. She have found bunch of information for her and her mentor.

As she walks into her room, she sees the sliver hilted Lightsaber of Rachelle Hunter laying on a shelf. Darth Destria picks up the Lightsaber and looks at it with a slight smile. She can see all the hard work that was put into it. For some odd reason she felt a bit of pride of what the former Jedi Padawan turn Jedi Knight did with the Lightsaber. Rachelle Hunter had done a very fine job of making her Lightsaber. She activates the Lightsaber and a bright green plasma blade hiss into action. The green blade masks the dark room in a light of green.

She have an image of herself handing a little girl with brown hair ocean blue eyes some green Lightsaber crystal and part necessary to make a Lightsaber. As the little girl holds the pieces of the Lightsaber and the crystal she has a huge smile on her face. Seeing this image brings a soft kind smile to Darth Destria's face. That soft smile seems so strange on someone who is a Sith. If anyone walks into the room and notice the smile, they might think that Darth Destria had gone crazy or something.

Right after the image faded she felt slight pain in her mind. She drops Rachelle Hunter's Lightsaber. The pain increased greatly and she falls down. "ENOUGH WITH THE PAIN!" roars Darth Destria as her sky blue eyes turn Sith Yellow. Waves of Force Lightning weave from her body and around the room. After awhile the pain subsided and she stands up.

The floor of the room was smoking slightly from the heavy current of electricity that was dancing across it for a few seconds. "What have caused that pain?" ask Darth Destria confused as she forget all about the memory that had flash through her mind due to the intense pain she felt.

She looks at the Lightsaber that she had found on the Providence-class Destroyer which she dueled that Jedi scum Rachelle Hunter. She uses the Force to summon the sliver hilted Lightsaber to her open palm. She places it on the shelf. Her eyes linger on the sliver hilt a bit before she left the room.

For some odd reason there was something more to the Lightsaber, in her eyes. She quickly walks out of the room. Something through the Force told her that whatever it is was bad. What she was not aware of was Dark Side of the Force doing Darth Vader's bidding to help her prevent on finding out her memories by causing her pain which cause her to rely on the Dark Side. Through the intense pain she gets, she forgets about the memories she have receive. This happened a few times since she got back from her mission on Corellia back in 15 BBY.

Darth Vader had realized the impact it had on Darth Destria mentally. So he had used the Force to manipulate her brain into hating Rachelle Hunter. So out of all the Jedi, Rachelle Hunter will be the one who she hates the most. He is hoping that hatred will blind her from the truth. So far it has been working well.

* * *

In the other dimension, the female Jedi Knight landed her the stolen Belbullab-22 Starfighter on Tatooine. Instead of going directly to a spaceport in the lawless planet she parked it in the middle of the desert. Once again she finds herself on the desert planet for the third time since the fall of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order. She throws on her ruin brown robe that has been patched up a lot. At one time the robe was in perfect condition in the year of 19 BBY, but now it in ruins from lack of care and being used a lot in battle. She remembers she was there when it happen. She was within the Jedi Temple. She knows who Darth Vader is truly is. She dueled him in the halls of the Jedi Temple twice. At those times she was thankful of Master Zane's training because Darth Vader was out to kill her.

She remembers watching how ruthlessly Darth Vader killed his Ahsoka. He had beaten the girl to in inch of her life and then stabs her through the forehead with his Lightsaber. The ruthlessness had enraged her and she dueled him. She almost killed him both times.

Since being on Tatooine she matter as well visit Master Kenobi. Even through he stated it was dangerous for them to be in the same place for long because it increases the Force presence, he still welcomes her to his hut.

From where she landed the stolen ship behind a rock formation in a valley, it is a two mile walk to Master Kenobi's hut. She walks through the blowing sandstorm. The patched up ruin robe flaps in the sandy strong wind, behind the young Jedi Knight. She walks up a hill side and look down across an open plain where there are bunch of rock formations sitting there. Right smack dab in the middle of the whole plain was a rounded roof that is slightly above the desert landscape. On the outside the hut look like it has been abandon for a long time.

She made her way down the slope of the cliff she was standing on. The heavy wind that was blowing against her was block by the cliff wall that she was slowly climbing down. She was grateful for that due to the fact it tired her body out greatly. Still that did not stop her. She knows for a fact that there are dangerous creatures such as the Krayt Dragons within the wild desert of the planet.

Tatooine was her home before the Jedi Order. She most likely had lived there for 4 years before being picked up by Jedi Order. Through a lot of bad things happen like constants raids on her family land drive her to the point of not want to remember her childhood on such planet.

Matter of fact it was in 37 BBY when newly Knighted Jedi Knight Mark Alan Zane saved her family from Jabba the Hutt. He was sent there on a mission to stop a group of rebels from forming a contract with the Hutts and the Black Sun which would help them against the Republic. Apparent, what she learned later that the Black Sun planned an attack on an Outer Rim planet and blamed the attack on a planet within the Galactic Republic, which turned a lot of people on that planet against the Galactic Republic. He manages to end it peacefully by telling the rebels that it was the Black Sun who did it.

She remembers that day well. So well it was as if she lived it just yesterday. This is how it went:

_It is the year of 37 on Tatooine; a 4 year old little girl is sitting on her mother's lap. Her mother is wearing a uniform that most women her mother age would consider skimpy or something like that. It was black and red metal bra with a red fabric strip going down to a matching metal thong that have loops of red fabric on it. Jabba the Hutt was talking to a group of strange man in armor._

_Her family had been captured by Jabba the Hutt, because her father made a deal for money so that he could keep the land that he owns. He was going to pay Jabba but he jack up the payment to 100 times more than the original money was. Her father would have to work every hour for the next 130 years without spending it to make that type of money. To Jabba the land was worth much more then that._

_They have been there for a half of month. The only reason Jabba let her mother to keep her was due to the fact that she will be a slave once she was old enough. She tried to understand the words that were coming from Jabba's mouth. She, like most knows how to speak Huttese, but at the rapid rate that Jabba was speaking she could not understand a word._

_That was when there were a lot of commotion down the main hallway. Bounty Hunters and the guards begins to fire down the hall. Someone must have broken in, something must people would consider unwise to do so. She hears a strange noise humming noise and bunch of the lasers that being fire nails the guards and bounty hunters killing some._

_From the main hallway in walks a 6 feet tall guy, in a light whitish brown tunic and a darker brown robe. He had a black belt along his waist that seemed to have a bunch of pockets. On his feet was black boots that look like they have a lot of wear. She could not see the face of the man due to the hood of the robe being pulled over his head. Along the wrinkles of the robes she notices sand. There must have been a sandstorm blowing outside._

_Then the young girl eyes went to the object in the man's hand. It was a sliver color cylinder shape with electrical blue light coming out of it. The electrical blue light seems to be the same thing as lasers fire from a blaster. The beam of light shrinks back into the sliver object and was clip to his belt._

_She heard Jabba saying something about Jedi and that the guard was fooled by a stupid Jedi Mind Trick, whatever that is. She might have heard it, but she had no clue what it was about. Through for some reason she can sense that this person is powerful and could be trusted. In her young mind she pictures him to be a hero base upon the feelings she had about him, a hero to rescue her and her parents from Jabba._

_As the man walks across the room with his arms cross behind his back, she notices that the man look at her as if studying her. She swears she saw a slight trace of smile. From inside her head she heard a voice telling her not to worry. Where the voice came from, confuses her._

_Then the strange man speaks. "Before you make a deal with the Black Sun or the Hutts, I think it might be a wise idea that you do not continue your plans of rebelling against the Galactic Republic due to an attack on your planet. See the Galactic Republic does not have a military nor did any of the planets within the Galactic Republic sent their armies to the Outer Rim." say man. Upon hearing the man's voice she was shocked and even more confused to found out it was the same voice that just told her not to worry within her mind._

_"A Jedi, here on Tatooine." mumbles the young girl's mother. Like always with those who she is closed to, she could feel their emotion. She heard and feels her mother surprised at the strange man._

_"Who the hell are you?" demand a Rodian glaring at the man. "I am Jedi Knight Mark Alan Zane. I know you been planning a rebellion against the Galactic Republic due to an attack on your planet. I also know you are trying to form an alliance with the Hutts and the Black Sun. So I did a little background search and here what I came up with." say Mark as he reaches in his belt to pull out a Holodisk._

_A guard who managed to get back up fire at Mark. Mark spins out of the way and raises his hand. As if it was by magic the guard that shot at Mark was lifted in the air and slams into the roof. The body falls down to the ground._

_Mark tosses the Holodisk to the Rodian who caught it activate it. The young girl could not see what was on it, and her mother had a slightly tight grip on her. The Rodian looks very angry at Jabba the Hutt._

_"You think this is some sick joke!" demand the Rodian as he glares at Jabba. As this was going on, Mark move toward her and her mother. She hears a hiss and chains following down from her mother's neck. She looks up and sees the blue light again. She notices where the light touched the chain it was smoking and glowing red. She was awed by what she looks at the smoking chain. "Don't touch that." say Mark as he grabs them and rushes out of the room. The Rodian helps them escape and save her father who was boarding a sail barge._

_As they run Mark did some more of that magic step to knock people down. They got into a light color Speeder and speeded off._

The female Jedi smiles as she remembers this. It was her first time meeting Jedi Knight Mark Alan Zane. She still thinks it funny how 9 years later she became the Padawan to the Jedi Knight; well he was Jedi Master at the time that had saved her. She knows she was a fast learning. While it took Kento Marek, Master Zane's first Padawan 7 years to become a Knight it took her only 4 years to train. She became his Padawan at the age of 13. She did have a mentor before him, but he fell to the Dark Side and tried to kill her.

Once again Master Zane saved her by fighting him within the Jedi Order and ending his life. Her fallen mentor was no match against Mark, even with the power of the Dark Side. Turns out her mentor been a Dark Jedi for a long time, but hidden from the Jedi Order, and been trying to take it down. Still she had 3 years of training underneath him.

With the training under her fallen mentor and Master Zane, she had 7 years of training. So in hindsight, both she and Kento Marek had the same amount of time as being a Padawan. The only difference was that he only had one mentor while she had two. Still out of the two mentors she had, she say Master Zane was the best one she had. She learns a lot of great things from him. Even when they team up during the Clone Wars, she still learned a great deal from him, even through she was no longer his Padawan.

She continues moving down the cliff wall. She notices it was getting dark out and figure it will be safer for her to just stay near the solid cliff wall. She uses the Force to keep herself warm. Tomorrow she will head to Master Kenobi's Hut which is a still good mile away from where she is currently located.

* * *

_**Okay now you see the reason why this chapter it titled memories. Since all three of them have memories of when they were young. I figure it will be neat that Mark had some experience with the mysterious female Jedi before he became her mentor. Then I decide with her being trained as Jedi Knight for 4 years, remember Mark got a new Padawan in 28 BBY when his first Padawan, Kento Marek was Knighted. Yes the female Jedi was born in the year 41 BBY. **_

_**I know you are impatient to learn the name of this mysterious Jedi who Mark trained before the Clone Wars. Well it is coming up soon, rather it is the next chapter or the chapter after it. **_

_**Well, I think this is the longest I went without typing a chapter without Mark in it in the whole series, that is excluding references and flashbacks. **_

_**Till next time, Enjoy.**_


	6. Feelings & Meeting Kenobi

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 6: Feelings & Meeting Kenobi**

The next day, Rachelle wakes up and finds the quarters being empty of her former mentor. Oh, how she wished that last night was dream. She looks at a clock and it was displaying the time. It was 1:37 PM, wait did she even read that clock right. That does not seem right to her. She never sleeps in that late. The latest she ever slept in was 8:00 Am.

Her mind went back to the day before. She was extremely tired after her mission and all the traveling she had to do. Then learning of Mark's fate, did not help matters worst. No wonder why she feels slept in for so long. Matter of fact she still feels very tired, even through she went to bed at 8:00 PM.

She remembers reading or seeing somewhere that it is possible for someone to have a perfect night of sleep and still be tired due to being emotionally tired or having been overworked, or even lack of sleep for a few days. She has been emotionally tired yesterday and lack of sleep during the mission. The lack of sleep is more of her fault as she was trying to get everything thing done for the planetary defenses.

After eating some breakfast, she walks through the halls of the Jedi Temple. After about an hour of walking around, she ended up in the last place she wanted to be in, the Halls of Healing. She walks into the room and sees laying on a bed in a white gown was her former mentor.

He was hook up to various machines that keeps a well documented report on his body. Even to her, he looks weak and injured. It was hard for her to believe that this could be someone who saved her from the Hutts along with his mother. This is not the person who put his life on the line to bring down the evil forces of Palpatine so that the Jedi Order and the Republic would not fall. This is surely not the same person who has saved Leia from Darth Vader.

This person is a person who been beaten up pretty badly. When she has heard he was in a coma, she did not know what to expect to see. She was expecting to see him in recovery and just sitting there reading a Holobook or something until he heals. Scratch that, she was expecting him to be getting up from the bed and getting back to what he does best.

With how close she has grown to her former mentor, it hurts her deeply to see him like this. It feels like as if the whole galaxy, no the whole universe had begun to crash down. Negative thoughts start racing through her mind as she stands there next to the bed of her former mentor. These thoughts were about what could possibly happen in the future without him there helping them.

She knows that he is not the only powerful Jedi; there are tons of powerful Jedi. There are Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker, Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Ti; most of the Council are powerful Jedi. To think about to gain the rank of Jedi Master they would have to be good, so about almost every Jedi Master ranking Jedi in the temple are powerful, but not as power as the ones she mention. Even former Jedi Count Dooku was a powerful Jedi.

Thinking of Dooku brings her back to memories of how Mark says when he was younger than her; he could do a Lightsaber Duel with Dooku and made it to a standstill. She already knows that Mark express his concerns on the matter of getting Dooku release, he figures that in the upcoming war, this war, that they will need all the help they needed.

Thinking of that, made her think about something else he was telling her. He was telling her about his second Jedi Padawan in the other universe. She remembers hanging on to his every word as he was talking about a female Jedi Knight that he saved from the Hutts back on Tatooine. According to him, she is powerful in the ways of the Force. He told her that she could duel him to a standstill if she focused enough. Even be able to do that does not make her as strong as him within the Force.

She notices Jedi Healers walking around. One of them checks Mark's reading. "He is still deeply in a coma. If he wasn't so powerful in the Force, he might have already been dead. At this rate, most people would have been dead with the deep coma he is in." say a Jedi Healer as he looks at Rachelle. The Jedi Healer was male Twi'lek.

"What are the chances he makes it out of this coma." say Rachelle. "The same with any other patients that been in coma before. The thing is about the Force, it can help increase the ability to overcome it. You may not have been trained in the Force as I have, but right now I can senses that the Force within him is fighting back to help him recover from the coma. The Force could be a powerful ally in the world of medical." say the Jedi Healer.

"All I sense is his presence is weak." say Rachelle crossing her arms and look at the Jedi Healer with slight narrow eyes. "It appears to you that way, because you learn the force different did I do. It is all based upon your training. We were train to go deeper into the Force." say the Jedi Healer as he walks to the door.

"I also sensed how you feel about him. You know Master Zane lives a dangerous life, even the one from this universe. I find it unwise to not to tell someone how you truly feels about them due to the fact that he might not be around a lot." say the Jedi Healer with a slight smile on his face before he walked out of the room.

Rachelle was floored by what the Twi'lek Jedi Healer had stated. He had sensed her true feelings about Mark. Due to the embarrassment, she her cheeks got a pink tint to them. Hearing that makes her wonder how many other people knows about it. She usually keeps those thoughts guarded tightly in her mind.

Then Rachelle eyes widen, she could have let her guard down due to the emotional pressure that has been on her since she found out what happen to her former mentor. She been under that since she saw the HoloNews at the spaceport. Who knows how many Jedi knows about it nail. Her face pales a bit as she realizes this.

Thank the Force, that her mentor changed the Jedi Order's codes about love and marriages, or she could be facing expulsion from the Jedi Order. That is something she does not want. She worked and trained so hard to become a Jedi Knight and the last thing she wants to do is to end her time as a Jedi Knight so shortly. She only has been a Jedi Knight for half of a year.

Still even though she cannot believed what she had heard from the Jedi Healer, she have to admit what he declare is rightfully true. If she does not tell him soon enough, he might never truly know of her true feelings for him.

She looks around the room quickly before she approaches her former mentor. Quickly she kisses his cheek lightly and stands straight back up so no one could tell what she is doing. She could not believe she just did that. Still with that kind of contact with her mentor had send sparks into her body as if it was sparks going into the combustion chambers of an engine on a Speeder. "Get better, Master." say Rachelle slowly.

Rachelle walks out of the room quickly. The Jedi Healer smiles as he watches this. Back when the Master Zane that he knows was alive, he secretly agreed with Mark about love and it was not for the fact that he was secretly in love with current Jedi.

* * *

In the other dimension, the female Jedi Knight approaches the door of Master Obi-wan Kenobi's door. The door opens to reveal Obi-wan who look like he was ready to go out to get supplies.

"Master Kenobi." say the female Jedi Knight with a slight bow. She had always respected Obi-wan Kenobi due to the fact how closed he and Mark was closed to each other. "Jenna Farlay, thought I told you it unwise for you to come to see me a lot. For the Order to return, someone must remain." say Obi-wan waving her into the small abandon hut.

"Master Kenobi, it not as if I seek you out. It just I escaped from the Imperial Center." say the female Jedi Knight that is named Jenna Farlay. Whatever Obi-wan expected her to say was not this.

"What were you doing there? Out of all the places to hide you went there?" ask Obi-wan. He figures that the former Padawan of one of his closest friend would be smart enough to avoid the planet that the Jedi Order has called home for years. For a Jedi being on that planet, it just does not make sense. It a ticket to get oneself killed that way.

Yes the Jedi is taught to give their own life to protect the galaxy and it people, but there is a line of doing your duty and losing your life unnecessary. In his view, the main thing the Jedi should do is to wait for Mark's vision come true about Luke Skywalker. He is hoping that Mark faith in love will pay off.

"Well, that is a long story." say Jenna as she rubs the back of her neck. Jenna is 5 feet tall, with strawberry blond hair that goes down halfway on her back, bright jade green eyes, slight hourglass shape of a body and a scar on her right check that goes back to her right ear. She has gotten the scar from a Lightsaber duel during the Clone Wars.

"I think we have all the time in the world, since we are no longer being accounted for in the galaxy." say Obi-wan as he hands her a glass of tea. Jenna sits down at the small square stone table, or what she perceives as a stone table.

"I did not willing head to Imperial Center. I was on Bakura, searching for Master Zane. I figure I could get him to help me out. I want to try to bring down the Palpatine and Darth Vader before they could do to much more damage. I sensed that if they are not stop, something very bad would happen. Like on the level of a planet being destroyed or something." say Jenna. She went on explain what happen since her battle with Darth Vader on Bakura. She did not leave any details out.

Obi-wan pinches his nose a bit as he looks down at his tea. He has been trying to avoid telling where Mark is. He knows that Jenna still thinks that he is somewhere in the universe. For her own good, it might be wise to tell her. Keep her from getting in trouble with the Empire or getting what little of the Jedi that remain into any trouble. He knows her heart is in the right place, but this time it might be too dangerous for her, not that she doubt her skills and knowledge. That will be something he will ever doubt, because he knows who trained her.

He can see traces of Mark within her. She has learned a lot from Mark and gained some of his traits. The only bad thing about that is, she does not have exactly all the knowledge, skills or the experience of her former mentor. That is what scares him. He does not want to see the Jedi Order completely fade away, because there could be a chance of it returning.

"Jenna, you would not find Mark, within this galaxy." say Obi-wan lightly as he looks at her. "So is he in one of the planets in the Unknown Regions or the Wild Space? What planet, I sense that you know where he is." say Jenna as she taps her finger on the top of the stone table.

"No." say Obi-wan lightly. Jenna stands up and looks down at Obi-wan. "Then tell me." demand Jenna. "Why you want Mark to help you so bad. It is pointless of trying going against the Empire. It not like the days of the Galactic Republic. We are wanted, shot on sight, dead or alive type of deal. Mark maybe strong, but those soldiers out there are not some battle droids from the Clone Wars, they are intelligent humans, who can adapt quicker." say Obi-wan.

"So." say Jenna. "Compare to droids, they are much harder to fight because they can adapt. Yes, he could take down a whole army of droids by himself. He has proven that greatly over the course of the war." say Obi-wan.

"That is why I need him. If you and Master Yoda, wherever he is, join us, we bound to get supporters. With enough of them we can take down the Empire and bring back both the Republic and the Jedi Order." say Jenna. "I am sorry, Jenna." say Obi-wan as he put his hands together. He sense hopelessness from the young Jedi Knight.

Jenna sits back down in her chair and looks down. "So you, Master Yoda and Master Zane is going to sit around and not do anything about the Empire?" say Jenna. "I wouldn't say Mark is sitting around." say Obi-wan with a slight smile.

Maybe Jenna could help out with Mark. Who knows what is going on being the hole in the dimension. Still he cannot tell her where the location of the hole, because he does not know it. It was between Mark and Yoda.

"Jenna, the Empire will fall. Mark has foreseen it. You know how he is with predictions and visions. What he sees usually come true in some ways. There is a bigger problem that exist then the Empire. Tell me have you ever heard of the Mark's theory of Parallel Dimension?" ask Obi-wan.

Jenna nods; she knows everything about it from her mentor. She knows that it is believes that the dimension or as you can call it universe that they live in are one of trillions and that the Force made some sort of a wall between them to keep every perfectly right. It is also believe if there is a major shift, usually a negative shift; in the Force it might rupture the "wall" and linking 2 dimensions together.

"Yeah what about it?" ask Jenna looking up at Obi-wan. "Apparent, your former mentor was not as crazy as some thought he was. I sense you know who Darth Vader truly is, so I am not going to beat around that bush. When Anakin, went over to the Dark Side and due to his very strong connection with the Force, it shifted the Force just enough to rupture a hole to another universe. According to Master Yoda, this hole leads back to the Clone Wars. Mark, since he is more powerful then both of us and is more knowledgeable about the subject, went through the portal…" say Obi-wan but was interrupted.

"Ah ha! So I knew you know where he is. Wait a minute why would he go through the portal to go back to the Clone Wars?" say Jenna. "Master Yoda and Mark both feared that if someone does not stop Anakin Skywalker or someone similar as powerful him, it might be possible for someone else to be as strong as Anakin, then there might be another shift in the Force rupturing the wall. I have a feeling you know what that means." say Obi-wan.

Jenna nods to this. It was one of the major things Mark told her about it. He believed if the "walls" of the dimensions keep getting ruptured, then it will weaken the wall, after so many the dimensions will crash upon each other, resulting in a damage that will destroy everything. If that happen there will be nothing but the Force. There will be no life or death.

"Yeah, I know. If too many holes appear in the dimension walls, they will collapse on each other, destroying everything. The worst crime in nature, but Master Zane said that once they collapse it might star all over or something." say Jenna. "That is possible, but the theory never been study and it is being tested as we speak. See I do not know what is going on. You want to find your former mentor; you will have to go away. To be honest, I do not even know if he is alive. I do not even know if he achieved his mission." say Obi-wan.

Jenna smiles at this. She could go and help her former mentor. So if she head back to the Clone Wars, that means that if everything in the other universe is like this universe, it is possible for them to stop Palpatine from destroying the Jedi Order. She will have a home once more.

"Tell me where this hole is!" demand Jenna. "I do not know." say Obi-wan. "Who does?" demand Jenna standing up. "Patient young one, you had a rough journey getting here. How about I strike you a deal. You stay here and rest for a couple days; we will find you a ship so you can fly to someone who I do know where the location of the hole is. Either that, you going to spend a long time searching for this hole or even the person. Even if you know the person who I am talking about it will take you awhile to find out where they are at." say Obi-wan. He does not want to see her speed off and get herself into more trouble than she has.

"Would I be able to make it back to help with Empire?" ask Jenna. "Do not know. Do not worry about that. I promise you, the Empire will fall. Plus you did your best work alongside of Mark during the Clone Wars." say Mark. Jenna and Mark was a powerful team. Even through Jenna was a Jedi Knight, instead of taking a role in the Clone Wars as a General she took the role of being a Commander which a Padawan would be. She was the Commander of the 3rd Legion.

Her pairing with Mark made the 3rd Legion so fear among the Separatist. They were nearly unstoppable. Every mission they went on was a success. Mark with his amazing skills of thinking; manage to the largest damage without the lost of many lives of his own men. Through when Mark did lose a lot of men he took that personally. He did not look at the Clones as Clones. He look as them as if they were humans. He respected every one of them, but due to his training with Kota, he did not blindly trust them. That maybe the single reason why he manage to leave through the attack on his life on Raxus Prime in 19 BBY.

Jenna cannot see her way out of this one. With a long but slow sigh, she admitted defeat. "Fine, but for a couple days." say Jenna. Obi-wan smiles, he knows if he does not offer to take care of Jenna in the time of need, if Mark ever return he will hear mouthful. Plus, he could us some company after the problem the Owen Lars have give him.

* * *

_**Okay I want to take some time to clarify something someone replied to me on this story about. It is from a guest named Destiny Changer. They told me this: **_

_**"Good story so far, and the mysterious female Jedi in universe A is very powerful. She seems stronger than Yoda. You have to wonder how Kenobi succeeded in cutting off Anakin's legs while this female Jedi failed to do so if she almost killed him. In my opinion, she should be trying to kill Palatine instead of staying in hiding. Please have her kill even more stormtroopers so that the rebels can have an even better fighting chance than they had in canon. Please also wake up Mark very soon. You have a very good day."**_

_**I want to point out the fact that the the only reason why Master Obi-wan Kenobi cut off Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader's legs, which was legs plus an arm, was because Anakin/Darth Vader was stupid and tried to jump Kenobi when he had the high ground. **_

_**Then with that you can say something how she almost killed him when they dueled back in 19 BBY at the Jedi Temple during Order 66. The reason why she did not manage to cut off his limbs, because back then Anakin did not do anything stupid. With her current battle with Darth Vader on Bakura. She did not manage to cut off his limbs due to the fact that Darth Vader would most likely be ready for someone to do something like that and Jenna was more focus on escaping on Bakura. **_

_**To answer his second part of his comment, majorly the story-line in Universe A will follow the Star Wars Saga. This story might be the only time I include the other universe in this Saga. So even if she does kill more Stormtroopers, it will not impact how the conflict turn out in the Galactic Civil War or the First Galactic Civil War for those who read the EU. Matter of fact that war does not start until 2 ABY, when Galen Marek aka Starkiller the secret appratince of Darth Vader gather the rebellion Senators who are the leaders of the Rebellion. **_

_**Which that brings me to this chapter. Yes, Jenna does want to take down the Emperor and Darth Vader, but she is not stupid. She knows she could not do it alone, so she was looking for her former mentor Master Zane. So during the battle on Bakura, she was not planning on battling Darth Vader until he showed up. So she attempted to fight him. **_

_**So mainly all Jenna is trying to do is find her former mentor so they could bring down the Emperor. So hopefully if anyone was thinking like Destiny Changer, they understand now. **_

_**By now you know how this usually goes. Until next time, enjoy!**_


	7. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 7: Getting Ready**

Padme Amidala Skywalker stills feel guilty for unwitting sending Mark into a trap that nearly cost him his life. It has been something that have been eating her up inside. To her it feels like she betrayed her friend. Through she knows he would not perceive it as betrayal but simple misunderstanding.

She already knows his argument if he was here and they talk about that topic. She knows he would have been right because, how in the whole galaxy would she knew Anchoron had secretly joined the Empire and use her lack of knowledge to send a fleet in there to stop protect them from a so called invasion. She also knows based upon how she is feeling about this topic, which is pretty sour, she would fight even through she knows in the end that Mark's argument is right and that she should not even being feeling that she betrayed him.

It hurts her to think after all that he has done for her family and this is how she repays him by. He even did stuff that would not even consider defending her family from dangers. Back in 19 BBY he helps repair her house. He even baby-sit the twins when Anakin and her wants to go out. He even comes over to Naboo or the apartment in the 500 Republica just to play with them. Their home on Naboo is Varykino, was a Naberrie family retreat, due to needing a space and she already living there, her parents give her the ownership of the house. She still let them come over, since she views it as her family home.

Speaking of family, just like the twins, she and Anakin consider Mark an honorary family member of the Skywalker family. Even her sister, mother and father consider Mark an honorary member of the Naberrie family after all the things he done for her.

Think of this bring Padme back to how every time Mark visit Naboo, unless it was on a mission, her mother, Jobal Naberrie, always try to get Mark to come to the house for a home cook meal. She swears no one ever left that house on a hungry stomach. She remembers how her mother chases someone down who left and give them food.

Even through these were happy thoughts she just had about remembering her family, it did not deter from the sadness and betraying feeling she got deep down inside of her. She never like putting those she cares about in harms way. At the time she knew that if anyone could get the job done at Anchoron it was Mark and the 3rd Legion, and they were the closet. There were the only troops in the Outer Rim besides the one that was sent to Anchoron before they got destroyed.

"Mommy!" whine Leia as she rushes into the bedroom as fast as her little two legs can withstand. She jumps on the soft bed that Padme lay on. Padme groans a bit as she look at the night sky and to the time. It was 11:45 PM. She put the twins to bed 3 hours ago. Last time she checked they were both sound asleep.

She knows Leia was fast asleep. She had tired herself out today playing with Mara and Luke. She did a lot of running around. When Padme walks in there to read her a bedtime story she was already fast asleep with her favorite teddy bear in her arms.

Padme did look at Leia. One does not need the Force to know that Leia is scared slightly. Padme wonders if it just a mother thing or she is that good at reading people. Since Padme did not answer Leia tugs on her leg a bit. "What is, Leia?" ask Padme. "I'm scared." say Leia.

Padme sits up with her back against the headboard of the bed. She pats the bed beside her. Leia crawls up onto the bed and sit next to her mother. "Was it monsters under your bed again." say Padme with a slight smile. "Ha… funny Mommy. I know there aren't no monster under my bed. I would have felt them with the Force. No it was worst!" say Leia.

Padme groans when she hears this. She knows what Leia means when it was worst. It is a nightmare, and Leia hardly gets nightmares, that were until the ordeal she went through when she was kidnapped by Darth Vader and torture. Anakin told her, that he sensed that she have nightmares about her experiences from that time.

At times like this she wishes Anakin was here, but he was called on a mission with the 501st Legion to the planet of Dantooine. Dantooine was part of the Separatist but was and is a part of the Republic. Dantooine maybe a remote world, but they produce a lot of food and supplies that people needed. Dantooine is a nice place to settle. It mainly farmlands and stuff like that. Plus a major reason is that there is an old place on Dantooine that the Jedi used to use that is called the Jedi Enclave, and they do not know if they got all the information from it. They do not want that to fall in the Sith hands. Another main reason is, so that they can protect the people of Dantooine from the harshness of the Empire. Dantooine is a part of their Galactic Republic so therefore it is the Galactic Republic duty to make sure that is people are protected.

Personally, Padme did not want Anakin to go, but since the 501st Legion was requested by the Senate to go, Anakin being the General of the 501st Legion had to go. With what happen to Mark on Anchoron, she is worrying what might happen to Anakin.

So that leaves her alone with helping Leia fight her nightmares alone. Padme looks down at her lovely little girl. Even through half of a year went by; she can see the scars on the back of her baby girl. Through they have faded some. She just hopes she would not have the scars for the rest of her life. Padme knows the scars she suffered from on Geonosis when the Nexu clawed her is still there and can be seen easy. Deep down inside her, she does not want Leia to remember the events that have occurred.

"You can sleep with me tonight." say Padme as she hugs her little girl a bit. Leia has a big smile. "Okay! Let me go get teddy!" say Leia as she rushes out of the room. Padme smile softly as she watches Leia races back into the room with her stuff brown teddy bear.

Leia looks up at Padme with a smile as she hugs her favorite teddy bear. Padme always enjoyed how Luke and Leia look like her and Anakin when they were younger. No ought when she meet Anakin, he was a few years older than Luke is. Her mother commented on how Leia looks so much like her when she was younger.

As Padme begins to think slightly of her childhood, she watches as Leia cuddle next to her. Leia have her eyes resting on her. Padme lays down and hug her little girl once more. The twins always know that she is there for them. She sings lightly to her baby girl to aid her to sleep. Even though Leia will soon be five, Padme still sees her and her brother as her baby.

Helping her daughter get to sleep took her mind off the negative thoughts she have been having. She loves her children for many reasons, and the most recently is that they always seem to provide a distraction to the troubles she have when she needs a distraction.

* * *

In the other dimension, Jenna Farlay and Obi-wan Kenobi was looking at the Starfighter that Jenna had stolen from the Imperial Center. For Obi-wan it brings memory back of the Clone Wars and chasing after General Grievous. Grievous used Belbullab-22 Starfighter. He remembers the ship well, not because he seen it a lot, but he even pilot Grievous ship after Order 66 was issued.

"It was heavily modify." say Jenna as she looks over the ship. Obi-wan remembers selling it to a spacer. What did he ever need a ship for anyways, while he is in his exile? "I will take your word for it. You and your mentor was great at how this things works." say Obi-wan touching his chin.

"Do you think it will be enough to get me to wherever I had to go?" ask Jenna. She would hate to be trapped in a Starfighter in the middle of the vast open space. "You're the expert. You will be heading to Dagobah." say Obi-wan. Jenna look confused as she hears this. "Dagobah?" ask Jenna confused. Back at her time in the Jedi Temple she study star maps a lot. She never seen a planet called Dagobah. This got her curiosity pipe up. If there is a planet that is not known to the Jedi Order, then the Republic and the Empire would not have records of it. "It is in the Outer Rim. The star maps that the Jedi Order was tampered with. Slightly before the Clone Wars, I was looking for an assassin that tried to kill Senator Amidala. A friend of my told me a weapon, a dart, came from Kamino. Turn out that it had been deleted from the Archives. There might be other planets out there. Master Yoda did research on the planets and he found 32 planets that have been deleted. Dagobah has been one of them." say Obi-wan lightly.

"What's on Dagobah?" ask Jenna confused. "An old friend of ours. You want to find the portal or hole to the other dimension, you must find him." say Ob-wan looking up to the sky of Tatooine. Jenna eyes narrowed a bit when he says this. She has a strong feeling Master Yoda is on that planet. To her it makes perfect sense to hide on a planet that does not exist on any star maps.

When her thoughts came to that, she froze a bit. How is she going to find an uncharted planet? That is like putting her in the middle of a huge battle between Stormtroopers without being able to use the Force or a Lightsaber. She does not like her odds. To be honest she cannot see what is worst, looking for a portal in the whole galaxy or an uncharted planet. Seem they are pretty much tied since she has no clue where it might be located.

"Do you know the location of this planet?" ask Jenna. "No. Follow the Force. I already sensed that the Force is pulling you to where you want to seek. Just follow it, like you used to do back during the Clone Wars. Trust in the Force and it will lead you to where you want to." say Obi-wan as he crosses his arms.

Jenna then remembers how she first used a Lambda-class T-4a Shuttle to escape Bakura, she randomly type in coordinates that the Force seem to pull her to. At first she was confused at the reason, but due to Master Kenobi's words, she now knows what that was all about. That must be what that was, it has to be. Has the Force knows her need to find Master Zane. It is possible for that to happen.

"Before I go anywhere, this ship needs fuel, which means we have to get near a spaceport." say Jenna. "Well you do know where we are. It wouldn't be too hard to gain some. Even through we might have to do it illegally." say Obi-wan. "Actually I found a whole bag full of credits in the ship when I took it." say Jenna as the glass top slides back and she pull out a bag. She dumps the credits onto the front of the Starfighter. "Holy Force, that is a lot of credits. Someone rich must have owned it." say Obi-wan looking at all the credits.

"Either that, I stole from a thief." say Jenna with a slight laugh on her face as she put all. "Please do not say that. The last thing we need is this being traced to here." say Obi-wan as he put his palm up to his face and shakes it. "Okay, we just stick with the idea I stole from a rich Imperial, does that make you feel better?" ask Jenna with a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah, the Empire it the root of most of the evil. What do you expect by a government that is ran by a Sith. More dark deeds than light deeds." say Obi-wan as they walk back to the hut.

Obi-wan pulls the cover off from a Speeder Bike. Jenna looks at him with the corner of her eyes. "Hey, one must be able to get to places. There not much that can grow on this planet." say Obi-wan. Jenna bent down and looks at the Speeder Bike. She notices a lot of mistakes in that can be easily fixed. Must not have run great, but for someone like Obi-wan who might only have a basic mechanical understanding, might find the bike fine for his needs.

Without permission, Jenna begins working on the motor of the Speeder Bike. Obi-wan who is used to Jenna fixing any mistakes in sight due to the experiences of working with her and Mark during and before the Clone Wars, did not say anything as Jenna works. Standing there watching her work, reminds Obi-wan of Mark. He was extremely talented Jedi and one of talents that he was great at was working on machines and Speeders.

After half an hour passed by, Jenna stands up and turn the Speeder Bike on. It roars to life better in the years since Obi-wan had it. Usually it takes a few tries to start; never once had it started up on the first time. Which was fine with him, because with a little aid of the Force, he could make it run?

"I think when we get back; I may wire your bike up so that instead of running on fuel, I most likely could make run on energy of the sun by hooking up on solar panels. It might need a little bit of a fuel, but not as much." say Jenna. Obi-wan laughs a bit as he shakes his head. How she says that make it seem like he goes riding on it. Most likely he will only use it for a couple times per a month to get supplies or find out current news.

He sometimes does odd jobs here and there to get some money. Then he remember something, Imperial Credits would not work out here on the planet. They can be traded in for money that can be used on Tatooine. There is someone who loves collecting Imperial credits. Obi-wan have a feeling he is just using that to get rich. Most likely a scheme, but oh well he been handing out money that can be used.

"We'll have to trade the credits into a dealer or something so we can buy stuff." say Obi-wan, even the spaceports on Tatooine does not used Imperial Credits or Republic Credits back in the days of the Galactic Republic. He remembers his late mentor Qui-gon Jinn tried to buy stuff from Watto, the owner of Shmi and Anakin Skywalker were slaves. They learn Republic Credits are not useful on the planet.

"I know that, you are forgetting, I was born and raised here until Master Zane found me." say Jenna. She dreaded coming back to the planet, because she knows that her parents had been murder by pirates and smugglers alike for no reason a couple years after her going to the Jedi Temple. She visits their hut they had when she was a child. It was in ruins due to the attack. Through she manage to find some Holopictures of them and kept on a Holodisk she carries around with her since than. The Holodisk have several of other information about her family on there that she would like to keep.

She knows it kind of silly for her to be so close to her family since she only known them for only 4 years of her life, but still they were her family. As her former mentor always stated that there is nothing more important in life than family and family does not have to be the obvious. Mark viewed the Zane family and the members of the Jedi Order as a family too. Family does not have to be the one that you are born to or adopted to. They can be with anyone that you feel right for you.

Like her former mentor Master Zane, to her he feels like a brother. At first it started as a father and daughter like relationship for a year or two into her training, then it became a brother and sister type relationship. Something that Master Zane did not have with his first Padawan after he was Knighted. Yes, they remain in touch and acted like friends, but they were not there for each other after there time as mentor and student was done as she was with him.

"Okay are you ready to head into town?" ask Obi-wan as he crosses his arms. Jenna nods as Obi-wan got on the Speeder Bike. Jenna sits behind him and they zoom off. To be honest, Jenna may seem like a risk take to those who does not know her, but she really dislikes Speeder Bikes because of how dangerous they are at full speeds. If you crash into something, you have less protection then you do with a regular Speeder. The upside of that is, minus all the weight a Speeder has, a Speeder Bike is way much faster. She has known people who have died due to reckless driving of a Speeder Bike.

Even through she does not have to worry about anything reckless with Master Kenobi. He is not like his fallen Padawan, who was very reckless yet was a hero in the Clone Wars. What prompt his fall to the Dark Side, she could never make sense of it. Through she did suspect something was going on between Anakin Skywalker and Senator Amidala, but had no proof to conform it. That could possible lead to the Dark Side.

Through if there was more than a friendly connection between them, her former mentor who was big in the Jedi Order about love and how it cannot lead to the Dark Side directly without some form of manipulation. He based his thoughts of the emotions that lead to the Dark Side and compared them to the emotions that are consider part of the Light Side. As long as one is smart enough to not let there emotion cloud there judgment while in love, there is no risk of falling to the Dark Side.

While his views might be different than most Jedi within the Jedi Order, he was one of the most well respected members of the Jedi Order. He has earned that respect for all the things he have done. Plus he is very knowledgeable in his ways. Due his ideals about love, people were surprise to see him getting elected to be a member of the High Council. That right there brought a lot of respect too. A respect that she hopes she will get, but not aiming to get it on purpose. Her purpose is to do her duty as a Jedi, if people respect her for that, and then let them respect her. If they tend to respect her, she hopes that one day that respect might be close to the same level as Master Zane.

With that thought on the line, she cannot wait to get of the dust ball that used to be her home planet back before she became a Jedi. There is nothing left for her on this planet and to a certain view, nothing left for her in this universe. She cannot wait to be with her brother once more. She hopes that whatever he is doing she can help him with.

* * *

_**Okay I figure it will be a good idea to add some mother and daughter into it. I figure since Padme seem to cares a lot for those that are close to her in the Star Wars Saga, I would image that Padme might feels a bit guilty about unwittingly sending one of her closet friends into a trapped that eventually put him into a coma. Then I am always the type of dreaming about having a family, so I decide to put Leia in there to help her mother out and for her mother to help out with her nightmares. **_

_**With the nightmares I figure Leia would still be tormented about her ordeal with Darth Vader and his Empire. So with Padme taking care of her it distracts her from her own sadness. **_

_**Universe A's Yoda will most likely be making his first appearance since the first chapter of the first story titled Parallel Dimension, in the next chapter. Most likely it will be his last appearance in this series since this series take place majorly in Universe B. **_

_**Like always, until next time, Enjoy!**_


	8. Grand Master on Forgotten Planet

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 8: Grand Master on Forgotten Planet**

Rachelle Hunter has been slightly busy with her time on Coruscant. Between making visit to Mark who was still in a coma, training, and keeping Amelia company at the 500 Republica, she hardly had any time for herself. Through she counts the time with Mark and Amelia time for herself.

Even through she is beginning to annoy the Twi'lek Jedi Healer who is keeping an eye on Mark. He just does not see the point of visiting someone in such a condition that Mark was in. It not like he could hear the endless chatting that Rachelle does when she is there with him.

Amelia has more than welcomed her into her apartment. Knowing how close Amelia Zane is with her son, she is most likely hurting more than she is right now. In Rachelle eyes, she does not blame her. Since the beginning of the Clone Wars her world has been a wild ride. Seriously she lost her son, had to get over that, when she did gotten over it, her son returns. Now that is something she would address as emotional stress. Then you add the duties of being a Galactic Senator, now that cannot be easy.

Now Amelia could possible lose her son either to death or never awakening from the coma, which she views as similar to death. Amelia was suppose to travel back to Bakura for a meeting with the Prime Minister and be with the other members of the Zane family last week, but after what happen to Mark she cancelled all plans and trips and stay on Coruscant to do her duty as a Galactic Senator and waiting for Mark to come back.

So she had a meeting with the Prime Minster over the Holocom instead in person as the Prime Minister would like. Through Rachelle knows that the Prime Minister was more then understand and wish her and her family a lot of luck with the recover of Mark. That just goes to prove how the galaxy views of Bakurans being military like and not peaceful type of people is false. Yes they have one of the galaxy strongest military besides the Grand Army of the Republic, but they are very peaceful.

Rachelle waits outside of Amelia's apartment. Just like Amelia enjoys her company, Rachelle shares the same taste for that company. Through sometimes, Rachelle wonders if Amelia knows about her true feelings for her son. It would not surprise her due to the fact that she is a very observant person, just like her son but without the Force to aid her.

The door slides open to reveal Amelia in light blue night shirt and matching sweatpants. Amelia who is always proud of her planet seems to always wear red and gold, the Bakuran government and the planet colors. So seeing her in something that did not have those two colors are a little overwhelming for the young Jedi Knight.

"Good morning." say Rachelle. "Took you awhile." say Amelia. "Yeah, I talked with Master Zane…" say Rachelle but did not get to finished due to the fact that Amelia start talking.

"Wait, Mark is awake!" say Amelia. Rachelle did not need the Force to know that Amelia is excited about the idea. It breaks Rachelle heart into very microscopic pieces to breaks the bad news to the mother of her former mentor. "Amelia, no. I should have said talking to him. See he is still in a coma." say Rachelle.

Through the Force and by looking at the Bakuran Senator, Rachelle knows that the Senator have just falls down into a pit of sadness that she have been in since learning about Mark.

"You should be more clear about topics like that." say Amelia lowly as she looks down at the ground. Rachelle looks at her former mentor's mother. "I was going to tell you he was still stuck in a coma." say Rachelle. Amelia blushes slightly at this. She was raised to have a lot of manners and not to interrupt people that much.

"So how is he doing?" ask Amelia. "No improvements." says Rachelle lightly knowing this will hurt Amelia to hear. Still she is not the type to lie straight to the face of a friend, let alone to the mother of the person she is in love with.

Amelia walks from the doorway so Rachelle could get in. While doing this she holds her head down slightly so her long brown hair can hide her sadden face. Rachelle sensed the sadness getting even deeper with time. "Amelia, trust me, Master will make it out of it. He have been through worst, I do not think giving up is part of his mind nor his body." say Rachelle.

"Rachelle, I cannot lose him again. I do not think I am capable of having my son back and have him forcefully taken away again. It has been my fears since I meet him again." say Amelia nearly losing control of her voice. Rachelle never saw the strong Bakuran Senator so weak before.

She also knows how close the Zane family is to their own members, from her visits over the 5 years since the Clone Wars. They value loyalty among its member more than anything else, well also honesty.

Rachelle walks into the room and the door closes behind her.

* * *

In the other dimension, a Belbullab-22 Starfighter a green and white planet appears in the viewport. The green and white planet is the planet of Dagobah. Through the Force, Jenna Farlay could sense that the planet is teeming with life. Still she could not sense Master Yoda. Through with all the life around on the planet it might be able to hide his presence.

Jenna Farlay felt like this was where the Force has been sending her to go. The tug through the Force seems to lead straight to the planet.

As Jenna descend into the planet she realized it was a very swampy planet. It is very swampy and has no sign of any type of civilization. How in the Force, is she going to land on the planet without her heavy ship sinking into the swampy abyss? When she nears where she thinks the land is. She cannot tell rather the swamp is deep or not. The grounds she manage to find looks like it is not suitable for a ship to safely land.

After flying around for a little bit, she manages to find what appears to be a large enough solid flat rock to land the ship on. The only problem was that it was in the middle of a swamp. Still she got to land and find Yoda, because Yoda will eventually

As she was landing she begins to think that this must be the place the Force was calling her to, ever since she left Bakura. The hatch opens up and right away she felt the moisture and humidity of the planet. She leaps down to the rock. With the Belbullab-22 Starfighter on the rock she barely has any room to move.

To find out how deep the swamp was she uses the Force to pull out a stick that she saw. As it begins to left she feels that thing was heavy. After a minute she manages to get a very old looking tree from the bottom of the swamp. She swears it is about a quarter a mile long. She uses the Force to slam in into the wet ground.

The deep swamp covers almost the whole fallen tree. Only about 4 feet was above the waterline. A soft but long whistle echoes out of the Jedi Knight's mouth as she saw this. Then she looks over to the shore. It seems to be a half of a mile swim to get to it.

She leaps onto the Belbullab-22 Starfighter and runs. One she got to the nose of the Starfighter she uses the Force to aid her in jumping. She is hoping that she can make it all the way over the swamp. As she leaps she uses the Force to summon a vine to her and she manages to catch it before falling into the swamp. She swings to the shore when the vine snapped and she fall into the muddy thick water about 10 yards away.

For a short while Jenna was underneath the water slightly daze until she move her head above the water gasping for the precious air that humans lungs needed. While doing this she found out she could stand up in the water. If she planted her feet on the ground her head will be above water and she can walk. So the area of the swamp she landed in was almost 5 feet deep.

The Closer to the shore she got, the more that the swampy water went down on her body. Once on shore she turns around and looks at her ship that was half a mile away from her. How is she going to get back to the ship?

Her bright jade green eyes scans the area around her as she reaches out through the Force she senses darkness nearby, but it was a darkness that have been here for a long time and it is not someone who is dark. She also feels the Force pulling her to the direction where she sensed the dark taint in the Force.

After an hour, Jenna came upon a cave with a small strange looking hut that seems to be built in a roots system of a tall tree. She hears movement in the huts. Jenna draws her Lightsaber just in case. Through the Force her senses are heighten. She can hear movement through the hut as if she was within the hut as the movement takes place.

When she was at the door, it opens to reveal the Grand Master Yoda. "Jenna, why here are you, hmm?" say Yoda as he lean on his walking stick. "Master Yoda, what an honor to meet you once again. It has been a while. Master Kenobi had sent me here to you and I think the Force wanted me to come here." say Jenna as Yoda let her into the small hut. After greeting Yoda she clips her Lightsaber to her belt. While entering she bangs her head on the low roof. She got down on her hands and knees to follow the standing up Yoda as he moves in his home.

"I sense, looking for Master Zane, you are. Why seek you him?" say Yoda as he sits down at a small table where some bowls are. In a corner is a fireplace with a fire crackling lightly.

"I really do not know. At first I wanted to find him, so he can help brings down the cursed Empire, until I realize from Master Kenobi that he went into a parallel Dimension. Something in the Force keeps telling me that I should find him. The Force have been leading me here" say Jenna as she looks at Yoda as she takes the bowl of food that he had sitting on the table as if he was expecting a guess.

When Yoda notices that Jenna realized that there was a bowl sitting out for a guest. He just smiles as he started on his bowl. "Dangerous, looking for Master Zane that could be. Even be alive anymore he might not. Been gone for 6 years now, he has. Unclear rather if he is alive or, is it, if achieve his mission, he had." say Yoda before thinking about the second part of what Jenna had said.

Yoda sensed that if Jenna does not find Mark, she is going to either end up dead or joining the Dark Side. The last thing that the galaxy needs was another powerful member of the Dark Side of the Force. Yoda with a soft sigh looks up at Jenna. He knows the path to where the portal is would be tough. Emperor Palpatine has put a lot of troops around the portal, not close enough for the amount of Force to kill those who were not Force Sensitive.

Plus if he remembers correctly, Jenna and Mark made a great team during the Clone Wars, and who knows what kind of trouble that Mark might be in with Palpatine in the other dimension. That is the problem without any contact, they do not know if Mark has completed his mission. Jenna could be a great help for him and plus it will keep Jenna from doing anything stupid in this dimension.

Jenna watches as Yoda sits there and thinking, his face remain expressionless and she cannot sense what exactly Yoda was thinking. Yoda then looks at her with a tilt of his head. He got up from his seat and walks over into another part of the room and shifts some stuff around.

When he came back he is holding a Datapad which he puts on the table. He slides over the Datapad into Jenna's awaiting hand. "Thank you Master Yoda." say Jenna. Yoda then uses the Force to summon the device back to his hand. "Before you go to the other dimension, you must prove that you are ready. Most proved that you have not lost the Jedi ways during this time of darkness." say Yoda.

"Master Yoda, I assure you that I am as much as a Jedi as I was the day I was Knighted. I have never betrayed our views. No ought recently I did have to kill to protect myself so that I can help keep the order." say Jenna lightly as she looks at Yoda and the device in his hand.

Yoda looks at her with a glint in his eyes. "You must prove that, still a Jedi, you are, and send you off the path of light the dark times have not." say Yoda as he folds his hands over the Datapad.

"What do I need to do to prove to you that I am still a Jedi?" ask Jenna. Yoda hold up a hand to silence her. "Patient young one, you, tested to see if you are truly still a Jedi, will be, and only then, have the right to go to the other dimension, you will." say Yoda.

Jenna has this strong feeling that this might take a few days to do so. Anyways she is more than ready to prove to Master Yoda that she still is the Jedi she was when the Order was still standing. Deep down inside she really does want to see the person that is her brother in everything but blood. It hurts her that she has not seen him in years and did not know what has happen to him. It scares her even more that she does not know if he is alive or not.

Since the end of the Clone Wars and Order 66 she could not sense him at all through the Force. Now she knows why she could not even get a trace on his presence through the Force. It is because he is not even in the same dimension as she is. He most likely hasn't been in the same universe for a long time. Thinking of this makes her smiles a bit. So the Empire is putting on that money on hunting Master Zane down and here he does not even exist in this universe anymore. They will never be able to find his presence through the Force, find him alive, or find any of his remains, because for the simple fact that he just does not exist in this universe. He is more faded from the universe then a Force Ghost.

Still it makes her wonder what this universe have been like if he was still in it. She knows for a fact that even the best bounty hunters and Jedi Killers will have a hard time. The best Jedi Hunter that the Empire has is the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military, Darth Vader. Even before he became Darth Vader, Master Zane gives him a hard match. She remembers watching Master Zane and Anakin Skywalker go at in the sparring room. They are evenly matched in Force and skills with fighting.

Now thinking about she did realized that Anakin Skywalker seem to have a slightly darker way of fighting then her very own mentor. She does not know actually why Anakin Skywalker, her former mentor's best friend turn to the Dark Side. She has a strong feeling that her former mentor knows why. There is so little that he does not know.

That led her back to the reason why she got to find Master Zane. Not only to help him with his mission in the other universe but to understand what exactly happen in this universe. She knows Anakin Skywalker was a good person, even through he have some traits that most of the High Council did not like, besides her former mentor.

She knows Anakin Skywalker dueled Obi-wan Kenobi on Mustafar with the intent of killing him. What could make someone fall to the Dark Side like that? Anakin Skywalker was a very loyal person to those who consider friends. He put his neck on the line for them, just like her former mentor, regardless what happens to the mission.

Only way to find out this information and find her former mentor, who she considers like her older brother, is to prove to Master Yoda that despite the years of the Dark Times she is still a Jedi. That is something very hard to turn against when you have someone like her former mentor drilled it into her.

* * *

_**I know I am a bit late on posting this chapter. I had a busy couple days. I started this chapter on Wednesday and was planning on finishing up on Thursday of last week. Couldn't do that because I was working on a study guide for a test that was due on Friday for my civics. I did manage to type some on Thursday. Friday I only typed a little bit because I was watching a movie and felt tired. Saturday I was not as tired but I worked on some cars with my step-dad, I read some more stories, and in the night, I watched another movie, and I fall asleep watching that. **_

_**I will also throw in the fact that I got what I think is a head cold too.**_

_**So onto explaining this chapter a bit. I gotten this idea from two places, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back movie and the Star Wars: The Force Unleash 2 video game. Well more to the movie than the video game. Yoda have trained Luke Skywalker on the planet, and I figure it will be a good idea to have some sort of a test for Jenna to prove she is a Jedi and have not fallen down the path to the Dark Side. **_

_**Also I want to throw in this fact that Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Master Yoda both wants to protect Mark and make sure that his vision of Anakin Skywalker being redeemed will end the Empire. Remember this vision is related to what happens in the Star Wars movie titled Return of the Jedi. So in order for both them to work out, they do not need Jenna doing something to prevent her from ruining what could possible be the only easy chance to defeat the Empire and they need to protect Mark. So in other to protect Mark in the other dimension they need to test Jenna. **_

_**Oh I want to make this clear, that both Obi-wan and Yoda does not know anything about what happens in the other dimension or what had happen to Mark while in there. **_

_**Until next time, Enjoy.**_


	9. Skywalker Trouble, Once Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot. **

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 9: Skywalker Trouble, Once Again**

It has been while into a month since Anakin Skywalker was sent with the 501st Legion to stop the Empire for attacking Dantooine. Padme keep on getting this bad feeling that something bad has happen to Anakin. She have gotten the same feeling she have gotten when Anakin was captured by the Separatist on Naboo during what was called the Skirmish on Naboo.

That was when they have General Grievous in their custody, but had to trade him in for Anakin. That was a moment during the war that was very conflicting to her because she wanted to end the war but also make sure her secret husband got freed.

Something has to go wrong. She can feel it within her heart. It is almost distracting as she sits in the Chancellor Pod within the Senate Rotunda. They are going on about the war and various ways of ending it. For some reason she figures that this war might not be that easy to finish.

Throw in the fact that she thinks it would never be finished if Mark couldn't wake up from his coma and stop Darth Vader. Still she also notices that Darth Vader has an unhealthy set mind when it comes to Mark. She notices bunch of times when listening to stories from Mark. With Darth Vader being a Sith, you would image that he would kill Mark any possible chance he get. No it is just the opposite; he seems to only want to kill Mark on top of his game.

There were times where Darth Vader spares Mark's life when he could easily finish him off. Then when Darth Vader duels any other Jedi he does not give them the same chance as he does with Mark. Both Anakin and Mark figures that it has something to do with Darth Vader being Cloned from Mark, that he has the need to prove himself is better than the original template.

For Padme this does make sense, and also happy. For as long as Mark is with them, Darth Vader will have a problem taking the Republic down because of his unhealthy need to prove that he is better than Mark, whom he was cloned from.

Padme was so into her thoughts she was not aware of the hologram projector hums to life in the front of her pod until she sees a blue glow. She looks up and in shock to see the same person she was thinking about. This got her confused as she looks back down. She did not activate the Hologram projection but according to a light on her pod, it had been activated and the hologram is coming in from somewhere else.

"Jedi of the High Council and Senators of the Galactic Republic, if you do not know my name right now, let me introduce myself. I am Darth Vader, leader of the Empire. Now I know both the Council and the Senate is aware of a mission to Dantooine." say Darth Vader.

Padme got this sick feeling in her stomach once more as she notice that Darth Vader was looking at her. She transfers the signal over to the Republic Security Force and the Senate Guards to trace where it was coming from. For whatever reason that Darth Vader himself made contract with both the Jedi Temple and the Senate must be something bad going on.

"I do not know if you aware of it, but I not only send troops to Dantooine but also to Serenno. Which they did not give up much of a fight before I taken control over them. I am not here to gloat over my victories of the outsmarting you. Matter of fact my message is to Chancellor Skywalker and the Jedi Order's High Council. I have a member of your Grand Army of the Republic as a prisoner. Oh, what's that pathetic Jedi's name… that's right, Anakin Skywalker? You got 10 days, to bring me the Jedi I am wanted to meet. After 10 days are up, Anakin Skywalker's life will be over! Ah, if you think I am being rough, let show a little nicer side of me. I decide to spare most of the 501st Legion, which I am guessing it is on there way back from Dantooine." say Darth Vader. A hologram of Anakin, who is injured greatly, appears before them.

Padme falls back into her seat rough as she puts her hands over her fast beating heart. She is having a hard time speaking. All around her she hears the Senators gasping at the sight of Anakin. Padme eyes looks up slightly and slowly to the hologram of her beloved injured. Anakin was in pain looks like he is inside of a containment field.

Padme notices something quickly in the hologram. Anakin was moving some of his fingers. Right away Padme recognized what he was doing. He was using sign language.

"May I ask who you wanting to meet?" ask a Senator. "I figure that those who know me the best would know. If they cannot get it through their pathetic heads, I want to meet the General of the 3rd Legion or Jedi Master Mark Zane. I would like the chance to face him once more." say Darth Vader.

"You are asking the impossible, General Zane have been in a coma for a month now." say another Senator. "Well, for General Skywalker's sake, he awakes up soon. If he does wakes up, tell him to come to the Dooku palace on Serenno." laughs Darth Vader before ending the transmission.

Padme's Datapad beeped and she got a message from the Republic Security Force. They trace the transmission to Serenno and according to the image it comes directly from the place where Darth Vader wants to meet Mark.

They need to think of something fast. The last time she has heard about Mark, he is showing no signs of recovery. How are they going to get Anakin out of this mess? She knows one thing it is up to the Jedi Council to decide on this matter. Even if they send a rescue mission to get Anakin, another question is how are they going to move around in a place that they have no clue about.

The only person who knows about the palace better than anyone is Dooku. Even when the planet joined the Republic at the end of the Clone Wars, they try to get stuff from within the palace to make sure that there is nothing anyone can take from there to get the idea to either becoming a Sith or building there own army. Plus they also used some of the most expensive stuff to fund money to those who was impacted by the Clone Wars. Still there were bunch of traps and they haven't managed to get as much of money out of it to help rebuild the Republic as they hope.

So if they want to send a rescue team in there to save Anakin they might need Dooku. That will be hard to get since the Senate does not want to let him out for his crimes against the Republic. Even through she does believe Mark when he told her that Dooku regretted what he did while as a Sith and willing to help make up for it, the Senate does not see it as that way.

Even if he is let out of prison, he will have to remain under the watchful eye of the Jedi Order. She bets there are only a few Jedi they would allow to keep a watchful eye over Dooku, and one of them is in a coma.

Knowing the Jedi as she does, they would want to send someone in to get Anakin even if they do not have Dooku. The Jedi Order is allow to do stuff even without the Senate permission. They do not need the Senate permission to go and rescue one of there own. She does not like the fact that there is a simpler way of doing it, but that way would be hard to get. Knowing Darth Vader is there, she can hazard a guess that not many Jedi could stand up to him and live. She will hate to see the lost of even more people at the hands of Darth Vader.

Once again her mind is not focus on the meeting between the Senators; even through they are talking on the lines of what to save Anakin and several of other ideas. What she does hear of them, they seem to miss a major part in it. Yes, they could send an army to battle against Darth Vader's forces on Serenno, but that might cause to many loses.

Even through she would do everything for her beloved, she has to keep her wits about her. She knows that they cannot keep sending troops over there and loses them. It takes Kamino 10 years to make a good enough Clone Soldiers. They must not risk lives on things like that. If they do, they might not have enough to last them through the war.

She knows that duty comes before anything in the eyes of the Jedi and to be honest with herself she sees that way too. She remembers when she was capture on the Malevolence in 22 BBY, she told the Jedi not to worry about her and to get the mission done. She is ready to die for what she believes in. Even to this day she is like this, but it becomes much harder to do so when a family member is endangered. Now she knows how Anakin feels when he is faced with a situation like this.

She would have to talk to the Jedi Order and talk to Dooku herself before she makes anymore plans. If they are going to have Dooku she must convince the Senate that he is the best help that they could get in this mission. She knows the Senate would want Anakin back due to his heroics during the Clone Wars. They always seem to want those that best represent the Republic to be helped. She bet if it was a less common known Jedi, they would not have cared. To them Anakin is the Hero With No Fear, and it makes her sick just thinking of how people think.

It would be the same way if Mark or Obi-wan was captured since they are well known and liked throughout the Republic. Obi-wan was well known throughout the Republic due to his deeds during the Clone Wars. Mark is famous for two reasons, his mysterious return and his defeat over Palpatine.

Then she remembers what Anakin was telling her through sign language. It was a trick that they came up with during the Clone Wars to let each other know what was going on when they cannot speak. He was telling her it is a trap. She figures that much out, but like some of the Jedi says, sometimes you must spring the trap.

As thinking of this she knows she got a few choices to make. They could wait around and hope Mark gets out of his coma and save him. They send in an army to save him along with some random Jedi. Either that they send in a few Jedi alongside with Dooku to give them the advantage of knowing their location.

* * *

At the Jedi Temple, the members of the High Council were talking. They know that the chance of Mark getting out of the coma and being ready to fight within enough days to travel to Serenno to save Anakin would be a miracle. So they are thinking of other plans.

For right now they are limited to Jedi, because to uses member of the Grand Army of the Republic, they will need permission from the Senate. For something like this, they want it to be quick and unnoticeable. They could come back anytime to retake the planet from the Empire's control.

"You know this is all a trap." say Shaak Ti from where she was sitting and looking around at the other members of the council. "We are aware of that, Vader wants Mark." say Mace.

Obi-wan knows that Darth Vader wants to face Mark. Obi-wan remembers Mark telling him how Darth Vader seems to have an unhealthy relationship with him. Mark remains the only Jedi that Darth Vader would only kill without having to doing it dirty. He is the only one that Darth Vader would not strike down at a moment of weakness. Obi-wan knows the reason for this based upon what Mark thinks. Darth Vader wants to prove to the galaxy and to himself that he is better than the person who he was cloned from.

"We still must find out whom to send, that is even wants to send anyone. I can guess that it could be bad to send anyone there knowing what Vader will do to them. It is a miracle that Darth Vader did not kill Anakin." say Plo.

"Very true, aren't there some people who we can send?" ask Obi-wan. A hologram of Yoda, who looks around the room slightly annoyed at how everything is going try to clear his throat to get everyone's attention. After a few minutes everyone quiet down when they hear Yoda.

"Obvious to whom we should send, is it. As skilled with the force and dueling as Master Zane, someone who is, should be the one who goes." say Yoda.

"The still remains who to send. The only one who could duel him are you, me and Dooku. I am busy with getting the planetary shield up on the planet. Master Yoda is busy on Kashyyyk and I do not have to remind everyone where Dooku is." say Mace looking over at Yoda.

"To say sorry, but blinded, you are. Two others who can do it, among our order there are. Rachelle Hunter and Kento Marek, they are." say Yoda. Mace shakes her head. "Kento Marek is away on a mission to Neimoidia in hopes that they do not join the Empire. Rachelle Hunter is here on the planet helping me with the planetary shields, but we can send her. Even with that I do not advise because neither her nor Kento Marek has a lot experiences that will put them on par with Darth Vader skills." say Mace.

"I still do not think that they are the planets around it would join. You know whoever is the Viceroy of the Trade Federation is the head of the government of those planets. The current Viceroy is Nute Gunray and he does not like the Chancellor." say Obi-wan remember the countless times that Viceroy Gunray tried to get Padme killed.

"We have a lot to think about in the next few days." say Mace as he looks around the room. Everyone nods at this as the meeting come to an end. It was true they have a lot to think about. He knows the thought of that they might need Dooku's help enter everyone's mind when they head the location of where Anakin will be at. Only way they are going to get through the system safely is with the help of Dooku. Who knows maybe it is getting close to the time to let Dooku do good for all the evil things he have done. They know the time would come, but how was a mystery.

Still he knows for a fact that they will need the Senate permission to let Dooku out of jail. He knows that the Senate fears that if Dooku is left out of prison it might do more harm than good, even through they got words from many Jedi that he regrets what he has done.

In the eyes of most members of the Jedi Council and those that known him within the Jedi Order, wants Dooku back. They know that he was tricked by Palpatine just like they all were. Yes, Dooku left them, but Dooku did not turn to the Sith right before he left but some time afterwards. Mace had contract with Dooku after he left the Order.

It wasn't until a few years later that something change and Dooku did not contact him any longer, and that in Mace's eyes was when he turn to the Dark Side. Mace always would have asked Dooku for some advice even after he left the order.

It goes all back to the Senate. Dooku is in prison for at the most of 30 years and that was on the Senators say, so Mace highly doubt they will let him off easy. Even through Dooku has been easy going with most of the information he given to the Jedi so the Senate would know. The only reason why he stopped talking to people was because he did not trust some of the people in the Senate.

Just like Mark, Mace could see why. Palpatine was a highly influence person and he bet that a lot of people have some of his views on things. Even through Chancellor Skywalker had done a lot to weed out a lot of people who was greedy and did not do there job as Senators well. He knows Chancellor Skywalker does not like Senators that do not go on about helping the people of their planets. She is a major help of getting rid of the corruption within the Senate.

Now thinking about the Chancellor, it makes him wonder how many hardships she can go through before being completely overwhelmed. He knows one thing, the council better prepare for a meeting with her. Knowing that involves her husband, she would want to try to get this problem fixed without the cost of many lives; there already have been a lot of lives lost already in the war with the Empire.

Even through Mark being in a coma is a bad thing, Mace could view some good within. He remember last year when Leia was captured by the Sith. Mark was heavily impacted on that. Now Anakin is capture and being used to get Mark to Darth Vader, he hates to see how Mark would take it. He already knows that with the event with Leia, Mark blamed himself for the trouble it cased the Skywalker family.

Then that also goes all the way back to 19 BBY with the conflict between his father and Chancellor Skywalker's family. It is common knowledge the only reason why they were attack was due to the Chancellor, Senator at the time, involvement with Mark's plan. They would most likely be left alone from Maxus Zane if she was not involved with the plan. Then again if the Chancellor was not involved with the plan he might not even be here thinking about this.

The last thing they need is Mark to be thinking like he did during the last year event. Still even thinking like this, it makes him wonder if Darth Vader has something against the Skywalker family. One thing is for sure, he is not expert on Darth Vader, and his friend is the expert on that subject.

* * *

_**Yes, I have notice that it seems like the Skywalker family always seem to be involved with many of the conflicts that I have. There is the conflict with Palpatine in the first story, then the smaller conflict with Maxus Zane in the first story. **_ _**Second story, Leia Skywalker got kidnapped and used as a way to get Padme to hand over the Republic. Now in this one Anakin being used as a pawn of Darth Vader's to get Mark. Seriously I did not try to do this, but then again the Skywalker family is close to Mark. **_

_**Also as you have notice, this is the first chapter that did not involved both universes in it since the beginning of the story, besides the first one. I was going to include the first universe, but that might have make this chapter a bit too long for my liking. **_

_**I do wonder how this is going to play out for the Jedi, Republic and Anakin, since they only have 10 days, and the person that Darth Vader have a very unhealthy relationship with is in a coma and even after getting out of a coma, he might not be ready to fight. **_

_**Sorry, I am not telling anything about it, you will have to find out yourself. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy.**_


	10. Meeting With Dooku

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 10: Meeting with Dooku**

In a high security prison on Coruscant, the prison guards and Senate Guards are escorting Supreme Chancellor Padme Amidala Skywalker of the Galactic Republic through a hallway with cells with red Force Fields on them. Through from her relationship through the Jedi she knows that such an escort is unnecessary, because Dooku is not aiming to escape.

Also, she sees the flaw in all this protection. If Dooku really wants to escape and hurt her when she visits, none of the protection would be enough to stop him. Yes, she knows that Dooku's cell has something that helps to break his concentration, because without concentration, he could not do much with the Force. Still if he was truly determined to escape, he would have.

As she walks through the halls she notice that some prisoners within their cells seem to not notice them walking by, it was as if the semi-transparent Force Field was a solid wall. There are others who could see through it, so it makes her think that someone of them have something to prevent the prisoners for seeing what is happening outside of the cells.

When she arrives at the prison, it took her an hour just to get to meet the warden. They had to make sure she is not carrying any weapons or anything that could be used as weapons. After being searched for an hour, she had a conversation with the warden. In her opinion, conversation would not be the right word since it was just him doing most of the talking. In her views, a conversation is when everyone is getting to talk almost the same amount. The conversation was all about the prison and how well protected it was. He went over all the emergency procedures and what to do if something happens.

At first, she thought that the person thought she was some type of prison inspector. Until she realized that the warden knows who she was. Makes her pity any prison inspector who has to set through even longer explanation about the prison. Everything she learned about the prison was for her safety.

With how some of the prisoners look like, it seem to her that they have not seen a female of any type of species for a long time. She swears some of the prisoners were undressing her with their eyes. It is a distributing to her to have people doing this to her. Some of the times, she has to look down to make sure that her clothes leave much to image. The funny part is that she knows that the dress and robe she is wearing leaves much to image. She is not the type of girl that wants to flaunt off her body, unless it was to the person she is madly in love with, which is her husband. Still that was in the private of their own bedroom.

That what leads to her being in a prison. Her husband, Anakin Skywalker, had been captured either before yesterday or on yesterday by Darth Vader. Darth Vader is using him as a bait to bring out one of the best Jedi that ever grace the galaxy, in her opinion and many others. The only problem is that one of the best Jedi that Darth Vader wants to bring out is laying in the Jedi Temple in a coma. Much help he is going to be.

What is worst is the crazy short timeline that Darth Vader gave them. They have exactly 10 days before Anakin Skywalker be killed by Darth Vader. With the information from the Jedi Order, she knows for a fact that Mark, the Jedi that Darth Vader wants to draw out, has not show any signs of improvement or decline in being in a coma.

After about 10 minute walk, they got to a cell where there is a gray haired and bearded men sitting on hard mattress, leaning back on some white pillows reading a Holobook. He is acting as if he did not see them and with what Padme had witness at the prison, she highly doubt the former Jedi and Sith could see through the Force Field.

"Chancellor are you sure you do not want anyone in there with you for protection. Some of these criminals would either try to rape or hurt a lady as yourself." say a jail guard. Padme turn to face the guard who talk to her. "No, even if he wanted to do those things, they are not much help your guards could do against someone who have been trained in the ways of the Jedi and the Sith. Plus, I trust the information for that the Jedi have provided." say Padme looking over at the guard.

"I still think it is unwise to do so. It is against regulations of the prison for a civilian being alone in a cell." say guard. "I have words with the warden. I positive I will be fine." say Padme slightly annoy. "Fine, get hurt, wouldn't be the first time some high and powerful member of the government thought this. Do not come back and apologizing to me over your stupid mistake." mumble a guard.

Padme rolls her eyes slightly at the young guard. She was trained to protect herself when she was the queen of Naboo and she is old enough to trust her own instincts that is telling her that there is nothing wrong.

"Prisoner Dooku, you have a visitor." say the guard after he presses a button near the cell. Dooku looks up at the Force Field. Padme was sure he did not see her. She knows that he regrets all the things he have done during the Clone Wars and as a Sith. He regrets all the trouble he caused the Republic and the Jedi Order. She knows that most likely he regret seeing her knowing what he put her through and Anakin through.

It was on his orders that have gotten her captured on the Malevolence back in 22 BBY. Even through the Jedi found out that it was on Palpatine order to do so. She also knows about it was him who give the go ahead for her, Anakin and Obi-wan's execution on Geonosis back in 22 BBY.

She was for sure if he could see her face, his face would show a lot of regret. "You know by know, if it is not any member of the Jedi High Council, you would not get anything from me." say Dooku as he look up at the Force Field. The guard looks at Padme.

Padme sighs as she pushes the young guard away and presses the button. "Dooku, it is me. Chancellor Padme Amidala Skywalker, if you please let me have some of your time to talk you. It is an emergency." say Padme. As soon as her name escapes her lips, Dooku eyes rocket back to the Force Field. There was a look of deep regret.

"If it is only you, then you may." say Dooku lowly as memories flow through his head of what he caused for both the Chancellor and her husband during the Clone Wars. The Force field faded away and Padme steps into the room. As soon as she steps into the room, the Force Field was back up.

She turns around and notices she could not see anything but the red Force Field. She walks over to a chair and sits down in it. Dooku put the Holobook down on the other side of the bed and sits up. The 88-year-old former Jedi Master and former Sith looks at Padme. His usually neat looking hair and bead look like it went years of not being cared for.

Besides the unkempt looking of his hair and beard he looks the same as he did back on Geonosis when he told her that the Senate was corrupted and lead by the Sith. The same message she later found out that he had told Obi-wan. At this thought, she smiles lightly. Look like Dooku was right after all. Here she thought he was trying to turn her against the Republic.

"So what brings someone of a high power to a low life area such as this." say Dooku lightly as he looks at the Chancellor. "I got a question, Dooku. If you were released from prison what would you do?" ask Padme, already knowing the answer but figure it will be better to hear from Dooku himself.

Dooku sighs a bit as he rubs his chin with one of his mechanical hands. "I am fully aware that you have talked to the Jedi Order when they talk to me. So, you should already know that answer. What I would do is this, I would rejoin the Jedi Order, if they take me back and try to right the wrong I have caused since becoming a Sith. With me being in here, I have a feeling that they would not be righted with me sitting the rest of my life away." say Dooku.

As she listens to this, Padme eyes were focus on the cybernetic hand. She remembers hearing the story from both Mark and Anakin on how he lost the hands. If it were not for Mark, Dooku would have been dead by Anakin's hands due to be prompted by Palpatine.

"Okay, I figure you will say that. I had talk to the High Council just before I came here. They agreed with what I am about to tell you. The Senate, I have not talked to them yet. There has been a problem that we were made aware of yesterday. Anakin Skywalker was captured by Darth Vader and being held prisoner in your palace on Serenno. We only got 10 days to rescue him. We are aware that there are traps in that place, but how to get past them we do not know." say Padme looking at Dooku.

"I find a very easy way for this to go right. Have you talk to Master Zane. Out of all the Jedi within the Order, I expect that Master Zane and Master Yoda will be able to go through and beat the traps. Send them." say Dooku. Padme winced a bit about when she heard the name Master Zane.

"A month ago, Master Zane crashes his Attack Cruiser into a staging area, due to the impact he went into a coma. As of right now, he is at the Jedi Temple and his condition it not proven nor declining." say Padme. As Dooku hears this, his eyes widen at the news. Since the beginning of the year, he has not watched the news. Hearing that Master Zane is in a coma is hard to take in.

"I am sorry Chancellor, but your husband is doomed. Even Yoda would have a hard time against some of the trap. Without Master Zane's help, you might never see your husband alive again." say Dooku lowly.

"That is why I visit you. Like I say, I do not have permission by the Senate, but I am for sure I could convince them. See I figure you will go along with the Jedi and guide them through your palace." say Padme.

Dooku once again rubs his chin deep in thought. Then he stops. "Good plan, but I do see a snag, and that snag is where I am sitting at. I highly doubt your Senate would leave me off without something in return." say Dooku.

"What do you have to give away?" ask Padme. As far as she knows that Dooku told them everything he knows. "I figure something like this would come up and so did Master Zane. He advises me to keep a secret from him and everyone. I know that the Empire seem to have all the newer ships before the Republic. It was part of Sidious plan. A planet within the Deep Core he has been building advance ships. Well, if you do not know how the Sith are, while you cannot trust them at all. The learner will turn on their master. It is how the Rule of Two is done. Well, I know Sidious would never want to be killed. I had a feeling that one day, he will have me kill. With the knowledge of him building some advance ships. I had some secrets of myself for advance ships." say Dooku with a smile.

Padme eyes widen when she hears this. Even with the advance ships they do have, it barely enough against the Empire. Even if the ships are the same brand, the Empire seems to be much stronger. She has notice over the year since the Empire came known it seems that they already have some of the advance ships that is being made for the Republic. Even through they are the same class of ships, the Empire's ships seem to be much stronger.

"So Sidious was building ahead for the Empire?" ask Padme. "Yes, the ships of the Republic could stand a good chance, but not so great. You heard of TIE Fighters?" ask Dooku. Instantly Padme could visualized a white orb with flat square panels connected to the white orb. She nods at this. "That was one of Sidious plans. Obviously, Darth Vader took all those plans. What I have is, not newer ships, but how to make the ships your… I mean our Republic has could be advance enough in defense and offense." say Dooku.

"So we would not be having TIE Fighters?" ask Padme. "If you want them, I could give you the details to build them. Seriously, they are not as great as you think they are. Our concern should for the bigger ships. That where my advancement comes in, it is such a simple thing that it is normally overlooked." say Dooku.

"So what exactly is it?" ask Padme. "Ah, that I would not tell you. If you want to know that and I for sure the Senate would like to know about it. Let me tell you, it might increase the power of any ships within the Grand Army of the Republic and any nearer ships that might come out by 50 percent. If the Empire ships are still they ones I know about, besides what the Republic version have similar, then our ships should be better off with my advancement." say Dooku.

Padme smiles at this. She knows how the Senate has been trying to find ways to improved there ships, without having to come up with brand new designs. Still even newer designs would not do good against the ships that the Empire has, even if they are exactly the same model. There Victory-class Star Destroyer are the same as the Republics, but there are way much more stronger. Same with their Imperator-class Star Destroyer or as the Empire calls it the Imperial-class Star Destroyer.

Seem like Dooku might hand them the information they might need to get along the same lines as the Empire. This could help him out a lot, and if it could get him out of prison to help save Anakin, that is even better.

"With that information Dooku, I am for sure that the Senate could work out a deal." say Padme. "Really hope they take it, because if not, you might have a hard time against the Empire. Warships are not the only thing they have. I hope the Jedi inform you about what I told them about a weapon that can destroy planets. They did not believe me, but if Vader get his hands on it and it become operational, then we are screwed." say Dooku lightly.

"So you are willing to help us and give us this information?" ask Padme. "If I am release, I will do what I can to save your husband and try to get the Republic out of this position that is in." say Dooku.

"So exactly how powerful our ships be?" ask Padme want clearer explanation. "It should either be on the same power of the ships the Empire has of the same models, or even better. So if the Empire has an Attack Cruiser and it goes against a Republic Attack Cruiser, than they might be on the same line without all the different type of weapons the Empire uses." say Dooku.

Padme stands up. "Well hopefully, the Senate realize how much you are change are they might unwittingly lose more soldiers life. I think you might have backed them up in a corner. Master Zane was right, that was a good idea to keep to yourself until if there is a time that the Republic might need your help." say Padme as she holds out her hand to Dooku.

"I truly hope so. I could help the Republic out a lot. Hopefully Master Zane gets better. Once again, I am sorry to hear about what happen to your husband." say Dooku as he shakes Padme's hand.

After the meeting, Padme walks out of the prison. As much as she hates wars, anything that could help protects the people aboard of the warships of the Republic the better. The Empire ships are much powerful than their Republic counterparts and in the short amount of time that they have been in war, both sides have lost many lives, but it seems like the Republic loses slightly more. She is tired to see all those lives lost and hopefully the Senate is the same way. If Dooku does know a way to advance the ships, the better it is for them.

* * *

_**Okay this chapter made a lot of references on how the Empire seem to have the same ships as the Republic but they are stronger. I also figure the only possible way, that make sense, to let Dooku out if he provides the Republic a need for information that will help them in the war with the Empire. **_

_**I also realized once more that I have taken up to much space for the Universe B and could not put Universe A into the chapter. I am working on when to put that into action. Kind of got carried away in Universe B. I do not know, but I am trying to make a part of the next chapter take place in Universe A. **_

_**Oh, I would not be going into detail about the upgrade that Dooku is speaking of. No point of doing so. Like he says it will boost up the power of ships by 50 percent, and let just keep it at that. **_

_**For those who wants Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane back, do not worry soon he will be back. No it would not be in the next chapter, but it will be there soon. I do not plan on having my main character of the series to be out of a singe story for the entire story. As I see it, I consider it is needed for this story. Do I have a time limit when he might return. I say possible a 3 to five chapters, it depends on what I come up with. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy.**_


	11. Waiting & Taunting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 11: Waiting & Taunting**

Padme could not help but to smile at her twins antics during break she have from the Senate. Rachelle had baby-set them all day and they seem to miss her a lot. Even Mara decides to join in. In Padme eyes, Mara must look up at Padme as a second mother. She can see how that was possible due to the fact that they live with her.

The only thing she was not thrill at is coming home to a mess. Apparently, someone turn of C-3P0 who does help with the cleaning a lot when she is away. She has a strong feeling it must have been Luke. Luke seems to take after his father when it comes to machines.

It is going on the third day in the 10-day limit that the Republic has until Anakin is killed. For the past 2 days, they have been Senate meeting rather to let Dooku out under the watchful eye of the Jedi Order, even based upon the information that he says he would let out. Yesterday, Dooku told her that he will throws in whatever is left in the Separatist accounts and his own account, along with his palaces he has to give to the Republic. Now that swayed a lot of Senators. Based on the reports, that is over 10 million credits total.

Even through Padme knows that there are still bunch of corrupted Senators within the Senate, there is a lot more Senators within the Senate that are willing to put the money to help the Republic. Since Dooku is planning on rejoining the Jedi Order, he does not need such luxuries anymore. That is if the Senate let him out.

She really hopes that tomorrow will be the day that Dooku will get set free and be able go and save Anakin. Still she must be strong for her children. She knows for a fact she cannot act strong, or the twins will see right through it, due to their connection with the Force.

"Mommy!" shouts Leia and Luke as she walks in through the door. Padme bend down and hug them. She has not seen them all day besides breaks. For most of the day, she has been in Senate Meetings. Normally she is hardly tired by them, but based upon what today's was all about, she is beat.

She let the twins drag her off to the living room where they sat down and watch TV. Rachelle came out of the kitchen; apparently, she was doing the dishes. "Hey Rachelle, could you turn on C-3PO, he most likely would help out with the cleaning." say Padme before she yawns.

She could have fallen asleep if it was not for Leia and Luke talking to her as they rest their heads against her. "Is Uncle Mark awake?" ask Leia. "No, he is still asleep." say Padme lightly as she runs her hand through Leia's long brown hair that she had tied into buns in the morning. Now the hair hangs down past the little girl's shoulders. It makes her laugh how much Leia seems to want to be like her and Anakin.

She will learn that being a Jedi, she could not be a Senator. She would have to choose which one to become. That will bring people to think that the Jedi is trying to gain more power. In her views, both of her children will do great as a Jedi. They love to help people out.

In her opinion it seem like her niece Poojo would become a Senator. She is still teaching her all the things about being a Senator in the Galactic Republic. Leia would sit in for that, but she begins to get quickly bored with the topic of being a Senator. That is why she figures that Leia will become a Jedi instead of a Senator.

"Mommy what about Daddy?" ask Luke. She knows the twins will asked this, they have been asking about for the past 3 days. She had a strong feeling that they knew something bad was happening because the day before the Senate Meeting when Darth Vader talked to them, they have been unnaturally quiet.

"I sense, Daddy will be saved and Uncle Mark will awaken." say Leia lightly. Padme heard this, she wonders if Leia was talking to herself or saying this to her brother and mother. Still it would not be the first time where the twins sensed something through the Force about the future and it turns out to be true.

She remembers that Mark was telling her how those that have strong connection with the Force such as himself, Yoda and Anakin, could see visions of the future through the Force. He also warned he that even through they have a strong connection with the Force, they can be tricked by false visions created by another Force Sensitive that was train, such as Palpatine did to make Anakin see Padme dieing at childbirth back in 19 BBY. Therefore, they must not put 100 percent of their faith into what they see because of that and for the reason that the future is always set in motion.

Mark also told her how he watch and heard about many Jedi waste their time and put their lives on the line for a vision they see and they were killed for no reason. Even with that skill, the future could be consider dangerous and mystery. Just because you see something, does not mean it will happen. That why he prefer to live in the now and just the visions as guidance then living to make that vision true, unless he is for sure that it will come out and it make sense to him.

"That is right Leia; I have faith in the Force that Master Zane will make a full recovery. I also have a feeling that Master Skywalker will return alive." say Rachelle who was standing near the couch where Padme and the twins sit. "See even she says it! It must be true! She is a Knight!" say Leia as she bounce and points Rachelle.

Padme looks up at Rachelle. "Is that true? You believe Anakin will return?" ask Padme. "Yes, he will return alive, he might be injured slightly which is possible for the situation he is in, but he would not be as bad as Master Zane." say Rachelle with a slight smile. She had meditated while the twins were asleep, before Mara wakes her from her meditation. With that meditation she have seen her former mentor awaken and Anakin returning home.

"Padme, have faith in your children abilities with the Force. They are strong with the Force, just like their father and my mentor. You know what they say about both Master Skywalker and Master Zane, that they are two of the most powerful Jedi with the Force. I am not insulting Master Skywalker intelligence, but out of both them, Master Zane is way much more brighter on the aspect of the Force and of many things. Sometimes it makes me think that Master Skywalker likes a bit of action in his life. Then again just like Master Zane, he is different then most Jedi." say Rachelle.

It was obvious to Padme that Rachelle admires both Mark and Anakin, but favor Mark more. Even through Padme favors Anakin more than any other, she knows Rachelle is right about Mark. He is highly knowledgeable and if it were not for him, Anakin would have fallen to the Dark Side. Still Anakin Skywalker is very good. Both Jedi are very powerful and skillful. Even through it seems that Mark is slightly more powerful.

"Yeah and I bet Darth Vader had a bit of a hard time with Master Skywalker." say Rachelle. Padme remembers seeing the hologram of the Sith Lord and notice that he did seem to be injured a bit. She did not realized this at the time it was happen because of her being worry.

"Are you sure about that?" ask Padme with a slight smile. "Oh yeah, I saw a vision of it through the Force when I was mediating earlier ago. I mean it was like if it was Master Zane and Darth Vader fighting until Darth Vader took a cheap shot at Master Skywalker. He stabs him in the shoulder and kicked him in the chest. You know Vader has mechanical legs." say Rachelle.

Padme smiles at this. She knows her husband would not go down without a fight. It is not his way of going down. She was glad that he injured the Sith Lord. Maybe the injury will be so bad that it will make it easier for them to take him down.

* * *

Darth Vader paces back and forth in front of Anakin Skywalker. "Let see how much your pathetic Republic and Jedi Order truly cares about the Chosen One." say Darth Vader. Anakin laughs slight at this. "Oh, I hardly could call myself that. I think that someone might be wrong. Even through, I am not weak. You know what they say about Mark, his powers are similar to me. So there could be two or the whole legend of the Chosen One could be a myth." say Anakin noticing the injuries he has inflecting on Darth Vader. Seeing Darth Vader injured bring a smile on his lips.

"Do not worry you pathetic Jedi, your life will soon come to an end, that is if your pathetic friend chickens out." say Darth Vader. Anakin glares at Darth Vader. "Do not insult my friends in front of me! You truly think you are better then Mark! What do you know? You might be made of the same DNA as him, but you are nothing but some misguided Clone! You will fall and Mark will rise as simple as that! I know Mark better than anyone else in the whole galaxy as a friend, he would not stop until you are gone or either that he is dead! Even if he dies, he will make sure to bring as many down!" shout Anakin knowing this will enrage the Sith Lord in front of him.

Darth Vader sends a very powerful Force Lighting at Anakin. Anakin bite his lips hard not to give Darth Vader the right to feel good about causing him pain. Anakin had been subjected to pain when he was younger and was a slave just like his mother. He also suffered from mental pains when his own mother died in his hands. He suffers from pains when he realized that the Darth Vader from Mark's universe was him. His own daughter was kidnapped and he failed to save her, and with him being the father that he is, that was something as painful as anything he have felt. So, whatever the cloned Sith Lord could put him through, he has been through worst.

Darth Vader ended his Force Lightning. He was surprise at how much Anakin was holding on. Still one thing that annoys him about the Jedi is how they lack respect for those who truly have power. Those with power should be respected. Anakin Skywalker

"What is with all you Jedi, lack respect to those who hold true power? Yes, I admit I am a clone, but I am a Clone who is better than his template! I will prove that in killing Master Zane when he attempts to get you!" say Darth Vader.

"Well, with you pathetic excuse of Force Lightning, I think you might be wrong. You really think, just because you capture me, that Mark will be easy killed. After all, he killed Sidious, the person who trained you." say Anakin. Through the Force, he knows Mark would not be coming. He does not have a choice in the matter due to the fact that he is in a coma.

Even through knowing this, he bet the Jedi Order and his wife have something cooking that will save him. "Sidious was weak. I was plan on killing him myself if he manage to take out the Jedi Order and the Republic. Anyhow, this works out better, because I could show your pathetic Republic the true meaning of fear and power that I command! Already your ships are weak against mine. It is a matter of time, when you run out of troops and ships to defend yourself against me. So, in this way, I am grateful for Master Zane. He did me a favor not out if cost me my legs!" say Darth Vader made a fist.

Anakin shakes his head lightly at this. He has been toying with Darth Vader for the past few days of his captured. He has a strong feeling not only will he get saved but also they will drive the Empire from this planet. How exactly he does not know.

Darth Vader begins to walk out. "You know what Vader; I hope that when you and Mark meet once more, I hope he kills you. If not, I will. You hurt my family, you kidnapped my daughter. I understand that Mark knows you better than I do, and he could take you down easier than I can, but if I have to. I will make sure that you will be nothing but star dust in space for what you did to my family." say Anakin.

Darth Vader laughs his cold-hearted laugh. "You daughter was stubborn…" say Darth Vader before Anakin interrupted. "That's my little girl, takes after her Daddy with that one." say Anakin with a smile. Darth Vader glares at him. As much as he wants to kill the Jedi right now, he must not or his plan will be in foil. "I tried to turn her through any means. After awhile she just got annoying. I will deal with your whole family and your wife's family. I will murder all of them, you know what I will enjoy watching the life leave their faces. Hmm, maybe I should get the Chancellor and kill her right in front of your eyes. To make you suffer. Oh, I could sense that will make you suffer greatly." say Darth Vader enjoying the thought of making his prisoner suffer.

Darth Vader was fully aware that Anakin was trying to annoy him. He can sense that Anakin is battling with the dark emotions inside of him. No, he does not want Anakin Skywalker as a Sith. He does not need it. He has seen the future. If Anakin Skywalker becomes a Sith then eventually the Sith will be destroyed all together.

Anakin looks down. He does feel extreme hatred for Darth Vader, but he have to keep his emotions in check or he might fall to the Dark Side. That is something he does not want to experience. He nearly almost experienced in 19 BBY if it was not for Mark's help. He knows that Mark went out of his way to save him and his marriage. That why it took Mark so long to take down Palpatine.

Anakin watches as Darth Vader walks out of the room. Anakin hang his head low. He is just hoping Padme have something plan. With Mark out of commission, his hope of getting out of here alive is pretty slim. No, he must not give up hope. He senses through the Force he will be saved.

* * *

On the swampy planet of Dagobah, Jenna Farlay collapse down upon some wet ground that is in the center of a swampy river that goes up her knees. Due to the humidity, she is getting overheated and cannot cool down from the light breeze that was blowing through.

Apparently, when Master Yoda says something about testing her, she guess it mean training her. Even through when she brings this up to him, he told her it was her being tested. She figures he is testing her reaction to the difficult tasks he has given her. In that case, she can see how it is testing her.

The funny thing is that the task he has given her reminds her of the training tasks that Master Zane has given her during her time as a Padawan on Ragoon 6. Expect due to the swampy location it more than twice as hard. Still it is nothing new to her. She had fought against the Separatist on some of the swampy planets that are known within the galaxy.

Jenna wipes the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. She looks down at the swampy digesting water in front of her. She respects Master Yoda as much as she respects Master Zane, but deep down inside of her she knows that this is a waste of her time. Master Yoda could reach through the Force and see if she is still right to be called a Jedi. As that thought enter her mind, she remember how the Jedi could not detected that Palpatine was Darth Sidious until it was too late.

Now it begins to make a little bit more sense. Master Yoda is testing her actions and how she does stuff to see if she is on the verge of falling to the Dark Side or is a part of the Dark Side but hiding among the Light Side.

She stands up and looks around the swampy area that she was in. She knows she is about 5 miles north of where Yoda's hut is. She have always been good with directions, even when Master Zane and her got lost, she was very good at find out where they were, even without the aid of the Force. It always has been a natural talent of hers.

She walks over and uses the Force to guide her through the harsh path. Since she had found Yoda, last month, all she has been doing is proving herself. The task at hand was the longest. She had to make it through a week without Yoda's help and without falling for the temptations of the Dark Side to live.

Yoda stands outside of his hut leaning on his wooden walking stick. He looks up at her with a tilt of his head. He gave her a simple nod and a slight smile. "Passed another test, you have. Only a couple more tests for you to take in order to prove that you still follows the way of the Jedi will there be." say Yoda.

"So I will be seeing Master Zane soon?" ask Jenna. Due to the sharp pain from the hard tap that Master Yoda did on Jenna, it brings her down on to her knees. "Patient young one, you must be. What might lay in the other dimension we know not. What you might be looking for might be there anymore not." say Yoda as he waves Jenna into the hut.

Jenna crawls into the hut. Yoda serves some more soup, which Jenna had gotten used to eating over the past month. Like always they eat in silence, it usually something Yoda does to make her reflect on what she have relearned about being a Jedi while she has been proving to him that she is still a Jedi.

The last thing Yoda wants to send over to aid Mark is a Jedi who have fallen to the Dark Side. That will cause more problems for Mark than what is needed when he try to solve the problem in the other dimension. He is aware at how strong, skillful and knowledgeable Mark is, but even the best could be bested and beaten.

Besides Mark, he is the only one who truly knows about the portal to the other dimension. He knows the Empire knows of its location but what it is, they have no clue. Yoda hopes that the knowledge of what the portal is and most likely the location, will be lost when he past through the Force, he has the strongest feeling that Mark will never be returning back from the other dimension; rather he is forced or willing to not come back. All he had to do is wait to see if Jenna is ready to go help her former mentor once more.

* * *

_**Okay finally I got some from Universe A in. I was planning on making the scene between Darth Vader and Anakin longer, but I figure I should throw something in from Universe A. Haven't willing been thinking about Universe A, I have been focusing on the problems in Universe B, because I could think of anything to put before Jenna goes to Universe B and I want to add her in at a specific time, and I cannot alter the story line I have set out for that to happen. **_

_**I have been getting some comments about Anakin being the Chosen One. Yes, I know of this legend from watching the movies and researching. Exactly for this story, I do not know where I stand on this subject. I remember on one of the chapters before Jedi Angel001 had say something that Anakin couldn't defeat Darth Vader and that he was the Chosen One. **_

_**See, just because Anakin is the Chosen One does not make him all powerful. Remember he losted to many people throughout the Saga. See he dueled Dooku bunch of times during the Clone Wars and did not finish him off. On Mustafar in the 3rd movie, he lost to Obi-wan Kenobi. **_

_**In one of my views, I see that Luke Skywalker could possible be the Chosen One because he redeemed his father and than his father killed him. At the same time I do see Anakin Skywalker as the Chosen One, since him being redeem it killed off the one of the 2 Sith. Then he killed Emperor Palpatine in the last movie. Even through he did this, The Sith still exist because of Lumiya who taken Jacen on as a Sith. Then you must account for the One Sith too. What I believe in that Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One to bring balance by the Force by ending Darth Bane's Sith Order which is the Rule of Two. Obviously I have many views on the subject, and one of the reason I do not often put into this story. I consider more of a title. **_

_**Yes a little reminded I do plan on waking Mark up some time in this story, so do not start a riot...lol. **_

_**Also I want you advice on something. From the very beginning of the series I plan on Rachelle and Mark being together despite their age differences. Do not get my started on that, Han Solo was close to the same amount of age differences with Leia. Anyway back onto topic, I wonder how should they get together. Mind you that Mark does love Rachelle but he is unaware of his feelings... yes I know strange for someone who preaches about love. So you thoughts will be helpful. **_

_**Like usual, till next time, Enjoy!**_


	12. Dooku Release

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 12: Dooku Release**

It is the 4th day of the 10 day limit and Dooku could not have been more happier, when he saw the Chancellor given the warden the release papers that have been signed by the majority of the Senate and her. All it was left was the warden to authorized it. "First thing to consider, Chancellor, Do you want this monster out in the galaxy. You know once I sign my name, he is a free man. He could not be put in prison for crimes he did against the Republic during the Clone Wars." say the warden.

"Sir, what do you take me as? I have been a Galactic Senator since I left the office of being Naboo Queen until 15 BBY. I am fully aware of all the laws within the Republic, as should any good Chancellor should be." say Padme.

"Still there is nothing in the law states that I have to sign it." say the warden putting his pen down and clasping his hands together. "Then you will be hearing from the Senate. They agree upon this. We could do this the easy way or the hard way. Trust me the hard way would not benefit you anyway." say Padme. She knows they do not have time to go through all that, because they will have to have another meeting of why the warden would not do this and any evidence that made their judgment to let him out bad.

"Fine, I will sign the papers, but do not come complaining to me if this monster betrays you." say the warden. Dooku rolls his eyes. "Seriously, could we all act like civilized adults that we all are." say Dooku flings his right hand out through the cuffs he is wearing. He could not believe what he is hearing from the warden. Then again, warden was one of the many members of the Galactic Republic that did not like him. There have been countless times that he wished that he could just kill Dooku for the crimes he did.

As soon as the papers were sign, the warden snaps his fingers and the guards unlock the cuffs from Dooku's wrist and ankle. The cuffs that Dooku was wearing had a chain from the cuffs on his ankles to the cuff on his wrists.

Padme realized it was not the cell that helps keep Dooku distracted by an irritated buzzing noise, but it was the collar around his neck that was causing it. For some strange reason Padme think that that was not even close to be humane to do. How Dooku manage to live in peace and harmony all those years was a mystery to her.

"How ever says, I lived in peace and harmony throughout my time here. You kind of left your mind open, Chancellor." say Dooku as he looks at her. Right there and then, if she did not believe the Jedi words, she would now believe them. Dooku have not live in peace and harmony due to the guilt he felt he had done and there was nothing he could do to redeem all the dark things that he has done.

"I better take you to the Jedi Temple." say Padme as he walks with Dooku. She notices the Senate Guards that came with her was keeping a very close eye out on Dooku. She had to fight not shaking her head. Do they even realize that if Dooku truly wanted to hurt her, there is little they could do about it? He is considered one of the best Jedi that ever lived before he left the order. Throw in the fact that he was also a Sith Lord too, if he has more knowledge and skills with the Force that she would never even dream of having. He could kill her in bunch of different ways and either the guards would not even notice it until it was too late or they would not be able to stop them, unless one of the are secretly a trained person who knows how to use the Force.

Once Dooku steps outside the blast doors of the prison, he sees the sun reflecting off the windows of the skyscraper around. He takes a deep breath as he looks around. He haven't been outside in years, even through the planet wide city of Galactic City is far from anything to be consider beautiful, in the eyes of a person who being lock up inside a prison, the freedom of being out can make anything look beautiful.

A sigh escape his lips, to be honest he never through he will see freedom again. It was obvious to some of the people standing nearby that they did not like him. He has a strong feeling they were protesting his release from prison. The Senate guard actually has to block them off; because some of them look they might attack them. He was for sure if Padme was not there they would have let the mob attack him. To be honest he would not blame him if they fail to do their job right when it comes to him. He is not there to win their trust. He is there to do his job and that job was to redeem all his actions he has caused while being a Sith and during the Clone Wars.

As the guards kept the protesters at bay, Dooku and Padme got into a Speeder that was in line with other Speeders for her protection. Dooku sat in the seat next to Padme. Padme look up at the elderly former Jedi and Sith. He did not strike any conversation. He was looking out the window.

Padme sat in the seat looking at her Datapad which was full of several of pictures of the twins and Mara seems to be in a lot of them. Most of the pictures show Mara near Luke. She begins to suspect that there is some kind of connection between the two. They do seem to be close to each other. Through the connection seem different than the connection that Mara has with Mark.

Mark have once told her that he thinks that there might be some sort of relationship between Mara and Luke in the future, which his connection with Mara seem to be something that is telling him that he might be the mentor of Mara when she gets to the age of being a Padawan.

Mara is also close to Leia, but not as much as she is with Luke. It is kind of strange for her, because Luke and Leia seem to be the same at most with some differences here and there. They all play together the same way. It could be possible because Mara know Luke more since Leia was capture when she met Luke. She just shakes her head at this.

She has to admit it would be nice to see them being together in the future. She stops her thinking with wide eyes. She already thinking of her children getting married and they are only 5 years old. They are far from the age of being even interest in the other gender in those ways. Still even through she has to admit that would be nice. Maybe that the connection through the Force that Mark was telling her about. According to the Jedi the Force ties everything together. So the Force might have known who is going to be with whom in the future. What does she knows about the Force, besides what is told to her? Nothing that what she knows.

Already she has admitted that she does not know everything about the Force and she will never will. It is quite understandable because she could never have the ability to use the Force like the Jedi do. At times it does make it feel strange of how she does not have that type of connection with her kids. It does make her feel left out of the family a bit. She wanted them to share everything and so far everyone in the family besides her could use the Force, even through that something that should not make a big difference it does. It not for the fact that she wants to be able to use the Force, it the fact that having the ability to use the Force makes them seem so different. Deep down she could care less if she could or could not use the Force. It is just something that seems to put a big gap in the family, not that the gap is bad.

Without that, they are a good little family that has a lot of the same interests. People say sometimes having kids are a bad thing, but in her eyes they are not. She already thinking of having another baby, to grow the family, through the might wait for a couple more years due to the fact that the twins could be a handful sometimes.

"I never thought the Jedi Order will allow something like that." say Dooku softly. "Allow what?" ask Padme. "Family. Attachment is forbidden by the Jedi Order, same as marriages. I am surprise your husband has not been kicked out." say Dooku. "Mark, have change that around. I see as a positive thing. That means that there always will be Jedi and some might not see it, but the galaxy does need the Jedi." say Padme.

"Just because one or both parents are Force Sensitive, does not mean anything. The child could be weak in the Force or has no abilities with the Force. Sometimes it is genetics mostly it is not." say Dooku as he looks at her. Padme smiles at Dooku. "It does not bother me if I have kids that are Force Sensitive or not, in my eyes all of them will be special in their own little ways." say Padme.

"You have grown up a lot since I meet you on Geonosis." say Dooku lightly. "It has been 8 years, a lot have changed during that time." say Padme. Dooku nods to this as he went back to his quiet nature that he was in when they first got into the Speeder.

In a quarter of an hour they arrived at the Jedi Temple, taking routes that only the Chancellor is allowed to make. The Speeder came down and park near the stairs to the Jedi Temple. Dooku steps out of the Speeder and look at the grand trapezoid shape building that he once called his home before 32 BBY. It has been 18 years since he looked at the building in person from such a close distance.

He walks up the steps and notice Kento Marek was sitting with a little boy. Dooku remember when Kento was Master Zane's Padawan. Through the Force he had sensed that the boy is the son of Kento and Mallie.

Kento stare in disbelief when he saw Dooku. Personally Kento have never set eyes on him since he left the Jedi Order back in 32 BBY. The only time he saw Dooku was in the HoloNews or Holograms about him.

Padme steps at the steps and looks at the Senate Guards. "I am perfectly safe where I am going into. So you could kindly wait here or go do whatever you guys do on your free time. I might be here for awhile anyways." say Padme. She knows her twins, Luke and Leia is there at the current moment, being taught by some Jedi Master who has taken of the class for Yoda since Mark cannot do it.

She had learned that Mark teaches his own class of younglings and subs in for Yoda's class often. She knows that Mark is a great teacher. She watches him teach Mara and the twins in her apartment stuff that does not involve the Force. It could be about math and science. Usually when it comes to those subjects the twins does not want to sit down and do them. When Mark does it, they seem to be onto his every word. They were hook on to it as a fish on a hook, when he teaches. It amazes her how great of a teacher her friend is.

She was walking pass a classroom where the Jedi Master, who a female Tholothian was teaching the class. The teacher stop just as Luke and Leia rushes out of the hall.

"Mommy!" shout the twins as they rushes forward. Padme got on one knees and hug her children. "So how are my two favorite kids?" ask Padme barely above a whisper. Leia looks up at her with widen eyes and a large smile. "I'm good! We were just learning about different…um…what is the word….um. You know how we are…um… humans and our teacher is another…" say Leia truly lost for words and does not know how to say Tholothian.

"Species you mean or races." say Padme. Leia nods at this. "Yes, and what are you learning about them?" ask Padme. "How some are more common to use the Force. Like the Hutts, strange name sound like the place where you live. Hardly anyone of them can use the Force." say Luke.

Padme rub her hand through their hairs a bit. Leia complain a little bit about her mother missing up her buns as she holds them. Leia always seem to like several of hairstyles, it reminds Padme of herself a lot. She used to wear her hair up and several of styles. Lately they have not been to complex like they used to be.

Dooku stand there watching the exchange between the mother and her children with a face that shows no expression at all. Luke looks up at him. Dooku only see Anakin a little bit when he first came to the Jedi Temple, because shortly after that he left the temple. From what he remembers of Anakin Skywalker being young when his former Padawan found him, Luke Skywalker looks just like his father, while Leia Skywalker look like her mother a lot.

"Mom you almost miss them up!" say Leia as Padme laughs a bit and shakes her hair. "How about this, tonight I read you an extra bedtime story to make get up to you." say Padme. Leia shakes her head. "No, make it two more stories." say Leia crossing her arms with a stubborn look on her face. "Fine two extra bedtime stories. Now go back to class." say Padme looking up at the smile Tholothian who was standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Love you Mommy!" say the twins as they rushes past the teacher and to sit down by Mara who was about to feel lonely a bit and somewhat uncomfortable without them in the room. Even after a year being found by Mark, she is still uncomfortable around a lot of people at once.

Padme smiles as he looks at the twins sitting by Mara as the teacher walks back into the room. Before she left Mara waved at her, which she responded back with a short wave.

"I sense great amount of love from them. If what Master Zane says is true about love being most likely the best emotion of the Light Side then they will be hard to beat." say Dooku remembers how Mark was. "Well, they are loved by their father, me and also their Uncle Mark." say Padme.

"I was fully unaware that Master Zane has any family ties to your family or Skywalker's family." say Dooku. "There are no ties. He is an honorary member of the Skywalker family." say Padme. Dooku smiles a bit as he leads the way to the High Council chamber. He once was on the Council before he left the Order.

Soon they were in the lift heading up to the chamber of the High Council. With a slight bump the door open to reveal the honorary room of those who lead the Jedi Order. A room that Dooku have seen so many times before in his life, that he could remember ever etching in there.

He walks back and notice some of the seats are either complete empty or have a hologram. Yoda is a Hologram and there are two empty seats. "Dooku." say Obi-wan lightly as he watches as the person he fought a lot against during the Clone Wars walks to the center of the room.

Padme stands off to the side, right by Mark's chair; even through she was unaware of it. Watching this before her, reminds her when Anakin explain when the High Council decide what to do with him when they brought him to the Council Chamber. Expect this time instead of a 9 year old child stands an 88 year-old man.

"To see you again in this chamber never expect, Dooku." say Yoda lightly as his holographic face looks up at Dooku. "I came here to redeem the errors of my ways. I heard you needed my help to save Skywalker and that Master Zane is unable to do so." say Dooku as he crosses his arms behind his back.

"As wise as always, you are. Fall to the dark side hard to image someone like, do, you could. Please to see you back on the right side, I am. Glad to hear that you redeem your errors want to." say Yoda. Dooku look down to his feet for a minute and look up back up at the Council.

"Yes, that right Master Yoda. I want to redeem myself, I promise to correct all the wrong I did. Now without farther distractions I would like to know the information that I need for my mission." say Dooku.

"Summon Rachelle Hunter, we must. She, going along with you on this mission, will be." say Yoda looking over to Mace. He nods and presses a button on his Comlink to get into contract with Rachelle Hunter.

"Whoa is this Celestia Aluna former Padawan?" ask Dooku realizing the name. "Yes, why?" ask Obi-wan. "That might be unwise; Master Aluna had been killed by General Grievous on my order. Do you think it wise to put her with me?" say Dooku can see problems.

"You are forgetting who the last one to train her was. Mark had trained her well enough for missions like this. I believe she is highly capable of letting go of the past." say Shaak Ti looking at Dooku. "I remember who trained her last. Hopefully you are right or this is going to be one long and painful trip." say Dooku as they wait for Rachelle to arrive.

It did not take long for Rachelle to arrive. Her eyes were puffy and slightly red. Dooku look at her and sense she was crying over Master Zane being in a coma, but as soon as he sensed it, it was gone. She is very good at hiding her emotions. In that short amount of time, he sensed that Rachelle has some strong feelings over Master Zane, feelings that match the feelings he sensed that Anakin Skywalker have for Padme back in 19 BBY.

During the fight aboard the Invisible Hand above Coruscant, Anakin did let his guard down on that information. He is for sure that if Mark did not step in when he did, he would not be here right now talking to the High Council and Anakin might be in a far worst spot then he is now. He would have most likely become a Sith, something that will be bad for the galaxy.

As Rachelle took a stand beside him, he could see traces of both Master Zane and Celestia Aluna in her. There are the two of the 4 mentors that taught her the most and both of them are powerful and wise Jedi, despite their young age. In ways it does seem to make him feel slightly stupid at how smart they were when they were younger. He swears when he was Master Zane's age he was not as smart. Celestia Aluna was another smart Jedi. He remembers the Master Zane from this dimension and Celestia were like brothers and sister.

As he was thinking of the Master Zane that was dead, images of his red Lightsaber slashing through Master Zane's Lightsaber hilt and then beheading him flare into his mind. His mechanical hands tighten into a fist.

Rachelle looks up at the former Jedi Master and Former Sith as the Council was giving them information for the mission they were taking. She knows it was on his orders that Master Aluna was almost killed. It makes him as guilty as the one who dealt the blow. If it was not for him and Grievous she would never have forgotten who she was and fall to the Dark Side.

Mace Windu stopped talking when he sensed something from Rachelle. "Something on your mind, young one?" ask Mace looking at Rachelle. Rachelle bites her lip, knowing that it is not wise to lie to him. He will see right through it. She was intending keeping Master Aluna being the Sith Lady Darth Destria to herself until she could be redeemed.

She let out a sigh. "Master Aluna is not dead." say Rachelle lightly hopefully that would end. It seem like everyone thought they need their hearing check. The surprising thing was Yoda's Hologram, which faded and return and he was rubbing the back of his head with a slight painful look on his face. Rachelle figures he must have fall off his seat and bang his head against the projector.

"Wait, let's take this back down a notch. Celestia Aluna is alive?" say Obi-wan pointing at Rachelle. Rachelle nods to this. "So where is she?" ask Mac.

Rachelle looks down to her feet slightly ashamed that they had to find out this way. "From what I have gathered, when she was stabbed by General Grievous, she was dying, but somehow she managed to stay alive. Towards the end of the Clone Wars, Darth Vader showed up and tricked her. Apparently, base upon what I gather through the Force and how she acted. She is suffering from a strong case of amnesia. She remembers little bit about her past. Darth Vader promised her that he will help her gain her memories back. While doing so, he also made it seem like Grievous was working for us and that we order him to kill her off." say Rachelle.

That is one of the reason Rachelle had been meditating a lot is to find answers how to redeem her. Mace has a disbelief look on his face. "So you telling us that Darth Destria is Celestia Aluna?" ask Mace having a hard time believing that Celestia Aluna is a Sith, when it was something she was strongly against.

Everyone on the Council knows how strongly against the Dark Side Celestia was. So even if they knew she was alive, this would have still been very surprising to them. It even surprised Yoda enough to know.

"Are you sure about this?" ask Kit Fisto looking at Rachelle. "Yes, but she forget who she is. I believe that I can redeem her." say Rachelle. Yoda looks at her while everyone looks at Yoda.

Dooku stands there looking around the room. One does not need the Force to tell that everyone within the chamber is surprise to hear that Jedi Knight Celestia Aluna is alive. To be honest with himself, he is as surprise at the news as they were. He remembers, regrettably now, that he told Grievous to make sure to kill every Jedi there was on the planet. He is happy that the monster failed to kill Celestia Aluna, but he feels bad for the fact that he order what lead to her being tricked by the Dark Side, if the words from Rachelle was true.

He has taken an innocent, proud Jedi and caused her go down a path that leads to the Dark Side. He remembers how Celestia was against the Dark Side. She even told anyone that who listen that she prefer to be stab in the back by her own friends then join the Dark Side, rather it was willing or forced.

"Okay, so this mission could have two possible objectives. The first and the most priority one is that Anakin Skywalker must be saved and the second one, is the redemption of Celestia. Rachelle, your emotions on this subject are strong, but you are a trained Jedi Knight, I expect you to not let you emotions get in the way. The mission is to save Anakin Skywalker. Redeeming your former mentor comes as a bonus, but if you fight her, do not hold back." say Shaak Ti looking at the young Jedi Knight in front of her.

Rachelle hates to do it, but she knows her duties as a Jedi outweigh what she thinks. As much as she wants to help redeem Master Aluna, she must focus on the mission and that mission is to save Master Skywalker.

"Now as of you, Dooku, we will accept you back to the Jedi Order, as the rank of Knight, you will be on probation, to see if you are still right. The Council has talked about these days before today." say Mace looking at him.

Dooku nods to this, he was not expecting to become a Jedi Master even on probation. He knows that his probation is different from the one that he knows Master Zane was on in 20 BBY to 19 BBY, but he still was a Jedi Master. Still he is not complaining, they still let him be a member of the Jedi Order.

"Both you two will head out tonight. Some Clones will be going with you, but not enough to warrant an Attack Cruiser. You have 6 days to get there and save Anakin. " say Obi-wan. He looks at Rachelle; he hopes that they are making the right choice of sending her. They want to be careful with Dooku just in case and want someone who could defend themselves against them. It would not be the first time they were mislead even while using the Force. Rachelle could duel Mark to a standstill sometimes, and since Mark could do the same with Dooku when he was younger, hopefully Rachelle match up.

"You two are dismiss, May the Force be with both of you." say Shaak Ti. Rachelle and Dooku walks to the lift. As the door close she hears the Council begin talking over the news that Master Aluna is alive. She knew it would surprise everyone that she was alive, but being a Sith, now that like destroying a planet level of surprise.

* * *

_**First of all, I know this is longer than I usually make a chapter. I only have made a chapter that has more than 4,000 words only once and I am for sure that was back in the first story of the series, but a lot of things want to go into it. Let me explain some of them. **_

_**First one is the more important part to the overall storyline of this story, Dooku being released from prison. Yes, I intended on having Dooku released in one of the my stories and return to be a Jedi. I was planning on doing in the second story, but me in one of my friend through it would be unwise to do so, giving that the public knew he was the head of the Separatist and the trouble he caused during the Clone Wars. So this idea got push back a bit. So I decided to come up with an event that will have to make Dooku released. **_

_**Second point of this chapter goes in hand with the first one. Dooku get accept in back to the Order but instead of a Jedi Master he is a Jedi Knight on probation, until he proves worthy. The Jedi Knight and the probation was an idea givin to me by someone, for the like of me I cannot remember or find out who gave me that idea. **_

_**Now the final part was another person who gave me the idea, boy I cannot find that one either, something about the Council and Mark finding out Celestia Aluna is alive. Yes, I intended for them to find out, but not in this way, but I liked it. See I was planning on having them found out after she gets redeemed, if that is possible. **_

_**Yes, I know this chapter is already long enough, but I do want to comment on guest review, only if they had an account, I could PM. Here is the comment from Destiny Changer: **_

_**"Good chapter, and Anakin truly is the chosen one. I figured that out by reading other Star Wars fan fics. You see, Anakin was born of the force, which consists of both the light and the dark. Therefore, Anakin was meant to become Vader. If he was to bring balance to the force, he had to explore both sides of it. The Jedi and the Sith were personifications of the light and the dark, and if there was to be balance, both sides had to be destroyed and replenished. Isn't it interesting that Anakin spent 23 years in the light then destroyed the Jedi, after which he spent an equal amount of time in the dark then destroyed the Sith? I call that food for thought. You have a very good day."**_

_**My reply to that, I do have a lot of different ideas of the Chosen One Theory, and I could agree with you. A little correction to you, see according to the math, Anakin spent a total of 23 years on the Light Side, if you include the years he was not a Jedi, but as a Sith he was 23 years. You take the years away which he wasn't a Jedi which is the years he spent with his mother as a slave, he would have a total of 14 years of a Jedi and 23 years as a Sith. Even still after you point that out that he was on the Light and Dark Side of the Force the same amount of time was indeed interesting. As I stated before, there is so many different theory of the subject. Also he was born through the Force, that I know due to the manipulation of Darth Plagueis with the Midi-chlorian. Then if you take in the consideration of the Extend Universe (EU) There were Sith after he killed Palpatine, so to some fans the prophecy was never fulfill. In my views, it had something to do with ending the Rule of Two which brought balance to the Force a bit, but I do like you idea. **_

**_For the sake of the series, I have no clue. Because taking your idea into consideration about he have to join the Sith, I do not think that it would happen then. Besides the Born to the Force thing, you scratch that out and you take in both Mark and Anakin's power they seem about match, which was something I figure on doing. _**

**_Anyways, think you for bringing the up to me, I never really took in the fact of him changing sides would help. According to Lucasfilms, he is indeed the Chosen One. Taking that into consideration, It leads me to believe to bring down the Rule of Two, because after that it seems to suffer a great deal of troubles. I could go on and on about the topic. Personally, I believe Anakin is the Chosen One and he help brings end of the Rule of Two and due to this he help change the Jedi Order, which Luke Skywalker had made. So there are many ideas_**

_**I would like to apologize for making this author note so long after you have to wait a couple days for this chapter. There were things to address. I would like to thank all who gave me ideas (Even through I cannot find it or remember who sent it) and want to thank Destiny Changer for bring up the subject, even when that subject has way to many answers to it, I am grateful to learn something new. **_

_**Feel free to ask me any questions you might have just comment on the story. If you have an account here on the website, I will PM you or if you are a guest to the website, like Destiny Changer is, I will answer your question, or if I feel like there something i need to say to clarify or put some of my thoughts into it, it will appears in the author's note. **_

_**Finally I can do this, Until next time, Enjoy!**_


	13. Serenno, Here we Come

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 13: Serenno, Here we Come**

Dooku walks with Rachelle to the quarters she shares with Master Zane. He uses the Force to slide the coffee table away and lift the carpet. He then uses the Force to unlock the lock on a small trap door. "What in the Force, do you think you are doing in, Master's spare Lightsaber?" ask Rachelle a bit offended that Dooku will come into the quarters she shares with her former mentor and takes one of his Lightsabers.

"I need a Lightsaber and I surely do not have time to make one of my own. I remember Master Zane keep spares in his quarters and he told us that if we ever needed them in case of an emergence to go use it. So what do you want to do, me wasting the time we can be saving Skywalker building a Lightsaber, or wants to get to the mission." say Dooku as he picks up to top Lightsaber.

He rolls the sliver cylinder shape with flat back Lightsaber in his mechanical hand before activating the Lightsaber. An electric blue plasma blade hisses into action, when he activates the Lightsaber. When Rachelle saw this she inches her hand to her Lightsaber. She does not trust Dooku even through she sensed through the Force that he means no harm. Still it would not be the first time they were tricked by the Sith even through the Force. The memory of Palpatine is still fresh in her mind as it is with everyone else.

Dooku notices this and just smiles a bit. "You really think I will strike you down? Even if I wanted to, do you think I am that stupid and careless to fight you in a building full of trained Jedi?" ask Dooku as he deactivates the Lightsaber and clips it to his belt.

"You do not deserve to hold Master's Lightsaber." mumble Rachelle as she walks to the door. Dooku heard it and just shrugs; he had a feeling that this will be one painful mission besides the obvious reason. He knows Rachelle is not trusting of him, why should she be.

He gave the order to kill her first mentor, which failed to happen. That failed order made the Celestia Aluna lose her memory, which Darth Vader tricked her into become a Sith and that the Jedi have betrayed her. He also kidnapped Rachelle during the Clone Wars on Tatooine to draw Mark out. He basically used her as a pawn to get to Mark.

When that thought enter his mind, his thoughts went right to why Darth Vader has Anakin. Anakin is in the same position that Rachelle Hunter was in during the Clone Wars. He is bait to bring Mark in. When he realized this, it made him sick in the stomach, how could he be so cruel and cold hearted.

"Are you coming or not. You didn't want to waste time building a Lightsaber so you take Master's Lightsaber and here you are standing daydreaming." say Rachelle with a slight harsh tone. "I was not daydreaming, was thinking and reflecting." say Dooku as he walks past her. Rachelle turns off the lights and follows Dooku to a Hanger where there were some Clones there. According to Rachelle there are 75 of them. Captain Kia and Captain Rex were among them.

"General Hunter, Chancellor Skywalker had is letting us use the new Sentinel-class Landing Craft." say Captain Kia who is used to working with the young Jedi Knight since she always seem to be working with Mark. Rachelle whistles as she looks at the ship. The ship is base on the designs of the Lambda-class T-4a shuttle that came out in 19 BBY. Expect it has a longer body, with two foldable wings in the back which stands vertical when not in use. In the middle of the body is a fin on top and the cockpit is a triangular shape the slopes downwards to the front.

The ship is made to carry 75 troops minus the co-pilot and pilot. If Rachelle remembers everything she heard about the ship, it comes with a class 1 Hyper-drive with a back up class 10 Hyper-drive. In the atmosphere it can go 621 miles per hour, but in space it can go 6210 miles.

"Sweet, never pilot one of these before." say Rachelle. "Oh great." mumble Captain Rex. "That the least of our worries Rex, old buddy." say Captain Kia. Captain Rex tips his head down and shakes his head. He has heard from Captain Kia and bunch of other members of the 3rd Legion how Rachelle pilots. She got skills but it almost borderline reckless, he heard even Mark does not like her drive Speeders or ships for that reason Deep down, Captain Rex could see that Mark have a lot of sense to not let her behind the controls of a Speeder or a ship.

"Great, Kia what have you gotten me to sign up for? General Skywalker is one thing, but according to what I heard, General Hunter is a bit worst." say Captain Rex as he crosses his arms. Dooku listens to this exchange and through he have been a big bad Sith and a Jedi Master before, he does not like how that conversation is going.

"Ah come on, I am not that bad!" say Rachelle. "I hate to disagree with you on that General. There is a reason why General Zane does not let you pilot ships with other people. That is saying something, I think you might scare him." say Captain Kia. Rachelle knows that he is teasing her, but she also knows that it is somewhat true. She could not help herself with that. Must be the Corellian blood that flowing through her veins. Still as she was listening to the two Clone Captains talking, her mind flash back to her and Mark time on Raxus Prime when they was forced to work with some Rodian criminals to take a base that the Hutts and the Sith was using last year. She remembers how Mark kept telling her to drive like he does not want her to drive.

"Either you two shut up or get on the ship, or I will force you on the ship. We are wasting time. Now get in there." say Rachelle as she pinches her noise. Captain Kia better stop all that teasing. It is one thing she has to deal with Dooku on the mission. How much more of this can she take? Now she is beginning to think that the other two mentors who tried to teach her must have felt like. Put things in new prospective for her.

"Okay, we are going. She must not be in a good mood." say Captain Rex. "Well, I can see why." say Captain Kia, he is for sure that Rachelle have some feelings for Mark and with him being in a coma, that got to make her in a bad mood. He could see that she does not work with Dooku. Personally, Captain Kia does not blame her, it not easy to forget what Dooku did during the Clone Wars.

Once all the Clones were loaded up on the ship, Rachelle and Dooku climb in. "You know in order for this mission to work, we must trust each other." say Dooku knowing that not having trust could be an issue. Rachelle turns to face him after she starts the engine. "Let get this straight, right here and right now. I do not like nor do I trust you. You have caused a lot of bad things to happen. On your order, you stupid monster freak that you called General Grievous to kill my mentor. You then kidnapped me to use get Master Zane. Why did he spare your life, I may have no idea." say Rachelle a bit harsh.

Dooku looks down as Rachelle pilots the ship out of the Hanger Bay. Dooku looks down. He amazed how Rachelle could keep her emotions in check. Yes, he sensed that she was truthful about not liking him or trusting him. She really dislikes him and to be honest he does not blame her. He could tell Rachelle does not let that emotion influence her, because if she did, it might be easy to get her to fall to the Dark Side.

"I am not asking for your forgiveness, that I know I will never earn. Yes, I admit to all that, but I am trying to fix it. You may not like me, but hopefully you can trust me when it comes time. I know Celestia well; I help trained her a bit when she was a youngling. You have to understand young one, that once the Dark Side captures you in its clutches it changes you. Do you really think I wanted her to die or fall to the Dark Side if the Dark Side hadn't had me in its grip? She was a sweet little girl who never wanted anything to do with the Dark Side." say Dooku softly looking at Rachelle.

Rachelle did not say anything to him as she pilot the ship through the traffic of Coruscant. Once out in space she speeds the ship up past 3,000 miles per hour to get far enough the planet to jump into Hyper-space. Dooku who knows the coordinates to Serenno, very well put it in the Navigation computer.

"You are right, you will never get my forgiveness, because you haven't earned it, but I will not let my emotions blind me. I know even through I do not trust or like you, that you have skills and knowledge. You have to be if they compare Master Zane to you." say Rachelle. "That's a start. You trust me enough because of my skills and knowledge. I am warning you that the Sith might try to use that lack of trust against us. Sith does not have any honor among them." say Dooku as the ship went into Hyperspace.

Rachelle sighs as she lay back in the pilot seat. For her being in that seat, it does feel very strange for her. She is so used to her former mentor being in the pilot seat on a ship like this. To be honest, she does not mind being a co-pilot for him. Being the pilot bring back memories.

"You love him, don't you." say Dooku out of nowhere. Rachelle looks at Dooku. "Love who?" ask Rachelle. "Master Zane, it is quite obvious. You walked into the High Council Chamber, your eyes were red and puffy from crying and for a few seconds I feel that you have strong emotions for him. As the meeting was going on you tried avoid looking at his empty seat, but failed a couple times. While you past the other seat within a second your eyes linger on his seat for slightly longer." say Dooku lowly.

"How dare you, putting your nose where it does not belong!" say Rachelle glaring at him. "Hey, it not my fault. I sensed it through the Force. If it was anyone's fault it would be your's by letting down your guard. I also sense you were conflicted about that emotion. You haven't told him yet and you worry that you might never get the chance to tell him it, if his condition with the coma gets worst." say Dooku.

Rachelle looks the other way as she snorted a bit. Dooku sighs as he lean the chair back and rest his left foot on his right knee. He knew Master Zane was a strong supporter of love, but the strange thing is he has no intentions on finding someone to spend his life with. That was until he meets the Master Zane that is now in a coma.

He remembers when he stormed into the Jabba the Hutt's palace on Tatooine with Captain Kia and when he stop Anakin from killing him. He sensed emotions that relate to love for Rachelle Hunter. On Tatooine it was not as strong, but on the Invisible Hand above Coruscant it was stronger. Then the meetings he had with him in the Jedi Temple and the meetings in the Coruscant prison, he sensed that love even stronger. The confusing part is that it seem like Master Zane is unaware of his feelings for his former Padawan.

This brought a soft and quick laugh to Dooku. Such a strong support of love, does not even realize that he is in love, you cannot find anything funnier than that. He looks back over to Rachelle.

"You know he loves you too." say Dooku. "How would you know? You were a Sith and a Sith is against emotions like that." say Rachelle harshly without looking at her. "It is hard to sense it if you are not truly focus on Mark. How you or anyone else did not sense it is well beyond me. Plus to answer your question, to truly hate something you must know what it is. It is impossible to hate something if you do not know what it is. That is asking you to hate someone you never meet in your life. Yes, I never truly experience love, but I know how it feels." say Dooku.

"You are not my mentor, I do not need lessons from you." say Rachelle moving around in her seat to get comfortable. "You must not follow Master Zane's teachings well. He, like most Jedi believes that you never stop being a student. You may not have someone teaching you, but you learn. Knowledge comes from where ever you are. It can come from your greatest enemies to your greatest allies. You know what I am saying is true. I could sense it. It just your emotions are getting in the way. There are bunch of ways your emotion can impact you. You let them get to you, it might lead you to the Dark Side or it might blind you from some facts. Like for example me. You hate me, you told me and I sensed that. Due to that, you naturally would not like to accept knowledge coming from me. That is how your hatred for me blinds you but not make you fall to the Dark Side. Now if you act upon that emotion, then it might leads you down that path." say Dooku.

"I know that already, Master Zane taught me that." mumble Rachelle. "He is a great teacher, even when he gotten his first Padawan. Till this day, he is still the fastest to teach people. Most Padawans takes at least 10 years to become a Knight. He trained two in less than 10 years. He taught you for 5 years, but you had training from Celestia, that why you have emotions for her and want to redeem her so much." say Dooku.

Rachelle rows her eyes a bit. No duh it took her longer to be trained. She had a lot of mentors. She begin training as Padawan at the age of 10 and finish being a Padawan when she 25. That is a total of 15 years that she has been a Padawan.

"Would you please, just shut your mouth? I am tired." say Rachelle. Dooku nods as he lean back into his chair. He can hear the Clone in the room behind him talking. Dooku looks at the roof thinking about his life. He wonders what would happen if he didn't leave the Jedi Order in 32 BBY. While one thing for sure, the Clone Wars would not be as it was or it might have never happen. There might never been a Grand Army of the Republic. It amazing what a little change could do.

While thinking of this, it makes him wonders what would happen if Master Zane have not shown up in the universe as he did. He bet that he will be dead and the Republic would have fallen. Now thinking of that Master Zane lead him back to the one he murder on Geonosis at the start of the Clone Wars. He wonders if that Master Zane didn't die, he wonders if Palpatine would still destroy the Jedi Order.

He knows little bit of the Parallel Dimension Theory that Master Zane knows a lot about. He studies up on it while in prison. It looks like someone talked to Master Zane and publishes a Holobook about it. What he knows is that Master Zane thinks that if someone already exist that is alive in one universe there cannot be 2 of the same people. He knows the Master Zane that came to this universe experiences the Clone Wars and know what happen to the end of it. There might be a chanced that Palpatine might have taken over the galaxy even if he had not killed Master Zane of this universe.

It all goes back to the idea that such a simple thing can change a whole lot. That is something he has been doing a lot since 19 BBY thinking of what ifs. One action sets of a reaction throughout time. Who knows maybe taking down Palpatine would stop something very bad from happening. Oh well, that something he is not going to worry about until he has to. Right now he got to be focus on the mission ahead of him.

* * *

_**This chapter is obviously shorter than the last one. It was much easier to write for some reason. I decide to add this chapter in to show how the relationship between the two Jedi Knights. Obviously, Rachelle holds a bit of a grudge with Dooku, then again what Corellian don't hold a grudge?**_

_**Yes while I was typing this, I begin to think of a lot of what ifs, so I decide to have Dooku do this. Like it is mention in the story, it amazes something little like could have a big impact. To clarify some thoughts, yes if Dooku have not killed Mark from universe B. Palpatine would come in power even if Mark from universe A try to come, because due to the theory of Parellel Dimension there can only be one, if two exist one or both must die. So I base that what if on Universe A. Since it not something going to be mention in the story I figure it will something like behind the scenes thing and decide to tell you that. Plus we know if Dooku did not kill Mark from universe B, then Darth Vader would never be cloned either, so the universe no matter what had a bad outcome. **_

_**Yes, I a believe that a small action could lead to something bad. One of the reasons why typing this story is so fun it because of that. What if, could be strong thing to think about and gives a lot of idea. What if Grievous never "killed" Celestia, while she would not lost her memories, most likely would finish up Rachelle training, and not become Darth Destria. **_

_**Oh almost forget the Sentinel-class Landing Craft, it is a real ship within the Saga to look up the informantion type it in the search box on Wookieepedia, i use some of the classification on their to describe the ship. While we are on this note, let me explain how I decide on the ships. I go by either time they are introduced in the real Saga or what era they are from. Like the Sentinel-class Landing Craft, it did not tell what year it was produced but it told me what era it was being used in. Like this is used in Rise of the Empire Era (years 1000 BBY to 0 BBY.)**_

_**So for a bit a of clarifcation here are the eras and what years they repersents: **_

_**Rise of the Empire era: 1000 BBY- 0 BBY/ABY**_

_**Rebellion era (AKA Classic Era): 0 BBY/ABY to 5 ABY Basically it the era of the last 3 movies (From a New Hope to Return of the Jedi which takes place from O BBY/ABY to 4 ABY, but goes a year afterwards)**_

_**New Republic era: 5 ABY-25 ABY **_

_**New Jedi Order era: 25 ABY-37 ABY**_

_**Legacy era: 37 ABY to 138 ABY**_

_**So basically to find out what ships that might be included in the story take the year that it take places and finds the era. Anything before those years might be used or if it more specific it might have the year it was introduced into the Saga. That what I do. So currently we are in 14 BBY which means any ships that appears in Rise of the Empire Era or have a introduction year before or on this year might be including in this story. I had to keep some of the stuff the same or it will get confusing to remember it all. **_

_**For those who is wondering, I tend on going into the New Jedi Era and might be parts of the Legacy Era. I do not know for a fact nor do I know if Darth Vader is going to be the main villain throughout the whole series. I will keep on going until I run out of ideas. I know for a fact that we will be entering the Rebellion (Classic Era). **_

_**Until next time enjoy and let just hope that Rachelle and Dooku could get along well enough to save Anakin. **_


	14. Serenno at Last

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 14: Serenno at Last**

According to plan, a Sentinel-class Landing Craft drops out of Hyperspace at 12,420 miles from Serenno. If they push the ship to it full speed for the whole way, they will be at the planet in 2 hours. Enough time to plan, according to Dooku, but how much Rachelle trusts him, she does not know if his estimate is anything close to being right.

"I got the ship on auto pilot right now." say Rachelle as she got up. "No, bad idea. Kick it off, we will resume after talking to the troops." say Dooku as he flips the Auto pilot off. The ship engine vibration and noise grow much softer.

Rachelle just rolls her eyes at this and walks off into where the Clone was sitting at. "Did we drop out of Hyperspace?" ask one of the nearest clones. Dooku crosses his arms behind his back.

"Yes, we have dropped out of Hyperspace, if we go at full speed we will be within the orbit of Serenno in 2 hours. I think it is time to know what we might be facing. As of right now we have no eyes on Serenno, but we can be positive if either Darth Vader or Ma…Darth Destria is on the planet there might be an army." say Rachelle pressing a button and a hologram of Serenno appears in front of her.

Dooku looks at the planet. "If I remember correctly, the planet is protected by a planetary defense system." say Dooku as an orb appears around the planet. "What type?" ask Rachelle in a slightly harsh voice.

"Both Ray Shields and Particle Shields. Yes, I know that it will be impossible to get to the planet if it has a Particle Shield up. There is a secret entrance that was created during the Clones Wars that I know that is only protected by Ray Shield. The only problem is that it changes location ever 3 days." say Dooku

"How big is this secret entrance?" ask a Clone. "Not that big. It would not fit Star Destroyer in it. It was made for the Separatist forces to either get their ships back to the planet safely in case in attack from the Republic happens or to send out ships without lowering any of the shields. To find it we must scanned the shields. Which if they have not changed, I should be able to do it easily." say Dooku. "Bout time you are some help." mumble Rachelle as she shakes her head slightly. Dooku eyed her with a soft look and shake his head.

"Of possible ground forces?" ask Captain Kia from his seat in the middle. "As we stated, we have no eyes on the planet. All connection with the planet is down. I would image so. Our duty will be to locate that secret entrance and enter that way. Trying to avoid being shot at while doing so. They most likely have bunch of huge ships like Star Destroyers which one shot from them will have this ship and it shields destroyed. Once we landed the ship, we must make sure it is in a safe place, because this might just be our only way off the planet." say Rachelle knowing the limited shields on this ship will be useless against a ship with the power and size of a Star Destroyer.

Rachelle looks around at all the Clones that were looking at her to lead them. It is a feeling she have not gotten used to. Yes during the Clone Wars she was a Commander due to the fact that she was a Padawan. Still it is the General of the squad that has the full command not the Commander, they only have less control. She hope they all get out of there alive, but if you throw Dooku into the mess, who knows if they will get out of there alive.

Now being the General of them, it made her realize how serious it is to be in command of a whole squad of troops. She does tend on having all of them making it back. She will hate to lose them on a mission like this, but she knows that they are willing to put their life on the line, like always, to get the mission done. In ways it reminds her whole the Jedi are, they are willing to put their life on the line to protect the Republic and the Jedi Order.

Through the Force she could sensed that the Clones also does not trust Dooku, and for the most part she does not blame them. It was because of him that they lost so many troops. There were Jedi and many Clone Troopers that died from Dooku and his droid army during the Clone Wars. No ought Dooku and Grievous was behind more of the killings of Jedi. Still for every Jedi that was killed it is to be blamed on both Dooku and Palpatine since they have been on about the Clone Wars since it started.

Dooku left to go back to the cockpit, while Rachelle shuts down the holographic projection. "Can he be trusted?" ask a Clone looking at the door that just slide shut which Dooku walk through. "I do not know, the Council trusts him enough to give him the rank of a Knight and put on probation." say Rachelle, through in her eyes she thinks the council has made a huge mistake on letting him rejoined. Then again, she would not be surprise if that her emotions is getting to her.

Even through the "death" of Master Aluna was 8 years, she stills harbor feelings against Grievous, who is dead, and Dooku. It was there fault that lead to her forgetting who she is, which that lead her to be tricked by Darth Vader. She knows Mark will be displeased at the way she is acting toward Dooku, but he would also understand. The question would be what Mark would do.

She knows that he stated that there was good in Dooku, but for the life of her she cannot seem to trust that. She is expected to be betrayed by Dooku. Yes she knows it is possible to be redeemed, if she thought otherwise, why would she be trying to redeem her fallen first mentor. She just does not trust Dooku at all.

She walks back into the cockpit where Dooku was sitting in the copilot seat with his finger tip touching each other as his elbows rest upon the control panels. He looks up at her.

"For a Jedi Knight, you surely let your emotions blind you. If you haven't notice, if I truly wanted you dead, I had bunch of time to do so. I could have killed you when you were asleep. I could have killed you when you were talking to the Clones and could have killed them too without a second thought. Since I did not have any intention nor attempted to that to you, wouldn't that make you trust me a bit. If I truly was a Sith, I would have killed you when I got the chance. The Sith is not honorable." say Dooku.

"How do I know, you might want to join up with Darth Vader. Maybe Darth Vader is not after Mark. This could have been a whole big scam. Maybe he wanted Mark be in a coma or be killed by the crash. Then he had to make the saturation fit to why we need you and bang you right out of jail." say Rachelle.

"If that was my plan, I could have killed you and the Clones as soon as we have taken off into Hyperspace and fly myself to Serenno to meet up with Darth Vader. That is not my plan. My plan is to help you save Skywalker. Now whatever I did to you or anyone you cared about was in the past, when I was a Sith. I am trying to redeem my actions. Fix what I have caused! Like I told you earlier, you do not have to like me all you need to do is trust me and I am not asking you to forgive me for the things I have done so easy, I had yet to do that myself. The Sith will use any weakness against you and me." say Dooku peacefully without looking at her.

Rachelle rolls her eyes as she begins to pilot the ship. While they were getting closer, Dooku spins his chair around and begins to scan the planet that they are nearing. Easily he was able to scan the planetary defenses.

Rachelle picked up some of the Empire ships on a scanner and decides to activate the cloaking device that was installed on the ship for the mission. If someone was seeing the ship as she activated it, they would notice how the ship begins to fade from sight. The cloaking device also disrupts any signal coming to detect the ship.

Rachelle hopes that the Empire does not have any Ion Cannons, because if they get in the range of one of those things and be fired upon, not only will they lost the protection of the cloaking device but all power from the ship.

It will be pretty bad coming all this way to save Anakin and then they would never be able to make on the planet surface. She looks over at Dooku who was working on scanning the planetary defenses. She is keeping an eye out on him for any measures that he might betray her on. The last thing she wants to do is end up being crushed by a Star Destroyer or whatever else that the Empire has among there fleet around the planet.

"Dooku, you got anything?" demanded Rachelle as she looks at him. "Almost got it, or at least I think." say Dooku ignoring the quick and demanding tone that Rachelle give him. He is trying to work very fast, because he knows the planetary shields on Serenno is on purposely hard to scan for any information. There is a bunch of thing he has to unscramble to find.

"What do you mean you think?" ask Rachelle harshly. "Well the planetary shields around Serenno have bunch of scramblers on them. Which makes them very hard to get a good scan on them and even hard to find something on those scans." say Dooku. Rachelle rolls her eyes and mock Dooku a bit. She knows what a scrambler does; it does exactly what it name applies. She knew what a scramblers were when she was a youngling.

"Well you better hurry up because we are nearing the planet." say Rachelle. "Patient, now please be quiet, I am trying to focus here. If we miss up even the slightest on entry, we might damage the ship." say Dooku.

"Or maybe we could just ask if we can park?" stated Rachelle not meaning a word. Dooku look at her quickly. "Please, you got of be joking. I highly doubt Vader would have his men let in a Republic marked military transport through and oh by the way, I found the entrance." say Dooku as he spins his seat around so he can direct Rachelle to the entrance's location.

As they got neared the secret entrance, they realized that there were bunch dark gray with black stripe Star Destroyers and other warships. Right away she could tell that the fleet is Empire even if she did not know that the Empire was on the planet. While the warships for the Republic are a light gray color close to white with a red stripe, the Empire is darker color. So even if they have the same warships the color scheme gives them away.

"Careful now, we do not want them to be alerted of our presence. Slow down a bit." say Dooku. Rachelle looks at him with narrow eyes. He makes it seem like she does not know how to pilot a ship. It not like they were in a big ship like a Star Destroyer, now those are much hard to move around compare to the ship they are in. "I know how to pilot a ship." say Rachelle as she flies close to the underbelly of an Empire's Star Destroyer. She figures even if they manage to track them, it will be harder to tracked them if they are very close to the ship.

The only thing Rachelle needs to make sure of is that the ship above them does not drift a bit downwards or the ship she is piloting drift a bit upwards, because someone would bond to feel the scraping of the impact. It will be softer to feel standing in a such a big ship as a Star Destroyer, but she knows that they on a smaller ship will feel the impact more greater.

"This is insane." mumble Dooku a bit as he pinches his nose a bit. Even through he has the power of the Force on his side, he still worry that they might get caught. He uses the Force to mask his, Rachelle, and the Clone presences from the Force. Better not give any Dark Jedi or the Sith a heads up that they are coming. He expects that if Darth Vader senses their presence and that none of their was Master Zane, he might open fire on the ship or kill Anakin right away.

They went under the thrusters of one Star Destroyer and tilt downwards into the secret entrance that is only cover by a Ray Shield and not a Particle Shield. Once they were within the planet atmosphere, Rachelle slows the ship down greatly so it would not get damage from entering the planet at such a fast speeds. Entering a planet going at very fast speeds could catch any ship on fire and that would damage the ship greatly.

Rachelle sighs when she notices that there was no one guarding the other side of the secret entrance, maybe it was just a coincidence that bunch of the Empire's ships was at that location within the orbit. It highly understandable, if Dooku could be trusted, then there is not a lot of people who would know that the secret entrance existed. She had worried that due to all the ships around the secret entrance in the orbit, they most likely known of the location.

Still wanting to keep the element of surprise and secrecy, She was forced to work with Dooku on finding a good place to land the ship that was close enough to the palace but far enough away that the Sith will have a hard time finding it. It seems to her for once on the trip they seem to have a good idea together.

They decide to land the ship in a place no one expects to find it. There was an ancient dried up river bed that spans for miles around the whole planet. There are areas of the dried river bed that are tunnels. Normally no sane person would ever try to park a ship there because of how tricky it is to land.

The river bed have bunch of uneven ground and the edges are rounded and narrow. The ship was just small enough to fit into it and fly into a tunnel. When it landed she heard the wings rise to their vertical position and that it scraped the tunnel slightly. The ship was leaning to the right front, due to the uneven ground.

"When I say land in the river bed, I did not mean in a tunnel with this much of an uneven ground." say Dooku looking out the viewports and see nothing but darkness and a small spec of light ahead. They are halfway in a tunnel. Good thing that the river bed has never had water in it for at least a thousand years. Yes it got rained in it, but it never full up to makes water flow.

Another good thing is that the river bed is cover with tall trees with large crowns. So it will be even harder to find them. All they have to do is make sure all computers or anything that could give the ship location away was shut down. It will be bad to rescue Anakin and come all the way to find out that their ship has been destroyed.

She walks back to where the Clones were seated. The ones on the right side look a bit uncomfortable. That level of uncomfortable seems to more to the front along that side.

"Okay, as far as we know, Darth Vader nor does his army knows we are on this planet and we would like it to be that way. I am hazarding a guess that we are about 10 miles from the palace. I know it seems like a long walk, but Dooku assure me that we have landed on the side of the palace that have the most forest, so we will be cover from the top. I will have to ask you that you turn off anything that can be aid to track us, including Comlinks. If we do get separated and need to rely on communication, turn them on if needed. I want to try to keep our element of surprise as long as possible, but I know that sooner or later we might lose that. When that happens feel free to open communications. Now I have shut done all power in the ship, so that it cannot be detected." say Rachelle as she crosses her arms.

Dooku then step forward. "I know there are many of you who really want to take your blasters out and shot me. I would like to let you know, that I have been masking our presence through the Force. So as of right now, due to the cloaking device of this ship and my connection with the Force, they do not know we are here." say Dooku.

Rachelle looked shocked at this. She did sensed something through the Force as they were approaching the secret entrance to the planet but she did not expected it would be Dooku masking their presence through the Force. It sounds like something Mark would do without telling.

"So exactly where are we?" ask Captain Kia as he got from his seat. "Our exact location is in a dried up ancient river bed, that have been dried up for at least a thousand years. This river winds all around the planet. It uses to be a main source of water back in the days. It is believed due to the heat surrounding the river, all the water evaporated." say Dooku.

"Oh great is there a chance of flooding?" ask a Clone. "No, for all the records I have known; even through some areas where the river is get heavy downpours, it never turns into a river. Like I say this river bed have been dried up for a long time" say Dooku.

"We get the point already, it a dry river bed. I just want to get Master Skywalker out of there and get off this planet. I just do not feel safe being on a planet that the Sith have control with very little amount of troops. It just not right." say Rachelle. Dooku nods slightly at this.

He knows that not only he got to watch out for his own back, but he might have to watch the young Jedi Knight's back as well. Yes she is highly trained; he can sense that through the Force. He would be blind to think anyone of Master Zane had train would be lacking in skills. He trained them so they can be the best they can be and throw in his friendly nature; he is someone that anyone could get along with if they tried too.


	15. Way to Palace & Improvement

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 15: Way to Palace & Improvement**

Serenno is a planet within the Outer Rim. It is the homeworld of Dooku, who once was a Jedi Master, once was a Sith, once was the leader of the Separatist during the Clone Wars, and now a Jedi Knight on probation.

For Dooku himself, it feels so strange being on the planet, when he knows he is not welcome due to the fact that the Republic is not in control of the planet anymore. Resisting the Republic during the Clone Wars was not the only time that the planet has resisted authorities. In 3,661 BBY, the planet was taken over by the Sith Empire during the Great Galactic War by the Sith Lord Darth Malgus, who commanded the planet through the war against the Republic. Then in 990 BBY the planet was a site of Anti-Republic agitation. Then the more recent one was during the Clone Wars.

Once again the planet is against the Republic due to that the planet is under the command of the so called Empire that Darth Vader is leading. Dooku does not see how it could be consider an Empire of any sorts since it really more of a rebel group. There is no type of government existed in there. At least when he was leading the Separatist there was a form of government.

Dooku is helping Rachelle get to a place he once called his palace which was built in 24 BBY, before the start of the Clone Wars. He had taken up his family title as Count of the planet. Even through now he is not a Count, he renounce that when he stop being a Sith. Now that he is a Jedi, he no longer needs that.

Actually in his eyes, he is not truly a Jedi. He is on probation. He knows his ever move is being watched by Rachelle. It was no surprise why the Council team her up with him. Even through they want to trust him; he knows that they are not doing so blindly. They would want someone with enough skills to duel him to a standstill, and who is better than the recent former Padawan of Jedi Master Zane. He has heard stories that Rachelle Hunter could duel Master Zane into a standstill two. With that path, they figure that Rachelle Hunter could stand a better chance of fighting him than most.

He also knows that not only are they keeping tabs on him, but they are also testing him to see if he is even worthy to be consider a Jedi once more, therefore the probation. To be honest, he does not blame them to act like that, even with the Force it is hard to know who to trust. Take Palpatine for example, Dooku has to admit, that even he could not tell who Palpatine was, even when he wanted to find the other Sith after Darth Maul have killed his former Padawan Qui-gon Jinn.

Dooku hears something to the right of him between the trees. He uses the Force and swings a black armor clad female Twi'lek and slams her into bunch of rocks. Dooku walks over to the slightly bleeding Twi'lek and grab a Comlink. Rachelle looks at him. "The point is to get in unnoticed!" say Rachelle harshly as if Dooku made a big mistake.

"They would not be tracking the signals of their own Comlinks, young one. You maybe a Knight, but you have a lot to learn. Remember, Knowledge is half the battle." say Dooku. "Still you attacked them! They will be alerted!" say Rachelle. "Nah, she would be down for at least a few hours. Nailed her head pretty good, and with this Comlink, it can help us avoid them." say Dooku.

Rachelle really wanted to argue with the Jedi turn Sith and return Jedi, but she cannot find any fault in his knowledge with that. So she shut her mouth and rolls her eyes a bit at him as they continue farther between the trees.

They have been traveling for hours on end. They either been traveling by the ancient dried up river bed or they was being traveled by the path through the forest that Dooku is leading them on.

"By the way, Dooku, I thought you said that this path is only you knew about it just in case if you have to escape from your palace?" say Rachelle a bit harshly. "If you think about it, young one, nothing is truly a secret. Everything can be found out. Like that I know you are in love with Master Zane. That is something you have been keeping a secret and look, it came out." say Dooku.

They walk over a hill and in the distance they could see the palace that Dooku used to use. Right away both Jedi sensed a lot of darkness emitting from it. Unbeknownst to Dooku, Rachelle right away picked up Darth Destria's presence.

Rachelle would image that the first presence she would sense was the much darker presence of Darth Vader. No, the presence she had felt was the darken presences of her first mentor. She has heard Mark told her that if there is some sort of connection between to Force Sensitive it is common for them to sense the other presence easier than anyone else.

It made sense to her, because after hearing about Mark's crash when she arrived on Coruscant, she was easily sensed his bright but very weak presence through the Force even through it was out number by the millions of other presences of people on Coruscant.

"Master Aluna." mumble Rachelle slightly. Dooku look at her when he just barely heard her mumblings. "So Darth Destria is here also. You must remain focus on the mission. Put all your feelings for her aside." say Dooku as he walk ahead of her. Rachelle stares at the palace in the distance. She had to fight the urge of remembering her time with Celestia Aluna. She must remain focus; there might be a chance to redeem Darth Destria.

She begins to follow Dooku once more, but her mind is more on her first mentor now than ever before. She knows she should be more focus on the mission at hand rather then the mission she have set out for herself. In ways the mission she set out for herself seems to be more selfish in the ways of the Jedi.

Still, Celestia Aluna was one of her first friends within the Jedi Temple that she remembered. There was something she felt through the Force when she first meets Celestia Aluna. She remembers walking out of one of Master Yoda's classes and run into her for the first time. She had something to talk about with the Grand Master at the time, but she meets her for lunch and they talk about a lot of things. Instead of feeling shy like any Youngling should felt she feels like she can open up to Celestia Aluna as if she fills a gap in her heart.

Rachelle remembers the day when she got selected to be Celestia Aluna's Padawan. She almost became Master Shaak Ti's Padawan, but Shaak Ti turns her down and Celestia Aluna got her. That what begin the relationship that most would have seen as mother and daughter relationship.

How close she is to her, most likely is the reason why she wants to try everything within her power to save her 1st mentor from the darkness. She knows it is achievable. She has learned that from Mark, if she set her mind to it and with the aid of the Force anything could be achievable. She is determined to save the person she was close to as a little girl. She wants to save her best friend and only motherly figure she ever had in her life.

* * *

In the palace that Darth Vader and Darth Destria have came to use in their trap for Mark, Darth Destria have stop when she sensed a presence of the Jedi who have just barely manage to escape with her life on Corellia, last year.

Still Darth Destria cannot stop thinking about Jedi Knight Rachelle Hunter. What is with her when it comes to that Jedi Knight? Yes, she is a Sith and she interested in killing Jedi. They are her enemies who were people she thought of as friends. She had killed Jedi without ever having second thoughts about it, but when it comes to one Rachelle Hunter; she seems to want to kill her but at the same time wants to protect her.

That part right there is what got the Sith Lady confuse more than ever. How could it be possible to truly want to kill someone but at the same time wants to protect her with the best of her abilities? She also begins to have thoughts that Darth Vader is truly not helping her with her memories. She finds it funny when she thinks of Rachelle Hunter or when she sees or sense her through the Force she have flashbacks.

What in the Force is wrong with her? She does not even know Rachelle Hunter besides her name, that she is a Jedi and the Padawan of the Jedi Master that is Darth Vader focused enemy in this trap.

Darth Destria approaches a window and looks out to the forest around the palace. She places her head against the cool Transparisteel window. For a 40 year old, person she is surely as confused as a youngling, especially when it comes to Rachelle Hunter.

Hazarding a guess, Darth Destria might think that Rachelle Hunter must have some sort of relationship with her. What type that is more confusing. It might explain why she is feeling the way she does when it comes to the Jedi Knight. She figures as soon as she kills her, all the confusion will leave her. Something is compelling her to kill her.

In honesty, she does want to be the one who ends the pathetic Jedi life. She has not only escaped from her twice but also has caused her to be conflicted with herself. For the past 5 years, she has been so sure of herself until she meet and find out the name of Rachelle Hunter.

* * *

All the way on the Core planet that is named Coruscant, a female human Jedi Healer was rushing through the halls to find a member of the High Council. She rushes past a room where Shaak Ti was teaching. She rushes into the room out of breath, causing a stir out of the younglings and Shaak Ti herself.

"Ma…Ma…Ma….Hold…One second. Okay I am good. Master Shaak Ti, we were told to inform you if there were any improvements in Master Zane's condition. Just a few minutes ago, there has been a major improvement in his condition." say the female Jedi Healer who was obviously out of breath from all of her running. It seems like most of the members of the Council are not in the temple today.

Luke, Leia and Mara who was sitting on little red cushions look up at this. "Uncle Mark is awake?" ask Luke and Leia while Mara watches on with widen eyes. Her little green eyes dash between her two friends and between the two Jedi.

"What kind of improvement?" ask Shaak Ti ignoring Luke and Leia outburst as she walks out of the room and presses a button to close the door. The Jedi Healer looks at Shaak Ti for a few seconds before answering.

"We been keeping track of his brainwaves and through the Force. His connection with the Force got a stronger since they have been since he entered a coma. I believe right now he is on the stage between being in a coma and being unconscious. How fast it happen, was strange even with the Force." say the Jedi Healer.

Shaak Ti eyes widen a bit when she hears this. She was expecting Mark to make a recover, but not at this pace. Then again, she almost forgot that he is a Bakuran and any species that was born a Bakura or lived there for a long time; seem to have a stronger health, connection with the Force and faster recovery.

"So when will he be fully awake?" ask Shaak Ti. "While, as you know Master Zane is a special case. I have to say if he keeps recovering like this, he should be awake by midnight tonight at the latest." say the Jedi Healer.

"That will be great, he is our resident expert on Darth Vader and how bad we have been doing in the couple months, I think we might need his ideas." say Shaak Ti. She is not one to hide from the truth. She is not afraid to admit that Darth Vader and his Empire have been doing a number on the Grand Army of the Republic more in the month that Mark has been in a coma than before. There are already planets going to join the Empire.

It is like the years leading up to the Clone Wars. Planets are afraid that the Grand Army of the Republic could not protect them. Shaak Ti had to admit that the Empire have better ships than they do, but if Dooku was to be trusted they might be on a more even level.

Plus there will also be some new Clones that have been trained for the past 10 years joining the ranks and according to Kamino, they have trained much harder than those in the past. Good thing, everyone took Mark vision of something bad was going to happen that the Council has asked to make sure to train the Clones to be able to go against someone that is most likely highly more trained than the Clones they have. There also has been advancement in the weaponry that the Clones will be using.

Hopefully all this advancement will bring down Darth Vader and his Empire before it gets real bad. With Mark being able to help them out, it might be better. If this keeps up, soon not only would Darth Vader have taken planets by force, but he will have half of the Galactic Republic siding with him for protection from his wraith.

It is a struggling battle. For 4 years most of the planets that was part of the Separatist movement during the Clone Wars either joined up with the Republic or remain neutral. Now realizing, some of them might have joined the Empire which the Galactic Republic had no idea about until last year. Which by that time the Empire had a great army of soldiers, Dark Jedi and the Sith behind it.

In Shaak Ti's personal opinion it seems like the Empire is the complete opposite of the Galactic Republic. Which the Galactic Republic uses the Light Side and have the aid of the Jedi, the Empire have the power of the Dark Side due to the aid of the Sith and Dark Jedi. It was not the first time since finding out about the Empire that she made this connection.

* * *

The Clones and the 2 Jedi set up a camp inside another long tunnel on the ancient riverbed. They only have a few more hours to travel and they will be at the palace where she figures all the problems will exist. She is surprised that they have not run into any trouble yet.

She lays on the hard rocky surface of the riverbed. The only sounds besides the 76 man snoring away, Rachelle keep hearing the drops of water in a corner not that far from her. It has been an hour since they have called it a day and she cannot fall asleep, due to the fact that her mind keeps on thinking about Darth Destria and how to redeem her.

Dooku was laying a couple feet away from her fast asleep. For an old man such as himself, he does have a loud snore, which drives her insane. It a wonder how he could sleep with the loud snoring anyways. She would image that he would most likely strangle himself with the Force due to the annoyance of his snoring.

After what feel like two hours, but actually been an hour, Rachelle was able to fall peacefully asleep, having dreams about her future with her mentor. That has been something she been dreaming a lot lately since he got into a coma.

* * *

_**Sorry for taking a while to update. I wanted to do a chapter that could be describe as calm before the storm. The next chapter, I am for sure it will have some action or maybe a lot of action. That depends on what I want to do. **_

_**Also I figure it is getting close to the time to bring Mark back into the story, so for all his fans, he is going to be making a come back soon. Either it might be the next chapter or the chapter after it. I do have something plan for that. **_

_**Until next time, Enjoy!**_


	16. Beginning of Serenno Action

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 16: Beginning of Serenno Action**

Near the grand looking palace that looks over a cliff of Serenno and a town in a distance, there could be sounds of several different blasters going off against each other. There is 75 Clone Troopers going against the soldiers of the Empire. If anyone was near to the location could see the flashes of blue and red plasma firing out of the Blasters.

While the Clones were fighting the blaster-armed members of the Empire up ahead nearer to the palace, the former owner of that said palace and a young Jedi Knight was going against a group of Dark Jedi. These two were Jedi Knight Rachelle Hunter and the Jedi turn Sith and turn Jedi once more Dooku.

Dooku, even through he is 88 years old, he was still able to fight the much younger Dark Jedi as if he was as young. He blocked 3 Lightsaber with his one Lightsaber and with a quick swing, he slashes off all three hands and use the Force to send the Dark Jedi crashing off the cliff side.

Rachelle Hunter is dueling her way against two who were using a double bladed Lightsabers. She was slightly surprise since they are not often used by Jedi, Sith or Dark Jedi. She almost was impaled by the appearance of a second blade. That makes her even more grateful of the training she has received from Mark about those weapons.

Rachelle Hunter leaps over a fallen tree, which had fallen due to a lot of stay plasma fire nailing it. She than used the Force to push the tree at the two Dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi counter this by sending a much more powerful Force Push at the log and when the log got to Rachelle it exploded. Rachelle then uses the Force to coax the flames into a twister and send it to the Dark Jedi.

The Dark Jedi splits up and tries to impale her from both sides. She leaps up into a tree and lands on the branch. The Dark Jedi stabs each other in the chest with their Lightsabers. Rachelle sensed the Dark Jedi life fade into the Force. She looks over at where Dooku is fighting. He is surrounded by Dark Jedi, but only for a little bit because with a very powerful Force Wave he send all the Dark Jedi crashing into trees while he slashed at the head of one Dark Jedi.

The Lightsaber only went in a quarter of the way and the Dark Jedi fall down. Rachelle felt the ground shakes. She looks over at the distance and sees an All Terrain Scout Transport or an AT-ST for short. These are weapons that both employed by the Republic and the Empire. Due to the darken color and no red stripe she knows that this is an Imperial AT-ST.

She leaps from the tree as it fired at it. Middle of the tree trunk exploded as the rest fall straight down and tilts over. Rachelle landed hard on the ground in front of the AT-ST. After getting up, she uses the Force to speed up her run as she runs around it.

The blast came close, but she watches as the legs move around. As soon as she was behind it, she leapt on the leg and used her Lightsaber to cut through the thinnest part of the leg where she knows that there is bunch of wires. She uses the Force to help pull the metal apart. As soon as the leg was only connected by a very thin shiver of metal and bunch of wires she leaps to the top of it and into a tree as it begins to tilt to the side she cut on.

Rachelle uses a slight push of the Force to make it fall faster. A few people came out but they were killed by blue plasma coming from Blaster rifles and Blaster pistols. She looks over and sees the Clones that came with her. Right away, she knows that they all have made it through. Rachelle landed down in front of Captain Kia and Captain Rex. Both of their armors had black spots over it.

"I never saw someone take down an AT-ST like that before." say Captain Kia. "The Force is my ally and that ally is a very powerful ally." say Rachelle as she twirls her green Lightsaber before deactivating it. A Clone who was standing behind the two Captains shakes his head at this.

Dooku approaches them as he deactivates the electric blue Lightsaber and clips it on his belt. "Still with us, old man?" ask Rachelle crossing her arms as she looks at him. "Yes, but you really should start respecting your elders, young one." say Dooku as he notice some hostility behind her words, "Plus, I highly doubt you want me dead yet. We have yet to reach the inside of the palace. That is where the true "fun" begins."

Dooku walks out ahead of her. She shakes her head and follows him. Her respect for him is very low due to the fact of what he have done to her and Mark. In her eyes, she might never be able to find respect for the elderly former Jedi Master who was well respected in his time of being a Jedi within the Jedi Order, well that was before he turn to the Dark Side.

As they move forward, the Clone Troopers surround them. They approach the courtyards of the palace that overlook the valley. The courtyard have bunch of Turbolasers. Standing in the way is bunch of Imperial troopers. "In the name of the Emp…." say the Imperial Troop before Dooku used the Force to grip her and send her crashing into a Turbolasers.

"Those are new." say Dooku as he notices the Turbolasers. He senses Dark Jedi around and they leap out of their hiding spots and begin to run at the Jedi as the Imperial Soldiers that are not adopted with the Force begins to fire at the 75 Clones that are with them.

A Dark Jedi runs at Dooku. Dooku quickly put his down with a blow to the side. The Dark Jedi collapses to the ground dead. Dooku twirls the Lightsaber lightly before blocking two waves of Force Lightning that has been directed at him.

The two Dark Jedi who was trying to tag teaming against him launches Force Blast at him. Dooku raises his spare hand above his head and a very bright light emitted from it. He just used the Force ability Force Blindness. He then sends the star seeing Dark Jedi into the wall of his palace.

He then sees the Turbolasers move. He watches as one of them came to the general area where Rachelle was dueling a Dark Jedi that was a Duros. He senses that the machine is getting charged up.

Dooku uses the Force to speed up his run and grabs Rachelle by the collar of her tunic, in a split second before the ground where she was standing exploded from the power of the laser firing from the Turbolasers.

Both Dooku and Rachelle collapse to the ground as they were thrown off balance by the force of the blast. Dirt fall around them as Dooku sit up and look through the dust and sees the dead Dark Jedi laying there with half of his body missing.

Dooku stands up and uses the Force to summon the Lightsaber he dropped when he took off running after Rachelle. Another Turbolaser fired, this time it just barely miss his head and nailed a group of Clone Troopers that was running. Their bodies were force into the air due to the explosion and rain down. They were dead before they even begin to fall down.

Dooku looks over and see Captain Rex is pin against a wall where the opposite side Turbolaser is. Dooku was about to reach out through the Force to destroyed the Turbolaser but Captain Kia whom taken up a fallen Clone Trooper's Proton Missile Launcher. Captain Kia fired at the Turbolaser just as it was about to fire.

In an instant, the Turbolaser exploded. Captain Kia turns around and fire another Proton Missile at another Turbolaser after it just fired and killed off some more Clones. Captain Kia figures he will have to target the ones that will offer them more trouble. He Only have on clip and each clip only holds enough power for 5 rounds.

"Captain, you get the ones that are within range, I will get the other!" shout Dooku knowing with such a heavy weapon it will be hard for the Clone Captain to move. Dooku launches up the wall with the Force and uses the Force explode each one he got neared. As he exploded them up with the ability of Combustion he sees more an armed Speeder speeding to them, it was the Empire military. He then uses his ability with the Pyrokinesis, which he is not as adept as Master Zane does with the ability or how Sidious was.

He coaxed the fire to ignite as if was eating up some very good fuel and send across the wall and into the entry. Since all the Clones are within the courtyard, he blocks the Imperials off by using fire.

He then leaps down just as Captain Kia turns around and fires the last Proton Missile through the flames and nailed the Speeder. The Speeder was halfway through the flames. Dooku cannot believe that they would dare to enter a highly dangerous fire like that. He was trying to save their lives and the lives of the Clones.

Captain Kia drops the now useless heavy weapon on the ground. The walls around the courtyard are smoking from the destructions of the powerful Turbolasers that was installed.

Dooku walks over to where Rachelle is sitting up. The blast from the Turbolaser had knocked her out for a little bit. Captain Rex walks over to them. "Nice firing Kia." say Captain Rex as he punches Captain Kia in the right arm a bit. "I think I am sticking with pistols and rifles. Those launchers do hurt your arms a bit if you not used to fire them." say Captain Kia. "Easier to carried them around then those." say Captain Rex as he point at the blasters in the holsters around his waist and then the Proton Missile Launcher.

Rachelle looks up at Dooku with wide eyes. "You save me?" ask Rachelle shocked as she look at the person who she has been putting down since finding out he was coming along. It just did not seem like something Dooku would have done for her, well that how she imaged it.

"Yes, why would I let you die? It would be wrong if I did not try to help you when I have gotten the chance. Plus, I highly doubt Master Zane would be too happy that one of his former Padawans get exploded up just being a few months since being Knighted." say Dooku.

* * *

Even through what is happening before his eyes, where not part of the plan, Darth Vader has to admit that what he had just seen within the courtyard was something that he highly doubts would happen. He had a feeling that the Republic was on the planet and hoped that one of the Jedi that he sensed would be Master Zane masking his presence.

Still he heard tales that Dooku was consider one of the best Jedi to ever grace the halls of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Even through it is not Master Zane, he have heard that they are pretty well match in a duel. In addition, Darth Vader really wants to prove that he is a Sith and what better way of doing it by killing his master's official Sith Apprentice.

He knows that Jedi Knight Rachelle Hunter will be dealt with by Darth Destria. Yes, Darth Vader had sense much conflict in Darth Destria when she find out the name of Rachelle Hunter. The Dark Side of the Force is working very hard to make her not remember those memories, but it seems like to him that Rachelle must had a very powerful connection with Darth Destria before her "death".

Oh well, the plan still can be salvage. He could extend the time for Master Zane to show up before he kills Anakin Skywalker. Maybe adding the deaths of Dooku and Rachelle Hunter to their list of Jedi killed may make him jump into action. He has heard stories that Mark talked a lot with Dooku before the Galactic Republic forbids the Jedi from talking to him.

Darth Destria appears in the room. Darth Vader tilts his head. "Master, the Jedi are he…" say Darth Destria but stop as Darth Vader use the Force to choke her slightly but not enough to knock her out from lack of air. "I know that, they have just turned the courtyard a mess. A pity I really started to like the courtyard. The former Sith Darth Tyranus has rejoined the Jedi Order and aiding Rachelle Hunter. You will kill her, she escaped twice. She has been filling your heads with lies. I sense through the Force that she and you had no connection. The Jedi must have found out who you truly are and send someone to kill you personally." say Darth Vader with the last part being a lie.

The Force told him that Rachelle Hunter was in fact Darth Destria's Jedi Padawan. He also knows of their connection and as long as Rachelle lives and Darth Destria knows it, it will influence her. He cannot lose such a powerful member of his team. Yes, it will be easy to find a replacement for her, but at the same time she have many skills that must most likely does not have. He cannot let her be redeemed.

Therefore, he figures that if Darth Destria was the one who kills Rachelle Hunter, it will drive her completely to the Dark Side. There will be no more redeeming. He would not even have to have the Force to prevent her from gaining those memories due to the fact that the Dark Side will have a tight grip on her.

"It will be done, Master. I promise you after the next confrontation, Rachelle Hunter will be no more." say Darth Destria as she tighten her hand into a very tight fist. "Good, now get ready, I figure it will be soon until they find us. I will take care of Tyranus." say Darth Vader as he watches Darth Destria walks away. He hopes that it will happen. She might not be as powerful as he, Anakin Skywalker or Master Zane might, but she is still powerful. Letting such a power go will be a waste.

* * *

All the way back in the Halls of Healing within the Jedi Temple on the planet of Coruscant, a well-respected Jedi Master sits up from the hospital bed that he was laying on. Mark looks down at his hand and then around the room.

A female Jedi Healer looks at him and rushes over. "Master Zane, it is an honor to have you back, but you must take it easy. You have been in a coma for the past month." say the Jedi Healer. "I sense a disturbance in the Force." say Mark sensing that Rachelle might be in danger.

"I am sorry to say Master Zane, but I do not think it will be a good idea for you to go on discovering that disturbance." say the Jedi Healer as Mark rips the wires connecting himself to the machine. He stands up without a trouble. The Jedi Healer eyes widen at this, it only have been last night she ran to Master Shaak Ti to tell her what is happen. Through the Force, she sensed that Mark is almost perfectly healed and back to normal, which seems impossible even for a Jedi.

"Ah, I do not know how the Master Zane of this universe was, but let me let you one a little secret about me. Doctor orders and I do not get along well. So no hard feelings." say Mark as he throws on his robe. He walks out of the room and ran into Ahsoka Tano, a female Togruta who was the former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker. "Master Zane, there you are. I was just about to check on you, I am doing a favor for Rachelle. She asks me to check on you twice a daily." say Ahsoka.

Mark knows that Ahsoka and Rachelle were friends. "Where is Rachelle?" ask Mark still sensing she might be in danger. "Um, Master Skywalker got kidnapped by the Sith. He is on the planet Serenno, I think. The Council sends her with Dooku." say Ahsoka.

Right away Mark seems to piece the puzzle together. There must be only one reason why Dooku got out of prison. They are heading to the palace that Dooku once calls home. Ahsoka must sense his alarmed. "I know, I thought it was stupid for them to let Dooku out after all he done." say Ahsoka.

Mark turn to face the young Jedi Knight. "Dooku was tricked by Sidious just like the Jedi Order and the Republic. He is no longer a master of the Dark Side, matter of fact he never was a master of the Dark Side since he was Sidious's apprentice. He is redeemed and he is a man on a mission to redeem his actions. Rachelle being with him is not alarming." say Mark.

Ahsoka looked shocked at this news. Mark walks to the Council Chamber where Ahsoka Tano follows him. Mark had a vision on his trip back to Coruscant after the Anchoron incident, which killed most of the Clones and members who was with him. He saw a vision of Rachelle dueling Darth Destria and she falling off a cliff or a landing platform.

For some reason he the vision had a major impact on him. He does not know why, but sometimes he wonders if it was the way that Anakin felt when he had a vision of Padme dieing in childbirth. The thing is Mark knows that this is a real vision and some made up vision that the Sith have cooked up.

Mark then stop and leans against the wall for a feel seconds he felt weak. He knows after someone been in a coma, they could have moments of weakness. Still he will not let his former Padawan die. He could make it to Serenno. Then he stopped and looks at Ahsoka.

"You say that the Empire have taken over Serenno?" ask Mark. Ahsoka nods to this. "Is most of the 3rd Legion station at Kamino or within that sector?" ask Mark. "Yes, they are still building stations to defend Kamino. Mark got up from the wall and walks toward the lift.

"The Empire has been beating the Republic a lot. There have been planets leaving the Republic since you went into a coma. Some of the neutral planets are joining them." say Ahsoka as she steps into the lift with him.

"I have a feeling that much. There ships are more powerful than ours are, but I am for Dooku have something to give to us. He did tell me something that will make us on more even terms, but I refused him to tell me. It was a way just in case if the Republic needs his help, it was his way to get out of jail." say Mark.

Ahsoka eyes widen at this, so Master Zane knew there were something Dooku was hiding. "Did you sense that we might need his help?" ask Ahsoka. Mark gave her a short nod. The lift stop and Mark walks into the room and Ahsoka follows him.

All the Jedi Masters, hologram or physically there look up at surprise when they see Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane standing in front of them with his arms crossed and with a slight smile on his face, despite the smile they knew that he has something serious going by the seriousness in his bright blue eyes.

The members of the Council have a strong feeling that, despite being in a coma for a month, that Mark might be ready for some action. They wonder how this meeting will go, because they know once Mark put his mind to something he tries to do it. At a moment like this, they might need his help.

They just got word that if Serenno is not taken from the Empire's control, even more planets and systems will leave and join the order either due to alliances with the planet or because they do not feel safe. They need a powerful strike at back at them and Mark might be the only one who can send a powerful message that the Republic maybe at war but it could still protect its people.

* * *

_**Okay you have been begging me to wake Mark up and guess what time it is, it getting close to the point where I want him in. So your long awaited dreams have finally come true and what better way is to throw him into a mission. Oh have been doing a little research on quotes and I found one of Yoda that I have found funny. Here it is: **_

_**Waitress: "Anything else?"**_

_**Yoda: "Yes. We would like our meal comped." **_

_**Waitress: "Your meal will be comped." **_

_**Mace Windu**_**_: "Stop that! What happened to only using the Force for knowledge and defense?"_**

_**Yoda: "I was. Defending my wallet I was from the evil price hikes."**_

**_According to Wookiepedia it must have been a quote of the day. From this I guess Our little green friend used some Mind Trick on the waitress. _**

_**It surly got me laughing, the only reason why I discover this was because of Rachelle's quote: "The Force is my ally and that ally is a very powerful ally." which actually came from my memory of a quote from Master Yoda which is: "**_**_For my ally is the Force. And a powerful ally it is._**_**" So now I we both have something to laugh at from my research in the vast realm of Wookieepedia, never thought I would find that wallet quote, I do have to admit that is funny. **_

_**Okay enough of my ramblings, until next time, Enjoy!**_


	17. Dooku Vs Vader

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 17: Dooku Vs Vader**

On the planet of Serenno, Dooku is walking in a place that he never will sit foot into again, his palace. They have not even made to the center of the palace with all the traps that Dooku have made by the end of the Clone Wars. How the Sith manage to get past all the traps was well beyond the comprehension of the young Jedi Knight that is with him.

Then again, she does not know the power of the Dark Side as those who uses it or have used it. Rachelle was walking slightly ahead of him where he holds out his arm to stop her. In mere seconds plasma blast fill the area where they were about to walk through.

Both Jedi have agreed upon that the Clones should say at the main entrance or the Courtyard where they are no traps. Rachelle had looked at Dooku in a slightly better light after he has saved her from being exploded by a Turbolaser firing at her. Maybe he is not as bad as she thought he was. She knew she let her emotion get the better of her when it concerned the elderly Jedi. "Duck low, watch your step, and move fast. Do not hesitate for a second. These things can come on quickly." say Dooku.

Rachelle nodded but Dooku still have not moved his arm because another wave of plasma shoots from the wall and hit the next wall. He then slaps her on the back to push her ahead. Rachelle bends down and rushes over. Good thing that she ducked down as she run because a Vibroaxe came swing down and lock back up in the ceiling. Dooku crosses his arms as he waits for the plasma fires again. Once it went through it phase, Dooku repeated what Rachelle did, but due to him be taller he have to bend down lower.

"Couldn't we just use the Force?" ask Rachelle. "Oh no, it the Force what powers it. If we used the Force on it would only give it more power." say Dooku as he crosses looks behind him at the trap. They reach 4 lifts. "I am going after Anakin. I hate to do this to you, but I think I can handle Darth Vader as long as Darth Destria is away. So, we will have to split up. Darth Destria might come to aid Darth Vader. Take the farther right one it will lead you down to the hanger bay. I sense she is down there. What ever you do, do not take the right that is near the center. It is a trap with a very nasty surprise." say Dooku pointing at the right door near him.

"What type of surprise?" ask Rachelle. "It a Rancor nest. You step in the lift and the floor gives away, there is 2 Rancors in there, that if they have not died? It is possible that they could have died since no one had live here for years, but I am not willing to let you or myself find out." say Dooku as he shrug.

"I swear you are a sick old man!" say Rachelle as she shakes her head. This time her comment did not have must venom in it as they did before when she called him old man. "Hey, I was a Sith. You expect those close to you to betray you." say Dooku as he walks to the left that was next to the lift that is a trap, "Oh if you find yourself wanted to go up take this door not the far left door. That door leads out over the cliff and trust me that is a long fall." say Dooku.

"Where's Master Skywalker?" ask Rachelle. "The holding cells is not the far from my offices which Darth Vader is in. I will get him out. Just keep Darth Destria stalled and by the way watch your step on the landing platforms, there are no railings or raised edges." say Dooku pointing at her. Rachelle nods as she presses a downward button on the lift. The lift door opens and she disappear downwards. Dooku walks to the other lift, got into it and heads up to his office. He takes off the Lightsaber and look down at it.

"Oh please, the Force forgive me for all the darkness that I have caused. Plus aid me in my mission to save Skywalker." say Dooku softly as he looks down at the silver cylinder hilt in his hand.

The lift door opens and right away Dooku was almost killed by a hard slash from a bloody red plasma blade. Dooku activates the Lightsaber and an electric blue plasma blade hums into life. Less then a second went by before Dooku was dueling the enemy that he was once was, a Sith.

"Tyranus, I have been waiting for you for a long time. The last remaining Sith that was trained by Sidious. I already killed Maul and time for me to prove that I am an even better Sith Lord than you!" roar Darth Vader as he tried to kick Dooku. Dooku uses the Force to guide him away.

"Vader, I am telling you that, Tyranus is dead, it is Dooku, nothing more nothing less." say Dooku as he swings his Lightsaber but Darth Vader throws a wave of Force Lightning at Dooku. Dooku leaps to the side as the Force Lightning dancing across the walls as it was tailing after Dooku. Dooku rolls to a stop on his heels as he holds the Lightsaber above his head to block a blow from Darth Vader.

"Impressive for an old man who has not fought in 5 years." say Darth Vader as he then uses the Force Push to send Dooku into the wall hard. Darth Vader throws his Lightsaber with the Force. Dooku move his head to the side as the red plasma blade nailed the wall. Dooku then sends a powerful Force Push back at Darth Vader. Darth Vader only slide back by a few feet.

"I do not know if you are foolish or brave old man! To challenge me! I am superior in the Force and I got youth on my side, along with the unlimited power of the Dark Side!" roared Darth Vader as super powerful wave of Force Lightning erupts from his finger tips. The air around the Force Lightning is literally smoking and hissing. Parts that hit the metal floor of the long office seem to melt slightly.

Dooku did not have to use to the Force to know if that much voltage hits him, it may stop his heart. Dooku leaps over the Force Lighting with the aid of the Force and kicked Darth Vader in the mask. Dooku also used the Force to slammed Darth Vader into the wall and have a part of the ceiling collapse on him. "Poorly done, I would image the Sith who gave Master Zane a hard time in dueling will be much more better at it. Really in my eyes your skills are lacking." say Dooku.

Darth Vader fires of Force Blast as if he was an automatic weapon. In addition, he misses a very powerful Force Lighting with a Force Push. Dooku right away found himself outmatch in power as he was slammed into the wall with the Force Push and were nailed half as many times with the Force Blast. Then he barely got out of the way of the Force Lightning.

Dooku collapses to his hands and knees, the Lightsaber rolls from his hand. "I guess the Dark Side is much powerful than the Light Side. You were fear Dooku and look at you." say Darth Vader as he kicked Dooku in the stomach, "You are nothing but an pathetic old man who turn his back on the Dark Side. A power that no Jedi will ever have. Look where it got you, one your knees in front of a Sith! You should have stayed in prison, you might have lived longer." laughs Darth Vader.

Dooku cracks a smile as he breathes heavily. "Really, Vader. You have just fall for a trap." say Dooku as he punch the wall he was against. A vent above Darth Vader opens up and fire erupts down at the Sith Lord. Dooku struggles to get up and summons the Lightsaber. "Plus, with age comes experiences. Just because your DNA is made up of Sidious and Master Zane does not make you all-powerful. You want to know the truth, no matter how fear you are, you are nothing but a clone." say Dooku walking away.

He was about to walk into the hall to the cells with he sense a very powerful blast of the Dark Side coming at him. Dooku just barely made out of the way of a very powerful Force Destruction which destroyed the ceiling, floor and the wall that was in it path.

Dooku turns around and see Darth Vader walking. The leather on his body was burning but slowly growing. His whole suit is made out of the Dark Side. Seeing a man being on fire as Darth Vader walking toward you as if he was not on fire, could be something that scares most beings in the galaxy, but Dooku is not like most beings.

"You will pay for your disrespect I am more than a Clone!" roar Darth Vader as he fires another Force Destruction this one was mix in Force Lightning. Dooku knows it cost a lot of energy to cast a Force Destruction due to how powerful it is. Dooku landed behind the Sith Lord. "Fight as much as you want Vader, but you will always be second best. You know a Clone cannot be 100 percent better than his or her template. You are made up mostly from Master Zane's DNA." say Dooku with a smile.

At one time he thought the rage he feels as a Sith will power up his connection with the Dark Side, but he now realize that it can blind those who is unwise to use there rage in a control manner. He is hoping to get Darth Vader so blinded by his rage that he cannot focus. Yes, he knows it is very dangerous, but he got nothing to lose.

"I will kill you!" roar Darth Vader. "Come on get me, according to you I am nothing but a pathetic old man that is a Jedi." say Dooku as he cross his arms and tilt his head.

Darth Vader launches another powerful Force Lightning. Dooku uses the Force to blow up the stuff in the Office. Darth Vader used the Force to block him from being harm by the explosion. "You want to see some true power!" roar Darth Vader as she summons a very big amount of Force from within. Then there was a very loud explosion that sends Dooku flying into the wall and the windows in the office to shatter as if it was plain glass and not Transparisteel.

More of the ceiling collapse and the floor falls in. Rays of sunlight filters in through the broken roof and onto a smoking Darth Vader who flames have finally died out. He hears Dooku cough and right away he uses the Force to lift Dooku up in the air and begins to chock.

"Now you die!" snap Darth Vader. Dooku focus his Force and the fire around him wraps around Darth Vader very fast like a twister melting the floor he was standing on a bit. This got Darth Vader to lose his focus. Dooku fall down to the ground.

Dooku spit out some blood as he stands up. The cloths he is wearing is surly battle worn now and his body itself look like it been through hell in back from just the fight with Darth Vader. "Raw power is nothing against organized power." say Dooku lightly to Darth Vader as they both activate their Lightsabers. Dooku holds the Lightsaber over his head as Darth Vader hold it across his chest.

"I am still waiting to die Vader; unlike you I am not afraid of dying. In some views maybe my life will be the only way to fix my mistakes, but even if that is true, I am not going down without trying to correct all my mistakes!" say Dooku as he runs at Darth Vader. He leaps in the air and swings at Darth Vader.

Darth Vader used the Force to slams Dooku into the ground hard. The part of the ground that Darth Vader slam Dooku was weak enough that it almost break away from the rest of the floor. "Foolish Jedi scum! You are no match for the true power of the Force!" say Darth Vader as he holds his Lightsaber at Dooku neck.

Darth Vader was about to stab Dooku but Dooku used the Force to slide out of the way before anything bad could happen. Dooku did a back flip and landed on the more even floor. The part he was laying on falls down to the floor bellow living about a 10 feet gap in the floor between Darth Vader and Dooku.

"You are weak and beaten old man! How about you give into death!" snaps Darth Vader. "No, if death comes to me, then yes I would but until then, I will fight until my last dying breath!" shout Dooku as he duck and slide out of the way from bunch of Force Blasts that is coming his way. Dooku slows down and gasp for air a bit. He holds his arms up to his side and a blue bubble appears around him. It is the Protection Bubble.

Dooku let the wave of Force Blast hit against his protection. No ought he is tired from the intense fight, he is still putting up a fight. This fight, he has to admit is one of the toughest fight he ever had to face. The stories he have heard over the HoloNews were right. Darth Vader could be an even match against Master Zane and Anakin Skywalker. Than again back before 32 BBY Dooku was a perfect match against Master Zane. Plus it makes sense that one would grow more stronger and skillful as they aged. So, Master Zane most likely could duel and beat him easily.

Before Dooku could react once more, a powerful Force Push erupted into in him and launches the Lightsaber out of his hand. He landed hard on a fallen piece of roof and feels like it went into his back.

Darth Vader was about to make the final and fatal strike but was block by a dark blue plasma blade. He looks up and if he had not have his mask on, he would have been surprise who stop Darth Vader from making the fatal strike. "I do not think so, Darth Vader." say a strong male voice.


	18. Duel in Palace Hanger

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 18: Duel in Palace Hanger**

Jedi Master and General Mark Alan Zane is standing on the bridge of a Republic Attack Cruiser, which is speeding it way through Hyperspace to the planet Serenno. With him, he has 3 other Attack Cruisers, 2 Victory-class Star Destroyers, and 2 Imperator-class Star Destroyers.

Also coming from Kamino were 3 more Attack Cruisers with the 3rd Legion on them. Padme have authorized an attack on the Empire at Serenno. He knows that Padme was surprise when he and those of the High Council that was station on the planet came to her office within the Presidential Palace. First she was surprised at the fact that he was no longer in a coma but was even more surprise when he was the one who made the request for an attack on the Empire station at Serenno.

Along with him, Anakin's former Padawan Ahsoka Tano is coming with him. Making this the first mission since the event on Naboo that Maxus Zane had caused in 19 BBY that she had worked with him on.

"Master Zane you still haven't told me why you were so alarmed when I told you that Rachelle is on the planet." say Ahsoka as she appears on the bridge. "Let just say that I have sensed something bad will happen to her." say Mark without showing any emotions. He just stares out of the viewports of the ship as they speed through Hyperspace.

* * *

Jedi Knight Rachelle Hunter is walking along a long hallway that leads to the hanger bay within the palace on Serenno. She have felt the building shake a few times and sensed that Dooku is facing Darth Vader.

Still she has to keep her thoughts focus on the task at hand. She sensed her former mentor waiting for her in the depths of the hanger bay. Apparently, Dooku forgot to mention that there are various floors of the hanger bay.

She enters the one of the ones that was close to the last one. In the middle standing in the middle between dark gray or black ships was her fallen former Jedi mentor, Darth Destria or Celestia Aluna.

Darth Destria was wearing clothing that could easy tell that she belonged with the Sith. She is wearing space black robes with a very dark purple armored tunic. Along her belt rests two black Lightsabers' hilts that she knows will emit a red plasma blade with a slight tint of purple into existence.

Like all the other times, Rachelle have seen the Sith Lady, she has her hood up which casts most of her face in a shadow. It was due to this hood, that she could never recognized Darth Destria who she really is before Corellia of last year. Added to the mystic of Darth Destria, she always seems to have her head slightly tilted down make it harder to see her face.

"Well, well I was wondering where you will show up." say Darth Destria and a soft but very cold voice as Rachelle came around into the hanger floor. "Master, you do not have to do this." say Rachelle hoping her words will affect Darth Destria. From what she can see of Darth Destria's face, a sick thin smile appears on her face.

"Oh, I know I could let you walk away, but where will be the fun of that? Plus with your death, I could finally have some peace and destroying the rest of the Jedi Order!" snap Darth Destria as she hold out her right hand and uses the Force to summon a Lightsaber from her belt. As soon as the Lightsaber came into the grip of Darth Destria's hand, it ignites the bloody red plasma blade that is tinted purple.

"Master, this is not right." say Rachelle as she throws off her robe while drawing her sliver hilted Lightsaber. Rachelle activates her Lightsaber and a bright green blade hisses into action as she walks slowly to Darth Destria who is pointing her activated Lightsaber plasma blade tip at her.

"For you it might not be, but for me, it what I live for!" snap Darth Destria as she let off some Force Lighting as she walks to Rachelle. Rachelle quickly blocks the attack with her green plasma blade. Darth Destria keeps walking closer as Rachelle keeps walking backwards.

Darth Destria then uses the Force to slams a Starship at Rachelle. Rachelle duck under the Force Lightning and drop to the ground as the Starship slides above Rachelle. There was barely an inch between the young Jedi Knight and the Starship. Once the ship was passed her, she leaps to her feet, did a spin and blocks a swing of Darth Destria.

"What little Hunter does not want to fight? You were so into it on Kashyyyk and on Corellia before you saw my face. What happen, your finally came to your senses that you are no match for me nor the power of the Dark Side that rests in my grip!" shout Darth Destria as she quickly hammers away attacks at Rachelle. Rachelle quickly blocks each of the attack with Darth Destria.

She really does not want to fight Darth Destria. Yes, it was true at one time, she did want to stop Darth Destria even if it means killing her, but now realizing whom the Sith Lady truly is, Rachelle cannot bring herself to make a strike at her that could be consider fatal. Rachelle uses the Force to push the Sith Lady back away from her.

As Darth Destria was sliding back, she uses a Force Pull to pull at Rachelle and send her flying behind her in the direction she was sliding. As Rachelle was about to stand up from the ground, Darth Destria made a stab at her using the momentum that Rachelle had created for her.

Rachelle barely escapes from the attack. A shot of pain crashes through her body as she feels the edge of the plasma blade in her arm. Rachelle, due to her movement got stab slightly through the right arm. The fabric of the light brown tunic she was wearing was burn and there was a small blistering grove in her arm which only making a mark less than a quarter of an inch. Still even through it was a little hit, the heat cause her pain.

"Oh, did I just nail you?" mock Darth Destria as she sees the exposed skin of Rachelle Hunter as she launches into another attack. This time she sends Force Blasts at Rachelle as she runs toward her. Then she made a leap and while in that leap, she used the Force to explode the ground around Rachelle up. The floor of the hanger bay where Rachelle standing was warped a bit.

Rachelle barely blocked another attack as the tip of Darth Destria barely touched her above her chest. Rachelle swings her Lightsaber upwards to send Darth Destria weapon upwards. Then she uses a very powerful Force Push that send Darth Destria flying through the air.

"Please forgive me, Master Aluna." say Rachelle as she sends another powerful Force Push at Darth Destria, which speeds her up toward the wall. Rachelle then uses the ability of Combustion and explodes up bunch of containers that was near the wall.

What Rachelle did not realize that within those metal containers were some highly explosive weapons. Once the crater exploded as Darth Destria hit the wall, more explosions happen and it shakes the building a bit.

Darth Destria falls down to the ground in pain where the containers, floor, ceiling and wall were ablaze slightly due to the fire that the explosion caused. The wall behind Darth Destria groans and without warning collapses on her.

Rachelle eyes widen as she rushes forward. What have she done? As she was getting near the flames erupt and was directed at her as the wall was thrown at her. Rachelle uses the Force to leap over the wall, run across it as it was flying through the air. Rachelle then leaps up to the hole in the ceiling to the next hanger.

Darth Destria smiles as she summons her Lightsaber to her hand. "So that how you want it play it." say Darth Destria as she uses the Force to leap up into the above Hanger bay. As she made up to the floor, she did a back flip and landed right in front of Rachelle. Without turning around, Darth Destria attempt to stab Rachelle in the heart with her Lightsaber.

Rachelle sidesteps it and uses the Force to slam Darth Destria into the wall. "Please! Stop this! You are not a Sith, you are Jedi Knight Celestia Aluna!" shout Rachelle. Then she felt the hatred in Darth Destria ignites it was up in a wildfire.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING UP THAT TO ME AND SAY THAT NAME! CELESTIA ALUNA IS DEAD! IT IS DESTRIA, DARK LADY OF THE SITH!" shout Darth Destria as she send a bunch of Force Lightning around the whole room.

Rachelle notices that the whole floor is going to be cover by Force Lightning. Rachelle throws up her arms and focuses the Force around her. A blue Protection Bubble appears around her.

The Force Lightning nails the bubble greatly. Darth Destria fires off bunch of Force Blasts at the Protection Bubble, after the 20th the last one shatter the bubble and Rachelle was engulf in the Force Lightning. Rachelle screams in pain as she falls down and the Force Lightning dances across her body. Her body looks like it was having a spasm attack.

Darth Destria than uses the Force to grab Rachelle and hold her in the air. Rachelle body was still in pain from the intense Force Lightning that she had to experience. She is breathing heavily, but as she was breathing she feel it became hard to breath.

"Plea…" say Rachelle before her airway was closed off. She must focus, she really needs to focus or she might be in some very deep trouble if she cannot get herself out of this mess.

Rachelle manages to focus the Force and sends a very powerful Force Push at Darth Destria. Rachelle falls down to the ground. She sits up and massaging her neck as she gasps for air. Darth Destria then rushes forward to her and tries to behead her. Rachelle rolls past Darth Destria and kicked her in the leg. Darth Destria falls down to the ground.

Rachelle rolls onto her feet uses the Force to summon her Lightsaber and stands up facing Darth Destria. "For a pathetic Jedi, you have some skills and powers. I would have consider offering you a position within the Imperial ranks, but after all the trouble you have caused me, I think I will just kill you!" say Darth Destria as she fires of bunch of Force Blasts. Half of them nail Rachelle, which sends her stumbling backwards onto a rounded landing platform that hangs over the valley.

Darth Destria approaches her with a sick smile. Rachelle looks down to the platform. Darth Destria is just two powerful for her and she cannot get her emotions out of the way. She could kill her if she wanted to, but she wants to redeem her.

"Master…Aluna…please!" whispers Rachelle looking into the burning Sith yellow eyes of her 1st mentor. Darth Destria stands in front of her and activates her Lightsaber. Darth Destria twirls her Lightsaber in a circle before swinging at Rachelle.

On instinct, Rachelle used the Force to jump out of the way. Rachelle activates her Lightsaber and begins to duel Darth Destria on the small landing platform that extends out over the deep valley.

Both of them made a couple successful slashes at each other and ruins there cloths. Rachelle looks at Darth Destria as she locks Lightsabers with her. There was a pleading looking in her eyes. Darth Destria smiles evilly. "Begging for your life will not save you! I have my orders and I will kill you!" snap Darth Destria as she punches Rachelle hard in the stomach.

Rachelle had the breath knocked out of her as she stumbles a bit. Darth Destria swings her Lightsaber and it nails Rachelle in the shoulder by her neck. Rachelle falls down in the middle of the platform holding her shoulder. The whole right shoulder of her tunic is missing. She is breathing deeply as her body is hurting a lot.

Out of all the ways she could go out, she never thought it would be the hands of her first mentor, the person she viewed as a mother. Maybe she was wrong; there might not be any redeeming for Celestia Aluna. Tears begin to come down from her eyes and over her battle worn young face.

She hears a hiss of a Lightsaber activating and her breathing picks up. She opens her eyes and sees Darth Destria with an evil thin smile on her face. Rachelle looks for her Lightsaber and notice it was behind Darth Destria on the bridge to the landing platform. Darth Destria was standing on the bridge part. "Good bye Rachelle Hunter." say Darth Destria as she swings her Lightsaber through the bridge and the platform and cutting it.

It begins to fall down to the down and Darth Destria smiles as she watches it. She knows not even a Jedi will be able to live through the fall that is awaiting for the Jedi Knight that caused her so much trouble physically and mentally.

As the platform begin to fall there was a scream. Rather it was a female or a male, the pure agonizing of it masked any determination of it. "NO RACHELLE!" shouts the voice.

* * *

_**Okay I know, this chapter and the last chapter was stop with a cliff hanger and I have to admit that they made those chapter suspenseful. Now who step in to save Dooku? Who shouted NO RACHELLE at the end of this chapter, and more importantly will Rachelle live from falling.**_

_**Guess you will find out in the next couple chapters. Until then, Enjoy.**_


	19. Bringing Down Shields

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 19: Bringing Down Shields**

A dark blue plasma bladed Lightsaber crosses the path of Darth Vader's bloody red plasma bladed Lightsaber. Darth Vader's eyes travel up the blue plasma blade, up to the arms. When his eyes meet the one who blocked it, he was surprise to see who it is. It was Anakin Skywalker.

"You really got to choose a place for a battle much better, it destroyed the containment field." say Anakin with a smile on his face. Even through all the torture he have been suffering at the hands of the Empire, he is still more then able to fight Darth Vader.

Anakin slams a powerful Force Push at Darth Vader and then used a Force Pull on a fall piece of wall to slam into Darth Vader as he was flying back. Anakin twirls his Lightsaber around to the sides as he watches as Darth Vader impact the wall that Anakin had slammed into him

Anakin than helps the elderly Dooku up and uses the Force to summon Dooku's Lightsaber to his hand. "I am mighty surprise that they left you out. Mark often did say that we might need your help." say Anakin as he holds his Lightsaber across them so that they would not get a surprise attack from Darth Vader.

Darth Vader launches a powerful Force Lightning that seems to rip through the air. Dooku and Anakin leaps out of the ways and send bunch of falling rubble into the Sith Lord.

They try to make their way to the lift but due to Darth Vader using the Force parts of the roof caved in over the entrance to the lifts. "Not so fast Jedi scum! You think you can leave without me killing you!" roar Darth Vader as he runs at them.

Dooku and Anakin run at him and slash at him. They ran right past him, but instead of their Lightsabers cutting through him or the armor he is wearing it just leave a dark trail over the black armor. "Nice try!" say Darth Vader with a dark tone. He then sends waves of fire at them.

Once more the two Jedi splits from each other. Darth Vader sends bunch of rubble into them and as they were flying toward the Jedi he made them burn.

Anakin holds out his hands and uses the Force. He stops the rubble from hitting him and Dooku. Anakin looks out of the broken window with a smile as he sees the huge valley underneath him. "Ready to break into another floor." ask Anakin looking at Dooku. Dooku eyebrows widen in confusion.

Anakin grabs his wrist, leaps out of the window, and uses the Force to break through the window bellow the floor they were on. They roll to a stop on the floor. Anakin landed on his feet as Dooku slammed on his side.

"So this is the infamous Skywalker's plan." mumble Dooku as he stands up. From his fight with Darth Vader, his body still hurts a lot. Anakin stands up. "I sense something big is going to happen soon. I think the Republic is coming. It might be best to get the planetary shields down." say Anakin.

"I do have slight control over them from this palace. There should be a control panel on one of the floors of this place. I have them route the power to the planetary shields to this palace during the Clone Wars so I can used them to protect the planet from any attacks from the Republic. We should be able to shut them down or weaken them enough that if enough ships either crashes into the Particle Shields or it get attack enough it will go down." say Dooku.

"What do you suppose the Republic to do, lay attack to a planet like that?" ask Anakin. "It might be the only way for your troops to get down on the planet. All we need to do is get the Particle Shields down and ships will be able to come and go." say Dooku wisely, as they walk through the halls. They keep an eye out for Darth Vader.

"We need to be on guard, there are two Sith are here." say Anakin. "I know, young Rachelle Hunter is distracting Darth Destria." say Dooku as he uses the Force to open a door.

He grabs Anakin and forces him down on the ground as bunch of highly toxic poison darts fire out of the room. When it hit the wall behind them, it exploded a bit. "Forgot all about some of the doors have traps." groans Dooku as he rubs his left shoulder in pain.

* * *

As if everything was time so perfectly, the groups of Republic warships from both Coruscant and Kamino appear at once. One in front of the warships of the Empire and the other was in front. Mark had given the Orders to the ships to fire at once.

Mark knows for a fact that the Empire would not be suspecting such an attack and so quick. No one could be prepared enough for a surprise attack, because when both fleets drop out of Hyperspace they open fire on the Imperial warships right away.

"Sir the Planetary Shields are up and I bet you there is bunch of ground forces on the planet." say a Clone Trooper. "We might have to attack the planet, to weaken the shields, right now focus all fire power on those ships. Dispatch soldiers to their Starfighters immediately so they can all be ready to take on those TIE Fighters." say Mark.

There was an explosion as one of the Imperial ships ignites in flames from the attack of 5 Attack Cruisers and 2 Victory-class Star Destroyer. Mark saw the other Imperial warships dispatch TIE Fighters.

"Aim some of the weapons on those TIE Fighters. Keep the majority on those Star Destroyers and the Destroyers that they have. Route half of the power from the Turbolasers that is being aimed at the TIE Fighters to the weapons we are firing at the Star Destroyers. Just be careful of our troops." say Mark.

Mark has learned from his mistake on Anchoron. Mark sees bunch of Proton Missiles being fire at some of the Clone Troopers' Starfighters. "Fire at those Proton Missiles!" say Mark with a smile. Let see how they like there own trick played against them.

On Anchoron, every time they fire off missiles or any type of weapons the Imperials fire at them to stop them from hitting their targets. There was a stray Proton Missile heading at them. Mark uses the Force to stop and redirect it at one of the Imperial's warship that has their thrusters to them. The thrusters ignited on flames from the attack.

"Take us out of that path of that ship!" shout Mark seeing an Imperator-class Star Destroyer that has an Ion Cannon getting ready to fire. Mark felt the engine getting more power and the Attack Cruiser speed out of the way. Mark sensed through the Force the people aboard the ship with the Ion Cannon feels happy at them running away.

"Now speed over them and let's attack them from behind!" say Mark as he keeps track of their speed. The Imperial ships that are sitting still would be hard to fire at an Attack Cruiser that is going very fast.

Mark hears a loud metal scraping noise and the ship shake roughly. "Sorry sir! The Imperator had moved up a bit." say a Clone. Mark knows that will damage the command tower and the shields protecting the ship.

Then before they could even aim to fire at the thrusters, they were being fired upon. Mark looks down at his fist and back to the Imperator-class Star Destroyer. They need take out the ion cannon, that was what screwed them up greatly on Anchoron. Then he remember what Rachelle did during the Clone Wars she use the force to ignite the fuel in the Separatist warship to destroy it.

No out being a Jedi, Mark hates to take lives he knows in order to protect the Republic from the Empire that must be done sometimes. Mark focuses the Force on the fuel within the ship with the Ion Cannon. Few seconds later, it swells and explodes while the front and rear caves in.

Mark gasp at how much energy that taken from him. He knows he is slightly weaker due to the fact that he just recently came out of a coma. Right after the explosion of that ship another ship was shot down, this time it was one of the Republic but Mark can sense that the ship was nearly a quarter full since most of the Clones were in their Starfighter.

Ahsoka was standing next to them. Mark felt something through the Force. Rachelle is hurt and emotionally beaten. He eyed the planet. Hopefully, Rachelle will make it out of any hardship that she might find herself in. He did train her well and she learned well.

* * *

Darth Vader looks at the broken window and shakes his head. He would go after them but he sensed something is going on. It was than he got a report. A hologram appear on the portal able Holocom. "My Lord, we have run into a trouble. The Republic is here and they are laying siege to our ships. We have just lost 10 of them already and the Republic only lost a couple." say an Admire.

Darth Vader crushes the Holocom with his hand. This was something he did not expect. Darth Vader screams as the room was ignited in flames and he walks out of the room, leaving it burning.

Darth Vader senses that Jedi Master Zane is near. If he is near that means that it is not good. Through the Force he have been sense the lives of his army dying. He is not used to that feeling due to the reason that they have been doing most of the winning. If Mark arrives on the planet, than they will duel. Whatever Skywalker and Dooku are up to is not as important as Master Zane.

* * *

After what have feel like hours of traveling through the palace, Dooku finally find the room that housed the servers to the Planetary Shields. "I sensed the Republic is here…wait a second who is that…. I cannot believe it, Dooku Mark is here!" say Anakin looking surprised as he senses the bright and strong presence of Mark Alan Zane in the battle that is happening above the planet.

"The sooner we get these shields down the sooner they can get an army down here to battle the Imperials." say Dooku as the walk into the room. Bunch of droids activates. Anakin notice they were IG-88 Assassin Droids. They both activate their Lightsabers to duel the droids.

Anakin quickly blocks one of them with his Lightsaber and send it crashing into a wall, which smashes its head. It still fires at Anakin and he beheaded it and cut off all of its limbs before impaling it through the chest.

Dooku uses the Force to crush the droids around him. Anakin notice one on the ceiling clawing and fires at them. Anakin uses the Force and throws his Lightsaber at it. The Lightsaber flare through the droid and pierce through the ceiling. Anakin then uses the Force to move his Lightsaber to cuts the droid in half.

Anakin's Lightsaber came straight into his hand just in time to stab another droid that was sneaking up behind him with a blade extending out. Dooku rushes over to the computer and turns it out as Anakin stands guard.

"Just let you know there are blasters made into the wall." say Dooku. Right after he says this, holes appear in the wall and Anakin is having a work out by blocking all the blasters that keep on firing at them. He sends the blasters back to where they came from.

Then some flamethrowers from the ground throw up fire at him. He steps away and uses the Force to cram a destroyed IG-88 Assassin Droid into the flamethrower. "Get those shields down now!" demanded Anakin. Dooku is going as fast as he can on the computer.

As soon as he was done, he grabs his Lightsaber and stabs the screen and the control panels. "There the Planetary Shields are down." say Dooku. They rushes out of the room and was meet by a group of Dark Jedi, all whom have their Lightsabers out and activated.

"Great can this day get any worst?" ask Anakin with a slight roll of his eyes as he begins to fight against the Dark Jedi along side of Dooku.

* * *

In the Attack Cruiser, Mark was standing on the bridge watching as another Imperial warship was destroyed. Their Attack Cruiser pushes through the remains of the ship, when Mark heard one of the best news that he have been waiting for.

"Sir, the planetary shields are now down." say a Clone. "Good gather the troops and bring the ship down into orbit. I want the Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier with loaded with the AT-TE." say Mark.

The Attack Cruiser begins to move forward to the planet of Serenno. Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier, LAAT/c for short is similar to a Low Altitude Assault Transport, LAAT for short. The LAAT/c is used for to carry All Terrain Tactical Enforcer, which are AT-TE for short.

Another Attack Cruiser follows Mark lead and they begin to head down to the planet low enough so the LAAT/c could fly. Mark walks to the Hanger Bay. There were LAAT being loaded as well a LAAT/c. Ahsoka follows Mark to one of them. He wants to get down to the planet very fast. He is worry about Rachelle.

He knows Rachelle is a powerful and highly skillful as a Jedi but he cannot seem to want to let her get seriously hurt. He senses she is very hurt and the sooner he can find her the better. "I am worry about Rachelle." say Ahsoka looking at her best friend's former mentor as they board an LAAT. "We will find out." say Mark without any emotion on his face or in his voice. It is best to keep calm and not let other people get so worry up.

* * *

_**Okay let take a look at what we have so far in these recent chapters. We now knows it was Anakin Skywalker who step in to protect Dooku. We knows that anyone who yelled NO Rachelle in the last chapter, is not Mark or Ahsoka. So who yelled that and did Rachelle lived. Well that part is coming up next. **_

_**I guess in a way, Darth Vader plan did work out. Now Mark is on the planet but not for the reason why Darth Vader plans on it. **_

_**Until next time, Enjoy.**_


	20. Death of a Sith

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 20: Death of a Sith**

Darth Destria standing their watching as the part of the landing platform falls to the away. She was smiling evilly at finally able to kill Rachelle Hunter. No more conflicting thoughts and no more of her escaping her.

As all this was unfolding before the Dark Lady of the Sith's eyes, she begins to see visions of Rachelle and her in the past. Visions of when she first meets Rachelle, when she gave Rachelle the parts to build her first Lightsaber. Within seconds, she keeps seeing memories of her teaching Rachelle Hunter. All the way up to the battle of Arbra during the Clone Wars in 22 BBY.

Right as this memory fazed her, she remembers how Darth Vader told her that Rachelle was trying to kill her. According to the memory, Rachelle Hunter did not want to leave her behind. The only reason why Rachelle did not stay with her on Arbra was that she was order to leave.

The person who orders her to leave was herself, due to the reasoning that General Grievous might come back to kill any remaining Jedi due to the fact that he is a Jedi Hunter. She remembers that when she was dueling Grievous she sensed that he was a Jedi Hunter and why would a Jedi be working alongside of a person who hunts them.

That only leaves one thing open. For five whole years she has been lied to by the person she considers a friend and a mentor. Darth Vader told her that he will help her gain her memories back, but lately he have not been doing any such thing. She begins to remember stuff when she first saw and then hears what Rachelle Hunter's name is.

She begins to feel slight pain as she usually does when she remembers something. That right there caught her attention; she finally realized what it is. The pain was to make her forget of the memories she have. She should have known that the Dark Side would not help gain her memories back.

She was nothing but a pawn of Darth Vader game against the Republic. He wanted her to kill the person she consider a daughter. She could never have done that, no wonder why she was so conflicted. Yes, she have thought that it was a bad thing of how conflicted it made her feel, but now she can see that it was a good thing. It was a way of her to learn the truth. She still wants to learn of her past but learning the truth could be just as good.

Darth Destria smiles fade from her face as her eyes widen. "NO RACHELLE!" shouts the agonizing voice of Darth Destria as she remembers Rachelle Hunter when she was training her as a Padawan. She remembers how she would never let anything harm her well she was a Padawan. It was the first time in Darth Destria's life when she was a Jedi and a Sith that her voice sounded so agonizing.

Without thinking, Darth Destria tosses her black hilt Lightsaber down to the bridge where it rolls past Rachelle's Lightsaber and off the bridge. Darth Destria leaps forward and lands hard on the edge of the bridge. She made a desperate reach and a swing with her arm. Her fingertips grip around the battle and emotionally beaten Rachelle Hunter's wrist.

Tears roll down Darth Destria's cheeks. She may not remember much about her past but she remembers Rachelle Hunter. She breathes deeply as she uses the Force to help drag the beaten Jedi Knight up to the bridge.

Darth Destria's Sith yellow eyes vanished and return to their sky blue color eyes as she sits there stroking the battle worn Jedi Knight's cheek. "Oh please Force do not let her die…Please take me instead. Do not take her away." say Darth Destria as she holds Rachelle head in her arms.

Darth Destria closes her eyes. When Rachelle did not respond in anyways, Darth Destria picks up Rachelle's Lightsaber and put blade emitter against her heart. If the Force will not take her away in order to save Rachelle's life than she can roast in hell for being the one who ended her life.

If Rachelle dies, she does not know what she can do with her life. She cannot go on living knowing that she caused the only person she consider close enough to be her own daughter to die. What kind of person does that? Yes, she knows that she was been tricked and the Dark Side corrupted her a bit to blind her farther from the truth.

Darth Destria looks over at Rachelle. Tears flow like powerful-flooded rivers down her cheeks. Her hands around the Lightsaber shake violently. How she hopes that she lives, not for the sake of her own life, but for the life that Rachelle had yet to live. She could careless if her life ends as long as Rachelle's goes on.

Her finger inches to the button of Rachelle's Lightsaber when she hears a weak cough. "Ma…Master." say Rachelle gasping a bit. Darth Destria rushes forward and sits down next to Rachelle. "Rachelle, I am here." say Darth Destria as she fights off the pain she feels building up inside of her.

Rachelle eyes opens wide she too senses that the Darkness is trying to fight back Darth Destria's memories. Rachelle sits up a bit and hugs her first mentor slightly. Darth Destria was taken by surprise. She would have thought after trying to kill her so much, that Rachelle would want her dead.

"Master… Aluna… I knew there was good left in you." say Rachelle. As Darth Destria hugs her back, she feels the pain fading away from her body. "I am so sorry." say Darth Destria lightly.

"I know you are. Please tell me you are not going to go back to Vader?" say Rachelle with a pleading look. "The last time I remember, Celestia Aluna is against the Dark Side. I am not his pawn anymore. I sensed that I could truly learn about my past with the Jedi Order. There is no more Darth Destria. She is dead and I am back, at least I think so." say Celestia Aluna with a light smile on her face as she renounce the Dark Side from her. Rachelle laughs weakly as she hugs her first mentor lightly.

For Rachelle it feels so good to have her first mentor back. She has succeeded in her mission to redeem Celestia Aluna. Now she got to get done with the mission that the Jedi Order High Council gave her.

Celestia knows that even through the renounce the Dark Side, there is a chance that it might take awhile not using it. The power was corruptive. Hopefully when she is back at the Jedi Order that is if they let her back, she can aid in taking down the Empire that she had aided to build. Even if they do not take her back, she will fight along with them even if she has to sneak it.

Rachelle tries to stand up but falls right down. Celestia bends over to help her out. As they walk by Rachelle's Lightsaber, Celestia summons it to her hand. She clips it onto the young Jedi Knight's belt.

As they walk toward the hanger bay. Celestia stops and looks up. She sees two Republic Attack Cruisers in the sky and senses a very bright and powerful presence. Right away, she knows who it is and she smiles. Oh how she hopes that Jedi Master Zane will make Darth Vader pay.

Celestia stops her train of thoughts. She may not know a lot about being a Jedi due to most of her memories being gone, but she remembers one thing. Revenge is not the Jedi way. As much as Celestia wants to see Darth Vader be put in his place, she must not let it control her or she might risk falling to the Dark Side once more.

She looks at the battle worn Rachelle Hunter. Guilt flares through her body. She will make it up to the Jedi Order and to Rachelle. She will spend the rest of her days fixing the evil she has done and make sure that no other evil will live.

* * *

Mark finally has his feet landed on the ground of Serenno. He jumps on a Speeder Bike that was being unloaded by the Clones. He senses where Rachelle is. He was about to start where he sense Ahsoka standing near him. "I am not even going to try to fight with you, get on. I sense Rachelle is hurt very bad." say Mark. Ahsoka got onto the Speeder Bike behind Mark and Mark speeds off toward the palace that Dooku once called a home.

As Mark was driving he sense death as he pass and sees bunch of dead Imperial troops that have died of blaster fires and Dark Jedi who died of either from a hard impact or from a Lightsaber. So he is more than confident that both Dooku and Rachelle made to the palace. He follows the ancient riverbed where he can sense the lingering of Dooku and Rachelle presences.

In the matter of 20 minutes, Mark arrives at the palace where he notices that the walls have been burnt. As he got off the Speeder Bike he have sees bunch of Clones coming out of the entrance with Blaster Pistols and Blaster Rifles drawn. Mark throws up his hands.

He sees Captain Rex and Captain Kia standing there. "Everyone halt your weapons. It is General Zane and General Tano." say Captain Rex as he approaches Mark along with Kia. "General I haven't expected to see you on the field for awhile now even if you came out of your coma. Do you think it is wise to be out on the battlefield?" ask Captain Kia looking at Mark.

"I am perfectly fine. I take care some of your space problem up there. I have brought reinforcements and bunch AT-TE to use." say Mark point his thumb over his shoulders. "There is a base nearby?" ask Captain Rex. "There is an Imperial Base about 80 miles south of us right now. We are station about 40 miles from here. We pick up the base while in the LAAT." say Mark.

"So we are taking this planet back?" ask a Clone with a heavy-duty blaster rifle. "Yes, the Republic is facing a crisis. If we do not get Serenno back, a lot of systems will be joining the Empire and we must not allow that to happen. Now I here to find out where Rachelle Hunter is?" say Mark crossing his arms.

"While General Hunter and that Separatist slime walk into that building hours ago." say a Clone Trooper. Mark points his finger at him. "You will show respect to Dooku. He is here to help. Speaking of which here he comes." say Mark as he looks up and see a battle worn Dooku walk out with Anakin Skywalker.

Dooku eyes widen when he sees Mark standing there. "I see that we got the planetary shields down, but you might not want to be here right now! Darth Vader is somewhere in here." say Dooku. Mark opens himself up to the Force and did sensed Darth Vader. "I can handle Vader. Where is Rachelle?" say Mark with his arms cross in front of him.

"To make it easier, we decide to split up the Sith up, so that I can rescue Anakin. Not that he needed rescue due to the battle I had with Darth Vader. He is as powerful as the news made him out to be." say Dooku.

Mark takes off running through the building. He uses the Force to block the traps and destroy the axe. Mark rushes to the lift that will leads down to the Hanger Bay where he knows Rachelle is. He did not wait for it to come back up. He leaps down and uses his Lightsaber to cut through the top of the lift. He then climbs down into the compartment of the lift.

Mark draws his Lightsaber and walks forward from hanger bay to hanger bay with his Lightsaber activated. He senses Rachelle weak presence coming near. He walks forward and sees the Sith Lady helping his Padawan. The tip of his Lightsaber was an inch from her neck.

"Under the name of the Galactic Republic you are under arrest. Now let go of her, or you will get hurt." say Mark slowly. "Jedi Master Zane, an honor to meet you. I have heard a lot of stories about your actions during the Clone Wars and afterwards, no ought they were a bit biased due to my affiliation with Vader. I am not a Sith, not anymore. So if you would mind and get out of my way so I can help out Rachelle. By the way, the name is Celestia." say Celestia.

Mark raises one eyebrow. "Who?" ask Mark confuse not remembering the name well. "Master…she… Master… Al…Aluna." say Rachelle weakly. Mark still looks confused at her. "Once again who?" ask Mark. "I was her first Jedi mentor. She never told you. There was a mission to Arbra back in 22 BBY, I was stabbed by General Grievous, and I told her to leave me behind. Now if we are done with all this, I got to get her to a medic as soon as possible!" say Celestia.

Mark nods to this and was about to walk to the lift with them after he sensed the goodness in Celestia, but he was slammed back into to the wall hard by a very powerful Force Push. The wall dented around him.

"So shame of you Destria, You had greatness as a Sith in your grasp. I was going to aid you in getting your memories back. Look like you might have to die without them." say Darth Vader.

Celestia uses the Force to sit Rachelle down at a distance as she draws the last black hilted Lightsaber on her belt. "You lied to me Vader!" say Celestia as she activates her Lightsaber.

"Did I or are you for sure what you believe to be true. Visions and memories could be falsified with the power of the Force on those that are deemed weak minded. I am going to give you another chance like I have done 5 years ago. Stay with me, and learn about your past and what truly happens to you or stand against me and die for the false memories that were imprinted into you by that worthless piece of slime named Rachelle! You got five seconds to either kill Rachelle Hunter right now or I will kill you." snap Darth Vader as he activates his Lightsaber. Celestia looks over at Rachelle who was leaning against the wall in pain. She knows that those memories she saw was real. They got to be because everything she has been feeling lately seems to correspond to those memories.

Could they be falsified by Rachelle? Then what is with the emotions she have felt about her. She loves Rachelle as if she was a daughter. She highly doubts that that can be false. Maybe Darth Vader is just trying to trick her once more to make her fall for the Dark Side.

No that will not be something she will let happen again. She will not be a pawn to the Dark Side. "So be it, Destria." say Darth Vader as he swings his bloody red Lightsaber at Celestia. Celestia blocks it with Darth Destria's bloody red Lightsaber with a tint of purple in it.

Darth Vader kicks at Darth Destria with one of his mechanical legs. It nails her in a stomach hard. She bends over gasping for air. Darth Vader swings his Lightsaber down. Celestia uses the Force to leap to the right barely dodging the Sith Lord's attack. Darth Vader launches Force Blast at her.

Celestia did not move fast enough and she was sending crashing into a ship. "Maybe I will make you suffer by taking Rachelle life before yours." say Darth Vader as he turns and walks over to Rachelle.

He was about to slash Rachelle in half when his Lightsaber flew out of his tight grip on it. "You will not do so." say Mark as he walks over to her. "Ah Master Zane, I thought maybe you were out for the count due to you being in a slight weaken state due to the coma you were in. You know I do not wish to fight you until you are on top of your game." say Darth Vader.

"Well looks like you will have to make due with me be slightly weaker." say Mark with a slight smile on his face. Darth Vader was slammed into the floor by the Force. Mark looks over at Celestia who was walking over to them. "You know what Vader, how about you shut that ugly face of yours. You will not only be facing him, but you will also be fighting me. I have the right to fight you! According to a Holocron of Darth Bane the Rule of Two states that the apprentice feels like they no longer need their master's knowledge they can challenge them to a duel." say Celestia.

"Ah, that where we reach a snag, Destria. You are no longer a Sith. I can sense that in you. So even if you were a Sith, you will never be able to kill me!" roar Darth Vader as he uses a Force Destruction. Both Mark and Celestia leap out of the way.

Still they got hit by the edge of the ability and that caused them some pain as they fall down to the ground. Mark had been hit by Force Destruction before by Darth Vader on Mustafar during the Clone Wars. Mark swears if he was not using the Force to help keep his body together he might have been vaporized which is common for those who get caught in the direct contact. Usually those who are on the outer radius of the ability gets push forcefully out of the way.

Due to Mark being in a coma for so long he is a bit slowly and weaker. Celestia stand up quicker than him. Darth Vader laughs. "What you two are already down for the count. I battle Dooku, I am battling both of you, and I am not as tired as you. Than again Destria you were always weak when it comes to Hunter." say Darth Vader as Mark stands up and activates his Lightsaber.

Both Celestia and Mark are waiting for Darth Vader to attack them. Both of them want to do one thing and that is to protect and get Rachelle out of there so she can get the medical treatment that she needs. Both of them already sense that if they do not do it soon, that Rachelle might die. This has a heavier impact on Celestia due to the fact that she caused her to be in this condition.

* * *

_**I just realize I am on a roll with these chapters lately. Then again it surely made up for me falling behind last weekend. Okay, I didn't expect you thought that the person who says RACHELLE NO! was Darth Destria/Celestia Aluna. **_

_**I actutally had a plan of Darth Destria saves Rachelle but the Dark Side of the Force takes back over her cause her having a hard time remembering those memories and have her stabs Rachelle after saving her and have her later be redeemed from the Dark Side. That was my original plan, but as I was typing the past few chapters I thought of putting it like this. I think I like it better than this way. The other way most likely would have made the story much longer, but I still have to remember putting Jenna Farlay into universe B. **_

_**I do have a question, have you found out why I named this story Return to the Order. I will let you know at the end of the story, but by now I think it is quite obvious. Then again, I am the one who is creating the story, so what right do I have to say it was obvious.**_

_**I am sorry if I confused any when I swap Darth Destria name for Celestia, it just did not feel right to keep addressing her as Darth Destria when she have left the Dark Side. **_

_**Okay up next, Celestia and Mark VS Darth Vader. Boy, Darth Vader is one tough and mean Sith, for him rearing to go against Mark and Celestia after that rough battle with Dooku. He must be getting tired. **_

_**Oh, the title the reason why I name it "Death of a Sith" is in a certain point of view Darth Destria dies when Celestia rejoins the Light side. It is similar to Obi-wan's view on Anakin dying when he became Darth Vader.**_

_**Well until next time, enjoy! **_


	21. To Save Rachelle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 21: To Save Rachelle**

In the damage palace that Dooku used to call home on Serenno, Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane and former Dark Lady of the Sith Celestia Aluna stands side-by-side waiting for Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader to strike. Laying against a wall is a very battle damaged Jedi Knight Rachelle Hunter. Rachelle was dueling Celestia Aluna when she was Dark Lady of the Sith Darth Destria.

Darth Vader launches Force Blast at them. Mark grabs Celestia and jumps out of the way. "You know, Master Zane you shouldn't put your faith in someone who was a Sith! It might make you look bad in the eyes of the Republic and the Jedi. Who knows maybe you like hanging around with the Sith." say Darth Vader as he laughs at this and sends a wide and powerful Force Lightning at them.

Both Celestia and Mark block it. Celestia blocks it with the Force as Mark blocks it with his Lightsaber. "You suggesting that I like the ideals of the Sith, you must be suffering from Clone Madness now. Let me tell you something, I do not hang around with Sith; I hang around those of good! Dooku change to the Light and I see Celestia here had also rejected the Dark Side!" say Mark as he launches a very powerful Force Push the pushes the Force Lightning back at Darth Vader.

Both his own Force Lightning and the Force Push nailed Darth Vader. Darth Vader slides back as Mark stumbles from using too much at once. Celestia runs at Darth Vader and Darth Vader uses the Force to stop her in mid air and send her crashing into Mark.

Mark was slow to react and they both collapse to the ground. "This does not have to be your fight Master Zane. You know the drill; I will not kill you unless you are on the peak of your game. Now Destria, here I will make an example of her of those who betray me!" laughs Darth Vader as he turns to Celestia.

"Destria is dead, Vader. I am and will always be from this day forward, Celestia Aluna!" shout Celestia as she sends ships at Darth Vader and ignites the fuel so the ship will explode. The area where Darth Vader was standing was engulfed in raging flames.

Celestia smiles a bit at the sight of the flames. The smile fades away as she hears the cold, dark and hard laugh of Darth Vader as he walks through the flames. Besides a few flames resting on the leather of his suit and the smoke coming off him. The flames seem to do not much damage against Darth Vader.

"So quickly to forget, No surprise, Destria, you cannot even remember your own past!" say Darth Vader mocking the former Sith. Celestia rushes forward to tried to stab him but then all of a suddenly she sees Rachelle in front of her. She stops her blow from making contact. Darth Vader laughs as he sends a powerful Force Lightning at Celestia.

Mark who had watch Celestia run at Darth Vader and stop for no apparent reason figures out what must have happen. Darth Vader must have invaded the mind of Celestia and made her see an illusion of Rachelle. He knows, through the Force, that Celestia is not weak minded. Still that goes back to what he teaches the younglings and his own Padawans. Just because you are strong willed and minded does not mean that Mind Tricks will not work on you. It just takes someone to use at the wrong time. You need to have your mental defenses up. Yes, it is harder to use it against a strong-minded person, but it is not unheard of.

Celestia screams in pain as her body spasm at the Force Lightning dancing across her body. Mark walks forward and swings at Darth Vader. Darth Vader fires off a Force Blast against him. Mark duck and then uses the Force Push to push Darth Vader away from Celestia.

Mark sense Rachelle is getting weaker through the Force. He begins to worry; they do not have time to duel Darth Vader. Mark rushes over to Celestia. "Celestia take Rachelle and get the hell out of here! I will hold off Vader! You are tired from your battle with Rachelle; you will not do any good here. I could fend him off. There should be Clones coming. Dooku and if Rachelle is capable of they will vouch for you that you are no longer part of the Empire." shout Mark.

Celestia nods and rushes over to Rachelle Hunter as Mark used the Force to create an invisible wall between them and Darth Vader. Celestia picks Rachelle up in her arms, marvel at the fact that Rachelle is still so light after all these years. She runs to the lift and presses a button.

"Hold on Rachelle." say Celestia as she closes her eyes and lean against the wall of the lift as it was going up. She walks out of the room and found Dooku, Ahsoka, Anakin Skywalker and the Clone Captains Rex and Kia.

"Celestia, I thought I sensed a small shift in the Force." say Dooku. "No time to talk, Rachelle needs medical attention right now!" say Celestia worrying a lot about Rachelle. Captain Kia looks at Celestia. "I thought you were dead?" say Captain Kia. Celestia looks at him with a confusing look.

"Who are you?" ask Celestia. "Captain Kia of the 3rd Legion, you lead few battles with us during 22 BBY before our mission to Arbra." say Captain Kia. "I am sorry, I do not remember that much about my past and it seem like my memories of the past might be a bit tainted due to the fact that I was tricked by Darth Vader into working for him." say Celestia as she walks down the steps as there were couple more Speeders rushing toward them.

"I do not care who you are, under the orders of the Galactic Republic, you are under arrest for crimes against the Galactic Republic." say Ahsoka to Celestia. Celestia looks at her. "Do you know who I am, I am Celestia Aluna." say Celestia. Ahsoka eyes widen at this news.

"Master Aluna… I heard a lot about you from Rachelle. I thought she was making up that you were alive. Oh Force, do I feel bad. What exactly happen to you?" ask Ahsoka. "Let talk about another time." say Celestia really not in the mood to talk about such a thing that leads to her fall to the Dark Side.

The palace exploded as Mark came flying out. Celestia spins around. "GET RACHELLE OUT OF HERE NOW!" shouts Celestia as Mark came landed hard on the ruined Courtyard.

Celestia rushes to the Speeder that she have put Rachelle in. "Hold on there, you will make it." say Celestia. "Mas…ter Alu…a take it." say Rachelle weakly as she hands Celestia her Lightsaber. "I will return it back to you when we meet." say Celestia. Celestia knows that Mark needs help and she will help him, despite how tired she is from her battle as Darth Destria against Rachelle.

Celestia takes Darth Destria's Lightsaber from her belt and toss it over her shoulders. It clinks over the ground. She holds out Rachelle's sliver hilted Lightsaber and activates it. A bright green blade hums into action.

Celestia rushes at Darth Vader and begins to duel him hard with Rachelle's Lightsaber. Mark stands up and sends a powerful Force Push at Darth Vader. While doing that Mark uproots some of the remain trees and swing them at Darth Vader through the Force.

Darth Vader uses the Force to explode the trees up. During this time, Celestia continue to duel Darth Vader with Rachelle's Lightsaber. They locks blades as they slashes at each other. Celestia's Lightsaber is holding down Darth Vader's Lightsaber both tips are touching the ground.

"You should have run when you had the chance Destria!" roars Darth Vader as he did a powerful uppercut with his Lightsaber which sends the Lightsaber that Celestia was using spinning in the air as it deactivates. Darth Vader lunge forward to stab Celestia.

Celestia leaps backwards a bit. Darth Vader did a couple of swings at her but missed. Darth Vader did another attempt to stab but Mark got into the wait and holds his hand up to the plasma blade. Instead of the plasma blade burning right through his hand it was being pushed against it. Mark is using the Force to form a shield around his hands as he pushes the plasma blade back into the Sith Lord's Lightsaber.

Celestia stares at Mark as he did this. When the blade was in the hilt of the Lightsaber, Mark kicked Darth Vader in his armored chest hard with the power of the Force strengthen his kick. Darth Vader stumbles backwards and lost his footing because of a powerful Force Push that erupted from both Mark and Celestia, nails him, which sends him falling down the cliff.

Mark gasps as he falls down to his knees weaken due to the fight but even weaker due to the fact that he just recently got out of a coma. "That should kill him." say Celestia. Mark shakes his head. "I highly doubt a fall even from this great of a distance would kill him. He survived on Mustafar after he was burned and lost his legs to me in a duel. Come on we need to head back to where the Imperial Base is. I got one last mission to do and we are out of here." say Mark as he slowly got up.

Celestia walks over at the Speeder Bike. "Crude, I may not remember a lot, but I hate Speeder Bikes." mumble Celestia. "It is either this or walking. You chose." say Mark as he got on the Speeder Bike that was waiting for them outside of the Courtyard.

Celestia raise her hand and summons Rachelle's Lightsaber to her hand before they take off. Mark realizes Celestia hates Speeder Bike as much as Rachelle and his other former Padawan Jenna Farlay. On Rachelle's account it is the most strange that she does not like Speeder Bikes, because of how reckless she can be sometimes. Mark is not as fazed by it as they are, but it is not the best way to travel. It is more dangerous then a Speeder.

Within 20 minutes, Mark speeds past the place where the mixture of many groups of the Grand Army of the Republic landed. "Would you mind slowing a bit down? You are much worst than Rachelle, if I remember correctly!" roar Celestia over the engine as she hold tightly onto Mark. "Ha, funny, No, I am not." say Mark. "WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" shout Celestia into his ear.

Mark was full aware of the tree due to his connection with the Force and his sight. He dodges when he was 15 feet away. Since he has passed the landing spot the path is much more crowded with trees. Mark, not daring to hurt himself or Celestia slows down so it would be easier to navigate through the densely growing forest. Mark saw a path of knock down trees where he knows that the group of AT-TEs has been walking through.

As the neared 80 miles, they hear bunch of loud explosions as the AT-TE is fire. Mark slows down to a stop. He got off the Speeder Bike, bent down, and mess with something on the engine as Celestia got off. "What are you doing?" ask Celestia with a raised eyebrow. "I am sabotaging the Speeder Bike. Right now I making so when it is given gas it will keep getting faster and after awhile it will exploded, taking a leaf out of Rachelle's book." say Mark with a slight smile.

"So you are mechanically gifted like her?" ask Celestia. "I hate to brag, but I would be lying if I said that she was better than me at this. Her and I had some words about what I was doing to my Starfighter before the battle over Coruscant. See if you do not know, I am not from this universe. There is a theory called Parallel Dimension Theory, which I have been studying most of my life up until the Clone Wars. Well to prevent Palpatine or Sidious as Vader will refer him as. He was trying to use the Clone Wars to take over the Galactic Republic and kills the Jedi Order. Well in order to stop the person that will aid him from falling to the Dark Side, I would have to prevent him from killing Dooku. So, I take an engine out Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor and put it into an older Starfighter, which was mine. That Starfighter was a Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor. She told me I could not do it, but I did. Sadly that ship got destroy." say Mark with a slight smile on his face as he remembers that day in clear detailed.

Mark stands for the Speeder Bike and makes a move backwards. "Um, Celestia it might be a wised idea to take a few steps back. Just in case if something goes wrong." say Mark. Celestia nods and she walks over to Mark. Mark uses the Force to push the throttle of the Speeder Bike. Then it speeds up toward them.

"So where did you directed the bike to?" ask Celestia. "To the entrance of the base, we are not going in the front way. We are going to cut through those walls in the back. I am hoping it will distract the Imperial enough that we can go in and self-destruct the place up and gather information about the Empire." say Mark remembers what Rachelle did back on Raxus Prime last year in the Hutts and Empire base.

Since coming out of his coma, Mark has been thinking about Rachelle a lot more than he normally does. He does not exactly know why, but he begins to have more feelings about her and begin to look at Rachelle not as the Padawan that he trained and Jedi Knight that she is, but as someone that he might wants to spend his life with.

It is a strange feeling for him. Yes, he preached about love and it is the best thing of the Light Side of the Force, but he never thought he would find someone that he would love in that way.

As the Speeder was speeding to the entrance of the base, Mark and Celestia rushes around the base to the rear and begins to cut open the wall. Before they did so, Mark had to lean against the gray building a bit to build up his energy. Curse that coma; it is doing him more harm afterward than while he was in it. He is just glad that Darth Vader wants to kill him with honor instead of killing him off like he does with his other enemies or he might be dead.

* * *

_**Okay it is now nearing the end of this conflict on Serenno and it looks like Mark is beginning to realizing his true feelings for his former Padawan. **_

_**I have thought it would be neat that Rachelle, Celestia and Jenna shared something in common that they do not like, and that is they all three hates Speeder Bikes. I figure I would put Rachelle in because she seems to be so reckless sometimes and daredevil like, so I figure make her hates Speeder Bikes which I based the comparison on real life Motorcycles and Speeders as real four wheel vehicles. In the real world Motorcycles are more dangerous than cars, so I figure that Speeder Bike will be more dangerous than Speeders. **_

_**Oh that part that Mark was telling Celestia about swapping motors goes all the way back to chapter 31 of Parallel Dimension, where Rachelle and Mark had words over what Rachelle thought was insane. **_

_**Well, until next time, enjoy. **_


	22. Taking Down Imperial Base

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 22: Taking Down Imperial Base**

On the Outer Rim planet of Serenno, Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane and former Dark Lady of the Sith Celestia Aluna run into an Imperial Base, which was station on the planet. As they run into the base, Mark realize looking down through large square hole in the floor, that they were just on top of the base and that the base extends far into the ground. The hole was cover with a Force Field to prevent anyone from falling into it.

"What the hell is this place?" mumble Mark. "It a base and a TIE Fighter factory. The Empire was going to keep this planet while protected. See Anakin Skywalker was suppose to be a trap to lure you to your demised at Vader's hand. Even when the darkness has blinded me, I still could not see what you could do even if you get out of the coma. Now back onto the subject, see Darth Vader was going to keep this planet under Imperial Control and force the royal families to use their wealth and alliances with other planets that was formed during the Clone Wars to make the Empire bigger." say Celestia looking down the hole. At the last floor was TIE Fighters being built.

"How many been built so far?" ask Mark. "2 million and counting, since I last check which was two days ago." say Celestia. Mark eyes widen as he mouths the words 2 million while shaking his head. "Wait a minute there were few alliances with the planet during the Clone Wars and when the Separatist disband, most of those alliances was severed." say Mark looking at Celestia.

"Still there were some powerful planets with alliances to the planetary government of Serenno. While Darth Vader wanted you, he was also making a powerful move to bring the Republic down a few pegs. What he did not expect was the surprise of Rachelle and Dooku. Then your sneak attack on the Imperial Fleet above the planet did no good. Even through their ships have more power than the Republic but due to the sheer number you brought and how you launch your attacks was to much to handle, now that is saying something." say Celestia point at him as they begin walking.

An Imperial Troop who was stand guard, Mark used the Jedi Mind Trick on him to make him forget ever seeing them and have him leave the building. Celestia eyes narrow a bit. "We should have just killed him, it will make the Empire slightly weaker." say Celestia.

"No, that is not the Jedi way to kill. We fight to defend. Plus, it was not as if he was willing to fight alongside the Empire. I sensed that Darth Vader had used the Force to manipulate him. By killing him without him firing on you, would have been not only against the Jedi Code, but also be wrong because you killed an innocent life." say Mark.

Mark knows Celestia does not remember the Jedi Order or the ways of the Jedi Order as she used to due to the fact she lost most of her memories of being a Jedi, but remember the ones with Rachelle Hunter on. As of right now, in Celestia minds she have spend more time as a Sith than she have as a Jedi so the dark and evil ways of the Sith is mostly all she knows.

They walk down a set of a stairs. "The control room should be off to the right of us…" say Celestia before she was shot five times in the chest. She stumbles backwards into the wall. If it were not for her armor robes she wears when she was Darth Destria, she would have been dead.

Celestia gasps a bit, as she holds her chest as her armors smoke from the plasma that nails it. "I will handle these; you get into room and get whatever information you need. Use my access code; you should be getting a lot of classified information, besides the ones that only Vader know. That code is 5-B-2-R-W-7-K-9-0-N-M. It should pass you through the firewall. To copy the information to a Datadisk, you will need that same code but in reverse order twice." say Darth Destria as she blocks shots from the blaster rifles.

"What about the self-destruct?" ask Mark. "The code for that is F-D-E-4-9-G-T-N-3." shout Celestia. Mark rushes to the blast door to the room that Celestia directed to. Mark opens with the Force and he was fired out by bunch of black armored Imperial soldiers. Mark blocks most of the attacks while he was standing in the way. He really hates to take life, but he knows if he knocks them out and put the code in for self-destruct, there will be no way he could get them out all alive, and plus they are very loyal to the Empire.

Mark duck and slams one of them into the wall very hard by a Force Push. He heard bones crack from the impact and the wall had a huge dent in it. Mark throws his Lightsaber with the aid of the Force as it spins around vertically and it slices through the armor of another solider. One of the soldiers grabs a Proton Missile Launcher that seems to be able to fire two Proton Missiles out of it at once.

Mark quickly rushes out of the room and back into the hell fire that was going on outside of the room. Two Proton Missiles chased after him before he landed on the ground. The Proton Missiles nails the wall hard. Mark uses the Force to grab the Imperial Soldier and slams him into the wall where the Proton Missiles nailed. Mark than uses the Force and aim the launcher that falls to the ground at the ones that were firing at Celestia. "If any of your, value your life, I think an order of retreat might sound wise or you will be nothing if I made the trigger be push. You all have 10 seconds to drop your weapons and head to the nearest exit or you will die." say Mark hoping they will take the bait of fear and hide tail it out of the base. They aim their weapons. Mark really hope they decide against it, because if he does not kill them, the explosion when the base self-destruct would kill them.

"I mean it." say Mark as he uses the Force to get inside their mind and make it seems like a Proton Missile was coming at them at a very fast speed. They made a run for it up the stairs dropping their weapons. Mark cracks a smile. "Gets them every time, A little threat to nudge them there, and then an illusion to push them." say Mark laughing as he used the Force to discharge the launcher and then crush it with the Force.

Celestia rolls her eyes. "I thought this is a war, how do you suspect to win if you leave the enemies live! Were you ever going to pull that trigger?" shout Celestia getting slightly annoy as she pinches her noise. "No. They would die in the explosion of the base." say Mark. "And Vader could you his greatest enemy to the Empire, all I have seen so far since we enter this base that you spared their lives! They pledge loyalty to the Empire." say Celestia.

"What about you! You pledge your loyalty to Darth Vader. According to your thoughts, I should take my Lightsaber and stab you in the forehead to kill you!" snap Mark looking at her with narrow eyes as he cross his arms in front of his chest and his jaw set tight. "I have you know, I was about to kill myself for what I did to Rachelle. You threaten them, and they did not take the bait. That would be more than I would have done when I was blinded by the Dark Side. I figure after they still plan on shooting us, I would have killed them!" say Celestia.

"You will learn as you gain your memories back, that the ways of the Jedi are much different than the ways of the Sith. I would be lying to say that Jedi would not kill. I have killed before, matter fact I just killed two Imperials in there because I figure that either the explosion would kill them or I might have. I figure that if I do it, it might be a better way for them to go out. The Sith does not think like that, they will kill for the heck of it. I saw that they would die no matter what. Unlike you and Vader, when I kill, it hurts me inside, excluding that time when I killed Palpatine, even than it hurts me slightly." say Mark as he point his hand at her.

"That does not make sense! In war sometimes the only way to win is by killing!" say Celestia. "Jedi are Peacekeepers and not warriors lately that have been misunderstood by the galaxy at large. Sometimes to do our job as Peacekeepers we must become warriors, but that does not mean we going around and killing ever singe being that come across us an enemy. Who knows, maybe those that we save may switch sides. You do not know what your actions you do at the present will influence the future. Now enough of this, I want to get off this planet and have some peace so I can recover from my stupid coma!" say Mark as he walks into the room.

Celestia bows her head slightly in thought. It is true that she does not remember a lot about being a Jedi and as far as she is concern, she was a Sith for most of her life. Still it hurt her how Mark snapped at her and how his views are so much different from her. She knows before she became a Sith that, now as she sees it, unfaithful day on Arbra she might have some of those traits in her. What she did was give it all away so she can learn about her past and spent the past 5 years chasing lies.

She than walks into the room and see Mark on the computer easily going through the security with all the right authority codes. After five minutes, the place shook greatly as they were nailed by an AT-TE. Mark got on his Comlink.

"All units! Hold your fire on the base. Start retreating, in about 5 minutes; I will activate the self-destruct system. I repeat all units hold your fire and start retreating, this is General Zane. Any Imperials that are here will die in the explosion as they do not get out." say Mark. He says this after he "accidentally" press the communication room. "You know it is a 10 minute self-destruct?" ask Celestia. "Yes, it already going. I got all the information downloaded onto this.

"Why?" ask Celestia. "Create a state of panic, even through these troops are dead loyal to the Empire, everyone values their own lives to a certain extent. It one thing to die fighting for what you believe in, but it is another thing to die when you not even fighting for what you believe in. We could easily escape from the base through the mass of Imperial Troops that is rushing out to save their lives." say Mark as he walks out of the room.

Just as the Master Jedi have predicted would happen. None of the Imperial Troopers pay any mind to the Jedi Master and former Dark Lady of the Sith as they walks through the pushing and shoving crowd.

Mark walks out the door along with them and smiles to see those retreating AT-TEs that were with them. Mark presses his Comlink. "Captain Kia, a group of panic stricken Imperials are coming your way, orders your men to put weapons on stun only and stun them." say Mark. Celestia looks at them. "What are you doing, you say you was letting them get away." say Celestia. "I never said that. I sensed through the Force even through they were loyal to the Empire, but they were forced to. These people in there are actually soldiers of the Serenno. Darth Vader must have used the Force to corrupt them for his needs. We are capturing and releasing them after; we freed their minds from the corruption of Vader. If they were not corrupted, I would have let them shot them if they want. They are soldiers, I am just a peacekeeper. As you stated earlier this is a war and war there will be deaths." say Mark lightly.

Celestia looks at Mark. "Still since you are their General and you send them to your troops. Wouldn't you still be going against the code of the Jedi Order?" ask Celestia. Mark shakes his head. "The Clones are not droids; they are intelligent humans that are all the same. I cannot be hold accountable of what they do. Yes, I could tell them not to, but if they want to, they could. Yes it is a sad thing to think about it happens." say Mark as he walks with his arms crossed behind his back. Celestia mouth drops at what she realized something about Mark.

"Oh for you answer to your question, the Jedi Code refers to Jedi not to those that they command when they are acting as warriors. A Jedi must not kill their prisoners or a defenseless person nothing in the Codes to say that those who follow them cannot do the same thing as they are not Jedi. Unlike me the Clones are warriors and you cannot stop what warriors will do." say Mark with a tilt of his head.

Her mouth drops even farther when she realized how smart he is. "Force, you are intelligent." say Celestia. "There is a reason why, I am a Jedi Master, trust me I am not the only one who thinks like this. Sometimes Master Yoda thinks like this." say Mark. "What is a Yoda?" ask Celestia.

Mark laughs slightly as they walk through the forest peacefully as if it was just another walk in the park. "It not a what but a whom. Little green guy that no one knows what race he is. I think he is about 900 year who is the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Oh by the way we might want to get in the ditch right about… now!" say Mark as he grabs Celestia and leaps into a ditch that he have saw when they were speeding there on the Speeder Bike.

They landed hard as in the distance they hear a very loud explosion and a huge puff of black smoke appear in the sky as the ground shake very hard and some of the dirt came falling down on Mark and Celestia.

* * *

_**Well that was not as long as I intended but it got the what I wanted. Yes I could not help myself, but I just had to have Mark schooled Celestia like that at the end. I thought it was slightly funny how it came to my mind. I keep on picturing them walking through a forest as if nothing was going to exploded and all of a sudden BOOM and there went. It is crazy at how my mind works in those ways. **_

_**Well you knows what I always say, until next time, Enjoy!**_


	23. Striking the Weak

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 23: Striking the Weak**

After the destruction of the Imperial Station a week ago, Mark had gotten a sight that he enjoyed greatly. What was remain of the fleet and Imperial military that was station on the planet retreated from the planet. There have been minor conflicts between the Clones and the Empire and the Clones won.

Apparently, Darth Vader left the day that the Imperial Station was destroyed. To be honest, Mark would not have blamed him due to the fact that if he suffered from such a fall that happen in such a stupid way, that he would get away. Throw in the fact that Mark's former Padawan have cost him a powerful ally, oh he must really want him dead by now. Mark bets if thinking of someone could kill them, then he will be nothing but a puddle of skin at the minimal.

Speaking of the ally, that Darth Vader had lost. Celestia Aluna former Lady of the Sith Darth Destria has been by the side of the wounded Rachelle Hunter for most of the week. Mark did not need the force to know that Celestia Aluna cares greatly for Rachelle Hunter. It was just like all the stories he have heard from Rachelle Hunter during their time together.

The reason why Mark is some of his troops remain on the planet is for two reasons. To rebuild the Planetary Shields that Dooku happen to forgot that the control panel within his palace was the only current one and to release the Imperial Troopers that were corrupted by Vader. Surprising a simple task for 2 Jedi Knights, 1 Jedi Master, and 1 former Jedi Master turn Sith and become a Jedi Knight took them a lot longer then he has expected. Rebuilding the Planetary Shields only took half as long and that is saying something.

They was two days ago. Apparent the Attack Cruiser had suffer a damage engine during the dogfight above the planet and they have to wait for another Attack Cruiser to pick them up. Oh the while during those days, Rachelle is only getting better very slowly.

So now, the remaining Clones, Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane, Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight Dooku, former Dark Lady of the Sith Celestia Aluna and the heavily wounded Jedi Knight Rachelle have to wait until another Attack Cruiser arrive to the planet as such as the Republic Attack Cruiser that they have landed would not have enough thrust to get from the gravitational pull of the planet. Even with the mechanical knowledge of Mark, Anakin and Ahsoka.

Mark walk in the medic bay to find that Celestia Aluna have once again fallen asleep in her chair, which were station by Rachelle seat. Mark had a feeling she have fallen asleep, so he had taken some blankets out of the spare rooms they have since they very few Clones remaining since they were either send back to Kamino or back to the Core. It would not surprise him, if the Council sends him to Kamino to finish his other mission on building up various stations and bases around Kamino that he was forced off.

While they were waiting for the Attack Cruiser, Mark have been watching the HoloNews and the news that Serenno was taking back by the Republic and his actions and recover from his coma have spread through wildfire though all the HoloNet channels. He knows something like this would happen. Then you add the name Jedi Master or General Mark Alan Zane to the mess, it will be drawing everyone attention. It had happen before and it will keep on happening due to the fact that his public image is very positive even for a Jedi in a galaxy that some does not like the Jedi Order.

Mark put the blanket over Celestia and walks out of the medical bay after looking at Rachelle for a few seconds. It would not be the first time she got seriously injured in a duel since she met him. The last time happen back in 19 BBY where there was an attack on the Jedi Temple.

He could not help remember the shocked faces of the High Council when he told them that Rachelle was able to redeem Darth Destria. They were also surprise at the fact that Mark did not know who Celestia was. The reason why he was not surprise of finding out that she was alive, because he did not know her as well as them. There were no Celestia Aluna in the other universe that was a Jedi Knight, there most likely could be a Celestia Aluna but it could have been another race. Yes, he was shocked when he learned that she was Rachelle's first mentor and knowing from what Rachelle told him, that she was dead.

* * *

To say that Darth Vader if anger could be compare to miles and that it will be half as long as the galaxy would most like will be the biggest understatement the anyone have come up with in their lives. Oh, Darth Vader is mad, very mad. So mad that even no one within his Empire would want to come near him with a 50-mile long stick.

People think they have anger problems, try being a very dark and powerful Sith. Really makes them want to think if they truly have anger problem. In a sense, Darth Vader has more than a right to be angry as he was.

Not only have him suffer an embarrassing loose in his own personal duel with Master Zane and that traitorous Darth Destria. However, he lost a planet. That defeat in the personal duel is most likely something he could not get to angry about.

Serenno have caused big problems. No not to his overall army, not even a quarter of his army was at Serenno. He had used the Force to corrupted people into siding within him on the planet.

What made him really angry is that he was outsmarted by Master Zane's former Padawan into loosing one of his best allies. He was so sure that he had Darth Destria formerly in his palm. It was not until the duel on Kashyyyk had Darth Destria been in conflict with herself. She went from a killing machine to a confused human.

As of right now, Darth Vader sits on his throne in his base on Korriban. Over the week, he has major change within the protection of the planets and the protection of the Imperial System servers. He have to change it so Darth Destria would not be able to get back into the Imperial System like she did on the base to caused it to be destroyed.

Now he also have to go find another person to become a Sith. Oh if he ever runs into Rachelle Hunter or Darth Destria they better have their graves already dig out or have a furnace to be ready to burn their pathetic bodies or whatever the Jedi does with the dead, who could care less about something trivial as that. It just what happen with Darth Destria makes him more determine to kill them. Oh, they have made the wrong Sith mad. After he is done with them, they going to have a new meaning for the word Sith.

That is if his little surprise for Rachelle Hunter does not kill her off. Whatever way she dies, he could care less. It not like she is Master Zane. He is the only Jedi scum that will die by only his hand.

* * *

It was late at night on the planet of Serenno that Celestia was awakening by a scream of terror. She got out of her seat, forgetting that she was in a low ceiling part of the room and bangs her head hard on the low ceiling. Pain shot through her body from her head.

She was force out of the medical bay due to the fact that a medical droid had to go into surgery on Rachelle to prevent blood from staying in her longs. What they did was put a tube in her lungs make it travel through her body and into a bag along side of the bed. If they have not done this, Rachelle could have drowned within her own blood.

Celestia was tending on coming back into the room right after they were done, but she must have fallen asleep. She walks in the medical bay and found someone within Clone armor trying to strangle Rachelle who is trying to defend herself.

Celestia uses the Force and slams the person in the Clone armor into the wall. Through the Force she could sensed it was not a clone. How hard Celestia slammed the person into the wall was hard enough to dent the Durasteel wall.

She used the Force to rip off it helmet. "YOU LOW LIFE SITH ASS KISSING SCUMBAG! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK HER WHEN SHE IS WEAK!" roar Celestia as she saw Maxus Zane.

He manages to fire his blaster at Celestia, which send her flying into the other wall. He then throws a grenade that destroys a part of the room. Maxus Zane tries to stabs Rachelle. Rachelle tries to overcome the much heavier man with her weaken body. She almost did until a Virbodagger cut her. The blade touch her, like with any Virboweapon a simple cut could do a lot of damage to organic tissues due to the fact that it vibrates at sonic speed. When it hit her arm, she screams in pain.

He did a slash across her torso, cutting her medical robe diagonally and cutting her skin pretty badly. Rachelle never feels so helpless, so far she manages not to let him stabbed her.

"There is no one to save you little Jedi Bitch!" say Maxus as he was going to impale her with the Virbodagger. "I do have to disagree on that statement." say a male voice from the other side of the room.

Maxus Zane head darts over and to see his son standing there with his palm raise and using the Force to hold his weapon. Maxus tries to pull and push on his Virbodagger but it would not budge at all. It was as if he was trying to push and pull the Attack Cruiser that they were on.

"I though I sense a traitorous scum on the ship." say Mark. Maxus tries to shot Mark with a Blaster. Once again, Mark uses the Force to stop the plasma shot in its tracks. With a slight push in the Force, the plasma shot went back at Maxus, nails him in the armor, and send him flying off the bed and into the bent Durasteel wall.

"I am a traitor! You the one who betrayed Chancellor Palpatine!" roar Maxus. "No Palpatine betray the Republic! Now as a Jedi of the Galactic Republic, I am placing you under arrest for crimes and terrorist motives against the Republic including those back in 19 BBY." say Mark.

"Screw you!" laughs Maxus as he shoots a window out and leaps out of it, "Oh, by the way, your Jedi Bitch will die soon, not only did I cut her open with a Vibroweapon, I injected some poison into her."

Then Maxus presses a button on his wrist and the half of the medical bay exploded sending Mark and Rachelle flying through the air. They landed in the part of the medical bay that did not explode up.

Celestia finally wake up and manage to dig herself out of the rubble that she was under. She sees that Rachelle and gasping in pain. "What happen?" ask Celestia looking down at Mark. "That Virbodagger must have a Devaronian Blood-Poison built into." say Mark.

A Devaronian Blood-Poison is a bight sliver color gem that when touch against bare skin it causes extremely blinding pains. If it cuts a wound open, that pain will remain until wound heals. If it gets into the bloodstream, it is even worst. That is where the poison part of the name comes in effect. Depends on how much, it could make some serious sick and weak or it could kill them. It also could be used and favor as a torture device.

It not commonly used but it does get used. Mark had face weapons with them. Mark knows one very good healing ability in the Force that is called Detoxify Poison. It is as the name suggests it can be used to help eject or take the toxic from the poison away. Mark also found out it was good to use after you have one to many alcohol drinks like he did on a mission to Corellia when he drink like 10 glass of whiskey. He was drinking with a bounty hunter to get information and as he was drinking, he uses this ability to remain sober.

If you think about alcohol is a poison and that what makes you drunk in the first place if you have too many. While the Bounty Hunter could bear sit let alone walking, Mark could be driving a Speeder going as fast as possible through a heavily dense forest without crashing. Due to the ability, he was completely sober.

Rachelle cries in pain as Mark notices her lips were turning blue from a lack of oxygen. The poison must be working faster than it should have. Mark had encounter Devaronian Blood-Poison in his last Padawan before coming to this dimension. Jenna Farlay was dueling against someone and they stab her with a knife that was made from a powder form of Devaronian Blood-Poison. Then again, it all goes back to the amount that was in it.

Mark holds his hand above her and focuses the Force on her. Like usual he is not good with Healing abilities with the Force, since he did not train in the way. He is trained enough to save someone from dying of their wounds.

Mark sighs as he falls back. Rachelle lips begin to return to their natural cover. Using the ability to keep sober from alcohol is easy. This was much harder. "So you got the poison out of her?" ask Celestia. "Not exactly, I got out enough that it would not cause her to die, but she may be very sick. Until the wounds heal, she is going to be in intense pain. Devaronian Blood-Poison is some nasty stuff then combining with a Vibroweapon oh that is just sick and disgusting. Now help me get her on that bed and have the medical droid give her medications to ease the pain." say Mark as he uses the Force to help Rachelle fall asleep.

A medical droid came by and start trying to fix Rachelle up with the limited supplies that they have. Mark hopes that Attack Cruiser arrives on time or Rachelle might not make it.

"You should have killed him. Are you holding back because he is your father?" demand Celestia pointing at the window that Maxus Zane escaped from. "For as far I concern, he is not my father. My father is the one in the other universe that died before the Clone Wars. He was the one who fully agreed with my mother that I should be trained as a Jedi. This Maxus Zane is nothing but the worst kind of scum you can get." say Mark.

"Then why you didn't kill him!" demand Celestia. "I told you, it not the Jedi way. Plus, I was more focus on protecting Rachelle than ending his pathetic excuse for a life. Yes he was not a prisoner or defenseless." say Mark.

Bunch of Clones came rushing to him. "We heard an explosion coming from this area, is everyone alright?" ask a Clone. "Maxus Zane was here. I want guards stationed around the medical bay. If he comes back, it up to you if you want to kill him. Do what you feel best. He is consider armed and highly dangerous." say Mark looking at each one of them.

"Sir we just got word, there is an Attack Cruiser dropped out of Hyperspace one hour from here. They are coming in fast to pick us up and ship us to Coruscant. They was going to send us to Kamino, but they decided since two of their Generals needed rest due to injuries that we are getting shipped back to Coruscant." say Mark nods to this.

"What are they going to do about the ship?" ask Celestia. "We are currently in the middle of whipping out all data that if the Empire or anyone else shows up try to get information they cannot. This ship might be sitting on the planet for some time before they can get someone here to fix it. According to the Chancellor, all Republic data should be erased from the computers and all servers should be disconnected." say a Clone.

Mark was about to walk out of the medical bay, when he stops and looks at Celestia. "I guess Rachelle was right about you. There is hope for you yet." say Mark without any other words he walks out of the medical bay with his arms cross behind his back. Celestia may not remember a lot about the Jedi and her time being one, but she knows that one of the best Jedi to grace the halls of the Jedi Temple have just left the room.

Celestia walks over to where the sleeping Rachelle is. The medical droid was stitching up her wounds. As soon as they get on the other Attack Cruiser, Rachelle will be put in a Bacta Tank. Celestia kisses Rachelle on the forehead. It was something she did a lot when Rachelle was a youngling and a Padawan when she is troubled or hurt.

She does have a connection with Rachelle as if Rachelle was her own daughter. In Celestia eyes, Rachelle is her daughter in everything but blood. Maybe that is why that they are so closed. If Rachelle were anyone else, they would have not taken the time to try redeemed her. It is no wonder why, Rachelle was about to break the hold of the Dark Side on her. Out of the whole entire galaxy Celestia Aluna cared the most about was Rachelle Hunter.

Now all she hopes for is that Rachelle Hunter will make it through the pain and trouble she has caused her. If Rachelle dies, she will feel very bad, even if it was from the causes that Maxus Zane have caused her, because she was the one in the first place that her put her in a weaken state that made it hard for her to defend herself from Maxus Zane.

It is hard to image that Celestia once like the man named Maxus Zane as she was a Sith. She worked alongside of him during missions to help bring down the Jedi Order and the Republic, which she has thought have betrayed her. Now seeing the Sith, the Empire, and Maxus Zane for the true evil that they stands for, she will make sure to bring them down while aiding the Jedi and the Republic. No one uses her to hurt Rachelle and thinks they can get off scotch free.

* * *

_**Okay I thought it would be fine time to put everyone most hated non-Sith evil person into the story. Yes, the infamous father of the Mark Alan Zane from universe B have strike again. Seem like he got a real big problem with the Jedi, than again what do you think would happen when someone was a very strong supporter of Palpatine. Some time too much loyalty is not a good thing, turn good men, like Maxus Zane into a very bad guy. **_

_**Okay now that I got that out of my system, i was doing research on the Devaronian Blood-poison. I wanted to Maxus not just to try to kill her physically but with poison. Well it is a really poison and everything I put into the story about it is real in the Saga besides one part and I will explain. It is a silver gem that can be crushed into powder to be build into blades, when it touches bare, Wookieepedia say expose, skin it cause blinding pain, and if it happens to cut open a wound, until that wound heals the vitcum will feel that pain. If the poison gets into the bloodstream it will poison. Now there was no discription what the poison would do to the victum if it happens in the bloodstream so I thought suffocation. So the suffocation, Rachelle getting blue lips from lack of oxygen, is something I made up for the poison. Like always you can look it up on Wookieepedia. **_

_**Well, until next time, enjoy!**_


	24. Dimensional Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 24: Dimensional Past **

On the distance world of Dagobah in the universe that the Hero of the Republic, Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane, is from, Jenna Farlay have exit the cave that was not that far from Master Yoda's hut. Yoda was sitting on a rock as he watches her walk out.

Yoda remembers his time going in there; it was of a vision of Palpatine, one of his greatest defeats. It was that defeat that lead him to exile himself on the distance planet, awaiting the next Skywalker, that Master Zane have vision will bring the end of the hold of the Empire on the galaxy and bring in a new Republic and Jedi Order.

When she went in there, Jenna saw herself dueling alongside of Master Zane against a Master Zane with Sith yellow eyes. As the vision was unfolding, she watch at the Master she was dueling caught on fire and was wearing a black armor with a golden Mandalorian helmet. The vision was confusing because why would there be two Master Zane.

"You saw something in the cave, guessing, I am guessing. To tell me about it no need. Go, you must, and aid Master Zane." say Yoda as he taps his walking stick on the muddy ground.

"You say he was in a different dimension." say Jenna lightly as she looks down at him. "Yes, in a different dimension, he is. Go find the location of the portal to be able to go with him, you must. He might be in trouble, which aid him in, you can." say Yoda.

"Where is the location of the portal?" ask Jenna. Yoda smiles as he taps her with the stick a bit. "Jedi are you, or not. Follow the Force, the Force knows everything that goes on. To where you need to go let it guide you. There, a void in the Force that feels so much more different than the rest of the universe, will be." say Yoda getting up from his rocky seat and looks at her as he begins to walks to his hut.

"What if I cannot find it?" ask Jenna. Yoda stops a bit and looks over his shoulders with a slight tilt of his green head. Yoda gives a long sigh. Hopefully she does find it, but he knows that if it is not the way of the Force than it should not be.

"Never suppose to find it; you were, if that happens. An ally to the Force, a Jedi is, if the force wants you to find him not, then you never suppose to. With you on your journey may the Force be." say Yoda as he begins to walk away from Jenna. He is for sure this will be the last time he sees her.

Jenna Farlay watches as the small green Grand Master of the Jedi Order walks away. She looks down to her feet a bit before beginning to walk away from the cave. She is heading to the stolen Belbullab-22 Starfighter that she got on Coruscant right after she duel with Palpatine or as the remaining Jedi Order now know him as Darth Sidious.

As she was walking toward the ship she uses the Force to hold a bridge that she have made during her stay there so she could get across the deep swamp to the rocks that her ship is sitting on. She walks across the bridge that is behind hold up by the Force. Once she was across she used the Force to crush the bridge into pieces so no one else will be able to get across from the spot she landed on. She does not need some Imperial scum finding Master Yoda.

She might not doubt his skills, but he surely is getting up in age. He started to not look so well. Maybe being exile is not a such a good for him. While thinking of this she climbs into the ship and starts the engine up. It took a while for the engine to start up. She figures it must be all the moisture in the air and that it has been sitting unused for a month and a half.

She flicks some switches up and she beings to pilot the ship through the swamp until she can see an opening in the large green canopy of the location that she is currently act. As she was leaving the planet, she feel disturb and happy. Disturb because she planning on leaving this universe without helping taking down the evil that has taken over. Happy because she finally gets to see her former mentor who is like a brother to him in everything but blood.

When she was in the orbit of the planet she uses the Force to locate the void that Yoda was talking about. While there was a lot of darkness in the universe she found the void which seems to be split into half of darkness and lightness. A smile grace her lips, she swears she have a very slight feel of her former mentor. With this she presses the gas for the ship to speed up so she can get into hyperspace.

Using the Force to guide her for the coordinates, she put the coordinates and hit the switch for the Hyper-drive. No out the ship was speeding, around her everything seem to indicate that the ship stop and all at once the ship launches forward into a swirl mass of white with spots of black.

* * *

In the universe that Mark is currently in, Mark is walking through the halls of a Republic Attack Cruiser that was hurling through Hyperspace toward Coruscant. It was late at night or some may consider very early in the morning on Serenno when the other Attack Cruiser picked them up. Out of all of them, Rachelle Hunter was the first one to get aboard due to her critical medical attention that she needs. Mark was second, since everyone is worry with him just being out of a coma. He was sitting in the medical bay for almost an hour with a Medical Droid going over his systems and heartbeat and breathing.

The droid was saying that he was lucky he did not overwork himself while fighting on the planet. Since he have been out of a coma for little bit over a week, there were a chance he might relapses.

So while they prepare Rachelle for the Bacta Tank he was getting check up on. Unlike his former Padawan, he had permission to leave the Medical Bay. Since then he have been walking around deep in his thoughts. The main feature of those thoughts is his former Padawan. Yes, he have been worried sick about her countless times before when she got injured, but that seem not to be the major part of his thoughts.

Since awaking for the coma, he has been having thoughts about how he feels about her. He was always the type of person who does not fall in love with their own students. Still when he trained Jenna Farlay their relationship started out like a farther and daughter thing and evolved into a brother and sister. That how his relationship with Rachelle started, but it seems to progress faster than the one with Jenna Farlay. Kento Marek, his first Padawan, the relationship was somewhat between that of a farther and son and brothers.

Rachelle on the other hand, he has a lot of more concern about than anyone he ever taught. Yes he was concern when both Kento and Jenna have gotten hurt. He takes it personally, because he the one trained them and they come along with him on dangerous mission. Unlike with Rachelle, he never denied them from going on a mission no matter how hard it was, but when it came to Rachelle he denied her on some missions. He even threatens her that will tell the Council that he will no longer teach her if she comes with him.

"A lot on your mind, I sense." say a male voice behind him. Mark turns around and sees Dooku. Even through being stuck on the planet of Serenno for few weeks, he really has time to talk a lot to the former Sith Lord.

"Wow, my mental defenses must be low for you able to sense my thoughts." say Mark. Dooku nods to this. Dooku is full aware of how strongly Mark guarded his thoughts. Even when he was a youngling becoming a Padawan, Dooku had a hard time using the Force to sense his thoughts a lot.

"Thinking about young Rachelle. She was a good leader throughout the time. The only problem is she has trust issues when it came to me. There were times I was guessing that she waited for me to try to betray her so she could take me out, but she hold back on those feelings. Once again you manage to train another Padawan well. So that is 2 of 3 you taught the lived." say Dooku.

Mark eyes darted to him. "What do you mean two I trained that lived? All my Padawans lived." say Mark. "I was considering the you from this universe. Do you have trained someone named Jenna Farlay in your universe?" ask Dooku. Mark nods to this statement.

"She became a Knight in 24 BBY, but she died in 23 BBY. For as far as I have known. During the beginning of the Clone Wars I have founded her ship lost in space. It was in the middle of an asteroid field." say Dooku. Mark sensed something was wrong with the story. "You are not telling me the full story." say Mark.

"It wasn't until later; I have found out that it was on my order for them to fire on her. I have gotten a message that there was a Jedi Starfighter within the planet system, and order the fire. Even when I was a Sith, I never wanted to kill her. She was a very good person." say Dooku.

"She was a powerful Jedi. In my universe it was due to her that I am alive. You almost killed me in my universe, but she blocked and she got cut a bit from your Lightsaber tip. Left a scar there. It would not surprise me, if she is still alive." say Mark looking at her.

Dooku looks at him. "Strange how it seem like something that little, could influence the universe so great. You would have been dead if it wasn't for her." say Dooku. Mark nods to this. "If she did lived in this universe, than what happen in my universe would most likely happen here, because I highly doubt the me in this universe would stop Sidious. If you did not kill him and I came into the universe, both of us might have died." say Mark.

"Make sense, no two person have the exact same DNA and Force Signature. I highly doubt that there could be two exist at once. Strange, I never thought of it like that. So it is like the Force foresaw this coming and had a hand in it." say Dooku realizing where Mark is coming from.

"That my guess too. There was more at stake than the Dark Side taking over. It had to do with the end of life completely. That is if the Parallel Dimension Theory is correct, and so far I have nothing to doubt about it." say Mark as they walks down the hall.

"Whoa I just thought of something. If it was possible for you to come through the hole in the dimension "wall" could it be possible for Sidious of the other universe to come here?" ask Dooku. Mark stops and looks at him as if he was crazy.

"I know he is evil, but he is not stupid. I highly doubt he will risk that much, since he have a galaxy under his control. Plus the power of the Force from the portal is so strong; I highly doubt that no one that is sensitive to the Force could live through the strength of the Force. I think Sidious will be too scared to go through it. He values his life to much. Plus if he ever does, I will take him down straight away, but I have a very strong faith in a vision I have saw. If Sidious dies in my universe before the right time, Anakin Skywalker may never be redeemed and his son will die. The Empire will most likely rule on." say Mark.

Dooku eyes widen when he hears this. As far as he knows about Mark, he never put so much faith into visions of the future. The vision he had must be a powerful one for him to throw faith into the balance.

"The question is, do you think you ever will go back to there?" ask Dooku. Mark looks down to the ground. "There is nothing left for me there. Even if I could go back, I will most likely wreak my Starfighter. It happen when I arrived here, and on the other side there is no planet around for at least 10 Light-years. So I am stuck. This universe is my new home and I will protect it from those who threatens to harm it until the day I die." say Mark as he walks off.

"Just do not forget about yourself. I know you have strong feelings for Rachelle, and I can hazard a guess that she has the same feelings for you." say Dooku as he watches Mark walks away.

Mark hears this as he was walking away without answering Dooku. Even if Rachelle shares the same feelings, it could be dangerous. He is a walking magnet for trouble on a galactic scale. He was the one who had to stop Palpatine from taking over in the first place, then the Force throw him his own Clone at him, which Mark have a strong feeling only a very few could defeat him. Mark knows that he might be the only one who could put a strop to Darth Vader. Seem like the Force was right when he died back on Coruscant after his duel with Palpatine. His destiny is far from over and with his luck; Vader would only be a stepping stone.

A stepping stone to what is the question. What could be worst than a powerful cloned version of himself that knows nothing but the Dark Side and hatred? He could hazard a guess and that the Force might want him stop another portal erupting through the dimensional walls. For that, he must battle the Dark Side.

So in what shape or form could he have time or put the line of a family in danger. He would have been open up to the idea back in his other dimension. He does not even know what is in stored for him. He might not even be right on his guess about what his destiny is. As of right now, he knows that he is the only one who have a great chance of bring Darth Vader down.

He knows that Rachelle would stick with him through the easy and hard times. She have already have proven that. In many ways, Rachelle reminds him of Jenna Farlay, but his feelings for her are more deeper than the relationship between him and Jenna.

Guess it is time to go back to an old Jedi saying. If it is the way of the Force, so be it. If he is suppose fall in love with Rachelle, so be it. He knows he cares greatly about her. Still if that is the way of the Force, it got him a bit worry. He might be powerful and well knowledgeable about the Force, but he is not some type of a hero that everyone makes him out to be. He is not unstoppable, the coma proved that. The death of him that only the Jedi have known that happen in 19 BBY is a silent proof of that.

He cannot be there to save every Jedi, every family or everyone that he holds near. After all, he is just merely a being in a galaxy full of millions of different beings. He would try his best to protect those he hold near, but it not possible for him to always be there when he is needed. That is what got him worry about getting into any relationship with anyone.

He often disagreed with the Jedi Order about the code of attachment and he still does, but in ways he feel like that if something seriously would happen to Rachelle or someone he cares a lot about, he might not able to put that off to get a mission done to protect them. Yes, he knows that just like Hatred is one of the most powerful negative emotions for the Dark Side, Love is the powerful on the Light Side. It has been proven countless times. He have done so well to balance his love for those he cared about and his mission and works out perfectly fine, but can he still go on with it?

Mark sighs as he looks and found himself standing in the entrance of the medical bay once more. The Medical Droids are paying him no mind as he looks at Rachelle in the Bacta Tank.

* * *

_**Okay so this Chapter I wanted to do something on the trip back to Coruscant on aboard the Attack Cruiser. Yes, Mark is studying his feelings and I thought I would made the past in both universe A and universe B similar. If certain things did not happen in one universe like they should, universe B might be facing the Empire like in universe A. I thought it was something neat to do and it seem like it have fallen on the death or Jenna living. If Jenna lived in Universe B, Mark that was killed by Dooku would have lived. Which means, Mark from universe A would never be able to come over, if he did would kill both the Jedi Master. I thought it would be neat for that. Plus I also wanted a Jenna Farlay existed in universe B, but have to be in a way that universe A Jenna can come over so I came up with this idea. **_

**Okay, Destiny Changer have asked me an unrelated question, and since he is a guess I cannot PM him, so I will answer his questions. If you do not want to read than don't. The question was: **

**"There's another fan faction story I've been reading, and sometimes when I write reviews for that story, the reviews don't appear on the review forum. I wanted to know if you have any idea why that is. Is the author blocking my reviews, or is fan fiction being slow? I did tell the author that I wouldn't send any more reviews until she updated in case I was being bothersome."**

**Answer:**** There could be two reason for this. One that I know for a fact, and I will tell you that one first. As an author, if you have a account, you could do something which called moderate guest reviews. This means that if you are a guest, like you are Destiny Changer, If i have it turn on, I have the chance for the next 36 hours to either allow or delete your review. At the end of the 36 hours that review is added. This could be one reason. So in your case it might be she has it activated but do not use it, like I do. It could be the other way around, she may delete your reviews, I do not know if that is happening but it is possible. So wait for a 36 hours to be over with. **

**The second reason, I am not for sure. It could be possible that there is a glitch in the site that it is prevent you from seeing or for adding the reviews. I do not know for fact, but it could be true. If you ask me it more the first reason. Like right now, your comment when you asked me this question wouldn't show up until i either approve it or after 36 hours is up. **

**So hopefully this helps you out my friend. Hey I do got something you could do, if you want your comments to show up, make an account. As far as I am aware, there is nothing to do about those have an account. Just because you have account does not mean you have to post stories. I went years before I post a story on the site. Plus then you can private message someone on the site too and still reviews for stories. Just throwing an idea out for you. Also if you love a lot stories, you could add them to favorites you have on your account. Like I say hopefully this helps you. **

_**Answering Question is now done**_

_**So for to those who have to read through that. I am always try to help people out. So If you bear through to the end, great for you. Well you all should know my saying by now. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	25. The Meeting of Council

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 25: The Meeting Of Council**

Mark never through he will see the day that he was thought he would die in joy to see the planet wide city of the Galactic City on the planet of Coruscant. The memory of crashing and going into a coma, still have a great influence on him. Even through he knows it has been a month and half since the crash, it feels like it was merely a week ago for him.

So as the Attack Cruiser came into landing in the staging area, Mark grips the edge of the Holocom tightly. So tightly that his knuckles glow white from his tight grip. To say he wasn't scare at all would be something different. Yes, he is slightly scared because of what happen, but not scared to death. Plus he knows the ship is in perfect condition. He would be safe in a shape that was in half of the condition this ship was in.

The ship that crash was in the final days before it would have fallen apart due to the great amount of damage that it had suffer from. Added to his scare was that Rachelle highly injured body is aboard and he does not want to see her get anymore hurt.

Mark knows as soon as they get to the Jedi Temple, Rachelle most likely would be put into another Bacta Tank to help her heal. Mark hears someone walking toward him as they approach the staging area. Mark looks over and sees Celestia standing there.

He hasn't seen her since they have boarded the ship. Celestia have finally forgone her Sith armored robes and tunic for light brown almost white tunic. She has on a dark brown robe. "I having a feeling that I would be meeting with the Supreme Chancellor and the High Council. I really do not want to go to prison." say Celestia.

"The Chancellor is supportive of the Jedi. You saved her once before and I bet you she will not send you to prison. Most likely she will keep your Darth Destria secret a secret. You literally forgot what you are. She could still tell the truth that, you was found alive on the planet that you were killed and you were kidnapped by the Sith, which in a sense is a true. Plus you have my support. I could vouch for you, I am one of the few Jedi that the Senate likes." say Mark a bit as they landed on the planet.

Mark was on of the first one off as they carry Rachelle away on a hover-gurney. Mark was nearly blown down to the ground by his mother who quickly hugs him and was sobbing greatly into his shoulder. Celestia watches this as Mark hugs Amelia Margret Zane.

"Mom, it is okay. I am perfectly fine." say Mark softly as he holds his crying mother. He knows she was worrying sick about him. The day he got out of the coma, he put himself in harms way. He knows that would have made his mother worry a lot.

"How…how…how…da…re you leave… like…like…like…that." sob Amelia. "I am sorry mother, but I had. Rachelle was in trouble and we got Serenno back." say Mark never saw his mother like this. It took a good 10 minutes for her to calm down. During this time Mark just rubs her back.

"Look like you have fans to attend to." say Amelia with a hint of sadness in her voice. Mark was glad they were at a reasonable distance that they could not see his mother's breakdown so badly. "No, I have a meeting with the High Council and the Chancellor." say Mark shortly. "And me, Padme invited me along, it is about that Celestia girl, plus Celestia saved me before her "death" during the Clone Wars." say Amelia.

"I heard rumors of what had happen to Rachelle. I heard Maxus Zane tried to kill her." say Amelia. "Yes." say Mark shortly does not want to talk about the monster that his father is in this universe. "Well the good news, there is a large amount of credits on his head. The Senate is offering instead of 5,000 credits, they are offering 10,000 credits dead or alive." say Amelia.

No surprise there. Maxus Zane is far from the welled respected and honorable General he was within the Bakuran Military. He is nothing but a terrorist scumbag who would do anything to hurt the Republic and the Jedi from taking down Palpatine. Sometimes Mark wishes that his father just drop dead.

As Mark was listening to his mother talk, they got on a Speeder Bus along with Celestia. They are heading straight to the Jedi temple where the meeting is supposed to take place.

Instead of standing, Mark sits down in one of the seats. Amelia sits down and looks at him with concern. She can spot that he is tired and weak, that is the coma fault. He would not be like his old self for a while now. Instead of fighting, he should take some time to relax and recover.

Mark always looks younger and more energetic for his age of 39. Today, he looks older as if someone that have been out of their prime for years. Bakurans have always been live to a very old age of at least 130. Some even much older than that. She had a grandmother who passed away just at the start of the Clone Wars that was 230. She still does not know what it is with Bakurans that make them much stronger than any race on any other planet. She also knows someone that was 132 years old who could have fight in battles. She even meets someone who was 300 years old and they could move around a lot. That being said, if she ever her grandchildren, she will alive for their grandchildren most likely.

Out of all the planets in the known galaxy, Bakura life is way much more on any other planet. By most other planets it is consider some type of Magic. It even happens if you were not born there, but lived there for a long period of time.

Celestia was standing up in the middle of the walkway as she holds onto a handle. She looks like that mother and son duo. One does not need the Force to tell that Amelia Zane cares greatly about her son. It seems to compare to the level of care she have for Rachelle.

She also could tell that Mark might be the one for Rachelle. Being what she considers a motherly figure to Rachelle, she is protective over her. Yes, she never thought she will be the one letting someone going out with Rachelle, due to the fact that the Jedi Code about attachment forbids it. At least as far as she knows. Than again there have been a lot of changes to the code since she was "killed".

The Speeder Bus speeds toward the Jedi Temple. When they landed the notice that Dooku along with the Council members that are present at the temple, which is all but Yoda who is on Kashyyyk rebuilding the capital city and a Republic Base. The friendship that Yoda has with the Wookiees is amazing. During the 21 BBY the Separatist

Mark got off the Speeder Bus. Anakin Skywalker and Dooku were standing nearby. They went with Rachelle who went off before him and his mother. Anakin was standing by his wife. Mark walk out first along with his mother and Celestia steps down. Even through they saw her when Mark was talking to the Council and the Chancellor on Serenno while they were waiting for a ship to pick them up, they were still surprised to see the Jedi Knight they have believed to be dead since the first year of the Clone Wars.

Padme was surprise how Mark was look to. No matter how he felt or what condition he is in, Mark always seem to throw an aura of power, strength and energy around, no matter what he does. He could be sitting around relaxing and has that aura. It not something to due with the Force, but it just a feeling people get about him when he is around.

The Mark that was coming toward them looks tired and weak. Even through he is a Bakuran and consider to be young to their standards he looks older than his age. Padme could guess it is due to the coma he was in and he has not truly recovered from it. Then throw on the stress of a battle onto it, she is surprise that Mark does not appear to be much weaker than he is.

Everyone have this high opinion of him since the Clone Wars. People always seems to consider him as one of the best Jedi and something that legends are made out of, but seeing Mark likes this just proves he is like anyone else in the large galaxy. He is just a being among millions of other beings. He might be considered a hero, but he is just like everyone else. No one can be on top all the time.

She have been watching the HoloNews since she gave out the statement to the public that they have manage an impressive win over the Imperial Forces on Serenno. After all the problems and loses they have since Mark went into a coma, when they heard he was the one leading it, the public views of him raised greatly. Once again they think of him some unstoppable hero. She remembers when he went into a coma, everyone surprise. She, herself, was surprise too but she knows that Mark is not above everyone else. He could be stop and beaten. It just shocked her because he always seemed to be there and than he is not.

"Okay, no fooling around. Can we just either get to the High Council Chamber or to a meeting room. I hate to be that type of person, but I am just tired." say Mark before anyone could say anything to him. "By the looks of your condition, maybe we should head to the nearest room. You look like you about to fall over." say Mace. Mark nods as he leans on his mother for support.

They walked within the Jedi Temple. As they walk into some Jedi and younglings look at Mark with a look of mild surprise and a lot of respect. They all heard that the night he awakens from his coma, he went straight off into battle on Serenno. Most of the Younglings knew that one night he was there and the next morning he was gone.

They walk into the nearest meeting room and Mark right away sits down while the rest of the Council Members stands. "Wouldn't Master Yoda be in this discussion?" ask Anakin.

"We talked about while you were heading here. Yoda is leaving me to decide on what is happening. He is busy on Kashyyyk." say Mace Windu sitting on a cushion bench bellow the one that Mark was sitting. He was never expecting to be going over the mission details with Mark. He was inspecting to be gone over them with Rachelle and Dooku, the two they send on the mission the first place. He was not expecting to be talking to Celestia peacefully after he found out from Rachelle that she is a Sith.

"Okay we have a couple matters to discuss about what happen. First of all we will start with the mission. Dooku, you were there for most of it and were one we send in the first place. You tell, than Mark you may speak about your involvement. After we are done with this, we will discuss about Celestia." say Mace lining out the meeting before they have started.

Mark was glad that he will be talking after Dooku. Rather Mace was doing to give him a chance to relax or just doing in order to get a bigger picture of the mission before Mark's arrival. Really he could careless why. Mark lean against the wall as he barely listen to Dooku's report. He caught the gist of it, but that is just a bit all.

After Dooku went, Mark went into detail about what happen. He started off getting in contact with some of the 3rd Legion around Kamino and went on a surprised attack that went better than he had hope for. Both fleets arrive to the planet exactly the same time and as soon as they were out of Hyperspace they attack the Imperial Ships until the planetary shields was down. When the shields were down he loaded troops up to head down to the planet to battle the Imperials that were on the planet.

He even describes leaving the group to head to the palace to offer any help if needed. He shy around the true reason, he figure it is not important for the true reason, because the reason he gave them was also true.

After that he describes, with the help of Celestia, on how they took out the base which driven Darth Vader and his troops from the planet, almost all of them. The ones that remains were either corrupted and was released or defeated by the Clones. He also told them about the problem they have with Maxus Zane.

Over all it has been a very successful mission, one that the Republic needed greatly. No out Mark tactics was rough, but was called for due to the Empire have stronger ships. Mark overwhelms them with numbers and surprise.

"Okay, it is obviously, besides a few problems, the mission was a success. Now on to last bit of businesses, I would have asked Rachelle, but due to her being unable to do so. I guess you will have to do so Mark. What about Celestia? I know you told us she have been redeemed but what is your report on it." say Mace.

"My report is about the same as I reported to you on Serenno. She does not seem to have many memories of her past as a Jedi, unless they involved Rachelle. I believe it due to her being a Sith and lack of memories of being a Jedi, but she have some difference in how things she be done. Like I stated, I believe that this thoughts will go away over time as she begin to remember what being a Jedi is. I believe in her eyes, due to the state of her memories, she have been a Sith much longer than Jedi at the current moment. Overall, she seems to be drifting from the Dark Side, over the course of the time, she has spent a lot with Rachelle. She does not seem to be Darth Destria anymore." say Mark.

"So if I were to accept her to back in the Jedi Order, what are your thoughts? Master Yoda, say it was up to me." say Mace. "From what I can gather from her actions and through the Force, she could come back, but like I say we must not forget that she does have thoughts that can be describe to be Sith in thinking, but that is understandable in her condition. She haven't acted on those thoughts, but she have voiced them to me often." say Mark remember the times when they have words a bit about their views.

Celestia just stands there waiting for what they decide. "Well it obvious, compare to Vader, no one knows about Destria." say Padme. "Darth Vader truly did not want me to be known. I was a secret even among our own military. There were a few, whom I worked with know about me, but not a lot. I was used to keep people in line and to work behind the scenes most of the time. Even the people who knows Destria does not know exactly how I look because I either wear a mask or have my hood up to hide my face." say Celestia.

Mark always did wonder how Rachelle never realized who Darth Destria was until when she did. Personally, Mark never really fight against Darth Destria, it was Rachelle. Now it makes sense, that she keep her face masked, but he have other reason why Darth Vader did not want Darth Destria to be known.

"I believe that Vader might have feared that if someone recognized you, it would be possible to redeem you or turn you from the light. Also I agree with the reason why you say that. To the general public the name Darth Destria does not exist. If it does, it most likely something to shrug off in comparison to Darth Vader. Plus if someone did recognized you, and with you believing the Jedi was the one who order your death, you will killed them without second thoughts, therefore protecting who you were and keeping you under his control. I suspect that he also use the Force to keep you from finding out who you truly were." say Mark expressing his thoughts on the subject.

Celestia looks at him. She might not remember about her past that much, but she does remember the Mark Alan Zane she knows a little bit that died at Geonosis. To her it seems like he is highly knowledgeable and well attune to the Force. She has come to the same conclusion of the other motives that Darth Vader keeps her a shadow in the minds of people.

"The question still remains, rather to let her into the Order or no. Rather to push charges or not rests in the hands of the Chancellor. Mark we will have to discuss this farther more, but it seems like you already have your thoughts. I have a feeling that you may want to rest. What is your vote?" say Mace looking at Mark.

"We are going to need all the help we can get against Vader. The Republic cannot keep relying on me to do everything. I may be strong with the Force, but I am just one person. I say, that she may indeed join the Order. Since I have a feeling she would never have joined the Sith if it wasn't for her losing her memory and Vader tricking her." say Mark.

The Council walks out of the room, most likely to head to the High Council Chambers. Padme, Dooku and Anakin stayed in the room with Mark, Celestia and Amelia. "I guess that leaves my choice in the matter left. As I already stated, Darth Destria is an unknown. No one knows who she is, what she looked like. Plus if Mark is willing to let you in the Order and Anakin had say nothing to me that you cast you still being a Sith. I have no reason to hold you to any crime. I really do not have any evidence. I do not know how the Empire does it, but we goes by innocent until proven guilty. So I have nothing to hold you to, even if I wanted you to go to prison. As of right now, you were reported dead, that you lived and lost your memories. Then you were capture by Darth Vader and the Empire, which in a sense is true." say Padme with a slight smile.

Mark may not be a politician but he knows the laws greatly, not as great as Senator, but still great, that they really do not have anything on her and from a point of view she could be consider kidnapped and it would be true. No one really must know that she was actually a Sith.

He stands by what he has stated; they will need all the help they can get in this fight. Even if Darth Vader was to change a lot of things around, they still have the knowledge that Celestia have of the Empire. As he figure, she was most likely the second in command, so her knowledge will be almost on par with Darth Vader. In any type of conflict, knowledge is a big key.

It seems that Darth Vader is become a bigger problem than Palpatine was. At least Palpatine was secretive about it, Darth Vader is wide open. His presence is known and he making it hit very big with the Galactic Republic, unlike his Master before, who manipulate things. Mark think neither of them are good, but with Darth Vader open threat policy for the Sith was something the Republic haven't had to deal with since before 1,000 BBY. Already it seems like this war with the Empire is already costing almost a quarter of the price in life and equipment that the Clone Wars had totaled.

Hopefully there will be some good help coming, or Mark fears that the Republic might be doomed after all. It will be bad that he only delay the fall of the Republic and the Jedi Order by taking one Sith down and then have it fall half as easier to a Sith who is not even playing both sides of the war.

* * *

_**Time for me to give you an little insight of this chapter. Once again we got Mark who, as Darth Vader would say, not on the top of his game. There is a reason why I made him go through some troubles as to not make him be so perfect. So I had to add a little of what Padme thought of him and I figure the public as a whole may hold him up to be some type of superhero or something that could not be beaten, but he is just like everyone else, or in the real world, he is just human. He will make mistakes, as someone blindly forget to say to me when they through he was perfect. **_

_**So I am going to put this to rest, Mark is powerful and not perfect, and I have bunch of proof of that. 1 story he was haunted by visions of his past and than he died, and got explode up a couple time. 2nd story, he got over confident and Leia was not saved. The current one, he been in a coma for at least most of the story so far from a crash. Let not forget to mention that he fall in a trap which lead for the ship he was on crashing on Coruscant and throwing him a coma. If he was perfect, he would wake up from the coma, as Vader would say, be on the top of his game, but he is not. **_

_**Yes, sometimes I thought he was perfect, but I made things happen so he wouldn't be so perfect. So hopefully that put this to rest. Sorry, but I have been getting some PM asking me why I made the main character so perfect, so I figure to put this up to prove he not perfect even to those who have enough respect to not bug me on it. **_

_**Okay, I think on my last chapter there was some misunderstanding. It came to my attention thanks to Destiny Changer. He write: **_

_**" I don't know why Mark might have to stop a portal from opening if it's the Force's will that Jenna be transported to Universe B, unless I'm misunderstanding."**_

_**Here to help you understand, The Force wants Jenna to be transported to universe B, but that not the portal Mark is talking about. That portal is already opening. He was talking about portals going to another universe. As it have been stated a few times in the series in what I called the Parallel Dimension Theory. It that if more portals open, image what separates the universe as a stone wall, every portal is another hole, which means another portal to another dimension. If there are too many holes in the "wall" it will come crashing down, which will end all life, there will be nothing at all. Mark is not planning on prevent that portal for opening such as it is already open, he wants to prevent others from opening. Sorry about the misunderstanding I should have been more clear about it. Most likely what will happen is that the portal will close itself eventually, sealing off the dimension. It would take so much Force to close it, I highly doubt there are even enough Jedi and Sith combine to do so without dying. Remember the Force is so strong with that portal that it kills those who are not sensitive to the Force. Since I cannot find any reference for Force acting that way, it is something I came up with make sense why would Palpatine want to go through the portal, because he will fear for his life. **_

_**So anyways, think you for bring this to my attention. Hopefully I clear up any confusion. **_

_**Until next time enjoy!**_


	26. Impact & Sensing Impact

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Universe A year: 13 BBY**

**Universe B year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 26: Impact & Sensing Impact**

Jenna Farlay has drop out of Hyperspace in front of what appears to be something similar to a dark hole, but she can see lightning and waves of clothes inside it. It is the unusual void in the Force. Usually a void is something missing in the Force like a hole, but this hole appears to be different.

Jenna Farlay saw Lightning flashes around in the thing. It surely does not look safe to travel through something like this, but she keeps having this pull through the Force to it. It was as if the hole was a super magnet and she was just a small piece of scrap metal that got caught into pull of the magnet.

As she moves her hands to the controls, she notices that they were shaking. She bites her lips as she pulls her hands back. What if it is all wrong? What if Master Yoda was wrong? This could be some unexplained space event that the galaxy have study or found out about. Even through they have made a lot of scientific discoveries throughout the ages of the Republic and slightly during the Empire; they know that there are still stuff that they have nothing to know about.

Space is similar to the Force. No one knows everything about it. How do they know? Master Zane could have gone through it and die. She will hate to leave the galaxy when she knows there might be a chance to save it even if it cost her life. It is better than to waste her life in a way like this; when it could be spent on bring the evil that have taken over the galaxy down a few pegs.

She looks down at her shaking fist a bit and closes her eyes. She haven't got where she is because of fear. Fear leads to the dark side. A Jedi does not act on fear, if she runs away, she is acting on fear, and she will not allow that to happen. She senses Master Zane's presence through the Force and it is coming there. So he must be alive or his presence would not be felt.

Before she could think any of it, she grabs the control and speeds into the portal. Right away she was spinning around, not out of control, but something about the portal seem to warp time and space. She could sense that much through the Force. No ought it surely look like she was spinning out of control.

She hears high crack of lightning which slams past her. She quickly dodges it but it nails her wing. She sees small specks of fire appearing on the wing as she pilot through the portal. She also notices due to the warping of time and space, it seems to slowly damaging her ship.

Small cracks, dents, tears and bumps appear on the ship. The thought of the ship being ripped to shreds and her being in the portal seem to have an impact on her mind. She knows, even for a Jedi, you can only live very shortly in space, because the lack of air. It most likely the same thing in the portal, one would image.

She speeds up the Starfighter as she was nearly hit by five huge powerful bolts of lightning. The ship begins to shake roughly and the controls lights hiss and flicker off and on. Slowly she found that the ship is loosing power. She try to push as much as she can to get out of their before the power ends.

With a weak boost of speed, Jenna Farlay shoots out of the portal. As soon as she got out of the portal she realized that her ship is burning badly. She looks up and sees Naboo and notice that her ship has no power and it is being pulled in by the gravity of Naboo.

"Great, now I know it is a portal either that a wormhole." say Jenna as she begins to use the Force. Matter as well as try to slow herself down and try to make the crash less damaging to herself. Knowing that it will be a hard crash since the pull of the gravity is hard.

Once more she tries to give it gas or steer the ship. Nothing is happening, as much as she figures would have happen. "Okay, calm down Jenna, you are a Jedi and were trained by one of the best Jedi Master that has been with the Order. You can do this." say Jenna as she tries to calm herself down. That was a wild experience and it seems like it is going to keep on happening.

She enters the blue sky of Naboo and the flames on her ship got increase as she feels her speed gathers up greatly. She used the Force to try to slow down the ship. Before she knows it, there was a loud crunch as if something metal rim into something and she went flying forward.

* * *

On Coruscant, Mark is sitting in his chair in the High Council in the early morning. He hasn't said anything during the 2 hours that it has already been going on. Some people might think being on the Council is a great thing, but sometimes it could be downright boring at the most. He have lost track of how many times he nearly forgot what they were talking about.

Then again for the first time since his defeat of Palpatine, he has a hard time falling asleep. Hopefully they were just nightmares and not visions of the future. He keeps seeing Rachelle being murder personally by Darth Vader in the most insane of ways. He was staring out the large window that was behind Mace Windu's chair, who is the person is talking.

Mark head shot up when he felt something over Naboo. He sense that someone have came through the portal. It happened fast and he does not know exactly it is. Whoever was is still alive, but he cannot sense exactly who it is. All he knows that their presence through the Force seem familiar and that could be a good thing or a bad thing.

He highly doubts it is Palpatine, but it could be one of the members of his Galactic Empire, most likely someone who is strong with the Force and the only person who could think of that would fit in the category would be the Darth Vader that was Anakin Skywalker. He reaches out through the Force to sense Anakin.

Anakin is not dying or showing any signs of weakness. So it must not be the Darth Vader from his universe, because no matter how far he tries to burry the past, he is still Anakin Skywalker. In thinking a bit more on the subject, he highly doubts Palpatine will risk someone as powerful as his apprentice on this. He would send someone of lesser importance.

Even through he knows Palpatine has a fear of dying, what Sith doesn't, he most likely would have some people mildly trained in the ways of the Force to weed out those that could be against him and not trained them so they could take over.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force which was similar to your in 20 BBY." say Obi-wan as he looks over at Mark. "I have sensed it too. My mind is already going into overdrive to think who it is and rather it an ally or foe." say Mark lightly thinking it might be another mission he would have to go on. Great, he still hasn't recovered from his time spent in a coma. It has been 2 weeks since he have been back on Coruscant.

He has been helping Mace with the Planetary Shields on the planet since he got back. That is a mess within a mess that is within a large mess to deal with and he may be cutting it short with that. To be honest it is older than Yoda by 104 year exactly. To be honest he never thought he will see technology that old and outdated. Guess that something to kick off his bucket list, that was if he had such a list. It would have been neat if it was an operational ship from that era or even older, but that just the mechanic in him speaking, either he was raised in a family who own a manifesting company of droids, ships and weaponry. Well raised in a family for 6 years.

Besides that, the High Council decides to let Celestia Aluna join as the rank of Jedi Knight. Unlike Dooku and Mark in the past through the Force they sense that Celestia Aluna would not betray them. With Dooku they were a bit of confused. With Mark now that cannot be consider anything but a wildcard, so they had to be careful with him, until he proved himself, which he did greatly. So Celestia Aluna has not been place on probation. Over the past couple weeks, her memory have been return slowly. She have also restudy herself into the Jedi Code and been researching to help her memory.

According to Celestia she has remember more about her past than she have with working with Darth Vader for 5 years. This is something that Mark is glad to hear. According to what he has learned, she is a powerful Jedi and he has found out that she was great friends with the Mark that came from this universe. Hopefully that would not cause any trouble with them. He might look, act and think like the Mark she once knew, but at the same time he is not him. He does not share their friendship; they might even be slightly different that made that friendship.

Rachelle is still in the Halls of Healing, but been out of the Bacta Tank for a week. There hardly anything else that Bacta can do. Mainly she is fine, but with all the damage she have taking the Jedi Healers want to make sure everything is working properly and healed right. So she is hospitalized to the Halls of Healing. She can move around in the Halls of Healing, but she is not permitted out of the hall at anytime.

Celestia have been down there much more than he has. He still tries to sort out his emotions and thoughts. Yes, he knows he loves Rachelle on a level he never love anyone before, but the risks is what is getting to him. He could image spending his life with her, once you get to know Rachelle she is a friendly young lady. Yes she maybe rough around the edges, but who does not have problems. Unlike what the general public thinks, he is not some perfect hero.

He never was a perfect hero. In his views a perfect hero only exists in tales of fiction and holomovies. To be considered a perfect hero, one must not make mistakes or have problems. That is one of the things that drive him insane; he is just like everyone else but has a special ability to have the Force as an ally. He does what he can do and tries his best. It one of the reasons why he study so deeply in the Force and have practice a lot to become the best he can be, not the best that people want him, but who he wants. He does not want to be some "perfect" hero. He is him and nothing else.

"Hello, Mark are you pay any attention, I swear you are getting bad as some of the younglings, apparently they do not like me as much as their Master Zane." say Mace with the last part as half joking. Once again, just like Yoda, Mark is consider one of the best teachers within the Jedi Order. Most consider how friendly and how he expresses his knowledge. He has a way with words to make even the simple minded beings in the universe able to understand some of the most complex stuff about life.

"What Mace?" ask Mark looking up. "We were talking about what you have sense on Naboo and send some people there." say Mace. "Whom?" ask Mark. "One of them is obvious, you have to go. I am sorry, but there is no if ands or but about this. Recovering from a coma or not. We must know if the person that came here is an ally or a threat. Just in case of threat and in your weaken state, I propose couple more Jedi come along with you." say Mace.

Mark sighs, look like there go his relaxation vacation that the Council promised him. He knew it was too good to last awhile. At this rate, if he keeps being called into action, the Jedi Healers might just have to hospitalize him so he can recover from the after effects of the coma.

"Who do you propose?" ask Mark. "Well, we know the Chancellor is heading to Naboo soon, so obvious Skywalker is being there to help you. I think Obi-wan would go with you and I really want someone to go with you." say Mace.

"What about Celestia?" ask Shaak Ti. "Absolutely not, she is been retraining herself in the ways of the Jedi." say Kit Fisto oppose to the idea to let Celestia go on a mission until she knows most of the way of the Jedi way. It would be highly unwise to let her become a Jedi only to have her fall back into the ways of the Dark Side due to the fact that she does not know that much of the ways of the Jedi Order.

Even with the public thinking she was capture by the Sith with her memory lost, but was never a Sith, but by being torture and all that she may have leaned to the Dark Side. If they find out that she turn to the Dark Side, it will be taken as poor judgment for the Jedi Order and the people who hate the Jedi Order with exploited that until they can have the Jedi Order gone. At a time that the galaxy needs the Jedi Order, it will be bad that the Republic turn their back on the Jedi Order.

This was something he could agree upon, but keeping Celestia locked up on the planet of Coruscant or the Jedi Order is not the right way. Plus through if most of the galaxy knows that the Jedi Order is thinking like this, they might think that they were up to no good, while in fact the Jedi Order is looking out for the Republic in many ways. The Jedi Order as a whole never dream of taking over the Republic, only to use the power they gain from learning the Force to protect the Republic and the Jedi Order.

No, if the Republic should be worry of being taken over by a Force Sensitive group then it is the Sith. They are the one who used their own power for personal gain, and it was proven by Palpatine greatly. He wanted to rule the galaxy as Empire and now his stupid fear of death, he most likely would have try of living forever which means he would rule forever.

* * *

All the way in the Sith Space and on the planet of Korriban, Darth Vader is still angry and most of those within the Empire have considered staying out of his path. Even Maxus Zane, someone who is strongly loyal to Darth Vader decide to stay off the planet, to let the Sith calm down.

During the past couple weeks; Darth Vader was searching through his ranks of Dark Jedi to find a replacement for Darth Destria. Her betray have cost him greatly and she and Rachelle Hunter will be dealt with in the future. He could careless who kills Rachelle, as long as she suffers, but Darth Destria had been added to the list of Jedi scum that he will personally killed, even through she is bellow Master Zane on that list. Oh, Master Zane will always remain on top of that list. He is the greatest threat and the greatest stepping stone to prove to the galaxy that he, Darth Vader, is more powerful than the famed Jedi Master that have saved the Republic from the hands of Darth Sidious.

When he did not find a good replacement for a Sith, he killed off 10 of the Dark Jedi simple with the Force. How dare they be considered so weak? No wonder why they did not stand a chance against the Jedi. Personally he takes that blow serious. Yes, he have trained the Dark Jedi in the ways of the Dark Side, but not in the ways of the Sith.

Looks like he has to go out and do it the hard way. Either he must get a Jedi to turn against their stupid ways or find someone who is Force Sensitive. He stops when he was over the glass walkway above the hanger of his base on Korriban, which was hidden neatly and perfectly under the hard baked surface of the planet that was once and in a sense once more called the home of the Sith.

As he stops he sense something that flare through the Force around Naboo and faded a bit. He can tell it is not dead, but is very strong with the Force. Darth Vader has a strong opinion that it came from wherever Master Zane is truly from. A smile lace his lips as he imaging whomever just appear from the other universe is powerful and might be a worthy tool in his conquest.

He figures Master Zane would be after whomever so he must act quickly. He will gather some of his Dark Jedi and head to the peaceful planet of Naboo. He knows about their planetary shields, and hopeful he will find a way to get through it. He figures the planet itself must be shielded and so are their cities from entering a spacecraft, which they most likely would have to shut down the whole Particle Shields that is if they have them up. Particle Shields are more common on spaceships and requires some power to keep them running. On a planet sized scale, it might be harder to keep them running.

Plus most planets on have Ray Shields up, because if they have Particle Shields up, they will have to take it down every time a ship leaves. So he figures, unless there is some kind a threat on any planet that the Republic has Particle Shields as a Planetary Shields they most likely only put up when a conflict is known to happen.

He walks back the way he came so he could go to the Hanger Bay and get a small ship ready for take off to the peaceful planet of Naboo. Deep down he despise the planet of Naboo as much as he hates Bakura. Through Bakura has a strong sense to keep a powerful army for protection, the idiotic of the Naboo peaceful ways is so stupid that if it was not for the Republic badgering for a fleet to be station at Naboo, Naboo will only have a small planetary military consisting of law enforcement agencies will be like stepping on a bug for his military.

He might want to bring the Republic down, but he is far from stupid. Yes, with Naboo under his control, it will be a major gain for the Empire since the Naboo is a powerful player in the Republic. With the Grand Army of the Republic having a fleet there he would not risk another defeat like the one on Serenno. It is too soon for something like that and the members of the Empire might fear another big defeat like that may have people leaving. That is something he does not want to do at all.

No, this mission will be a mission in the shadows. In and out without trying to take over the planet. If they manage to cause some chaos, who is him to not allow it, a small chaos could to lead to a bigger chaos, which could proved to be useful for his Empire to exploit. No it will not be a far out battle like it was on Serenno.

Personally he will take is worst to know that Master Zane will be the General in charge, once more that have bring his army down. That would be a bad choice on the Sith Lord. Through he never expected a Jedi to play it sneaky like they on the attack they have a Serenno. That is another reason to remain smarter than the pesky Jedi Master that is the majority of his template.

At the thought of being a Clone, Darth Vader roar through the Force and the Durasteel wells buckled as if it was sheet metal in strong wind. Besides Master Zane, possible a few Jedi and himself, no one know that he is a clone of Jedi Master Zane and partially Darth Sidious. That is the way he wants to keep it, because Clones are consider to be slightly not as good as their template in skills. The last thing he wants is someone to try to overthrow him in his position of power. He figures mostly the members show respect to due to a fear. As a sith he lives on fear, he uses that fear to become stronger and keep the members of his Empire in line. He is willing to kill them at any given moment. In his eyes they are all expandable.

Darth Vader nears a ship as he presses a Comlink calling a group of Dark Jedi to him, so that they could get on with their mission. He will not let Master Zane get whoever came through the portal. If they do not join him, they will die. He will not give them a chance like he did with Darth Destria.

* * *

**_Man, why can I ever make this stuff easy on the main character. Okay for those who like the universe A stuff that I have been doing in the beginning of the story, I am very sorry to mention this that as far as I am aware of, for the rest of the series, there will be no more universe A. After this chapter I will take way Universe A year since it would no longer be needed in the chapters ahead. _**

**_Okay, I know during the story I know most of the Republic planets have planetary shields now. I came to the realization of the Particle Shields, they gave no reason but I figure there must be a reason for them not to use it as a planetary shields. The most obivous is that every time a ship enters/leaves the planet it must be shut down. Since that would be a pain, I figure they do used them, they would most likely used time in the time of need and not all times. Then I got deeper in thought when I remember watching an show of Star Wars the Clone Wars, I forget which one, that Naboo seem to have some type of shields around their cities, so they might something similar to Particle Shields._**

**_Plus with this reasoning, it makes conflict a bit more easier to handle. _**

**_Why Naboo you might ask? While if you remember in the first story, titled: Parallel Dimension: the universe B hole appears outside of Naboo but far enough that it does not kill those that are not Force Sensitive given that the planet is still alive and full with people. That a major reason. The second reason is, that I haven't type a part of story that take place on Naboo since the first story. _**

**_So the question is who will get there first, Mr. Ugly clone of Master Zane (Darth Vader) or Master Zane. It will all be coming up soon!_**

**_Added note: I have notice that last chapter I accedently number it as 26, when it should have been 25 so I fixed it. I am surprise no on notice it. So if you have read the last chapter and it was number 26, I am sorry. If it was number 25 then you read after I fixed it so no harm done. _**

**_Until next time, enjoy!_**


	27. Friendly Teasing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 27: Friendly Teasing**

Couple of days later after Mark have sensed someone arriving through the portal that is not far from Naboo, but far enough so the Force does not kill off any that is not Force Sensitive; Mark is getting ready to live from the Jedi Temple. Anakin, Obi-wan and Shaak Ti are coming along with the mission.

Shaak Ti has offered to go on the mission with Mark, since she has nothing better to do. To be honest, Mark is glad to have two of the Council members coming along with him, because they are well trained and knowledgably. Matter of fact he trusts the members of the High Council much more than any other Jedi. Then again, they help him with his plan to bring down Sidious and kept it a secret from the other Jedi.

Mark has worked with Shaak Ti during the Clone Wars back in his universe and some of the missions after the Clone Wars in this universe. She is a very good person to have with you.

Besides the Jedi, the Skywalker twins, Padme, Maria and Mara are coming. Mark thought Mara is close to him; he also found that she is close to Shaak Ti. Then again, Shaak Ti always strikes Mark as a motherly figure and she does spend a lot of time at the Jedi Temple with the younglings. She was good at teaching younglings, and Mark hates to throw dirt on his friends, but Padawan wise, teaching is not her thing. She has strange ways to teach as such as taking her Padawans to her homeworld of Shili, which the council permitted. She only has taught two Padawans both became Knights but died shortly.

At the same time Shaak Ti always seem to be willing to work alone, unlike most of her species who normally work together. She, just like Ahsoka Tano, is a Togruta. They often work well in groups. Still that does not mean that she is not willing to work along with others.

Also, people seem to think she is cold and unfeeling. This could not help that when she bares her pointy teeth appear to make her look haunting a bit. Still deep inside she is a very nice person. When her last Padawan, named Fe Sun, was murder she personal bring the person who did to justice where they serve in a prison, which they died in 22 BBY. That person who killed her last Padawan was a Zeltron Lyshaa.

She is a very caring person and that why she watches over the younglings a lot. So, it no surprise that the shy Mara Jade is close to her but not as closed as she is with him. "Mommy! Mommy! Where are we going!" shout Mara as she skips around.

Shaak Ti stands there with a slight smile on her face as Mara skips around. "I have this strong feeling that she might be your Padawan later in life." say Shaak Ti as she looks at Mark. "He you know me, I can trained them pretty well." say Mark. Shaak Ti nodded and her smile faded a bit.

She wished she could have been a better teacher to her two Padawans, but she did not think the tradition way of the Jedi Order was good enough. Both her Padawans died from lack of experience, which she sometimes hold herself to blamed. Well Mark is a great teacher of younglings and Padawans; she is great at teaching younglings. She refuses to take any more Padawans out of the thought that they might not be trained enough.

Mark notices the change and sensed it through the Force. "Sorry, I did not mean it in any bad way." say Mark lightly. "I know, you not the one tend to hurt your friends. No matter what it is the truth, when it comes to Padawan you are way much better than me." say Shaak Ti.

"Hey do not count yourself off like that. Both Obi-wan and me have learn a few tricks from you." say Mark. It is true, even he learned tricks from the Togruta Jedi Master. Then he have learned a lot from many Jedi Masters and Jedi Knights while his official mentor was Kota. He believes it was this is what makes him consider one of the best within the Jedi Temple and those he trained come out far better than most due to his vast knowledge of skills and many other things.

All 3 of his Padawans became great Knights. Kento Marek in both universes seem to be great and shares the same relationship that is in the middle of a farther and son and brothers. Jenna Farlay, by far in the other universe was his best student, but he have a feeling Rachelle Hunter could compete with her for that title greatly.

Out of all them, Kento Marek and him does not share such a great bond, but that are not saying that they are not friends. He talks to Kento Marek and Mallie Marek a lot when he has the chance. Like he does with Leia, Luke, and Mara, he plays with them.

Mark beginning to found out that he likes children. They are all innocent and fun. They do not have to worry protecting some Republic, or rather or not the very next day that their life might be change forever. No, they have fun and enjoys themselves while they still can. They will grow out of it and have a bigger part in society. That is what children are supposed to do. No ought how much their parents want them to stay young, it is impossible for that.

"Sorry I am late." say a female voice slightly out of breath. Mark looks up and sees Duchess Satine Kryze, which Mark can tell sometime in the future, will be Duchess Satine Kenobi nee Kryze. Over the past 5 years, their relationship have been building up.

"Anyone else." say Mark crossing his arms. "Yes, my teddy! We must not forget about my teddy!" say Leia holding up the brown stuff bear. "Sorry, I forgot Mr. Teddy." say Mark. "It teddy! Not Mr. Teddy." say Leia stubborn as she crosses her arms over the teddy bear as she narrow her eyes.

"Oh ho! Watch out Miss Leia Skywalker is on a warpath!" laugh Mark lightly as he rubs her hair, making sure not to touch her buns. "No, it teddy not Mr. Teddy learn his name by now! Not a hard name is T-E-D-D-Y. There is no M-R in there. Now say you are sorry or he might eat you ear off and I would not stop." say Leia correcting Mark as she hold her bear off.

"If I were you, Mark just apologize to the bear! No one needs to lose an ear." say Anakin with a hint of a grin on his face. Padme hides her mouth with her hand. One does not need the Force to know that she is struggling not to laugh. Mark shrug, it would not be the strangest thing he ever done, talking to stuff bear might be one that is on the bottom of the most insane things he have done. Top that list was dieing and being reborn. "Okay, okay! My bad sorry teddy." say Mark as he bent down and pet the bear.

"There, that was not so hard." say Leia. "Pretty bad that a highly respected Jedi Master, such as yourself have to be reprimanded by a 6 year old girl." say Obi-wan with a smile. "Watch it, I cannot do anything about the ladies here mocking me, but I could surely knock you down without it being morally wrong for me. That is unless you are a secretly a lady, than it would be morally wrong for me to hurt a lady unless I have to defend myself." say Mark which got everyone but the children busted out in laughter.

"Oh, I can tell he is a male." say Satine getting in the teasing. Mark swear he never saw Obi-wan face becoming so red with embarrassment. While, Mark do not blame him, what Satine would have seen would embarrassed him. "Let get from this topic, please! I do not care what you two do with your love life. You do not hear me talking or implying what I do with my wife, which by the way, I waited after getting married, unlike someone. Who would have thought that you will be doing before getting marry. To be honest that sound like something you would expect from me!" say Anakin.

"Well you better not, it highly disrespectful Anakin." pointed out Padme. "Oh Daddy is in trouble! Daddy is in trouble!" say Luke and Leia despite not having a single clue what the adults are talking about. "Oh he is not in trouble, unless he did something to warrant him to be in trouble." say Padme looking down the twins.

Mark nods his head; it did seem somewhat strange if what Satine is implying is true. You would bet if Obi-wan were allowed to marry much sooner that he would have waited. Oh Force, now Anakin got him thinking of it. This better ends before it get way out of control. "Okay the next one to even imply something like that again; I will shut your mouth with the Force for the whole trip. That goes for you sniggering ladies too. It still would not be considered hurting you." say Mark as he looks at Maria, Padme and Satine.

"Hey you cannot do that to me, I am the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic." say Padme. "Hello, do you even know who the hell you talking to you. He killed a Chancellor!" say Maria as she look like she was about to slap Padme in the head for a comment. "Hey I have you known he had it coming after being a Sith Lord." say Padme.

"Hey, if we are going to get out mouth shut with the Force, you can to." say Anakin. "If I were you Ani, I better think very careful of your next words, or you might be sleeping on the couch for the next year." say Padme looking serous but have a tone of joking.

Shaak Ti just stands there shaking her head. "Yet you all consider yourself Jedi Knight and Jedi Master. Great what is the galaxy coming to; no wonder why we suck at the war? No offense Mark, it seems like you the only capable one here." say Shaak Ti with a slight smile on her face. She was amused at what was going on. Good thing she knows all of them are friends or she might have considered it strange how they were acting.

It does remind her of the Mark Alan Zane from this universe. He and Anakin were great friends always joking and teasing each other. Through Mark is the more serious one out of the two.

"Well let's head to the Hanger Bay. We need to get out of here. I sensed that Vader might be going to whomever came from my universe." say Mark. They all nodded. Padme had flown her ship over to the Jedi Temple earlier the morning. They just got done eating breakfast not to long ago.

As they walk to the hanger bay, Rachelle came to Mark. "Master where are you going?" ask Rachelle. Mark sensed she got something to tell him. He stops and looks at her. "Someone came through the portal and landed on Naboo. Vader is after whoever it is." say Mark.

"Master, I really got to tell you something." say Rachelle. Mark crosses his arms. "Could it wait until I get back, by the way shouldn't you be in the Halls of Healing." say Mark. "I got released today; no it cannot wait until you get back. It is important." say Rachelle, then mumble, "Important for me."

Mark looks at her slightly and sighs. "Fine what is it." say Mark lightly as he uncross his arm, but Rachelle grabs them and hold them as she looks up into his eyes. She could stare in his eyes all day. "Master, I do not know how to say this" say Rachelle finding it hard to think of what she is going to say. Mark raises his eyebrow. "Rachelle are you aright? You know what; I really do not have time for this. Tell me when I get back. I promise that as soon as I get back we can talk. I am sorry for rushing off like this!" say Mark as he forces his hand out of her grips as he sensed something through the Force. He just realized who just came through the portal couple of days ago. It was Jenna Farlay and knowing her, she would never fall to the Dark Side, so Vader might kill her.

Mark rushes to the ship, which is a Consular-class Space Cruiser. Rachelle looks shocked and confused a bit. "Master please…" say Rachelle then lowly as she watches the ship lift up, "I wanted to say that I love you."

Rachelle kicked the ground at her own stupidity. She knew exactly what she wanted to say but got nervous. It is not everyday you tell someone who was your mentor for 5 years that you are in love with them. Whoever came through the portal must be someone important. She sensed that her mentor just realized who it was.

Let out a long and silent sigh, Rachelle turn around cursing her own stupidity and bad luck she had just now. She was so close to tell Mark about her true feelings. She has been working up the courage to tell her.

Rachelle walks to the quarters she shares with Mark. She opens the door and finds Celestia sitting at the table. "What are you doing here?" ask Rachelle a bit sour. Celestia looks up at her unfazed by the slightly sour tone that her former Padawan had for her. "Oh, Mark let me in. He says since I am your friend and you shared this quarter with you, He figures I should have a right to visit when you out of the Halls of Healing." say Celestia.

"Not trying to be mean, Master Aluna, this is not the time." say Rachelle try to control the sour of her voice, but failing greatly at the matter. "Let me guess you tried to tell Mark about your feelings for him and he stated he does not share these feelings." say Celestia.

"No, you are way off; he left before I can say it. You are losing your touch." say Rachelle. "Hey, I have you know, I am not exactly myself since I do not have that much memories, but I am getting them quickly." say Celestia.

Rachelle could see some of her old mentor within her former mentor. It much more noticeable since the day she was saved by her on Serenno. Due to the pain and how weak she was from the confrontation, it did not leave her with the energy to be surprise at her being saved by a Sith.

Still when she have sense the Dark Side trying to make her forget what she saw and spring into action on the belief that Mark have told her all about. The belief of Love, no matter what type, is the most powerful Light Side emotion that ever existed. That is why it is impossible for a Sith to be in love. Passion is a major difference than love. Look like there is something to back that statement up. Maybe Mark was one of the few Jedi who was actually smarter than the whole Jedi Order combine was. He believes in redemption and love. Sometimes those two goes in hand with each other.

She remembers Mark telling her stories about. One of the one stories he told her about happen long time ago around in between the years of 4,000 BBY to 3,700 BBY there was this Sith that was part of the Sith Empire, at this time the Sith did go by the Rule of Two but were an Empire for themselves. While the story focus mostly on 2 people a human male Sith and a human female Jedi.

The story went on about how they were fighting a lot with each other, but somehow that started to fall in love. The female Jedi really did not want to head to the Dark Side. The Sith did not want to fight her. Even after they realized their love, they keep fighting each other, until one day they meet on the battlefield. The Sith bring some of other Sith. Two to be exact. When the fight was about to start he behead the other two Sith, toss down his Lightsaber and left the Dark Side to be with the Jedi. The Sith was never a Jedi, he was born within the Sith Empire, but even so he cast away his dark path and joined the Jedi.

It was a story that is not very common, but Mark showed her proof of it on a Holocron he manage find in the Archives. Why it was so uncommon was due to the fact they speak of love. While the Jedi is not totally against love, they believe it leads to attachment, which that was forbidden until 19 BBY. Love itself was not directly forbidden, it in ways it was. Without attachment, love is not that much. As her mentor told, attachment is not the problem it is how someone uses and deals with it. Yes, it might make people do something, but only if it goes completely wrong. It like all saying, to much of a good thing, is a bad thing. That right there is what leaves to the Dark Side. Too much attachment is not good. Too much just plain love is not enough to send one over to the Dark Side.

Apparently, Mark was not the only one who believed that. The Holocron is old and it is all have entry in on love and what influence it has on the Force. It contain story as stated by the Jedi who the story was about, but Mark is the first one of the first that became a member of the High Council. One of the first ones to change the code, which have been standing for millions of years.

How he did it, while it was with the help of Master Skywalker. His love for Padme paved the way for the Jedi Order "learning" about Palpatine being a Sith Lord. It was Anakin who almost fall to the Dark Side until Mark stop him and for a time when he was fighting Palpatine, Master Skywalker along with Mark was using love to defeat Sidious. Now out it was Mark who put his life on the line and finished it.

She does have to admit when Mark and Sidious was dueling in the Senate Rotunda, she knows that Master Skywalker heading there to get back in the fight. She has heard stories of that day. Mark actually fought Sidious twice in a row. One time with a slight help of Master Skywalker the other time by himself.

She knows that Master Windu and Mark would tell her that he actually died and was reborn after the duel. The feeling that if Anakin was there for the second duel, which is the duel that is more publicly known, Mark might have lived. Even through the public never knew he has dead to the fact that they would not understand it. Even some of the other Jedi in the Jedi Order beside those that is on the Council have a hard time believing that Mark actually did died. It was not a common thing.

She knows it was how Mark is that it attracted her so much. His views, his ways are different from the Jedi Order, yet at the same time they are similar. He could see why those codes were needed, but it was outweigh by why it did not need it. Now all she wonders if Dooku was right about him. She wonders if Mark actually has feelings for her. Look like she will have to wait to find out.

* * *

_**I thought with all the action going on, I figure it was due for something along the peaceful side before the action might heat up on Naboo. I thought it would be cute to show some of Leia stubborn side a bit when it came to her favorite teddy bear. Yes, I had to embarresed Obi-wan, I just could not help myself. I swear if that ever happens me in life, I would not come out of the house for a week.**_

**_The information on Shaak Ti that was provide at the beginning of the chapter I got from Wookieepedia. I have not find out anything about her being a mother, but for some strange reason, Shaak Ti seem to be the type of person who would be something of a mother. I just do not know why or how that thought enter my mind, but that how I picture Shaak Ti as a caring person, that why in my past story that I have her always seem to be around with the Younglings. _**

**_Who is going to get to Jenna Farlay say tune!_**

**_Until next time, Enjoy!_**


	28. Landing on Naboo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 28: Landing on Naboo**

In a Consular-class Cruiser on a Hyperspace route to Naboo from Coruscant, Mark is sitting back as she the ship travels through Hyperspace talking to his friends. Mainly it was them asking questions about Jenna or what if Darth Vader gets to her before they got to her. Leia had fallen asleep on Padme's lap holding on her teddy bear. The kids wear themselves out.

Padme was leaning her head against Anakin's shoulders. Sometimes Hyperspace could take awhile it depends on the route that must be taken. People often say that sometimes it is easier to make a Hyperspace trip from Tatooine to Naboo in less time that it takes to get from Coruscant.

Mara sits by her mother feet drinking some juice that her mother provides in a sippy-cup. Mark watches Mara looks around as she drinks her juice. Maria, Mara's mother, is sitting in a chair with her head on the back of the seat. It appears she have fallen asleep.

The ship drops out of Hyperspace. Right away, Mark sensed Darth Vader. Just as he sensed it, Leia Skywalker awakens from her deep sleep drops her teddy bear and begins to cry very loudly. Mark has not heard Leia cry this loudly since 3 years ago. Still who would blame her from crying after what Darth Vader did to her? Mark figures due to her strong connection with the Force, Leia have sensed the man who had tortured her last year.

Padme who was half-asleep was fully awake try to calm down the crying Leia. "Leia what in the world, have gotten into you?" ask Padme concern. Just like Mark, she has not heard Leia cried this loudly or bad since 16 BBY.

"Vader." say Anakin and Mark at the same time. Both of them have faced Darth Vader before in their lives. Mark has faced them more. Out of all the Jedi with them, two have faced them and two have not. Shaak Ti and Obi-wan have never faced Darth Vader. Darth Vader is not someone to take likely. He would put his own men at risk to get the job done. He is ruthless and cunning that could be a dangerous combination.

"MOOOOMY! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD!" cry Leia on top of her lungs and point at her homeworld. "Once on the planet we need to get the twins to the Varykino. If I am guessing, Jenna would not be that far from where she crash which would be located someone near mine." say Mark as he remember his ship going out of control within the portal. Speaking of the portal Mark looks up and sees it in the distance. It seems to be way much smaller than it was when he went through. He swears it was about 5 miles long, but now it is just a mere mile long radius.

Mark smiling at this rate he figures by the time of 0 BBY happens, the portal will be completely sealed off. The dimension wall would be repair once more. Through the Force, he can sense that the portal is weaker than when he went through. The Force around it is still powerfully strong, but not even a half as strong as it was when he came through in 20 BBY or in the other universe it would be 19 BBY.

Sadly it will also seals off the only connection that he have with his dimension. Even if he truly wanted to go back, he knows that he would not be able to live due to his ship being damaged going through the portal and that there are no planets nearby on the other side. In reality it is more like a one-way trip. You can come on over but you cannot return.

Not that is a concern of his. His concern is getting Padme and the twins to Varykino; they will be a bit more safer there from Darth Vader if he comes by. It will be harder to get to them and it is the farthest from the crash site. Varykino normally is Padme's family retreat house, but after the wedding, her parents give it to her. They wanted one of their children to own it. Well after what Maxus did, Sola would not take. Mark does not blame her she lost a daughter. That still irate Mark greatly. How low can someone go to attack an innocent child? The thought makes him sick and to believe Maxus Zane was once a highly respected General of the Bakuran Military.

Then throw in the fact he killed a defenseless elderly lady, now that just narrows Mark views of his "father" greatly. He knows Jedi should not wish death upon someone, but someone like Maxus Zane does need to roast in hell, and he does not care who and how it is done as long as it does not lead any Jedi to the Dark Side.

That was the reason for his order on Serenno. He told the Clone Troopers if they want to kill, kill him. He could tell them to stunned, but they most likely would want to kill him. What was he to deny his troops to do what they were made to do? They are soldiers not officers. Yes, if he gave the older to stun only, they will follow it. Mark also knows that some people they just have to die. With his feelings about Maxus, he afraid it might lead to the Dark Side. The last thing he needs the galaxy to have is he a Dark Side.

Most likely, if he turned to the Dark Side, they most likely would be nothing that could stop him and all that power is not good. He was trained in the Jedi ways and according to his belief about love; he has too much love in him to turn completely to the Dark Side. He might a Dark Jedi but not a full-blown Sith. Still that is not a risk that he is willing to take, not over some terrorist scumbag that his "father" have became.

Anakin who was asleep groans as he uses the Force to help calm Leia down. Leia crying softens a bit as she nested against her mother. Padme rubs her hand up and down her 6-year-old daughter's back singing softly in her ear.

Mark is full aware what cause her outburst like that; it is something that makes him more determine to bring Darth Vader down. Who is worst Darth Vader or Maxus Zane? If you take out the fact Darth Vader could use the Force, it would be a hard called indeed. They are sick twisted mad men. One torture and possible killed bunch of kids and the other one kill a child for a fact. Darth Vader is only worst due to the fact that he could use the Force. Without the Force, he is just as sick and evil as Maxus Zane.

The problem is in his current state, he most likely could barely duel him to a standstill. Any other Sith would take an advantage of that, but Darth Vader wants to kill him when he is at his best, and Mark is a very modest guy, but he can say that is a stupid mistake to made. He is modest but he is not modest enough to compare himself to be very weak. He knows he is highly trained and highly knowledgeable there is no denying that. Still he does not consider him be the best of the best as some would. He knows he is good, but he does not consider him the in the top rank. So, he is most likely average on modest or slightly higher.

As Padme was rubbing Leia's back, he notices some of the fading scars on Leia's back. He knows Anakin have been using the Force to help her back. He knows that Leia's back hurts her sometimes. He remembers when he was baby-sitting them on Naboo before heading to Kamino for building bases and stations around there, Leia wake up in the middle of the night, wake him up from the couch and complain about her back hurting. She than told him how Anakin helps ease the pain.

It makes him wonder what they do when Anakin is not around. "Hey, Padme you know how Leia have pain in her back. I was wondering, what do you do when Anakin or someone who is not Force Sensitive around to use to ease the pain?" ask Mark curious. There was a darken look on Padme face, which she always seem to get when something comes up about Leia either being kidnapped or torture by Darth Vader.

"While, I apply some ice on it, than I try to distract her from the pain, if it is at night, I sing to her until she fallen asleep or during the daytime I let her watch TV until the pain is gone." say Padme. Ah, the old distraction trick. Mark remembers his father from the other dimension told him that most of the time not paying attention to a wound or pain will lessen the feel or you might not even.

When he was younger, he had a problem with pain. He could not stand it, but now he could suffer a lot of pain that most could not. He does not know if because he uses the Force to heal him as he fight, sometimes to dull the pain or his tolerance for pain had increased so greatly. Yes, when he became a Jedi Knight and trained Kento Marek, he has used the Force to dull the pain. He did a lot when he was a Padawan, but as he got older, he finds himself using the Force to dull much less. Know he uses the Force to heal and rarely to dull the pain. Yes, he still feel the pain, but it does not bother him as much as it did before he became a Jedi or when he was in his first few years of being a Padawan. By the time he trained Jenna Farlay, his tolerance must have increased greatly.

His duel with Darth Vader and Palpatine during the Clone Wars was the first time he actually body actually felt broken. That explosion on Kamino, he did not feel anything due to the fact he was knocked out by the force of the blast and put in a Bacta Tank. He figures if it were not for the Bacta Tank, he would have been dead. During those times he was amazed at the pain he have felt. With Darth Vader, it was the Force Destruction and him using the Force to keep himself from vaporizing; it had put strain on his whole body. With Palpatine it was due to getting hit with powerful Force attacks and be thrown down the lift shaft.

Mark looks up to the pilot and the co-pilot seats where Obi-wan and Satine was sitting, obviously asleep. Mark uses the Force to make a banging noise, which wake those two up. Mara looks up as she sucks on her sippy-cup. She was looking at him as if she thought he was crazy and than giggles. He would expect that noise would make the 4-year-old Mara cry but it did not.

"Note to self, do not ever let Mark be an alarm clock!" groan Maria as she rubs her head. "You know, you could have done that a bit more quieter and peacefully." mumble Obi-wan as he shakes his head. "Either you going to take us to Naboo, or get out of the seat so I can." say Mark a little serious. He really does not want Darth Vader to get to Jenna Farlay. As of right now, Darth Vader is a step ahead of them, by being on the planet.

Obi-wan mumbles as he begins to pilot the ship. Right now, it seems like Mark is being a pain in his butt. Satine yawns and stretch as she watches Obi-wan piloting the ship. Unbeknownst to Obi-wan, Mark knows that if Darth Vader manages to corrupt Jenna Farlay, which he deems highly unlikely, then it could be trouble. Just like Rachelle, she was one of his best Padawan and she is highly powerful and skillful. Even through she is no where near as powerful as him and Anakin is with the Force, but powerful enough to deal some great damage to even some of the Jedi that are consider best in knowledge and skills that are lower than him and Anakin.

The ship went through the Planetary Shields, which only had Ray Shields activated. When they got near the spaceport for Theed, they have notice that there were Force Fields up around the city. It would allow Speeders and people walking through go through, but ships entering it will have to be deactivated.

"This is Jedi Master and General Obi-wan Kenobi, requesting to land." say Obi-wan. "You are permitted to land at the nearest landing zone that is open, Master Kenobi." say a voice over the Comlink as a part of the shields around the city opens up and Obi-wan flies the ship through the opening, which closed behind them. Mark knows the ship is being scanned as they went in. They will find that in their reports that everything is alright. It scans for weapons and the identification number. Every weapon that is made on the ship can be scanned. If the weapons that have been made as upgrades or modifications from the factory the identification number will show the upgrades or modifications. This is true for military ships. The law is a bit relaxed with identification number for modifications and upgrades, because most does not take it to the factory, as long as those upgrades and modifications are legal.

That is why there are two scans going on at once. One is to scan the identification number and the other to scan all weapons that the ship came with. This way it keeps the peace. The only problem is that this scan can be done from another ship or when a ship is landing in a spaceport. If a ship lands anywhere else on a planet, it is not scanned like this, unless a law enforce sees a ship and got curious and scanned it. All spaceports within the galaxy, has these scans that automatically happens when a ship is either docked or come into the spaceport.

Planets like Tatooine with spaceports as the one in Mos Eisley does not have it. Actually, it really could not be consider a spaceport but bunch of individual hangers. The reason could be for this is that most of the planet is run by Jabba the Hutt. That is someone else that Mark really hates. Mark is one of the last person who will judge someone due to they are not the same race as him, but anything about the species of Hutt, he hates because they all are greedy criminals that will work for whomever as long in the end that they someway and somehow profit off them.

In his views, the Hutts are nothing but a criminal empire, which is true. It seems like everyone of the Hutt Species has something in this criminal empire, he had yet to meet a decent Hutt. Mark have many run in with various Hutts in the galaxy, Jabba was the one he run into the most. Never once, had Mark wish that a race of sentient species to be extinct. He got bunch of reasons for that. They enslaved people, no matter what species they are, and they run a very big criminal organization that have killed, hurt and who knows what else they did to the galaxy. As a Jedi, he cannot use these emotions, but also at the same time, as his duty of being a Jedi he must protect those who are being harmed.

Once the ship has landed, Mark walks out first and help people out. With the children, he helps them out. In the case of Leia and Mara, he pretended to be a knight in the fairy-tales he has heard their mother told him. So, when they were at the bottom of the ramp, he got down on one knee, bow his head. Say some polite words that a knight would say to their queen and softly kiss their fingers.

"Now if you two highness do not mind, you knight have to take off, even though he is leaving, I will be back with a friend." say Mark getting off his one knee and his playful look faded into an even more serious look.

"Okay, he is the plan. I do not want any chance of harm come. So, Anakin, you for fact would be coming with me. Shaak Ti and Obi-wan one of you two will say with the Skywalker to make sure that if Vader or any of his scum get anywhere near them that they are protected." say Mark. "I will stay with them." say Shaak Ti.

"Okay, Obi-wan you are with me and Anakin then." say Mark. "Come on, Mark we could defend ourselves. What is the worst he can send at us? He would most likely leave his Force Sensitive creeps to deal with you. We already know we can handle the rest." say Maria.

Mark turns around and looks her in her eyes. She sees a look in his eyes that she never seen before. It was a look of dead serious with a hint of playfulness of joking. The Mark Zane, who was being playful to Maria and Leia just mere seconds ago, is a completely different person. This person has no ounce of playfulness or joking in him. "Let see, you only got two people who are trained with Blasters, only one of those two are highly trained due to her careers before hand. Then you got one who would not even dare to hold a weapon because of her belief of peace is so great. I am not saying you are not great with the skills or weapons you use, but let me tell you something, if Maxus Zane is on this planet, than all protection must be thought of. He manages to kill bunch of guards that were guarding Padme and her guests during the night of her wedding." say Mark.

Maria look faded a bit. She has heard about the event in 19 BBY. No, wonder why Mark is so serious. "If my father does show up, do not aim to put him down. Aim to kill, because you would not be safe if you blast him in his leg. Only way to stop him is either knock him out cold or kill him." say Mark. "I thought Jedi should not want to kill people?" say Satine with a questioning look at both Mark and Obi-wan.

"We do not relish in the joy of killing another life, unlike our Sith counterparts. I am just stating the truth. I prefer you just run if you have to face him, but if you have a choice between you living because you have to kill him or you dying, than fire away." say Mark. He does want his father to die, but that is not the reason why he told them to do that. He told them that to warn him even when Maxus Zane is injured, he is still very dangerous.

"Satine he is right. Maxus Zane is a sick mind person. If we capture him, I bet everyone in the Senate would agree to have him executed for the evil he has done. He is even dangerous to the Jedi. Didn't you hear that he almost killed Rachelle when she was injured? Then he exploded the medic bay where they were at. He knocks out Master Aluna." say Padme as she put her hand on Satine shoulder.

"I agree with Mark on that statement to run. So Padme, I better not hear about you doing any aggressive negotiations coming from you. You see Maxus Zane; you grab the kids and get out of there as fast as you can. Only fight back as a last resort." say Anakin seriously. "Do not worry about me, Ani. I am perfectly capable of taking care of the twins and myself. I am not that type of risk taker when it involves our kids." say Padme smiling slightly. She knows why Anakin told her no aggressive negotiations. It goes all the way back to the battle of Geonosis at the beginning of the Clone Wars.

"Oh, Mark. When were leaving Coruscant, I made contract with the Queen, she is supplying one of the fastest brand of Speeders that Naboo has for your use." say Padme looking at Mark. "Have, I ever told you that, you are most likely the best type of a friend that anyone could have. Thanks!" say Mark who was not thinking that far ahead. "Hey, what are friends for. Now, what are you three stalling, the Speeder is outside the spaceport. Get going before it is too late, or do not make me order you to go, because as Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and you a General of the Grand Army of the Republic, you do have to follow orders." say Padme.

Anakin quickly kisses her as Obi-wan did the same with Satine. While they were doing this, Mark was walking to the Speeder. He feels that if Shaak Ti could protect them. He knows that she will do her best and give her last breath in protecting them. So would he, if he was there to guard them.

Mark was about to get into the Speeder when Anakin and Obi-wan arrive. For Mark is has been a very long time, if you add the years in the other universe, that he have worked together on a mission with both Anakin and Obi-wan. People often say that Anakin and Obi-wan makes a great team, well they have not heard when he joined that party. He remembers one mission during the Clone Wars in the other universe, they were unstoppable.

Obi-wan stop Mark before he got in. "Are you sure you feel up to this, Mark. You still haven't fully recover from the coma, and what if Darth Vader change his ways and instead of waiting for you to be on the top of your game, he just kills you?" say Obi-wan. He knows if Mark dies, it will affect Rachelle greatly. He has sensed what she wanted to tell Mark before he rushed out. He sensed her love for her, even through Mark was not aware of it.

"Darth Vader would not change his ways. He is to addict to proving that he is not some Clone of me." say Mark as they got into the Speeder. Mark got starts it off as Anakin and Obi-wan got inside. Mark opens himself up to the Force to sense where Jenna Farlay is. He senses Darth Vader is nearing her. He hopes the fastest Speeder that is in the Queen service is fast enough. He does not want to see Darth Vader kill or manage to corrupt Jenna to the Dark Side.

As soon as he locks on to Jenna Farlay presence through the Force, he presses the pedal to the floor and off they went. Breaking a lot of traffic laws, but seeing that the Speeder is in the services of Naboo Royalty, he did not get pull over. He speeds out of Theed as fast as the Speeder could go, which was pretty fast.

* * *

_**Okay another chapter I guess you can call a peaceful chapter. I keep on making a mistake in spelling Theed the capital of Naboo. I do not know why, but it seem like my brain could not take it that there is no letter R between the H and E in the name. **_

_**I was thinking about naming the village that is near the crash site where Mark was. I was thinking of putting it in Latin for like the worlds the Beginning or Crash of Hero of the Republic, but I did not like the results that I have recived, so i decide to make it a village of nomads. **_

_**Poor Leia, now her peaceful homeworld has the evil that have torture her. While I was typing this part, I was thinking going into details of her throughs and how afraid she was, but at the moment I could not bring myself to do it, maybe it because I caused her to suffer at the hands of Darth Vader or something. **_

_**So who will win the race to Jenna Farlay, the moment you be waiting for is coming up next!**_

_**Until next time, Enjoy!**_


	29. Stopping Vader's Attempt

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 29: Stopping Vader's Attempt**

Jenna Farlay, a Jedi Knight that have been the 2nd and to the best of her knowledge last Padawan of Master Mark Alan Zane, walks through a small village that was about 5 miles from the place she crash. It was a very small village, maybe a quarter of a mile long. Through the Force, she senses that Nomad uses this village. Unlike most villages that the Nomads of Naboo build, this one has people living in it all year around due to it being a place where a lot of trading does.

Jenna for sure that she looks like a mess with patch up Jedi Robes that she has brought along from the other dimension. Her robes and tunic are slightly more damage due to the fact that she have crashed roughly.

She sense something very dark coming toward her. She hear bunch of screams and some people falling down to the ground dead. She looks up and sees a man in black leather and black metal walking toward her. He is wearing a golden helmet that reminds her of the masks and helmet that Mandalorians wear sometimes.

Though the Force she can sense that the Dark Side radiate off of him as if he had no ounce of Light Side to him. A being of complete darkness, which seem impossible, but she knows it true. There have been Sith in the past, well before 1000 BBY that there have very little or none lightness in them, and they were very powerful.

Even through there is something familiar about him, but it was slightly off. She watches as a bloody red plasma blade erupted through a 4 year old girl forehead as she have the misfortune to cross the path of the Sith Lord, whoever he might be.

She could sense the mother was in a panic. "Take this as a warning, stay out of my way, or you will die like this pathetic child." say Sith Lord evilly as the Force of the gravity on the dead 4-year-old girl pull her downward, which made the Lightsaber cut from the spot between her eyes, up thought her brain and out of it. Once the dead girl's body was off the plasma blade, which cut the upper quarter of her forehead, it falls down to the ground.

"How dare you attack an innocent little girl? What sick son of a bitch gets off killing a little girl!" snaps the mother. Jenna sense this was a bad move when the Sith Lord laughs evilly.

Through the Force, she can sense that the Sith Lord enjoyed taking the life of an innocent child. "Maybe, you should have taught your daughter a little bit about not closing through my path!" say Sith Lord raising his hand and used the Force.

The mother's arms went parallel to the ground with her palms facing the Sith Lord. Her legs begin to become parallel to the ground. There were a series of snaps and the mother screams in pain as her arms bent backward breaking and her legs was snapped upwards with the Force. Then with the Force the Sith Lord rips the broken arms and legs off the body of the mother and toss her down to the ground where she bleed to death. Death came to her in matters of seconds.

Jenna was paralyzed in horror of she witness. The only Sith she ever witness battling was Count Dooku during the Clone Wars or even seeing Darth Vader up close killing people was not even a quarter of bad as this Sith. Compare Darth Vader and Count Dooku that she knows, this Sith Lord makes them look like playground bullies.

As the Sith Lord walks closer to her, she has a sense that the Sith Lord is after her. So in order to save the people of this little village she took off running back to the site where she crash. She sense more and more deaths happen to those who has the misfortunate to get into the Sith Lord way.

She uses the Force to speed her way to the crash site. Whoever the Sith Lord is, he is a dangerous one. When she got to the crash site, it was the first time she notice there was another Starfighter that crashed. Jenna toss off her patched up brown robe into the air as she draws one of her Lightsabers from her belt and activate it. A blue plasma blade erupted from the sliver hilt.

She sees the Sith Lord walk through the trail of trees. "You are monster you know that!" shout Jenna Farlay as she glance at him. "Hmm, I think you find out those who oppose me would consider that a great understatement. In their eyes, I am not a monster, I am the monster! I am going to give you a choice young one. It a life and death deal. You join me or you die." say the Sith Lord clipping his Lightsaber.

"Well, that is a simple question that deserves a very simple answer, but I think I would like to rearrange them a bit. I guess I will have to die then, but do not think I am just going to let you end my life. After all, I am a Jedi Knight trained by one of the best Jedi that have being in our order." say Jenna with pride as she brings her activate Lightsaber in front of her in a defensive state.

"Such unwise choice, no matter who taught you young one, you are not a match for me." say the Sith Lord as he uses the Force to summon his Lightsaber to his right hand. Jenna looks down at his belt and notices 4 black hilted rounded bottom cylinders that are his Lightsabers. She has seen Force Sensitive carry two but never more than two.

"My Master has trained me to deal with Sith scum like you." say Jenna looking at the T-shape visor. "Who do you propose is your Master? I bet I could easily kill whoever it is." say the Sith Lord with a sick grin on his damage face that Jenna could not see due to the face plate of his helmet hiding it from view.

"Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane! Before the Jedi Order fall, they say I was his best Padawan." say Jenna Farlay. She senses the Sith Lord was shock but at the same time pleased. "Oh, I am going to enjoy breaking you, not matter what you say, you will join me!" say the Sith Lord as he sends a very powerful Force Lightning at Jenna Farlay.

Jenna uses the Force to slide backward. When she got near her crashed Starfighter, she did a back flip and landed on the other side. She uses the Force to lift the crashed Starfighter, which is still on fire, even being on two days. Then again is has been leaking fuel lightly and slowly to keep the fire alive. She focuses the Force to ignite the flames until the whole Starfighter was on fire. She then tosses the blazing Starfighter at the Sith Lord who used the Force to bat it away as if he was batting a fly away with his hand.

Jenna was surprised when the ground begins erupting around her as if it was a volcano. This Sith is powerful indeed, but she know there have been those that is either as powerful as this Sith before back before 1000 BBY or slightly more powerful. There were a lot of powerful Sith, but they all have one thing in common, they all somehow fall. No matter how powerful they were, or how close they caused the Jedi Order to become extinct, they always somehow lose.

"Oh big deal, you can explode the ground." say Jenna as she glare at the Sith Lord. Then she was gasping in pain. It feels like someone wraps their hands around her heart. The Sith was using some type the Force to tightly grip her heart to prevent it from beating.

Her Lightsaber drop and deactivated but she use a very powerful Force Push at the Sith Lord as she falls down to the ground and rubbing her chest. Her heart still hurts. She focuses on the Force to help to ease the pain and heals it slightly. The Sith Lord was caught surprised by this.

"I told you, I was train by one of the best!" say Jenna as she uses the Force to throw back a bunch of purplish black Force Blast that was coming at her. Like her former mentor, Jenna was considered greatly talented and knowledgeable in the Force.

She let go of the Force she was using to deflect the Force Blasts back at the Sith Lord. She leaps out of the way, as the Force Blast hit the ground where she was just standing and it exploded a bit. If that were to hit her and if she was no using the Force to help to dim the effect of the Force, that would have blown a hole through her body, which would kill her instantly.

She opens herself to the Force and sense 3 strong presences nearing them. Two of them are very strong. She could sense it was her former mentor. Through the Force she could tell that he has been weaken seriously due a coma.

While she was being distracted by this, Darth Vader sends a Force Lightning at her. It barely reaches her when a tall figure leaps in front of her and a blue plasma blade erupts from a sliver hilt.

Jenna looks at the person and was shocked when she saw Anakin Skywalker's face. "I presume that you must be Jenna Farlay. Force, don't you look a lot like the one I know, beside that scar." say Anakin as he keeps blocking Darth Vader's Force Lightning.

Then leaping to the either side of Darth Vader was her former mentor, Mark Alan Zane and Obi-wan Kenobi. Looking at Obi-wan Kenobi, she notices how young he looks compare to the one from the other universe. She knows by watching some HoloNews in the nearest village that the year is 14 BBY, but still even if this Obi-wan is a year younger, he still look as he does when he was in the Clone Wars.

The one from her universe was almost all gray with just a few streaks of auburn. She figures it must because he has not had the stress of being exile. She has learned many things about this universe through the Force. She have found out that her former mentor had completed his mission and kill Palpatine and manage to change the Jedi Order to allow marriage. It was strange how the Force seems to give her all the answers. Then again, it was the Force will to bring her hear.

Oh, how much she wishes she could tell Master Yoda of her universe that Mark has finished his mission. Anakin shouting at her break her out of her thoughts. When he uses the Force to throw her backwards and leap backward before the ground exploded where he was standing.

Jenna landed hard on her left arm as she went sliding to a stop. Anakin landed on his feet beside her. "You could have done it lighter!" say Jenna. "If you weren't daydreaming, I wouldn't have to push you. Now stay down, Darth Vader is not someone to take it easy." say Anakin.

Jenna eyes widen how could that Sith be Darth Vader if Anakin was supposed to be Darth Vader. That does not make any sense. "ANAKIN GET HER OUT OF HERE!" shouts Obi-wan as him and Mark is both dueling Darth Vader.

Darth Vader was having two of his 4 Lightsabers activated and was dueling both Mark and Obi-wan. He seems to be unmoving and easily fighting both of the highly trained and highly respectable Jedi Master as if it was hardly a fight. Darth Vader swings his Lightsabers downward at a 24-degree angle. Mark and Obi-wan dodges, but the tip of the Lightsaber cut Obi-wan's light brown tunic and touch his skin slightly.

"Now, Vader let me tell you something, if you ever dare to try to corrupt any of my former Padawans, I will make sure that the last thing you hear from holes in your ugly head, is my victory over you." say Mark as he uses a massive Force Push and Force Pull at the same time to strain Darth Vader's body. While this happens, Mark and Obi-wan swings their Lightsabers and cut the 2 of Darth Vader's Lightsaber hilt in half.

Then two very powerful Force Push by both Mark and Obi-wan nailed Darth Vader. Both Force Push rips the ground a bit and sends Darth Vader crashing through the trees.

Mark groans as he falls down onto one knee. Obi-wan sensed it was a weak spell; one might call it, due to Mark recovering from the coma. Obi-wan stand guard over him as he watches Darth Vader appears out the trees and sends a powerful Force Lightning. "Forgive me if this is rude, Mark." say Obi-wan as he lifted Mark up from the ground and tosses him toward the trees.

Mark overcomes the moment of weakness to use the Force to summon vines that wrap around his wrists and he swings climbs up a tree branch to rest. Mark knows that Anakin would be taking Jenna back to Varykino.

After Mark regain some of his strength back, he leaps down and begin fighting alongside Obi-wan. Mark leapt down with his Lightsaber activated he manage to slash at the helmet which did not damage it that much, merely scarred. Figures it must be something Lightsaber resistance metal.

Mark remembers what Dooku was telling him about how it seems like the armor is all Lightsaber resistance, so it is only going to be that much harder to get rid of Darth Vader. Obi-wan and him twirl around Darth Vader and try to cut him in his sides but Darth Vader used the Force to send them flying away.

When they landed on the ground the ground, which they landed on, exploded. All of a sudden, Darth Vader sensed pain. With that he smile greatly, the Sith can use hatred and pain of other to make themselves stronger through the Force.

* * *

Anakin was in the driver seat of the Speeder, which was speeding toward. How fast and recklessly he has been driving would most likely cause Mark to complain that he might be worst than Rachelle. Anakin had always been the more reckless type, coming with plan that seem would not to work. Even the Clone Captain Rex got used to them.

Right as he was heading into Theed and have to slow down, something flare through the Force as he felt Mark got hurt and Obi-wan got hurt slightly. Still there is no time to worry about that. A group of Dark Jedi, which Anakin is more than willing to bet his life on that they are with Darth Vader, was chasing them.

Unlike Mark had planned, on the way there, Anakin have to come up with a way to throw them off. He is not going endanger his wife, the possible future wife with of his former mentor, the children or Maria safety by leading a bunch of Dark Jedi to their house.

So as he approaches Theed he spins the Speeder around and went through the around the city. He uses the Force to slams the incoming Speeders into a bridge, which they exploded on contact. There was a Speeder got lucky and was not drawn into the Force that slammed the other 4 Speeders.

The engine in his Speeder explodes and it sends both Anakin and Jenna flying through the air. They both lands on their feet and activate their Lightsabers. "Master Skywalker, you will do well handing over her now." say a male Bothan as he draws his Lightsaber and activates it. A cold dark gray plasma blade erupts from the hilt.

"You are not getting her, so you might as well as leave while you are not hurt." say Anakin as he twirls his blue plasma bladed Lightsaber on his right side and in front of him while Jenna got into a defensive stance with her Lightsaber holding up diagonally from her right hand to her left shoulder, much like how Mark does it.

"So be it, Jedi scum." say the Bothan as he sends a Force Blast and the other members send Force Lightning at them. While during this a greenish blue Twi'lek male Dark Jedi tried to stab Anakin in the back. Anakin quickly spins around and slash at him. Way to fast for anyone to reacted. The Twi'lek arm was cut off 2 inches above the elbow.

Jenna then uses the Force to send the injured Twi'lek at the Dark Jedi in hopes that they will stop their attack to save one of their own. Force, was she wrong, a very powerful Force Blast that almost beheaded the Twi'lek who falls dead to the ground nailed the Twi'lek. Blood was pouring out the neck. The Dark Jedi did not seem fazed about just killing one of their own.

The Bothan slashes at Anakin. They had direct orders that if the Jedi escapes him, to only harm but not kill the Jedi he is looking for, which is Jenna Farlay. The Dark Jedi know that if she dies, they will be executed by Darth Vader.

The Bothan lunge forward, Jenna spins her Lightsaber and slashes at him. His hands were cut off and a slashed appears in his chest as he falls down to the ground dead. This seems to enrage the other Dark Jedi to find out that their leader has just been killed.

"Oh crude." say Jenna sensing they are angry. All of the remaining Dark Jedi raises their hands and uses Force Lightning mixed with Force Blasts and they were aided along with a powerful Force push. Both Anakin and she leap out of the way. Anakin leaps on the a part of the bridge while Jenna slides into the trees as the road that they were currently traveled on begin to be damage by the various of Force Blasts that were fling at them.

Jenna notices how they seem to not want to hurt her as much as Anakin. With a little aid through the Force, Jenna sense why that is. Yes, Jedi do not normally invade other people minds, but in a situation like this, she decided it is called for, to make up a plan. She have found out that their leader, not the leader they she killed, but their big lead the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader had order to bring her in alive.

She could use that in the fight. She launches out from the trees and uses the ability Force Blindness to blind them and then use the ability Force Stun. As the name suggest it stuns people. There are three levels of the spell there is Force Stun, then there is the slightly more advance ability of Force Stun called Force Stasis and the more powerful ability called Stasis Field.

Force Stasis is very similar to Force Stun but powerful it also freezes people in place, but Stasis Field is more advance because it can be used on more than one enemy at once. The stronger it is the harder it is to overcome it, but also the stronger it is to use, the harder it is to use. That is why she use bunch of Force Stun instead of Force Stasis. When it comes to Force Stun, they might be able to move a little bit but with the other two advancer abilities, they would not be moving at all.

Anakin leaps down from the bridge with a smile on his face. "Nice thinking, now let's get out of here, before it wears off." say Anakin as they begin to run down the road and into an alley.

* * *

_**Okay, I would like to point of something that was mention a tiny bit within this chapter. As you know, nearing 0 BBY Obi-wan Kenobi had graying hair. I figure, that it was most likely due with the stress of being a hunted criminal within the eyes of the Empire and have to be in Exile. Also throws in the problems he have with the Lars family or most likely Owen Lars who does not want Luke to become a Jedi because he believes it leads to a dangerous path. **_

_**So, I figure that without the stress, Obi-wan remain youthful. So that why even a year younger than his universe A counterpart, Obi-wan looks as he did during the Clone Wars. **_

_**Yeah I know it is kind heartless of what I made Darth Vader did to the innocent girl. I put that in their to remind people just how evil Darth Vader is, as you can see be compared to universe A Darth Vader and universe A Dooku. Serious who kills an innocent little child like that just because they walk in your way and then when that mother stands up. How much more eviler could he get. **_

_**My original plan was to have Darth Vader try to pose as Mark to trick Jenna into serving him, but would failed due to the fact that Mark shows up. I had this whole idea of Darth Vader pretending that the Dark Side and Light Side was reverse in the universe, but I decide I like this way better, having Jenna stands up to him. **_

_**Oh I am currently thinking about for a new Sith Apparentice for Darth Vader. I think it will be great that is someone could provide some ideas. I would like him/her be of a different race than a human. If you want to, thank go ahead. If not, I might be able to think of something. If I use your ideas, or base a character off your ideas, I will credit you on giving me the idea in the first place. **_

_**I was also reading about the extended version, and I am wondering about your thoughts of Palpatine/Sidious coming back to life. I will most likely make a poll out of this on my profile. Despite whatever the results are, I will decide rather or not to use it. I on the edge. Just want to see your thoughts on the subject, because I think it might make appearance in one of the future stories of this series. I highly doubt the next story in the series. **_

_**Also I wonder what your thoughts of making Anakin Skywalker a Jedi Master, no he will not be on the High Council right away. Remember just because you are a Jedi Master does not mean you are on the council. If I do make him a Jedi Master, it might be some time in the future that he might be on the High Council.**_

_**Once again I have recieve a PM asking me how many stories I am doing in this series. As of right now, I have no exact number. I plan on going on for awhile into at least into the New Jedi Order, that is if I have my ways with the thought. **_

_**Next, the ending between the fight of Obi-wan and Mark VS Darth Vader. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy.**_


	30. Injured & Sensed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 30: Injured & Sensed**

The pain that Darth Vader have sensed, bring him great joy as he sensed it, but he was more than shocked to see both Obi-wan Kenobi and Mark step out of the cloud of dirt that has been up in the direction where the ground exploded. He can see signs of damager on both of them. They have blood coming from small cuts along their bodies.

That is impossible, even through the pain was small, and there should have been more damage. "Impossible!" roar Darth Vader as he sends a very powerful Force Lightning striking across the distance between him and the Jedi Masters. With the aid of the Force Mark manage to side step the Force Lightning. Obi-wan uses the Force to direct the Force Lightning back Darth Vader.

Darth Vader leaps into the air and kick Obi-wan in the chest. Obi-wan gasps as he stumbles. He knows that Darth Vader legs were mechanical implants. He uses the Force to heal his bones, which shattered slightly through the impact.

Darth Vader raises his hand and use Force Destruction. Mark grabs Obi-wan and jumps toward the right. He uses the Force to make him landed much farther than he would without the Force's aid. Well out of the range of the sides of the very powerful Dark Side ability.

"You really got to be less predictable. How many times have you used that against me?" ask Mark. "You just got lucky this time and all the other times." say Darth Vader. "That might be true, look like I not only have the Force on my side, but also lady luck." say Mark taunting Darth Vader so he loses focus.

Darth Vader swings at Mark and his Lightsaber flow right though him. Then Mark appears 5 feet ahead of him and slams Darth Vader into the ground. "You ever heard of the ability called Force Cloak that has the ability to bend light to make one seem invisible. Well, you can also bend the light to form illusions." say Mark as he twirls his Lightsaber around lazy, "Just as Force Cloak, the ability is tough, and something I just made on the fly."

He knows that Darth Vader's mental shields on his mind most likely be two powerful to use so he have to improvised. He remembers when people get lost in a desert, the heat waves and light begins to play tricks on them, but they become more realistic due to the fact of lack of hydration. Still the same concept implies here.

Even through that takes some energy out of him. He has to stand back for a while and let Obi-wan do his thing. Obi-wan sense Mark tired due to him just bending the light to project the illusion he was there. Then added to that Mark also used Force Cloak to hide him from sight, so that is double the damage on his strength. How much more can Mark take of this, he really does not want to find out.

His main concern is to get Mark out of there. That is one of the reasons why the Council wanted someone to come along with Mark. He could be stubborn and headstrong sometimes, but someone needs to watch him in his weaken condition.

Therefore, he grabs Mark and begins to run. He uses the Force to give Mark the energy he needs to run. Still he keeps a tight grip on Mark. "Not so fast, Jedi Slime!" roar Darth Vader as he leaped in front of them and send them flying back with a very powerful Force Push follow by a even more powerful Force Destruction which nailed them. Mark knows he must used the Force to prevent be vaporized and he used some of it on Obi-wan. As they sail through the air, they fall down a cliff that is very high up; lucky for them they landed what to be a rocky entrance to the platform.

Obi-wan is in pain but not as tired as Mark. He knows Mark have used the Force to prevent them from be vaporized or killed from the direct attack they have deal with. Mark was breathing deeply.

"Obi…Obi-wan this is a tunnel system. I sense it would lead back… to the town." say Mark gathering some of his strength. Keep oneself together from a Force Destruction is one thing, but to do it with another is another thing. He is well aware that Obi-wan would have been capable of protecting himself, but did think of it fast enough.

"You need to rest. Let's go deeper into the tunnel." say Obi-wan as he helps Mark up. He can sense through the Force that Mark is in some serious pain. He could just barely walk without any aid. They got a quarter of a mile in before Mark falls against the wall.

"You should have just protected yourself, at least you will have a bit more energy." say Obi-wan. "Then where would I be, I figure I already the one weaken, I figure we need at least one strong one to help out. Plus, you would have died if I did not act as I did. Not many people live through a Force Destruction. I have to use the Force to keep our atoms together. It a very hard thing to do, but I taught Rachelle and Jenna how to possible to live through it. It is better to get to the edge of it. If is comes to you, move quickly to the side, because as long as you are out of the center, you would not get vaporized and less damage happen along the outside." say Mark lightly and weakly.

"You seem to know a lot about this ability but it is not common anymore." say Obi-wan. "I do not know about myself of this universe, but I took my studies seriously, to prepare myself for anything no matter how unlikely they may be. Knowing is half the battle. No matter if it is in politics, a game of cards or military, Knowledge is half the battle." say Mark pointing at Obi-wan.

Obi-wan nods his head, Mark was a very studious youngling and Padawan. He also seems to either being in the Archives at the Jedi Temple or meditating to learn. No wonder why his knowledge is so vast. With knowledge like that and his connection with the Force Obi-wan cannot understand how in the world that Mark does not realized of Rachelle love for him and his own love for her.

Still it is not the time to be thinking of his best friend's personal life, at this moment it lacks importance as such other things that is happening around them at this moment. Hopefully, Darth Vader would not dare to try to find them. He highly doubts a second fall of a large distance would be his liking after a battle. It would be more embarrassing to fall like that after he won the battle than how he heard happen on Serenno.

They sat there for an hour in quiet or sometimes making small talk until Mark feel like he have enough strength and energy to proceed a bit farther. Obi-wan does not need the Force to know that they will be making many stops so Mark and himself could rest.

If what Mark says is true about the tunnel, than they have five miles of walking through the tunnel before they could see daylight. He is just hoping that Anakin is doing his part of the mission well to keep Jenna Farlay from falling into the hands of the Sith. It is all up to Anakin now; they stalled Darth Vader as long as possible.

"Hey Mark, you were saying how it will be safe at Varykino. How is that much safer since Maxus most likely told the location?" ask Obi-wan as they were walking slow. "Oh, remember how I help out repairing that hall and build memorial for the Ryoos. Well, see I talk to Padme, and she through it would be a great idea to make protective defense. Key word is protective. So, I, with the help of Anakin and Rachelle made a Force Fields around it that can be activated. It got Ray Shields and Particle Shields built into it. Both can be activated by flipping one of the many switches that is located in the houses." say Mark.

"So the chance Maxus getting in?" ask Obi-wan. "Not unless they bring a Star Destroyer and begin firing weapons. The shields will hold up to any tanks or Blaster for at least a day and a half of constantly firing. Took a big power generator to be store underneath the house to power it. Since the place is located next to the waves, the water is powering the generator. So it never runs out of energy and the rate of it recovering from suffering from the fire power is great too." say Mark.

Obi-wan stares at this with wide eyes. That is what he called taking protection to a whole new level. He is glad that now that Varykino was so safe. He did not know why he insisted on that then the Royal Palace, which has a lot of protection. Now he knows why. Varykino is made very protected from any attacked attempts from the outside. He was not aware of the Force Fields being put on it. "Who idea was that?" ask Obi-wan.

"It was both mine and the Queen at the time. Seem like to be a great investment." say Mark weakly as they continue down the long tunnel. Obi-wan nods, he is glad that Satine is safe. Satine have become more and more important to him since the Jedi Code that forbid attachment and marriages have been removed.

* * *

In the capital of Naboo, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and former Jedi Knight of the other universe, Jenna Farlay was running through the streets. A couple of Dark Jedi are chasing after them. They did not want to risk a fight in the middle of the city, because many bystanders could get hurt. Then something hit Anakin, mentally of course. He just remembers his home, Varykino, is protected by powerful Force Fields. So why he did not thought of this the first place?

The reason for that possibility of thinking was to protect his family from Darth Vader and his scumbags. They already have caused enough suffering to his family. Rather Maxus was apart of Darth Vader's Empire when he killed his niece and grandmother-in-law or not, that was the earliest that the Empire have hurt his family. He does not care if he was not a part of it when it happens, in his views the Empire was behind it. The 2nd was the kidnapping of his children. The 3rd was torturing his daughter. The 4th was using his daughter as leverage to get Padme to sing the Republic over to him and he most likely would have killed both if he gotten his way. Then the 5th was using him to get to Mark. Besides the one about killing his niece and grandmother-in-law, they all seem to happen within a year or a half.

The last thing he wants to do is put his family into any more harm than they need to be at the current moment. Poor Leia still have nightmares and pain in her back from her time spent with the Sith.

As they were running, Jenna notice them firing Force Blast at them. They seem to be a lot less careless as the people they serve, than again they might be following orders. She stops running and Anakin looks at her. "What are you doing, I thought we agree too many people are here for a fight against them." say Anakin.

Jenna ignore him as she focus on the Force as she enters their mind. She is using a Force Illusion on them. She made it appear as 20 Jedi plus many Clone Troopers enter from the alleys of the city to stand in front of her.

Anakin saw the faces of the Dark Jedi drops in horror and they took off running. Anakin eyed Jenna a bit. "What did you do to them?" ask Anakin. "Use the ability called Force Illusion. Made them see 20 Jedi and a lot of Grand Army of the Republic Troops. The Force told me that there are still Clones who fight alongside the Republic, when I was meditating." say Jenna.

Once again, Anakin was floored by how much she sounded like Mark a bit. "How do you know all this stuff?" ask Anakin. "Quoting Master Zane, Knowledge is half the battle. He told me this when I was a youngling in Yoda's class. Ever since then I have taken the liberty to learn as much as I can to prepare myself for anything. So I meditate and study a lot." say Jenna.

"Oh Force, did I just run into a female version of Mark!" mocked groan Anakin as he put his hand on his forehead. "No, I am far from anything like Master Zane. Through I hope one day I could be at least as knowledgeable as he is." say Jenna as they walk.

"I am just letting you know, but I think someone else is in love with him and he is in love with her." say Anakin warning Jenna. "Eww! I see him as my brother and a friend." say Jenna shaking her head she have never seen her former mentor more than a brother. At first it was more of a father and daughter bond that they have shared, even through he was just 9 years older than she is.

Still it amazed her how much skillful and knowledgeable he is for one such young. Still even through she highly respects him, but her love for him is that of a brother and sister, nothing more nor nothing less. Her relationship with him is way much better than the relationship he has with Kento Marek.

That was when she felt it. She felt that Mark and Obi-wan almost were vaporized, Mark who was already weak manage to hold them together from dying. He was very injured.

"We need to head back!" shout Jenna as she stops walking. "My mission is to get you back to my family home." say Anakin. "Master Zane and Master Kenobi is hurt, but Master Zane is in worst conditions than Master Kenobi, Plus I do not sense Darth Vader anywhere near them. Anakin sighs a bit. "He did not say anything about a detour, through. Okay, let get back to him before hand, if he is as injure as we think, it will be best to get a Speeder. I think there is a Speeder Rental place up here. We can rent a Speeder from them." say Anakin searching his pockets for some credits. Padme always seem to supply him with some, just in case.

As he walks into the lot, right away one of sellers were trying to get him buy where he wanted to rent. Than when he wanted to rent, they try to get him rent the more expensive one. What he got was a very basic Speeder that has a powerful engine. The Seller was not pleased at all.

* * *

All the way on Coruscant, Rachelle has been keeping her mind busy by working on some of the machines that is in her room. Since Mark have left, she keeps on feeling bad that she did not got time to tell her former mentor her true feelings for her.

She has longed to tell him how she feels, even before he was in a coma. With the event of what has happen with him being in a coma it has made her realized that she need to be open to him about.

As she was tightening a bolt, she drops her wrench as sense something through the Force. Mark is injured badly and this makes her worry. Besides dropping the wrench when she felt it, she felt as if lightning had strikes her. Even through she knows her former mentor went to Naboo, she have felt his pain through the Force as if it was so closed by.

"Mas…Master?" say Rachelle as she notice her hands were a bit shaken up. Countless times before, she heard from her mentor that when you are close to someone, it is much easier to sense their presences. Apparently, due to her very closeness to her former mentor she could easily sense his presence through the Force.

Oh, how she hopes that he is okay. It will make her feel very bad that she had not gotten a chance to tell him of her true feelings for him. He was always open to him and if he died without her telling him this, it feels like she had been lying to him. She got up and rushes out of the room.

She rushes past Celestia who was on her way to the dinning hall. Before Celestia could asked what the rushed was all about, Rachelle was out of sight. Celestia just stands there scratching her head a bit before shrugging her shoulders. Whatever Rachelle is up to, she has the right to do since she is a Jedi Knight.

Rachelle races down to one of the hangers within the Jedi Order. She rushes to a T-6 Shuttle and starts it up as the Hanger door slides open to the side. As it got out of the hanger door, the wings rotate until they were vertical and she took off to space. As soon as she was out of the gravity pull of the large planet of Coruscant, she kicks the ship into Hyper-drive to head to Naboo.

* * *

_**Yeah I know this chapter is not much like the ones that involve Darth Vader is fighting and it was not suppose to be. Darth Vader was only to offer a minor conflict to this part of the story to make it a bit more interesting. Plus what do you expect, Mark is hurted and Obi-wan is there to make sure he was safe. I guess recovering from a coma is much harder than Mark have thought. **_

_**So, sorry for me posting this a bit later than usually, see I had about 3/4th of the chapter done by yesterday, but I was way tired from school. I been tired for half of the day, so I manage to type a little bit, but I couldn't go on. While I am on this note, I may not be posting anything on Friday through Sunday, I might be seeing my real dad and he lives across the state that I am in. I know this haven't happen a lot since the beginning of the year due to the bad winter weather we having, so depends on the weather, you might have to wait until either Sunday evening or Monday. Usually I see him each other weekends, but as I state winter weather prevented that. **_

_**Okay Destiny Changer once again commented me, and as being a guest to the site, I will answer his comments here, until he feels like making a account, which I do not mind doing. He commented:**_

_**"Good job, and Darth Vader is truly horrible. I thought there was only going to be three stories in this series, but it looks like you enjoy writing this story. Do you by any chance watch a show called "Arrow" on the CW? I watch it and it's very enjoyable. I wish you well."**_

_**I do not know where you got 3 stories from, I never really know how many stories there are, even through I am having a hard time coming up with the next title for the next story. Yes, like with any stories I type, I have fun with it and as I stated before and maybe on my profile, I have a nasty (some of my friends calls it) that I have a hard time ending a series. So I will see how this lay out. I am planning on doing a lot. I have many ideas for the series. As to your question about the "Arrow" show, I watch few and like it, but that was on Netflix with my real dad over a month ago. **_

_**Done commenting to Destiny Changer**_

_**I am still looking for ideas of Vader's new apprentice so far besides my own thoughts, which is weak upon this subject, I have one idea already submitted in. If you have an idea let me know, I prefer it not to be a human, all my OCs have been nothing but humans, even through the Star Wars Saga seem to have more humans than any other race in it. Either I will use a part of your ideas to create it or I might use your whole idea. No matter what, If i do use some of your ideas, I will give credit to you. I am not the type of person who takes one idea without permission or giving them credit for it. **_

_**Just posting this as a reminder, from this Friday through this Sunday, I might not be posting. If I manage to get a chapter out by then, if everything goes fine I should, I will remind you again, because I know how it is waiting and not knowing exactly when someone is posting. I will try to help that out as much as I can. Basically it seem that post either everyday or each other day. Yes, I am addicted to my stories, I admitted!**_

_**Until next time, Enjoy!**_


	31. Varykino & Heading to Felucia

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 31: Varykino & Heading to Felucia**

In the small Nomad Village near the crash site where both Mark and Jenna crashed, two people dresses in pale brown tunics that are battle worn appears out of an 5 mile tunnel. Just as they step out, A Speeder pulls up. Obi-wan looks at Anakin with a shake of his head. "I thought the plan was to get her, to Varykino." say Obi-wan jabbing his left thumb at Jenna.

"Hey you say head to the house, but you did not say what route to take." say Anakin. "You are lucky I am not in the mood. Now help me get, Mark in the Speeder, he is begin to kill my arm." say Obi-wan as Anakin got out and help put Mark in the backseat. Obi-wan roll his right shoulder as he rubs it. It not that Mark is heavy, it just constantly having that weight on his shoulder was hurting it.

"Still, we have a long talk about this, when I am better. You want to become a Jedi Master, while you got to follow the rules." say Obi-wan. Jenna looks over to her former mentor who was in the back seat he appears to be in a painful sleep.

"Is he okay?" ask Jenna concern. She has not come all this way to see the person she wanted to see die in front of her. She left the other universe to help him with his mission and only to see him die. If he dies, then she has left the other universe to suffer greatly. In her eyes, that will be a bad and selfish thing to do for a Jedi, due to the fact that a Jedi should be selfless.

"Ah from we know about him, he will be good within a month. He always seems to be able to take a lot of hits and suffer less. This whole thing with the coma, screw him up greatly." say Anakin waving his hand. Through how Anakin say could have been better, but Obi-wan could tell that is the truth. Then who ever say Anakin was best with words at all the times.

Obi-wan leans back into his seat and closes his eyes a bit. He knows Satine is going to have a fit a bit. Through that is hardly unexpected from her, she cares so much for him and does not like the idea of war or battling. That something he admires of Satine greatly, he ideal of peace is so strong she is willing to put her life on the line. Still she does use a Stun Blaster for protections, since it does not kill or promote violence in the way she deemed against her ideals of peace. As a Jedi, he likes peace, but he is also aware that sometimes for peace, you might have to fight a bite to preserve that peace.

He is more than willing to stop fighting, but if he does than peace might die. Along the Jedi duties of protecting peace, their duty is to make sure that the Sith does not gain too much power. In addition, it is their duty to bring balance to the Force, by ridding it of the Dark Side.

The Dark Side is what is brings the Force out of balance. Unlike the Light Side of the Force, the Dark Side of the Force is unnatural and that is why it caused the Force not to be balance. That is why he fights. He fights to protect peace, protect those who he hold dear to his heart and to bring balance to the Force.

He knows Mark fights for the same reasons but he is more to do anything to stop the Dark Side, even if it means his end, but even than he is not stupid of the dangers and plays his cards wisely, as he gets them. Still he never drops down to the level of a Dark Jedi or a Sith. He could have finished Darth Vader off on Mustafar, but he did not. He stuck to the ways of the Jedi. Even through he left him to die there.

Within an hour they arrive at Varykino where Satine, Maria, and Padme was standing as the boat came pulling into the bridge. Mara was standing by her mother legs, but as soon as the boat stop she rushes down the stairs to where the boat was tied.

"Padme, don't we still have those Bacta Tanks here?" ask Anakin. "Why what happen, who is hurt?" ask Padme worry. "Mark is seriously injured. Through the Force I sensed that he have used the Force to prevent him and Obi-wan dying of being vaporized by a powerful Dark Side ability. You know with him was in a coma and try to recover, it not good on him. I sense a lot of pain in him right now." say Anakin as Mara was dancing around him, well not really dancing but moving around him worrying about Mark.

"Mommy is Master Zane okay?" ask Mara with worry dropping off every word she have just said. Anakin know the twins will be worry. "Yes, Anakin. Do you think I will let that be thrown away after the Queen suggested us to have one at the home just in case." say Padme.

It was the Naboo Queen at the time of 19 BBY that stated that they should make the Varykino home a safe place for her family. Padme even extended the offer for the house to be used by the King or Queen of Naboo.

It is a perfect place to be at and be safe. It out in the middle of the Lake Country, which is a good distance away from any cities, but close enough to get their first. Even Sola, who hates being in the house after what happen to her daughter, agrees that it is a good place for a safe house.

The only reason why she let all this happen is so she can protect her family better. After what they went through because of her helping Mark to bring down Palpatine, it made her feel bad. As soon as they got back into the house, with Anakin and Obi-wan carrying Mark, she open a hidden panel within the wall and flips a switch, which activates and invisible Ray Shields and Particle Shields. It extends over to the small bridge, which is part of a tiny harbor for the island. Another reason why is such a safe place to be.

There are many islands with houses and unused islands within a large lake. So even the chances of someone finding out they are in the Lake Country they have bunch of islands to look at before to determine which one they are one. Still the shields, Padme could see is a good thing to place on the island. No ought the main part of the shield is stronger around the house, but the whole island is almost all covered.

That is one of the many reasons during assassination attempts that she stays there because it will be hard to find her. Now it will be harder to get to her family. She would not let Maxus Zane do what he did to her family back in 19 BBY. She cannot think of her family going through that suffering all over again. She refused to allow it to happen again.

Just as the current Supreme Chancellor of the Republic have silently predicted, the twins are acting as much in the way of Mara, but instead of address Mark as Master Zane they address him as their uncle. Padme watches as her twins, Luke and Leia, hover around the feet of Obi-wan and Anakin as they carry Mark into the room that they have made into a very small medic bay that is enough to fit 6 people at the most comfortable and has only one two Bacta Tank that the Queen during 19 BBY give them. Padme knew she would never be able to afford a half of a Bacta Tank of a great grade on just the money she makes as a Chancellor.

"Luke, Leia, be careful Uncle Mark is injured and we do not need him falling." say Padme smiling at how concern the twins is for Mark, but at the same time worrying that they might be getting in the way.

The twins look at her before rushing over to her. They grab one of her legs. "Is Uncle Mark going to be okay?" ask the twin at the same time as if they have been practicing it. It sometimes amazes Padme just how they sometimes act alike or sometimes prove the stereotype of twins. Still they are brother and sister, with that being said they do have some disagreements.

Still no matter how her twins are, they always seem to brighten up her day. Even through they might gave her a headache or two, they always seem to somehow brighten her day. For their behavior, they are pretty good children, but they do get in trouble slightly and it is usually for minor things.

"You tell me, you are the two out of the three of us that could use the Force." say Padme. It was times like these that she wish she has a connection with the Force to ease her children problems. She would be able to ease Leia's nightmares and pain from her being torture by Darth Vader easier. She would be able to keep tabs on them and know if they are safe. Even through times like this makes her wish for a connection with the Force, it did not means she wants to become a Jedi. It seems like sometimes it could be a dangerous job. She have been battlefield a lot during the Clone Wars and not afraid to fight, but she does not want to be targeted like the Jedi.

Still she respects the Jedi for what they have done for the Republic. If it were not for the Jedi, the Republic that have stand for at least 25 thousand years would have fallen to the Sith long time ago. She knows before the Ruusan Reformation which ended the Dark Ages of the Republic which most conflicts were due to the Sith before then. That happens in 1000 BBY. Through some people have the misconception that the Republic is younger than 1000 years old due to the reformation change the Republic and disband the Republic Military.

To be honest since then there have been no conflicts on a galactic scale besides the Clone Wars and the war that they have just entered. So, before the Clone Wars since 1,000 BBY there was no need for a military for the whole Republic. Many planets have their own military. The Grand Army of the Republic is the first centralized army of the Galactic Republic since the Ruusan Reformation.

Then she hears Leia light sobs of pain as she try to rubs her back. Just as this was happening, both Obi-wan and Anakin walks from the room that is for medic bay within the house. "Daddy! Back hurts!" say Leia as she desperately tries to rub her back to ease the pain of suffering it is causing her. Padme could tell her voice was beginning to get a bit whiny and tears begin to fall from her eyes.

Anakin pick Leia up and hug her to him as he focus the Force on Leia scarred back. Slowly Leia sobs stops as she just keeps her head on her father shoulder. They say like that for a few minutes until Anakin sense all the pain left Leia for the moment. "Thank you, Daddy." say Leia as she hugs him and kisses him on the cheek.

"You're welcome, my little princess." say Anakin as he put her down on the ground. Leia smiles a bit and bows a bit before heading into the kitchen. "Leia hungry." say Anakin pointing his thumb. "I know." say Padme as she places a light kiss on Anakin's lips and went to make Leia lunch.

Anakin looks over and sees Satine and Obi-wan hugging and kissing slightly. One does not need the Force to know that Satine was worry about the person she loves dearly. Through the Force, he senses Rachelle is coming and hopefully, Mark will be able to get out of the Bacta Tank.

* * *

Darth Vader was moving toward his ship that he has landed in the middle forest in a spot of land that is being encircled by a river. He notices some Royal Naboo Security Forces near his ship. "Halt!" shout a uniformed man. Darth Vader uses the Force to crush him as if he was nothing but mud from the rivers around the place he landed.

He tosses the body with the Force and has it exploded. The grass caught on fire and he once more used the Force to burn the remaining guards. As he walks to his ship, the burning bodies of the Royal Naboo Security Forces fall to the ground. A ramp descends from the ship and he boards the ship without any second thoughts about the 10 men he effortlessly killed with the Force.

He takes off flying from the planet, destroying a shuttle that was sending Clone Troopers down. He was about to enter Hyperspace when he senses a strong presence in the Force. He was about to head to Korriban, but when he felt the strong presence through the Force he changes his mind. He taps in the coordinates to Felucia. His ships jump into Hyperspace before it can even be caught in an Attack Cruiser's tractor beam. He is determined to make whomever he sensed on the jungle planet of Felucia his apprentice. Through the Force he can sense that whoever it is, they are powerful with the Force.

He relish at the thought of having a strong apprentice. Even through he is not planning on letting anyone killed him. Still if something does happen to him, which he deems very unlikely, this person could give Darth Destria a hard time.

He does need someone strong to aid him with his Empire. He has made the Empire to be ruled by two Sith. He got completely control and whoever his apprentice is, have similar control, but they control the military more. He will not make the same mistake as he had with Darth Destria.

He has taken easy on Darth Destria and where did that leaves him? His own apprentice betrayed him. The new apprentice will be loyal and more fearsome to the galaxy. He betted if the galaxy has known Darth Destria more, that would have prevented her from betraying him, since neither the Republic nor the Jedi Order would want her. Than again, going to a planet such a Felucia, they might not have a connection with the Jedi Order but a small connection to Republic.

Darth Vader crosses his arms as he waits until the ship drops out of Hyperspace. Indeed soon, he will be training a new apprentice to aid him. Even through he is still following the Rule of Two, he is no longer going by their plan to take down the Jedi Order and the Republic. It is useless to manipulate and corrupt Senators like the Sith have been doing since Darth Bane have created the Rule of Two. He is taking a much more opening stance to it. Manipulation will only go so far before it would be found out. Apparently, Master Zane has found out and it has been suspected for a while.

Now all he have to do is wait until he gets to Felucia and begins training his new apprentice and hopefully they will be much better than Darth Destria. If not he will kill them without a second thought.

* * *

_**Yes, I know it seems like I made Varykino a well protected house and that is exactly I wanted. Do you really think the people of Naboo would want one of their most well known former queen, who they wanted to be elected again after serving 2 terms, be defenseless against the Empire or any other threats. **_

_**Oh the Ruusan Reformation is true. If you watch the movies or read some of the books they would state something how they haven't have to face a war or a conflict like the Clone Wars in the 1000 years of the Republic being formed. See I taken that they are talking about the Ruussan Reformation that was done. If you want to know more about it read it up on Wookieepedia. The Galactic Republic was made in 25,053 BBY. So the Republic is more than a thousand years old. As far as I am aware, it is the longest serving Government power within the Republic. If you look on Wookieepedia you notice since the Galactic Empire was form the Government change a lot and never stayed the same more than 50 years at the most. **_

_**Okay remember how I told you I may not be posting from Friday to Sunday, well I got news, I am wrong when I stated that, I will not be heading down my dad's house. So I figure this story might be done by Sunday. I am still trying to think of a name for the next story. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy!**_


	32. Vader on Felucia

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 32: Vader on Felucia**

The planet of Felucia is a planet in the middle of the Outer Rim in the Thanium Worlds Sector also known as Thanium Sector. The planet only has a few minor cities on it, but it not really a planet that most will lived on due to the wildness of the planet. What makes this planet so important is all the important Hyperlanes that is surrounding the planet.

There are those who are native to the planet. Still it was not the important Hyperlanes that brought Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader, to the planet in the first place. There were a couple of Republic stations around the planet. Some of them are medical and other was not. Normally he would want to do a weakening blow to the Galactic Republic, but he is far from stupid. He is one Sith Lord in a small ship against ships in the class of Star Destroyers or slightly smaller. He could do some damage, but he fears that eventually he will be overtaken.

He knows if he dies, the might of his Empire will fall without a leader. Yes, Maxus Zane as General of the whole Imperial Force will take over, since he is in the line of power. It not that Darth Vader created it like that, it is how it will be naturally do the position of power. It was like a pyramid with him on top, than his apprentice and than the overall General of the Imperial Forces. If he dies and Maxus Zane dies, than it will be chaotic.

In his eyes the likelihood of him dying is pretty slime, due to how deep in the Dark Side of the Force he is involved. He figures the only one who could do that is Master Mark Alan Zane. Second would be Anakin Skywalker, through he might have a much harder time.

Darth Vader lands on the planet of Felucia. He walks down the ramp of the ship and uses the Force. Felucia is teeming with life and he does not need the Force to see that. Giant flowers and trees cast shadow around him.

Darth Vader opens himself up to the Force as he paces through the oversized foliages. He senses that the strong Force presence is among other people. As he focuses on the strong Force presence he does sense a lot of hatred from whoever it might be. Darth Vader keeps following it.

After about an hour trip he founds him at what appears to be a criminal base. Darth Vader grabs a black hilted Lightsaber from his belt as he approaches the door. There was a guard standing nearby to a blast door. Darth Vader uses the Dark Side ability called Drain Knowledge. Unlike the Jedi who can read the minds of people if they wanted but cannot go too deep. Drain Knowledge disrupts the Force in the being and it is in a violent way. It could serious hurt someone or leave them in a coma like state.

The guard falls down as Darth Vader gain all the information he needed from the guard. As the guard fall, Darth Vader stabs him with his Lightsaber. He walks over to a green lighted pad and punch in a 20 digit code that he has gotten from the guard's mind.

There were 4 sets of blast doors. The first once split open horizontally as one part when up and the other went down. The next set split vertically with both sides going to their respective sides. Another set of door the slides down as whole. The last set went slide upwards.

As Darth Vader walks through the Hall he found out he was slightly wrong when he thought of it being some kind of criminal base. What it is was some type of slave trade, lead by some Hutt.

Darth Vader has meet all the Hutt Council and the Hutt he sees on a Hologram is not a part of the Council. Looking around he does sees a bunch of scum standing around. He uses the Force to open himself up to the Force to find his new apprentice

He never knew the Hutts was on Felucia. He is not going to let that stopped him from getting his apprentice. He sees a platform that have slaves line up in a line all chain together. "Let go of me you foul Hutt slime idiots, I will kill you!" roar a purple female Twi'lek that have various black tattoo all over her body. Darth Vader eyes widen at the comment. Usually Twi'leks are the type that goes with the flow, still there always exceptions to any rule. He senses that this is the one he has been searching for.

Darth Vader watches as the purple female Twi'lek was cut off from the rest of her chained Twi'leks. She was kicking and struggling as they center a stage. A hologram of a price appears on the Twi'lek. Now Darth Vader has realized that it is a slave auction. She was wearing what appears to be a bra and underwear that seem to show off her body a bit.

Female Twi'lek are known to wear tight and or revealing outfits to use their bodies to attract mates. With a little focus through the Force, Darth Vader has found out that she does not want a mate. He senses much hatred and anger in her and with her strong connection with the Force that will be even more greater than Darth Destria.

Darth Vader leaps up onto the stage walking near the Twi'lek he activate his Lightsaber and behead the auctioneer which was an elderly Rodian. The head roll around by Darth Vader's feet until he step on it hard crushing it was a pumpkin.

"Hey! You might want a slave, but you have to pay!" roar a human female who was wearing black and red skin tight armor. Darth Vader sends a powerful Force Blast at the human female. The armor covering her chest shattered and a gapping hole was left in her chest where he heart once was. Her body stand up for a few seconds before it came crashing down to the ground.

"Who the fuck are you?" demand the purple Twi'lek in awe of the power that Darth Vader has. "I am Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith." say Darth Vader as he uses the Force to block a bunch of blasters fire.

Darth Vader then uses Force Corruption on the other Twi'lek slaves. Then he uses the Force that to destroy the chains. Darth Vader then uses the Force to put the blasters in the corrupted Twi'lek slaves' hands.

"Fire and show no mercy!" roar Darth Vader. The Twi'leks begins to fire without a care in the word and bunch of people of various species begins to fall down to the ground dead. Darth Vader uses the Force to close the doors that lead out from the room.

The purple Twi'lek that was standing near Darth Vader looks amazed as she saw her follow Twi'lek fire at the people who were going to be their owners. She looks up at the golden helmet of the man who saved her.

There were a Bothan who try to attack Darth Vader, the purple Twi'lek grabs a Lightsaber from Darth Vader belt and activates it and stabs the Bothan in the heart. She than kicked him in his head.

Darth Vader looks down at his belt and back up at the purple Twi'lek with a mighty be surprised on his face, that no one can seen. The 3 Lightsabers that were remaining on his belt had one missing from the group.

The doors open and heavily armed guards walk in with missile launches and begin firing them at the corrupted Twi'lek slaves. They were Proton Missiles. Darth Vader dodges the attack as he uses the Force to toss the purple Twi'lek out of the way and behind the stage.

All the corrupted Twi'lek slaves were dead on the platform which Darth Vader stands. There life did not matter to him at all. The only one that did matter was the purple Twi'lek that he saved. "Hold your fire!" roar a human man in a gray and blue armor. "I could use you in my gang, your power is remarkable." say the man walking toward Darth Vader. Darth Vader thrusts his Lightsaber into the stomach of the man and yank upwards cutting the torso and head in half.

"I work for no one, but myself." say Darth Vader as he kicks the body and than use the Force to killed the rest of the guards. There body begins to burn from the inside and as they die from within there body begin to smoke and boil like water.

"Damn! I wish I have those powers." shout the purple Twi'lek who just stands up in time to watch Darth Vader killed the armored human and the rest of the guards without taking a hit. Darth Vader looks down at her.

Darth Vader walks over to her. "You could have the power. You are strong with the Force. As I say, I am Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith." say Darth Vader. "I know, I heard all about you. I have to say the power you have is amazing. I have did some study of the Sith." say the purple Twi'lek. "I have notice because you have markings of the Sith on your body. I am currently in need of an apprentice." say Darth Vader as the purple Twi'lek got up.

"I never knew that I could even use the Force." say the purple Twi'lek. "If you want to be my apprentice you must do something to prove that you are ready. I sense you have a family on the planet that moved here. I want you to kill your entire family, leaving no one alive. You will only use this weapon." say Darth Vader picking up a Virbosword from a dead guard nearby.

The purple Twi'lek took the weapon. "I do not know. They are my family." say the purple Twi'lek. "I sensed that even through they are your family that you hate them a little bit. I sensed that you are considered the runt of the family. You want the power I show to day, than you must use that hatred. Once you kill your family, I want you to come back here. If you do not kill your family, do not even bother to return because, I will kill you myself." say Darth Vader.

Darth Vader knows that he have backed the purple Twi'lek into a corner, mentally. He senses that she has a hunger for power. Not the power to rule, but the power to fight back and have powers that no one have before. "Either that, instead of going through all the trouble, I could kill you now, but in doing so, you will lose your chance of the power you seek." say Darth Vader.

The purple Twi'lek smiles a bit as she takes the weapon. "If I become your apprentice I want to help you take the Republic down! They have screwed me over! They send me here for protection and as soon as I got here, I was taken in as a slave!" say the purple Twi'lek.

Darth Vader sense that even through the Twi'lek is very young he knows that she have been having a criminal life. Matter of fact her family is bunch of criminals that was hidden through the illusion of being kind people.

"You dreams will come true, only if you murder your family. Remember no one lives. If they are on this planet, they die! I do not care if it is a newborn or an elder. I want them all dead. Do not dare try to lie, because I will know." say Darth Vader as he crosses his arms.

Darth Vader knows this will be much easier to keep her as his apprentice than it was with Darth Destria. With Darth Destria he must keep her from remembering her memories. In a way she was never a true Sith due to that fact. He could truly see some very dark talent from this Twi'lek that he saved.

He walks over to the chair which the auctioneer was sitting in as he was giving bids out. The corpses of everyone in the room do not bother the Sith Lord at all. He looks around the room as he reaches out through the Force; everyone in the building is dead. Seem like the main room was where all the action was act. With that, Darth Vader thinks that this was not a criminal base, but a base for slave auctions within the middle of the planet.

It does not make sense to him why having one where there are space stations under the control of the Galactic Republic around the planet. The Galactic Republic is heavily against slavery. After thinking a bit, in some ways it does make sense. The Republic would never have thought something on this level was happening right under their noses.

Then again they are perfectly unaware of the super weapon that he has been building up, that has the power to destroy a planet with a single powerful blast. He already knows what two planets he wants to take out. Bakura, because it is the birthplace of his template and it will show another way he is better by destroying his greatest enemy homeworld in one single blow. Than it if the filthy peace loving planet of Naboo, Chancellor Skywalker and her family caused so much trouble.

Just imaging all the death that his super weapon will caused, he cannot wait for it to be completed, but he knows he got a long ways to go before that said weapon is complete. With that weapon, he will have the Republic begging for mercy, because he could just destroy a whole planet and with their family along with it.

The only problem is, if he uses it on a planet that is well known to the Galactic Republic, they will try to destroy it with everything they got. If they destroy it he better make sure he used while he still has it. The thought of making couple of the super weapons have planted in his mind, but right now, they will not have enough resources to spare on the project while they spending it on one and the ships for the Empire. He must use his resources wisely or the Republic will get the better of him.

He lean back in the chair and put his fingertips together as he waits for his future apprentice to return. He is for sure that she will do the deed of taking out her family. If she does, than she will be ready to be trained as a Sith. Along with that, he is for sure she will outstrip Darth Destria in skills of the Dark Side since she was more willing to join the Dark Side, while he had to manipulate Darth Destria and prevent her from gaining her memories back. With a new apprentice maybe it will make this war much better in his hands.

* * *

_**As far as I can remember either this is the first chapter in the whole series that I did that only involve the Sith or the first one in a while. Basically I tried to play this out as I have in my mind. I was at a debate of rather make it a slave auction base or a Republic prison base. I was leaning to the prision, but I decide that not to with it. I have to say that I went through a couple thought changes for this chapter. **_

_**As of me being late by one day, I could explain that. If you were not aware, yesterday around 9 to 11 Fanfiction was down so I was unable to post it, during that time I had many different ideas for this chapter. **_

_**The idea of the purple Twi'lek come from a guest reviewer called Will Zona. He request a purple Twi'lek female with black markings. I took the black markings as Sith tattoos so that what that became. I also had a request for a red female Twi'lek from Jedi Angel001. I did a bit of research there was a red skin Twi'lek that was a Sith in the One Sith that was form by Darth Krayt that was name Darth Talon. So I begin to do a little research on the most notable Twi'lek within the series. The colors blue, green and red seem to be more common. I only found one purple, but it was stated as violet. So I settle on with Will Zona choice. I would like to think Jedi Angel001 for his help, I did take in considerable thought. Yes, when he said red, I was tempted to use it because of how he states it. **_

_**Also I have found out coming out with good Sith names are hard to do. Speaking of that, do not ever try to use any of the name generators on a website called the "Seventh Sanctum" because some of the names they come up with is just plain stupid and I think they are use it for to be funny. Some of the names are good, but I have to say about 85 percent of the time they are not good. Will be good to use in a comedy story. Sorry if I offend anyone with this statement if you like the website, it just my personal experience with it, if you like it use it. For example some of the names I got for Sith names were from the website were: **_

_**Darth Peanut (really what kind of a Sith name is that. Here everyone here comes Darth Peanut! LOL)**_

_**Darth Pained (Better than Darth Peanut, but it not really a good name)**_

_**Darth Violonous (Makes me think of someone who play a violin)**_

_**Anyways, if the Sith name for this new Sith is not as good as Darth Destria, I am sorry it sometimes take me awhile to come up with a good villain name. So I think I am going to stick with my ideas of naming instead of some of the other one, this is not a comedy series, no ought I might put some funny parts, but it not suppose to be a comedy in that sense. I always seem to come up with a Sith name that ends with ia or a similar sound for female Sith, I do not know why. Maybe it is to make it sounds more feminine or what not. I though like the sound of ia at the end of the names. **_

_**Anyway, the next chapter the naming of the Twi'lek and more information about her. **_

_**Now for my usual saying. Until next time, enjoy!**_


	33. Back to Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 33: Back to Two**

Even through Felucia may appear to be a wild place; there are a few settlements and small minor towns around. Over all the planet is a wild place, but it does got some civilization that is consider modern but not enough for the planet to be consider civilized.

For some people the wilderness could be a good place to hide from trouble and problems back in the rest of the galaxy or even among the minor towns of Felucia. One could get lost out in the vast wilderness of the planet and may not be found for years. Even through with the huge flora it does make the place look nice. Some of the very huge plants are strong enough the one could walk across the leaves of the plant without hurting it.

While the planet could also be good for protection, but it could also be a good place to murder someone and never be found out. The planet itself is huge and like everyone knows it has a lot of wilderness. On such planets that is vast with little civilization it is easy to get away with such crimes as murders or either that on planets that are run by a criminal empire or is a safe haven for criminals.

Soon the planet will be the hiding spot of the death of a Twi'lek family. A purple Force Sensitive with black markings that are defined as Sith Tattoos is approaching the hiding area where her family is living.

Since she is Twi'lek her skin is naturally soft and she is considered very beautiful. She has two Lekku also known as brain-tails or head-tails that goes straight down her back. These Lekku are very sensitive, when one of them forcefully grab it can cause serious pain to the Twi'lek, sometimes it might lead to brain damage. For the species usually long or shapely Lekku are consider great status symbol. With that it also comes with respect, influence and wealth. While two of them are the normal number some may have more and that status symbol increase greatly.

She also has cold steel blue gray eyes, hourglass shape body. Her species could get pretty tale. Males could be as tale as 7 feet tall and some women along that line, but they usually rest around 5 to 6 feet tall. The purple Twi'lek is a 5 feet and 8 inches. She was born in 30 BBY and is currently 16 years old.

As she moves toward the hiding place where her family is, she cannot think about all the power she would obtain by becoming Darth Vader's apprentice. Yes, her family is not the good people in the Republic; it was all of an illusion. They are a group of criminals, but the thing is that they do not like the Sith. It was due to her studies and try to find out everything about the Sith that made her to be consider the runt of the family. Her family actually despises anything that deals with the Force. For her, she enjoys the idea of having abilities like that to call upon to use.

That was another thing her family hates about her. Her thrust for power, yes they are criminals but since they hate the Force they do not see the point to have that much thrust for power. They do not want to be known for their criminal activities. They are criminals so they could get more money in their pockets, they do not care for power.

Soon her whole family will be dead, and she will be learning the ways of the Force. She hates the Republic a lot, always had. Due to the illusion that her family uphold within the justice system in the Republic, they send them into hiding due to the fact that someone is try to kill them. It was because of that she was capture and to become a slave. Now thinking about her parents did not even try to stop it.

She walks up the path to a small hut where her both was picking some flowers. The Twi'lek grabs her mother Lekku tightly and yanked backwards. A painful look appears on the Twi'lek's mother purple face. "I have put up with your shit way to long! I will prove to both of you, father and the rest of my siblings that my thrust of power is good!" snap the Twi'lek. She slides the Vibrosword over her mother's right Lekku. The cry of pain got louder as tears appear in the Lekku causing her mother great pain. Then she yanks her mother head onto the blade. The vibrating blade of the Vibrosword appears through the forehead of the elderly Twi'lek.

The Twi'lek kicks her dead mother off the blade. She then cut of her mother's long and thick Lekku just to insult her. She turns her mother around and stabs the tips of each of her dead mother's Lekku into her mouth. With the length and the thickness of her mother Lekku she would be highly respectable.

"What the hell are you doing to our mother!" snap a female voice and the Twi'lek turn to her twin. Even through they were twins, the never got along. Before anymore words could be said, slashes at her twin sister cutting off her tight short top, which exposed the Twi'lek's sister's breasts but got cut due to the vibrating blade. The Twi'lek then went and stabs the purple skin of her twin sister 20 times in areas that would not kill her.

"Plea…Plea…Plea." beg the twin. The Twi'lek bends down and smiles sickly. "No, you freaks denied me my chance of more power, you will pay!" say the Twi'lek darkly as she then stab the neck of her twin. Her twin gasps a couple times before taking her last breath.

She hears a blaster go off and dodges it. She saw her father firing a blaster rifle at her. Her brother came out behind her try to stab her. She took him down with a single powerful stab in the chest. She runs at her father and kicks the blaster rifle from his hands. Her pulls out a dagger and tries to stab her. She slashes at his hand which got a nasty cut in it that begins to bleed. She kicks him the chest to make him stumbled.

As her father stumbles he grabs her Lekku, she bite her lips hard as she feels pain. She did a wild swing at his legs with the Virbosword. It made contact with his skin. He let got and stumble.

"Oh, I have been waiting for this moment for a long time!" laughs the Twi'lek as she stabs her father in the chest with a smile, "Bye bye, father!"

She looks around her other sister should be nearby. This one was the one who caused the most trouble for her and she will be gladly to end the life of her. She walks into the house and through the rooms. She kicked in her sister's bedroom door open and finds her sister sleeping calmly in her bed. She walks over the bed and yanked her out of the bed by the Lekku. The pain wakes her up. Her eldest sister made her way to a blaster hidden under the bed.

The Twi'lek stomps on her sister's Lekku causing her to erupt in pain. The Purple Twi'lek watches as her sister body arches due to the intense pain she feels. She enjoys seeing the painful and fearful look within her eyes. Without any mercy, she stabs her through the chest 20 times. After she was done with her sister, she drops the Virbosword which the blade is cover in blood from killing her family.

A long sigh escapes her lips. It felt good to kill the members of her family. She has dreamed of it often since they did not have any respect to her or to having power. To be honest their views are stupid. Even through there were times she loved her family and they were there to help her out. It does hurt to know that she killed the only people who were consider her family, but for the power to take down the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order is just too great.

When she have seen Darth Vader using the Force to kill all those guards and corrupt the other slaves into working for him, amazes her greatly. What a great talent and power to have. Now knowing she can control powers like that of Darth Vader, she can hardly wait to get learning.

* * *

Darth Vader smiles when he sensed the lives fade from the Force at the hands of the Twi'lek he has chose to become his apprentice. Even through he sensed hatred that she had for her family, he also sensed loved. Now through the Force can sense that she is a bit hurt. This made him smile greatly.

He literarily could see that she will be a much better Sith then his former traitorous apprentice was. He figures if he truly trains her she might be a match for most of the Jedi. She is very strong in the Force. It was surprising when he have found her. One so strong in the Force is hard to find.

Yet he is glad that he indeed found her, he thought he might have to pick some of the weaklings Dark Jedi from his Empire. Half of them are not even worthy of being consider a Sith let alone be a Sith. He does not want some idiot fool who fears him as a Sith. He wants someone who is not afraid of him, but is extremely loyal.

The only part of Darth Bane's Rule of Two he likes is the fact that there are only two Sith. He hates the part that he should be killed. No, that will not do. He will lead the Empire with an apprentice. Only he will lead, if an apprentice try to take him out he will just kill them and find another one.

Darth Vader was taken from his thoughts when he sensed his future apprentice walking into the building. He put his fingertips together as he waits for his future apprentice to make an appearance in the hall. A shadow dance across the wall of the lighted hall and the purple Twi'lek with black markings all over her body which are Sith tattoos appears through the doorway.

He notices that there was dried blood on her body and she was weaponless, most likely leaving it at the place where she murdered every single member of her household. Darth Vader was enjoying the torture and death that she has cause to the family. The torture of her mother was most pleasing to him.

"So how do you feel?" ask Darth Vader as he put his hand down on the arm rests of his seat. "It felt great, so did I past?" ask the purple Twi'lek. Darth Vader have to admit, she is very willing to become a Sith. Perfect, the chances of her betraying him for the Jedi Order is very slim. She would not be another Darth Destria, not by a long shot. She wants power and not the type of power to control. She just wants the power of the Force and the Sith.

Darth Vader does not have to use the Force to know that she was telling the truth that she have study the Sith before, but he is aware that there is hardly any information out there besides within the Jedi Order or back on Korriban. There are a few scatter here and there. She is power hungry but due how her family is she does not craved the power to be in control just to be powerful in other aspects.

"So, did I pass?" ask the purple Twi'lek. Darth Vader could sense that she really wants to learn about the Dark Side and to take down both the Jedi Order and the Republic. He understands her hatred for the Republic, but what did the Jedi Order did to her to warrant her hatred. Oh well, as long as she helps destroys both he could care less for the reasons of her hatred.

"Pass, you have. You have used your hatred to give you the strength and courage to kill your own family. The Sith uses hatred and angry to give them strength. They use the fear to give them strength. Unlike the pathetic views of the Jedi, they do not know the true power of the Force as the Sith. They use it to protect the weak, we used it to archive what we want and against the weak. Now you have the choice, either join or death." say Darth Vader as he looks at her deeply. He already knows the choice that she will make. One does not need the Force to tell that she wants to join him. Still throw a threat in will show her that he is not someone that let people walk over him. He will kill anyone who dares to threaten him. She will need to know this.

She drops down to her knees. Due to him sitting on the platform which is 2 feet higher than her head, he was much higher up. "Yes, I am ready." say the purple Twi'lek as she looks up to him. "Ready to learn my teachings and aid my Empire into the role of ruling the galaxy?" ask Darth Vader. "Yes, as long as the Jedi and the Republic falls." say the purple Twi'lek.

Darth Vader jump down from the platform and activate one of his Lightsaber. He holds it over her left shoulder. "I pronounce you Darth Solaris, my apprentice of the Sith ways and the ways of the Dark Side of the Force." say Darth Vader christening his new apprentice.

Darth Solaris stands up as she looks up to her Sith Master. "Now come on let get out of here. You training in the Dark Side begins as soon as we get back to Korriban. There you will study Holocrons." say Darth Vader as they walk down the hall.

Once more the Sith finds themselves back in the order of two. One is a Sith Master and another to crave the knowledge of the power that their master knows. Even through a part of Darth Bane's Rule of Two still applies, one might wonder if it might soon change the future of the Sith. In the Darth Bane Rule of Two, once the apprentice figures they learn as much as they can, they will try to kill their Master. Just like with Darth Destria, Darth Vader plans on never letting that part known.

Matter of fact the part of the Holocron of Darth Bane about the Rule of Two was destroyed by Darth Vader. There would be no one dare to overthrow him. If someone who never been a Sith before him, they will never know the true meaning of the Rule of Two.

Darth Vader and Darth Solaris boards his ship and they taken off to the homeworld of the Sith. For the most part the Republic had no idea that the leader of the Empire and current Sith Master was on the planet killing off a slave ring and a family that appears to be highly respected within the Galactic Republic.

* * *

_**Okay, like usually I have a few things to say. First of all, I want to get this off my chest in the first place. You remember how I stated that Will Zona give me the idea of Darth Solaris, see I accidently called him a she. Usually I try to not address people like that if I did not know that so I am sorry Will Zona, I was tired when I post the story, I will fixed that error up. **_

_**Speaking of my last author note, remember how I say I was not good with coming up with Sith names, all day today I have been going through bunch of names for Darth Solaris before setting on the name I have choosen. I surprise myself that I did not chose a name the end in a ia like I did with Darth Destria. **_

_**Speaking of Darth Solaris, I tried to make her be more of a criminal or as someone being views as the bad guy with a slight twist. I also realized that I keep stating she have a hunger for power but not the type Darth Vader have. See I view power two different ways, the way of power to control like Padme is in power of the Galactic Republic and Darth Vader is in power of the Empire. Now she just seek power that will make her stronger but not to rule. **_

_**Before for I forget once more, I remember in chapter 31 I went on about the Balance of the Force and I forgot to add this to the note. See this is my belief of the balance of the Force means and that what the Jedi in my series are going to belive in. I have takening this from Wookiepedia. **_

_**"Traditional Jedi were keen to keep the Force "in balance". They attempted to achieve this by destroying the Sith and denying the dark side, essentially "keeping balance" by restoring the Force to its natural state, as they viewed the dark side as "corruption". This involved the purging of negative emotions such as aggression, anger, and hatred, since they could easily bring on acceptance of the dark side. In contrast, positive emotions such as compassion and courage nurtured the light side of the Force. The Jedi Code compared such feelings and provided insight into the ethical use of the Force."**_

_**Also it was stated that the Jedi also avoid love, like romance, due to it leads to passion and that can lead to the Dark Side. Like I have stated bunch of times within the story, this could happen if someone lets it get to them. As always Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane have something to say about it. It all goes back to that saying, to much of a good thing can be a bad thing. While here is another saying, to much of anything could be a bad thing. That is what I am getting at. **_

_**While on the topic last head back to the original Saga. Anakin Skywalker fall to the Dark Side in order to protect his wife. Yes, not doing great with my argurment, am I? Well see he was so desperate that he believed Sidious and that bring down his downfall. Which in a way, the order could be blamed for that too. Then during Return of the Jedi, what saved Anakin Skywalker from the Dark Side, the love for his son. Also while he was Darth Vader he was hurt over losing his wife. He blames himself for his death. **_

_**In my view Love is a very good thing at the same time if not treated with care, it could turn bad. Like with everything, you need to be careful. **_

_**Okay now I have that settle, I know this chapter and the last have nothing to do with the heroes of the series. So I figure, I am done with the villains of the series, time to focus on the heroes. So those who wish to see what is going to happen between Mark and Rachelle, it is coming soon. So will Mark want a love life with Rachelle and could she tells him her true feelings? They will be answered. **_

_**That is my rant for this chapter. **_

_**Until next time, Enjoy!**_


	34. Announcing Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 34: Announcing Feelings**

Naboo is such a nice place to be for relaxation. Mark was laying on the beach with just his light brown tunic pants on as he watches Mara, Leia and Luke play in the water. Even through they are not that far from the shore.

Luke uses the Force to splash Leia and Mara. Mark laughs as he watches this, Master Yoda would not like to see future generation of Jedi using the Force like this. "Hey that is no fair! We say no Force!" say Leia stomping her feet on sandy lakebed.

"I say it full out water war now!" say Mara with a smile. Mark looks back down at the Holobook he was reading. Well not actually reading it, because he has other things on his mind. Yesterday, after he came out of the Bacta Tank, Rachelle was there. He has been avoiding her slightly because he wants to sort out his feelings about her and the risks of having her as partner in that way. He also has been catching up with Jenna Farlay.

Speaking of his last Padawan in the other dimension, Mark senses her coming near. "There you are, Master." say Jenna as she sits down in on the sandy beach. "What do you want Jenna?" ask Mark. "Well, I was wondering, how exactly did you manage to come back to life after your death at Sidious's hands? I know you told me you died, everyone I speak too here told me you died. There no way you should be alive." say Jenna wondering.

"It a very rare thing to happen. It only happens a few times. It is called the Second Chance. When you die, you enter this pathway to the other side of the Force, you might call it. It is this large area with two portals. One of them leads to the other Side of the Force and the other back to life. In some cases, if the Force has such destiny set out for you and you die, you may get this second chance. At least that is what I have figured out so far. When I died, I went to there; the Force took on a figure and talk to me. It was telling me how it wasn't my time and my mission is not done." say Mark.

"You killed Sidious, so your mission is done. You were sent here to stop him taking over the galaxy and ripping another hole within the dimension wall." say Jenna. "Yes, I have killed him but in his wake I left Darth Vader alive. So in a sense my mission is not done. Matter of fact that might not even be my mission." say Mark as he looks at Jenna.

Since he has come out of the Bacta Tank, he has been answering a lot of Jenna's question. Some might get annoyed with all the questions she have been asking, but Mark is highly understanding of her situation. It was 6 years ago that he was in the same situation. You may be in a universe that is similar to your, but at the same time it is different. It has taken Mark a few days to get used to it. For him the change was not that bad since he just came out of the Clone Wars.

For Jenna, he knows it will be a very different thing. She has been living through the time of the Galactic Empire in the other universe. He has listen to what she was telling him in his other universe. There are still Jedi but they are being hunted down by the Darth Vader of that universe. He was quite amazed that she fought both of them and got away with it.

What made him laugh was the extremely high bounty on his head in that universe. Good, Sidious is afraid that he will take him down. The rebellion that he has seen that Luke Skywalker in that universe will join might be able to use that fear. He bet Sidious would think that he will be in the heart of the rebellion. If things have not went the way they did, he might as well as been.

The other thing that made him laugh was that while Jenna Farlay was dueling Sidious on Coruscant or as it is now call in that universe, Imperial Center, was the fact that Sidious thought it was him he was dueling. While Jenna is one of his top Padawans and her skills with a Lightsaber and knowledge of the Force is great.

"You have yet told me, why have you left the other universe to deal with the trouble. If you can stand up against the likes of Vader and Sidious." say Mark lightly. "The Force seems to want to pull me here to you." say Rachelle. Mark raises an eyebrow.

"You do know, what you did was very dangerous. If there were a you in this universe, you would have died. A Jedi is suppose to be selfless and willing to die to protect peace, but to die in such a way is not a good thing to do. It is more of a selfish nature." say Mark.

"Oh, you are the one to talk, Master!" say Jenna her voice slightly raised but with a smile on her lips. Mark looks at her for a bit. "True, but unlike you, I know if I left that universe, there was a chance that someone will bring down the Empire. Obi-wan and Yoda knows of a vision I saw. Plus, I knew the chances, but I could not let it happen. You know the Theory of Parallel Dimension." say Mark referring to the vision he saw of Luke being brought in front of Palpatine and a fight issued out between Vader and Luke. The vision ended with Palpatine being thrown down some type of tube to die.

Jenna nodded; the Parallel Dimension Theory was one of the many things that Mark has taught her. So far it seems everything in that theory has been proven true. Plus it is the one of the few things that is not very commonly known and not a lot of facts. It a bunch of guesswork involve with that theory, since no one experience it.

Just could safely say that she and her former mentor is the only one in the history of the other universe and possible other universes that have experience it.

Just as she told Mark what happen in their other universe, she was told a lot about this universe, mostly of Mark's plan and action to bring down Palpatine. She has to admire the way he did. He pretended to be a slightly respectable person to Palpatine and have outmaneuvered him in anyway possible. At the same time, he manages to gain the Jedi Order a lot of respect that they have lost during the Clone Wars and take some from Palpatine.

Through she watch a Holodocumentary about the event last night on the Holovision, but even through Mark told them the facts of the whole plan and went into extremely good detail about what has happen, it seems like that the second battle between Mark and Palpatine made him famous since it was the one the Republic saw.

She had to love how Palpatine set himself up to fall. After he "defeated" her former mentor, he wanted to make sure the whole Republic would known of the Jedi "betrayal" so he have it on most of the channels all over the galaxy. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine went from a highly respected; to slightly less respect and then when he was so close to achieving his goal he lost all the respect.

The name Palpatine is no longer a respectful name. In some of the religions around the galaxy calls him one of the minion from hell. She also has to admire the way that Padme seem to try to fix up the Senate while this war is going on with Darth Vader.

Padme appears in a bathing suit with Anakin. Even through she now knows that marriage and love is a thing of the Jedi Order now, it is so strange seeing Anakin kissing Padme. Through now she thinks about it, she cannot believe she did not see or sense the obvious love between those two. She even acted as a bodyguard for Padme a couple times in the Clone Wars in the other universe.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" shouts Luke and Leia as they throw up their arms. That was when Mara surprised them. She uses the Force to send a wave that was twice their size at them. Luke and Leia fall over into the water as Mara giggles like crazy as she jumps up and down in the water while turning around.

After a few seconds, Mark saw Leia and Luke swimming under the clear water to Mara who was doing her, some might consider, a dance. Mara let out a loud squeal and it was follow by a splash. Luke and Leia have pulled Mara down into the water by her legs.

Unlike Luke and Leia, Mara have not have that much experience with swimming and still where a life-jacket. So she just pops right back up above the water until she stands. Luke and Leia break the surface of the water. "Hey! We agree this was a splash fight!" say Mara. "Hey, you are the one who got sneaky on us." say Leia pointing at her. Mara burst out laughing.

"I figure you all have learned a valuable lesson today. Never underestimate you enemies and always keep a look out around you." say Mark looking at the younglings. "GET HIM!" shout Leia as the younglings grabs buckets and full them with water.

Before Mark even got a chance to reacted, three plastic bottle of cold lake water pour onto him. "Now you have done, no more Uncle or Master nice!" say Mark with a little grin before he roar at them and begins to chase them back to the water. He uses the Force to make a bit of waves which rock the kids back to forth. They were giggling like crazy.

"You know, Master Yoda will not like how you are using the Force. If I recall you are a member of the High Council. Shouldn't you be setting an example." say Jenna. "What do you expect, they are kids. Let them have fun." say Mark. "I was talking about you." say Jenna.

After the waves stop Luke spit some of the lake water out. "You know, I blame you for that." say Luke with a slight smile on his face as he is pointing at Leia who just shrug and went swimming underneath the water surface.

"That was fun! Again! Let do that again!" say Mara clapping her hands together as her green eyes look at Mark. "No, Mara. I think it is time for you to come out of the water. You have been in there for a while." say Maria, Mara's mother, as she picks up her daughter. "I want to play." say Mara.

"It is nappy time, either that you would not be able to stay up with the twins for movie night." say Maria as she dries her daughter off. It seems like at least twice a week the Skywalker family has movie night or game night. If they have guests over, they are free to join in.

"Bye, Master Zane." say Mara as she waves at him. Jenna looks back at Mark. "Is it just me, or does she seems close to you?" ask Jenna. "No, it not you. Either that Padme put something in the food and drinks at lunch that makes us go crazy." say Mark. "I never did that!" say Padme. "Oh, how do you explain the wine in the lemonade!" shout Mark.

"We been through that, it was the twins how did that to the adult drinks. If you remember they got punished for that prank." says Padme pointing at him. Mark just holds up his hand. "Yeah, blame the younglings." laughs Mark.

Mark then got a mouthful of water as Anakin uses the Force and send blast of water at Mark. "You know, you going to attack my wife, you have to deal with her bodyguard." say Anakin. "Not much of a bodyguard if you ask me." say Mark.

"Oh, that is a low ball." say another male voice. They all look up and see Satine with Obi-wan. Jenna shakes her head, it so hard to get use to this universe. It was one thing to find out Anakin was in love, but another thing for Obi-wan. Master Kenobi always seems to be the type of person who follows the Jedi Code strictly.

"I need a break. I am meditating. This universe is crazy." mumble Jenna as she got up and walks away while she was rubbing the back of her head. Mark understands how she feels. This universe is much different than the other one. He is going to let her get used to it. That why he decided that they will stay on Naboo for a while before heading to the Jedi Temple to have a meeting with the High Council. It is best for someone to get used to something before doing an important event as a meeting.

If this is hard for Jenna Farlay, she is going to have a lot of trouble coming to the terms at the Jedi Temple. He did a bit, but he did not show it that much or let it get to him. Then again he was on an important mission so he had no time to worry about such unimportant things. It is hard to be in a place where you know those people have already died. That is the major problem with traveling into a parallel dimension.

Then Mark remembers of his promise to Rachelle. He forgot to promise that he will let him talk to him. He hardly talks to her to get his thoughts straight and here he forgot the promise. He walks away from the playful atmosphere and walks up to the house. As he was walking up to the house he throws on a dark brown robe. He reaches out with the Force to sense where Rachelle is.

He walks to the balcony that over looks the lake and the beach. Mark finds her leaning against the stone railing. He leans against the column and smiles at the picture. The sun is sitting low in the sky casting orange, red and purple colors. Naboo is always a beautiful place. Add Rachelle into that picture it could be even more beautiful.

He have been on the Naboo with her standing exactly how she is back in 19 BBY, but he never took notice of this things. Then again he did not know if he has feelings for Rachelle like that back then. If he did he was unaware of them.

"Before I left the temple, you wanted to talk to me." say Mark. Rachelle jumped a bit. "Ma…Master!" say Rachelle turning around and looks at him. She has must have been so focus on the scene in front of her that she did not sense or heard his approached. Naboo could do that to some. Then his words came to her mind. That was right; she almost forgot why she was here in the first place.

Mark walks over to her and leans against the railing with his back to the sunset. He looks over at Rachelle. "I promise you, when I was done with my mission, or to be exact when I got back to the temple, but still it means the same thing, that you will get to say what you wanted to say." say Mark as he looks at her. He notices Rachelle blushes a bit as she looks down.

Now the moment is upon her and she finds it harder to say than when she tries to say it before he left the Jedi Temple. She rubs her hands and look down to the ground. One does not need the Force to know that she is nervous about whatever topic she wanted to speak to him about.

Mark move a little bit so he can cross his legs and arms while looking at Rachelle. Besides being highly skillful in a duel and while knowledgeable, Mark is also known for his high level of patient that he had since he was a youngling. Something that both his mother and the father in the other dimension have taught him greatly. Being patient is like second nature to him. He remembers his days back on Bakura when he was a youngling. He remembers that him and his mother have to travel across the planet to buy a few supplies for a Speeder that his father, of course the one in the other dimension, was working. They have to drive a Speeder there to get to it. That took a long time, but he did not get bored and was highly patient.

Through that might not be the greatest example, because his mother, being the type of person she is, always seem to try to make everything more enjoyable. His mother is a highly caring, loving and nice person but you hurt her family or get on the wrong side of her, you might find yourself getting hurt by her. His mother literally killed a man that threatens to rape her daughter, his sister; she blasted him away with her Blaster. His mother has a deadly aim.

Still Mark shakes those thoughts away as he wait for Rachelle to tell him what she wants to tell him. It better to not be distracted by his past when she want to talk about something which he guess is important to her, based upon how she is acting.

"Well, Master I have been wonder…um…well. See, how can I say this. Master, since after I got to know you during the Clone War I have been feeling… um… this way about for a while. I guess there really any easy way of saying this, but Master I think… no that is a lie, I know I am in love with you." say Rachelle.

It felt like Mark got nailed by a Speeder made out of the heaviest metal in the galaxy just collided his stomach going 500 miles per hour. He nearly lost balance at these words. He had yet figure out his thoughts about that matter.

"Rachelle, you know I was your mentor and that I am 12 years older than you." say Mark. "So, that does not mean a thing. There people I know who has more years between. Are you saying you do not love me." ask Rachelle slightly hurt as her eyes look down to her feet.

Mark sensed that Rachelle is sadden greatly and he could hear her sniffled a bit. Mark feels bad about it. Mark cursed his luck. First he enters a coma and now he have to wing it without thinking.

"Rachelle, it not like that. I love you greatly. I really do, I realized my feelings for you recently, but I have a highly dangerous life. I do not want you to suffer greatly because of me, rather it is emotionally or physically." say Mark. "You trained me, I could defend myself. If those idiots that Darth Vader sends after me, I could take them down easily." say Rachelle.

"It not like that! Look at what happened so far because of Vader. He used Leia; he used Anakin to get to me. It would not surprise me if he used you to get to me! You already have been target by him because you were my Padawan!" say Mark.

Rachelle looks up at Mark with determination. She is not going to let this one down. She knows that her former mentor shares the same feelings but he is too noble and protective. "Master, no matter what anyone does, their lives are always in risk. My life has always been in risk since I became your Padawan. I got explode up, I got kidnapped, I got hurt countless time. I almost die just recently. Look at me; it was because of your training that I am stills standing here today! Plus as you said, life is always full of risks. Sometimes you have to go with it." say Rachelle.

Mark looks down. Oh, Rachelle could really give Jenna Farlay a run for her money. He knows Corellians were stubborn, but Bakurans are no pushovers either. Still she got him back into a corner. Plus he is finding hard to resist her. Guess the saying is true, when you are in love, it hard to deny it. Still there are dangerous about them being together.

"Still if Vader finds out that our relationship is like that, he will try to use it more against me. I am just trying to protect you from harm. You might die." say Mark lightly. "Aren't you the one who preaches about love how it is the strongest Light Sided emotion that there is. No matter what light always win over darkness. Yes, we might lose a battle, but somehow we always come out on top for the war. Anyway, I could die right now. Death is a part of life, as well as you know. Personally I would want to be loved when I die then die alone." say Rachelle.

Mark sighs, as much as he wants a relationship with his former student, but he still thinks it is dangerous. He would not want Rachelle's life to be more in danger. Mark notice that she takes his hands within her.

"Master you always tell me stories about how love manage to beat the darkness. Please Master, I know you feel the same way about me. Plus, I was planning on fighting alongside of you during the war against Darth Vader. We make a great team, so I would be in danger, but I know for a fact that none of our friends will let anything happen to me if I cannot do anything. You must have faith in my skills. I am no longer your Padawan." say Rachelle.

Mark looks into the blue eyes of Rachelle. As he was staring into her eyes, he found out that it might not be worth denying himself this. Rachelle is right, no matter what she going to be in danger. Being a Jedi is more dangerous than anything else, but they were trained to protect themselves and others. Who in the galaxy is he kidding? He is in love with his former student.

"Master…." say Rachelle but was stop when she feels her mentor lips. Her eyes widen at this contact, but they slowly return to normal as she kisses him back. They were stopped when they heard someone say something.

"About darn time! For Force sake you have taken along time. Made me lose some money." say a female voice. They both break the kissed and stumble backwards out of each other arms. Both were blushing. Mark look up and see Maria, Padme and Satine standing there with Anakin and Obi-wan behind them.

"EWW! Mommy, Uncle Mark was kissing Master Hunter." say Leia as she tugs on the towel that Padme have wrapped around her. "Whoa wait a minute, you two were betting on me!" say Mark looking at Padme handing Maria money. "Not just those two, Mark. Your mother, Rachelle's sister and my lovely Satine." say Obi-wan.

Satine elbows Obi-wan hard in the stomach which made him bend over. "For someone so peaceful you sometimes cause a lot of pain." say Obi-wan with a slight teasing in his voice. "Oh do not worry, I will make it up to you tonight, as long as you do not do anything bad, or you might be sleeping on the couch." say Satine. Obi-wan bends back up and shut his mouth a bit. Satine laughs a bit.

"Oh, I cannot wait until hearing Mark get comments like that." say Anakin rubbing the back of his neck. Mark groans, now he is going to be in the middle of the all this teasing now. You can not live with them and you cannot live without them, or life will be very boring.

"I am just curious who won the bet." say Rachelle looking around. "I really could careless. It seems like I won no matter what." say Mark as he bends down once more and kisses Rachelle slightly on the lips. "What is with him, he is a Master Jedi and now he is a master charmer. To answer your question Rachelle, Senator Zane did." say Anakin.

The teasing was going to happen some more until the twins starts complaining about being hungry. For once, Mark is grateful that the twins needed something in the middle of the teasing. He looks down at Rachelle and find that is does not bother her that much.

* * *

_**Well, the title is almost a dead give away. Oh well. You should know me by now. I can never make is easy on Mark. It was easy to make it hard for him to actually agree to be in love with Rachelle due to the fact that he is protective of her and know that his life is dangerous, mostly because of Darth Vader seem to try to use everyone near him to get to him. **_

_**So after experiencing two dark chapters, we finally got a good light chapter to slightly balance it out. Turn out longer than I expected, but I could not find a good place to drop off. Serious what can you ask for in such a chapter that could be consider light. You got kids enjoying themselves, teasing among friends and top it off the hero of the story finally get the girl. **_

_**I know one thing, I have been waiting to type this chapter. Yes, I indeed have plan they confess their love together on Naboo. A few more chapters to go, boy I really ought to start thinking of a title for the next story. Cannot decide which is harder coming up with a decent Sith name or a decent title for a story. **_

_**Oh, I be meaning to ask you, but what do you think this war between the Republic and the Empire should be called, I have a few ideas from looking up names of wars on Wookiepedia. If you could think of a name you truly want, I will decide it would be good enough. Like always, I will give credit where credit is due. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy. **_


	35. Talk of Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 35: Talk of Past**

A week has gone by since Mark and Rachelle finally announce their feelings for each other. They stay at Naboo for an entire week until Jenna Farlay, Mark's former Padawan get use to the idea of this universe. On the end of that week they were getting ready to head back to Coruscant.

In Mark eyes, he cannot seem to find a way to not go back. He has been keeping an eye on Jenna and everyday it seems like she got more and more relaxed about the universe. Mark was right, he figured it would take her longer to get used to this universe from what he have heard her telling him from the other universe.

"Does the Council even knows about me?" ask Jenna as Mark was helping load up some of the twin's bags. Mark throws a bag into the ship which Rachelle caught by the strap and put it on a shelf.

"Not really. They just know that there has been someone arriving from my universe to this. I was planning on coming alone, but the Council wanted to send some more people with me, since I am recovering from a coma." say Mark he picks up another bag, this time there was Satine bags.

"Hey, shouldn't Master Kenobi get them, since they are Satine?" shout Rachelle from inside the ship. Mark reaches down and tosses it into her. She just barely caught it. "Now, are you jealous." tease Mark a bit. "One with the Force does not need to be jealous, when they can sense no reason why to be jealous." say Rachelle. "Oh just shut it and put the bags in." say Mark with a slight smile.

Mark picked up another bag and lifted when he lifted the bottom rip and bunch of bricks fall out of it. Mark looks toward Anakin who was standing near the baggage cart laughing. "Real mature, Master Skywalker." say Jenna. Mark holds the rip bag up by his head and point at it. He tosses to the side of the ship.

"That have better not been one of my bags, Ani." say Padme as she walks up with the twins. "No, it was a bag I found in the trash back at home. Thought it would be funny to pull a prank on Mark, since he seems to be all high and mighty with Rachelle." say Anakin.

"Hey, Master Skywalker you better watch that tongue of yours. I have you know, that you and Master Zane are not the only one highly skilled with a Lightsaber, so if you want your tongue remain whole, then shut your trap. It not his fault that he is more of a gentleman than you." say Rachelle with a teasing voice.

"Mommy where is Teddy?" ask Leia as they approach the ship. "He is already in the ship." say Padme as they came toward Anakin. Padme then look at Anakin. "You know you could at least help them out." say Padme as she pick up one of her bag and got on the ship.

Mark crosses his arms and look around for Obi-wan and Satine. Where in the Force have they gotten off to? Just as soon as that thought enter his mind, he finds them whispering to each other as they were approaching.

Obi-wan and Satine grabs the remaining bags and the baggage cart hovers away to the main building of the spaceport. Mark walks to the pilot seat and saw Rachelle there. "Oh no, you know the drill. I am still recovering from a coma, so I have no need to put up with your crazy flying." say Mark. "Too late honey." say Rachelle before kissing him on the lips slightly. "I swear if you are crazy with your funny, something bad is going to come." say Mark.

"Wait she is not that bad is she?" ask Jenna. "Well, she is a good pilot, but let just say she could give Anakin a run for his money." say Obi-wan. Jenna groans a bit as she pinches her nose. She made sure her seatbelt was tight and clicked on before taking off. It will be quite bad she lived through a highly dangerous crash just to die in another ship being piloted by someone who has crazy pilot skills.

"Hold on tight and I mean that seriously." say Mark as he holds on the armrest of the co-pilot seat. "Come on, you make me sound like a bad pilot." say Rachelle as she took off from the landing platform in the spaceport and head out into the planet.

Mark sighs a bit as he leans back into his seat as they made to space. He looks over at Rachelle with a smile. He still cannot believe he actually thought being in love with her. He knows that there are a lot of risks involved and he just hopes that Rachelle will be able to overcome them. Her skills are not a question of doubt. As Jenna often said, she was trained by one of the best Jedi that have been in the Order. It holds true for Rachelle.

He knows both Jenna and Rachelle could duel him to a standstill on their best days. Still there is a lot of difference between those two and how they uses there skills and knowledge. To say that they are not well knowledgeable or not skillful would have been the most understatement that he could ever come to think up. Even through some of those skills did not come naturally to them as they did for him. When he was a youngling he could duel against Dooku easily in just a Lightsaber duel.

Once they were far enough from Naboo and its gravity, Rachelle punch in the coordinates for Coruscant and have the ship jump to hyperspace. As they were going through Hyperspace, Mark looks at Jenna who was sitting in the chair behind his. She looks like she is deep in thought about something.

"Something bothering you, Jenna?" ask Mark looking at her. Jenna looks up at Mark with a slight nod. "What if the Jedi Order does not accept me?" ask Jenna slightly worry. All she remembers greatly about is being a Jedi. Yes, she knows that she was taken by the Jedi Order not when she was a baby. She has lived with her parents for 4 years before that but she does not remember that much of it.

"The Jedi Order will. They accepted me back in the position of Jedi Master and High Council member. Even through I was the 13th and there are usually only 12 members on the council." say Mark. "How did you do that?" ask Jenna looking at him.

Mark tossed a Holodisk at her and she catches in her hand. She presses a button on it and a hologram of Master Yoda appears in the center of it. Master Yoda was explaining what had happen in the other universe, but not going into any deep details. The name Darth Vader pops up but never Anakin Skywalker or his relationship with Padme. Also it told what might be happening due to the Parallel Dimension Theory.

"See, Master Yoda was so sure that whatever was happening in this dimension was going to happen similar to our. He created this so he can give the High Council the information. That mission became my top priority, even through I did help out on some other missions." say Mark. Jenna has notice that it had nothing to do with changing the Jedi Order and protecting Padme and Anakin's relationship.

"You stray from your mission." say Jenna. Mark already knows what she was talking about, because she looked at Anakin, Padme and their twins. Mark look at her with a slight smile on his face and shake his head. "No, it was part of the mission. As they and you are full aware, Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader in the other dimension. So in a way, protecting their marriage and love was a part of it, because he has a hand in the downfall of the Republic and the Jedi Order. The plan was more complex than you could have think. I had to keep most of it a secret. The High Council put there trust in me. Yes, they aware that I was planning on taking down Palpatine, but they were not aware that I would be trying to save Anakin and Padme relationship. There was no reason to forgo their relationship." say Mark.

"Even through you did stuff behind my back without telling me." say Anakin with a slight annoyance in his voice. "You were to close to Palpatine to see the truth. I did not want to push you farther down the path to the Dark Side. Palpatine have been setting you up since you came to the Jedi Temple. He had a hand in your mother's death. He did not feed you the visions, but he organized her kidnapping which resulted in her death. He put false vision in your head that Padme will die. He also try to make you go against the Jedi way by killing Dooku, which I stopped from happening." say Mark merely restating this stuff so Jenna knows what was going on. Everyone on the ship knows everything about the plan he had.

"So why didn't you stop me from going to the Chancellor Suite that night when I told Master Windu about Palpatine?" ask Anakin. That was one thing, Mark never shared with anyone. "You had doubts in your head. You were conflicted. Palpatine offer you "support" to save Padme. What would have happening if I did not stop would be that you disarmed Mace and Palpatine will shoot him with a powerful Force Lightning which will send him to his death. The final stepping stone in his plan was to get you to turn to the Dark Side. Unlike the Anakin from my universe, you open up to Padme and me a bit. Still I am for sure if you disarmed Mace, you would have fall regardless." say Mark softly.

The plan was indeed a very complex plan. One of the most complex plans he ever read, heard, planned and saw. There could have been million of things that went wrong. Anakin was the key to it all.

Mark bows his head in silence a bit. "So, the problem was not Palpatine, it was mostly me?" ask Anakin lightly. "No, the problem was never used. Like I told you back in the Chancellor Suite that day. You were a pawn. You were a key to his plans." say Mark.

"The question is what does Vader in this universe has anything to do with it. Why did he created Vader is he wanted Anakin?" ask Rachelle looking at Mark. "My guess was as a backup plan. Palpatine had no clue about the entirety of my plan. He knows that I am after him, but that is just about it. He knew Senators were siding with me, but he did not know all of the evidence I have gather until it was too late. Vader, I am guessing was a backup plan to use if Anakin betrays him or did not fall. I bet Palpatine was planning on killing me right there, if Anakin did not fall he will have Vader kill Anakin and then finish of the Jedi Order." say Mark.

"How come Vader was on Mustafar?" ask Obi-wan. "In my universe, the council of the Separatist was sent there. I figure after you have killed Grievous he send Anakin, who was now Darth Vader to Mustafar to kill the council. Ensuring that there was no one against the Empire. In this universe, I figure he was using Vader for the same reason but did not account on me stopping him. This time in your battle with General Grievous most of the council was killed, besides Nute Gunray." say Mark.

"So let me get this straight, base upon what you show me that night, if I turned, Sidious would most likely sent me to the Jedi Temple to kill off everyone, while Darth Vader was working behind the scenes?" ask Anakin. Mark did a short nod. "I also believed that if you were grievously injured in this universe, he would most likely have killed you off and have Darth Vader feel your place. In my universe, Obi-wan duel you on Mustafar." say Mark.

"Can we please stop talking about this? It pretty hard to hear it all over again at how my husband could become a monster." say Padme. Mark did not need the force to know that this conversation was getting to her. Mark nods. "Anakin, it all in the past. You proved to be stronger and wiser in this universe. Palpatine is no longer a problem and you no longer being condition to become a Sith. Let forget about the past what ifs and focus on the future and the present." say Mark.

Anakin nods as he put his arm around his wife to comfort her. He had notice that she was becoming uncomfortable with the conversation. Mark is right; it is all in the past. Palpatine is gone, he no longer thinks the Dark Side will help him and most importantly he still got his lovely wife and his two great children.

"I would love to see the battle between you and Palpatine. Sorry Padme if this bothers you." say Jenna looking at the Chancellor. "Hey, as long it is not about my Ani, it really does not bother me. He had it coming." say Padme with a slight smile.

Mark looks at Jenna with a slight smile. "One of them you could watch on the Holovision. It was publicly broadcast." say Mark.

Satine nods to this, she also watches it as it was happening. It started as a normal Senate meeting being recorded, that begins to turn bad when the rest of the evidence that Mark have gather was shown against Palpatine. If that was not the worst, it erupted in a massive battle. Even through she is one for being against violence, she could see the need for that, no out she will never admit it out loud, because it would make her sound like she have some opinion on violence being good. She could not see anyway out of it then the battle. Yes, she could have thought of how it could happen, but they did no seem plausible. She wished it could happen another way, but there were none. As long as Palpatine lives, there were going to be trouble.

She also knows that if it wasn't for Mark and his adventure on Mandalore back during the Clone Wars and the creation of Darth Vader she would have died at the hands of Darth Maul. Even through she hate to find out something bad she was curious of what had happen to her and Obi-wan in the other universe. Mark is a lot like the Mark that have died on Geonosis. He does not hide answers unless he thinks he should. He is the type of person you need to be carefully what you asked, because you will get an honest answer. Well, she learned that Darth Maul have stabbed her to hurt Obi-wan.

Due to Mark involvement, it leads to the capture of the Death Watch, which Darth Maul used in the other universe. Which mean there was no one for Darth Maul to use to help get the planet and used her to get to Obi-wan.

The creation of Darth Vader help with that, because Mark told her that he sensed Darth Maul died at Darth Vader's hands on Mustafar. So in a sense it was thanks to both Mark and Darth Vader that she lived while the her in the other universe died.

While learning of her fate, she learned that Obi-wan had lived past the Clone Wars. That made her happy, that Obi-wan lived through it. Still she wonders if the Obi-wan in that universe is happy or not. She knows that Obi-wan had love interests before her. Obi-wan had admitted that to her at the start of their relationship after it the Jedi Order allowed it. It does not bother her at all that he was in love before she came around; just as long as he loves her while they are together. In her eyes she believed that they would be together for a very long time.

Couple of hours later of the friends talking and teasing each other, the ship drops out of Hyperspace and the planet Coruscant was in view. Jenna looks up at the planet. The last time she was on the planet it was called Imperial Center. Through the Force she can tell it is very different. The darkness of that shroud the planet in the other dimension was no longer there.

"Curious, what did you do to Palpatine's body?" ask Jenna. Mark points to the sun not that far from the planet, which is called Coruscant Prime. "Ejected into the sun." say Mark as Rachelle pilots the ship through Coruscant to the Jedi Temple. Unlike her last visit to Coruscant, the Jedi Temple was standing proud and unharmed. The sun reflected of the white building that has 5 towers.

Rachelle pilots the ship into a hanger and lands in an area. She shut down all the power to the ship. "Now we got to move all your bags to Padme's ship. So she can take them back to her place." say Mark shaking his head. Why didn't they just take that ship in the first place, he might never understand.

"Oh, I will help with that, you and Jenna have a meeting with the High Council, Master." say Rachelle as she stands up and takes Mark's hand into her own. She kisses him lightly on the lips. "You really ought to stop calling me that. It was one thing when you were my student and former student. Now if you want this relationship to last, I advise to drop all this Master stuff right now." say Mark lightly with a smile. He was half-joking and was serious. "How about this deal then, I will only doing when it is require." say Rachelle. "Does not bother me, as long as it is not all the time." say Mark as he plants a kiss her lips.

"I am warning you, it going to take awhile. Old habits are hard to kick!" say Rachelle as she points at him. "Than you better start kicking it." say Mark as he walks down the ramp. He has a smile on his face. Rachelle laughs a bit. "Oh, I better make sure my money is ready. Thanks a lot Master Hunter." say Satine with mock anger as she left. Rachelle burst out laughing as she lean against the hall within the ship. She still cannot believe that the Senators were actually betting on something so uncontrollable of her and Mark confessing their feelings for each other.

"Well, I better be heading up with Mark and Jenna. Do not worry, Satine is just joking around about the tone in her voice. She did lost some money, I tried to warned them that it was unwise to gamble on something like this." say Obi-wan as she walks past Rachelle.

Soon she was the only one standing in the ship. She decides to start carrying some of the bags. She knows Padme was getting hungry and so were the twins so they most likely headed to the dinning hall for something to eat. Maria and Mara left to head to the Skywalker's apartment where they were staying.

* * *

_**Okay this was just another nice peaceful one. Yes basically I gave some more input of the plan that happen back in the first story. Nothing to exciting is going to happen. Either the next chapter will be the last of this story or maybe a couple more, depends of what ideas I got. Next chapter, another we will see if Jenna Farlay will be accpected into the ranks of the Jedi Order. **_

_**Until next time, Enjoy.**_


	36. Meeting to Decide

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 36: Meeting to Decide**

The High Council Chamber seems to only be missing one person physically. That person remains Master Yoda who is there via Hologram. Mark once again takes his seat as Jenna Farlay steps in the middle. Everyone was surprise who walked in with Mark and Obi-wan.

Rachelle has told him that Yoda fall down in surprise when he told him about Darth Destria. He wished that would happen to see it. Not a lot surprises the little green elderly Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Even his return was not that surprising to Master Yoda.

Jenna looks around the room with wonder. She reminds him of a little girl at this moment. He does not blame her; most of the people within this room are either dead or being haunted by the Empire.

"I see your mission went while." say Kit Fisto looking at Mark, Shaak Ti and Obi-wan. Shaak Ti had taken the ship that Rachelle arrived in back here on the night that they gotten here. Apparently Shaak Ti did not mention to them who it was.

"So it took a week for you to find her?" ask Mace looking at Mark. Mark shakes his head. "Vader was there. Both Obi-wan and me was blasted by a Force Destruction." say Mark. He was meet with a few confusing look. He would have expected that since Force Destruction hasn't been used that much after 1,000 BBY.

At some of the confused look, the hologram of Yoda begins to tell them what the ability is. He had only faced a Dark Jedi who has used the ability when he was a young Jedi Knight. After that Mark told him his experience with the ability, which all involved Darth Vader. "So one nasty piece of work." say Plo.

"The mystery of the Force, but we can discuss that later. I though this meeting was about only one thing." say Obi-wan. Mark knows that he and Satine is going out to eat at a fancy diner on Coruscant. He have hard of them talking about the plans during the trip back from Naboo. It has been awhile since they have gone out to do something by themselves.

Mark put his fingertips together as he looks up at Jenna who stands in the middle. "Actually, that is not the only reason for this meeting. We also want to appoint a Jedi Master to fill up the last vacant seat on the council. Mark has taken one of the two, giving up the 13th seat, so we can go back to normal." say Mace. Mark remembers that, he is glad that he is no longer the odd ball. He was the only 13th member of the Jedi High Council since there are only 12.

"Then maybe we should get back on track. It does no good to idle, if there is nothing good for that idling happening." say Mark lightly. The hologram of Yoda bows his head at him. Mark had taken this as a soon to talk.

"Jenna Farlay from as far as I know, was one of the best Padawan I have trained in the other dimension. She had helped me greatly on many of my missions during the Clone Wars after she had graduated to be a Knight back in 24 BBY. Her record is pretty good. She could match me in a duel with just Lightsabers and she is highly against the Dark Side. As I presume from what I have heard about Celestia Aluna before her so called death at Grievous hand, Jenna could be compared to her greatly in her thoughts against the Dark Side." say Mark slightly louder then he have been speaking throughout the meeting so far. The volume of his voice was how he normally talked, before than he was speaking lightly.

"The question remains should we bring her in the Order. You said that in your dimension that Palpatine, who we know was a Sith Lord in this dimension and your dimension have taking over and put the Jedi on the run. According to you, your dimension is one year ahead of ours. So that means, if you came here in 19 BBY from your dimension and it has been 6 years that she has not be a Jedi." say Ki-Adi-Mundi looking at Mark.

Yoda looks around at the council then back at Jenna Farlay. While he was doing this Mark begins to speak. "Well, beyond the point of me coming to this dimension, I have no clue what it is like in the other dimension. Therefore, I cannot tell you what has happen in there. What I can tell you right now is that I can sense that she is still the same person who fought alongside me during the Clone Wars." say Mark.

Yoda clear his throat as he looks at Mark. "Let Jenna speak for herself, we must. Only then, know if she is still acceptable to be a Jedi, will we." say Yoda. Everyone nods to this statement.

"I agree, even through I trust my connection with the Force, it has been sometimes proven wrong, even among those who have study the Force longer than others." say Mace. Everyone in the High Council nods their heads. Mark can tell what was going through everyone's mind right now at that statement. It all goes back to the Clone Wars. The Jedi Order had no clue that Palpatine was the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious.

Jenna looks at Mark a bit. "Go ahead Jenna. Matter as well as explain yourself. I cannot do it." say Mark as he waves his hand to her. Jenna nods her head with a little nervous. It is hard for one to be in a room full of people that you know might be dead.

Just like everyone else in the room, Mark sit there listen to his former Padawan giving details of all that has happen throughout the time in his dimension. It would make him sick to find out of some of the things that the Empire have done, if he had not heard of it before. Even through it was sickening he was hardly surprise at it.

The tale went on for hours as she was explaining what she did and what was going on in the galaxy in the other dimension. Everyone paid close attention to what she has to say. As it was going onto the 3rd hour of the meeting, Jenna stopped and looks around the Council.

Mark had called a droid to get everyone within the Council something to drink. Of course Yoda did not need any, since he is in the meeting through a hologram. Mark holds a bottle of water for her. He tosses it and she catches it. Mark was always a considerate person. He was usually the one who called in a droid to get food or something to drink for the council during long meetings. Sometimes if the meeting reach a moment which is not to important, he will leave himself to bring food or something to drink. Usually if it something minor like a bottle of water he will do without disrupting the meeting, as he have done just recently.

"What a tale. Scary to think that almost happening in this universe." say Obi-wan. Mark nods, he only knew the basic and what he can guessed, but nothing would have prepare him from the news he have heard of the universe he once called home. Even through he have dreamed to go back there after his defeat of Palpatine, but the knowledge of how dangerous the portal is and no planets made him stop. That was before he found out Darth Vader was alive and secretly made an army. Then with his newfound relationship with Rachelle Hunter, that crushed any of that stupid dream.

He must have fate that his vision would come true. The Luke Skywalker of the other universe is the key to the revival of the Jedi Order and the Republic. Mark must focus his attention closer to his new home, which is the galaxy within the universe that he is currently sitting in.

"I sensed that everything she was telling is the truth." say Stass as she look at Yoda and Mace. Yoda is the Grand Master of the Jedi Order and Mace is the Master of the Order. The difference is that Yoda is in charge of the whole Jedi Order while Mace Windu is in charge of the High Council. Yoda, being the Grand Master of the Order could also be consider in charge of the Council too, but it mainly rest upon the Master of the Order.

In some sense Master of the Order seem to be like the second in charge of the Jedi Order, but their main duties are wraps around the High Council. In times, they may take up the role of Grand Master in everything but name if the Grand Master could not do their job. As of right now, Mace Windu is in a position like that, since Yoda is still away on Kashyyyk and he is here on the planet more often. Still if Yoda says something, Mace cannot override it, if it comes to the Order itself. If it has something to do with the High Council he slightly more power to override it.

With respects come to mind, the Grand Master have a lot more respect than that of the Master of the Order. It is often that the Master of the Order agrees with the Grand Master during meetings. Discarding titles, both Yoda and Mace is highly respected throughout the Jedi Order without being in those positions.

"I do to." say Mace as he rubs his chin. Everyone in the room nods to this agreement. Jenna looks around the room. Mark could not tell by looking at her, but through the Force he could tell that she is nervous. Now they have to sit around to find out what the Council has decided. This went on for 2 more hours, making it one of the longest meetings he seat through.

"It has been decided, Jenna Farlay, we accept you back into the Jedi Order, given the title of Knight, but you will be on probation, until noted otherwise." say Mace with the tone of voice that can easy tell that the decision is final. Mark watches as a small smile crept on Jenna's face.

"Now, Jenna we will discuss your quarter arrangement with you later. Now you may leave, we got some other matters to attend to that does not involve your attendance." say Mace as he waves Jenna off. "Thank you Master Windu for letting me rejoin. I promise to prove myself worthy." say Jenna with a slight bow and head to the lift.

* * *

Jenna walks down the hall and saw Rachelle leaning against the wall. "What are you doing here?" ask Jenna. "Waiting for Master… I mean Mark." say Rachelle. It feels so strange of calling her former mentor by his name. Still she could see reason why it will be good for her to get in the habit of addressing him not just as her former mentor but as an equal. The term Master was use in respect to all the Jedi who have taught you are have been then before you. Some of them will called you by your name disregarding the title, depends on how friendly you are with them.

She have notice that Mark would great almost everyone as a friend but when it comes to some of the Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters he addresses them as Master. Yoda is the more commonly the one he addresses as Master.

"You know there are tons of other things you can be doing instead of standing there. I do not think Master will like it that you hover over him." sat Jenna looking at Rachelle. "The reason why I am waiting, because his mother is on the planet and she has invented us to dinner." say Rachelle.

Jenna walks away without saying another word. Rachelle sensed that Jenna does not trust her that much. No surprise if the state of the galaxy in the other universe was as bad as Jenna said it was. Through she could tell that she trusts her a little bit due to Mark trusting her. She is hoping that soon she will become more opened. She waited an extra 20 minutes thinking about what Jenna had to put up with during her time being on the run from the Galactic Empire. It must be rough on her.

She hears a beep and saw that the High Council members were exiting the nearby lift. Mark was one of the last ones out and he was taking to Kit Fisto and Plo Koon. To her they seem to be in a deep conversation about something.

She waited for them to stop talking. Apparently Kit and Plo was following him, since he stopped, due to noticing her, they seem to talk right there in hush whispers. It also seem that Mark notice she was curious of what they were saying and was using the Force to hide their conversation, even from those who were using the Force to heighten their hearing. All she hears are light buzzing noise as if she was near a highly active hive of bees.

Soon 2 of the 3 Jedi Masters walk away as Mark walks over to her. "How long have you been waiting here?" ask Mark lightly as he takes Rachelle into his arms to hug her. He hears a soft sigh escape Rachelle lips. Mark has to admit it feels good to have her in his arms.

"Um, for an hour or two. I want back to the quarters and received a call from Senator Zane. I guess Satine went to told her that she won the bet. Your mother invited us out to dinner tonight. What took the meeting so long?" ask Rachelle. "Most of it was about Jenna. Then we had to decide who we want to fill the empty seat up in the Council. It has been empty since the Clone Wars." say Mark.

"Who would it be?" ask Rachelle. "We do not know yet. We got a few Masters that we want. Who they are, I cannot say. The Council wants to keep things like this a secret, until it happens. Its best not to get someone hopes up. Plus in the past there were people pretending to be great to get on the Council. We do not just let anyone on the Council." say Mark. Indeed Rachelle could see the truth in there. Jedi Master makes up the small amount of Jedi within the Order and even smaller amount of those could say that there are currently or was on the Council.

"Still I cannot believe you wait here for an hour or two. You could have done something while waiting for me." say Mark. "I couldn't find anything to do." say Rachelle with a shrug as she looks up at Mark.

Mark laughs a bit at this. He has a hard time believing that with all the machines within her room that she could not find something to do. "I could hardly believe that." say Mark with a bit of laugh mixed in, than bow his head closer to her and says, "If I didn't know better, I say that you couldn't stay away from me that long."

Rachelle laughs a bit as she slaps the arms that he have around her, playfully. Mark than kisses her on the lips. Once more Rachelle has the feeling of electricity going through her body at the kiss. This is the man she have fallen in love with, but had the strongest thoughts that he might not share the same feelings.

Mark breaks the kiss up as he looks down in the blue eyes of Rachelle Hunter with a slight smile on his face. He has seen those eyes many times before, but lately they seem to be slightly different. Physically there is nothing there, but he could see that they are shining with love.

Standing there, he was thinking of his life and how it has been. He is surprised that he being a strong supporter of love was blinded to the fact that he was in love and that Rachelle was in love with him since the Clone Wars.

"Come on, you literally stink. I highly doubt your mother will like going out to dinner with you stinking." say Rachelle. Mark smiles at this a bit and nods. "Um, you know the last thing I need is another mother." say Mark. "A mother would not kiss you like I do." say Rachelle with a slight smile.

With one hand Mark places his finger on the pad near the door and it opens. The door slides open. As they enter, Rachelle place a soft kiss on his cheek as she went to the kitchen part of the quarter as Mark walks into the shower. Rachelle knew that they have an hour and a half left to go before the heading out to the diner. She just hopes it she remembers how to get there.

* * *

_**Okay first thing to get out of the way in this note is to apologize once more. I should have this up by yesterday. Still I had bunch of ideas for this chapter and want to try to make Mark and Rachelle seem to be to much of a loving couple as of yet since their relationship started out. **_

_**Now as for the Master of the Order, I have change it a bit only slightly. According to Wookiepedia, the Master of the Order is a person who is in charge of the Council, but that position could be hold by Grand Master. Mace Windu was the Master of the Order until 22 BBY due to the fact that he wants to take a more action part of the war to stop it. **_

_**The changes I have done to it, I figure that instead of the Grand Master being able to hold that position, they cannot. I also made it so that the Master of the Order is the second in command of the Jedi Order in case if the Grand Master is not there to lead the order, such as Yoda being on Kashyyyk. I thought it was something neat. I was plan on mention that earlier in the series, but I could not make sense of it until now. As usual you can go and read it on Wookiepedia to know what it is in the Saga. **_

_**As for Jenna, what do you expect her to get along with Rachelle so easy right from the start. I figure with her being in a universe that being a Jedi is a death sentence awaiting to occur, she will not be so openly trusting of anyone besides those she knows she can trust. Put yourself in her shoes or boots, if you live 6 years being on the run because you were Force Sensitive, you might have a bit of a trust issue. **_

_**Okay I am still wanting to know some names that you might want to be called this war. I already got the request for the 2nd Great Galactic War. Also while I am on that basis, I would have done a poll, but that might take to long for something like this. I have a basic idea who I want to become the final council member, but I want your throughts. The two that sticks out in my mind is Aayla Secura or Luminara Unduli. I would take any other ideas into consideration if you give me a good reason. Remember for one to be one the Council they have to be a Jedi Master not a Jedi Knight. I really do not want OC for one of these. I was looking through various of Jedi Masters that are alive around this time (disregarding that they die because of the Great Jedi Pruge and Order 66 in the original Saga). It just to many and the only way I could organized it on Wookiedpedia is by Jedi Post-Ruusian Reformation or Pre-Ruusian Reformation. I am always open for ideas, but personally I dead set on either Aayla Secura or Luminara Unduli.**_

_**Until next time enjoy!**_


	37. Dinning with Amelia

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 37: Dinning with Amelia**

Mark and Rachelle walks into a fancy diner, or more likely a restaurant for those that made it rich. There was a political discount that any Galactic Senators, former Galactic Senators, Current or former Chancellors and Vice Chancellor gets a discount. Now along with the Clone Wars and the war they are currently entering. The restaurant offers a discount for anyone within the Grand Army of the Republic.

Everything in the room looks grand and very expensive. It looks like the glasses people are drinking from and the plates might be worth more than some of the newest Speeders that the Jedi Temple has gotten.

Rachelle and Mark walks their way to a booth near the edge of the room that is not stack by a window looking out into the air traffic of Coruscant. Amelia Zane was dress in a pale red dress that have golden ruffles along the neck hole, sleeves and hem of the skirt.

Looking around Mark notice that most people are dressed up fancy and here he and Rachelle is dressed in a simple tunic with a robe. Mark is wearing a pale tan tunic with a dark brown robe and dark brown pants. On his feet is a black boots that he always wears. Around his waist is a slightly darker tan belt that holds his Lightsaber on. Rachelle on the other hand wears a darker tan color tunic with dark brown robe that matches Mark's robe. On her feet, similar to Mark's, where black boots. The pant she was wearing matches her tunic and belt.

Mark sits down at the booth, nearly startling Amelia who was looking at the Holovision that was station at the booth. Rachelle slides beside him as he sits down. "I think this might be a bit to fancy for my taste. I have to say, even for you this is a bit too fancy mother." say Mark looking across his mother. Amelia Zane even through she is a Senator and have a lot of money, she is not into much of a fancy stuff. Yes slightly more fancy stuff than what most have she does not mind, but fancy to be blown out of your mind does not describe anything that his mother likes.

"Ah the style is not my taste, but the food and drinks here are great. So I say the taste of them makes up for the overly stated grand look that the restaurant is tried to pull. You know that there are at least 4 of these restaurants within the planet. Through this is the closet to the Jedi Temple, but the sad part is that as you say to fancy. The others are died down a bit.

"Then why you didn't go to one of the other 3?" ask Mark. "Like I say it is closer to the Jedi Temple." say Amelia. "Next time, I think we prefer to meet in the less fancy. I saw the other ones, there are not even as half as fancy as this one and the quality of food and drinks are exactly the same. Even through this is the first one that was ever made." say Rachelle.

Mark right eyebrow raise about. "How did you know that?" ask Mark. "Master Aluna and I had to protect a group of Senators that had a meeting in one of the other restaurants. "Well, it seems like you and Celestia had easier missions, but when I was your mentor, you get the rough one instead." say Mark lightly smiling as a waitress walks by.

"What might I get for you… Oh my you are Master Zane." say the waitress. Mark pinches his nose a bit. Why can't he just be like the other Jedi who does not have so much fame? Sometimes he swears he has more fame than Anakin and Obi-wan who were very famous due to their actions in the Clone Wars. Mark figures due to him finding out the whole Clone Wars was a plan by the Sith who was Palpatine and him taking the Sith down made him more famous, in that case dubbing him the Hero of the Republic. Through that fame does come some negative attention to those who have an extreme dislike to the Jedi Order. Nothing he hasn't handled before.

"Sorry miss, but just because I am how I am I shouldn't be regarded more than anyone else. I would take some Lemonade." say Mark lightly. "Sorry, I usually not this way, but my family consider you one of the best things that happen to the Republic. My mother used to hated the Jedi Order back in 22 BBY, but when you came in and change the rules, my parents was happy to see my brother." say the waitress. "Its understandable, everyone looks upon someone as a hero. Just because you look up to them like that does not means that they are even more special than you. Most would like to be treated with kindness and respect like everyone else." say Mark.

No ought he does not like how his fame gets to him, he also understand the reason behind some beliefs. Everyone has a hero and when they meet them they always treated them with more respect, but in all sense any right minded person would not want to be a glory hound because they got fame from doing great deeds because of a war.

The waitress taken everyone else drinks orders and promise to be back. As the waitress leaves, Rachelle places her head on the shoulder. Amelia just smiles as she sees this. "I knew you two would eventually get together. It was funny watching you two being blinded by your own feelings and then when Rachelle finds out what she was feeling and she was trying to hide it." say Amelia.

"I swear this must be the worst kept secret ever. I swear I even think some of the Jedi noticed it before we did." say Mark as he put his right arm around Rachelle. "You think." laughs Amelia then stop before speaking, "Even through you were a harder for most to read, but not for your dear old mom."

"Yeah speaking of that, what is with you betting on my love life?" ask Mark. "I wouldn't worry about it." say Rachelle a bit. Amelia looks at him with a slight smile. "Do not think too much about it, Mark. It was just a friendly game between us. Nothing serious. We did not bet that much. Only 50 credits each. Plus me and my friends back on Bakura did it with the rest of the members of our families. It nothing but a game." say Amelia as she smiles.

Mark nods at this as their drinks were getting served. Mark looks down at Rachelle who was staring at the Holovision that was on the other side of Mark. She still has her head rested on his arm. Mark looks at the Holovision and notice that there was a movie on it.

Mark figures that there was hardly to do at these restaurants while waiting for a meal. After they order their meals he pulls out a Holobook and presses a button to activate the screen. The screen was a holographic projection.

"You know if you 2 are bored these Holovisions comes with trivial games." say Amelia. "That is okay, with how my month been, I hardly have time to read this book that I started." say Mark. Rachelle sits up straight and looks at Amelia. "I will play." say Rachelle always willing to test her knowledge. "Warning you Rachelle, Mom is a queen at those games." say Mark as he slide his hand down to turn another page in the Holobook.

Another thing Mark does not like about places like this, the food take so long to cook. Yes, he is very patient and could wait hour to a few hours for food depend on what is being made. He was assured by his mother that they take so long to cook it just right. As he was reading, he smiles as Rachelle and Amelia was going at each other answering trivial questions.

Amelia Zane is a very intelligent person. As knowledgeable as Mark is with the Force his mother is as knowledgeable in bunch of random things on the same level. Mark often called her the walking library, due to the vast knowledge she have stored in her mind. She also has great memories. Even for something so trivial that she learned when she was a little kid she could pull it up at any given time without that much trouble of remembering it, most likely where he got his great memory from.

He still remembers when he first meets Rachelle unofficially of course. He remembers in great detail walking down the hall with some of the Council members when a female Zabrak rush out of the room complains about her Padawan. Mark remembers looking into the room and seeing the Padawan who he would later found out her name was Rachelle Hunter.

It wasn't until after the meeting that he officially meet her and learned her name. From that moment, he guessed his future was change. How much, he was unaware of. He thought she would be another Padawan; rather she will be great or not did not matter, that he will train so that she could be the best she can be. Yes he was expected relationship that could be compared to either the relationship he shares with Kento Marek or the relationship with Jenna Farlay. Indeed his relationship went through both of the steps, but Mark remember finding himself being protective over Rachelle, more so than he have with his two former Padawans.

Now he knows why he was like that. He looks up from his book and finds that both Rachelle and his mother were going at it. There were 8 buttons that were hook up to the Holoscreen that is currently be used. 4 of them were in front of his mother and the other was in front of Rachelle.

"Hey this lousy game is wrong! The Force is not some mystical thing it is what binds everything together in the universe…I mean universes. That was not even an options." say Rachelle glaring daggers at the Holoscreen for the wrong question. "Rachelle, not everyone is a Jedi. To those who lack the knowledge of the Force think it is some mystical or mythical thing." say Mark as he looks at the Holoscreen. "They really should seek the knowledge before they put it in the game." say Rachelle crosses her arms tightly and pouted like a little kid that is not getting her way.

Both Amelia and Mark laugh at the look on Rachelle. "Now cheer up, no one likes to see you upset." say Mark. "Hmm, maybe a kiss will cheer me up." say Rachelle lightly. Mark shrug and bends down and engulf her lips once more. He breaks the kiss off. "Better?" ask Mark.

"Way much better." say Rachelle with a big smile on her face as she return to leaning on Mark's arm as Amelia put the trivial game away and turn the Holoscreen on. As soon as she did this their meal arrives and they begin to eat it.

Mark has found out that his mother was right; the meal was great to eat. Through he prefers her cooking over most or that of Padme's mother, Jobal. "Well this is pretty good." say Rachelle as she slowly eats the food as if she was testing it. '

During the time that they eat, Amelia Zane was telling Rachelle about the Zane family in more details. Mark found that Rachelle was eager to learn about his family. So even after they got done eating, they sit there and talk. Mark who feels too tired to stay there asked Rachelle to move so that he could get out.

"Where are you going?" ask Rachelle looking up to him. "I am tired, I am going back to the Jedi Temple." say Mark after he kisses her on the lips a bit. "Here I'll come." say Rachelle. "No, that is perfectly fine if you want to stay and chat with Mom." say Mark lightly. Rachelle nods to this and sits back down. Mark knows his mother would drive Rachelle back to the Jedi Temple.

As he was about to leave Rachelle tosses him the keys. Mark caught it in his hands and put it in his robe pocket.

Mark walks through the walkway between the tables and to the lift ignoring all the looks he is getting. As the lift was going down Mark draw his hood up above his head. He walks out into the Speeder and opens the door and duck into it. The Speeder has a transparent roof on it. He pulls out the key and put it in the ignition and starts the Speeder.

He then merge into the air traffic and head to the Jedi Temple. He turns the radio on as he lean back in the seat and watches the air traffic lanes. Another good thing about being a Jedi with learning patient is that being in a congested traffic as often seen on Coruscant does not bother you as much as most everyone on the planet would be.

He made it to the Jedi Temple and parked the Speeder among the other Speeders within a hanger of the Jedi Temple. This hanger was usually use for Speeders for the Jedi Order to use while on the planet. Mark got out and hands the keys to a male human who was standing in a booth. He is not a Force Sensitive but an employee of the Jedi Temple. He is a manager of the hanger and also the mechanic. There are a couple managers for each hanger. There job is very easy, their job is to make sure that all the vehicles or ships within their hanger is working and keep track of it.

"So where is Master Hunter?" ask the male as he put the key in a slot on the wall. "With Senator Zane at the restaurant. They are talking." say Mark. "I have been hearing this rumor since I came to the temple today for my shift. You know me, I am not much for rumors, but I heard that you and Master Hunter is dating?" say the male looking at Mark. "News travels fast. Well, do not work to hard." say Mark. "Do not have to worry about that. One of the many reasons I like the nightshift. All I have to do is check the Speeders, hardly anyone leaves during the night." say the male.

Mark nods to this. "You know, you are one smart man, but earning without working for it is boring." say Mark. "So true, that why I have my shifts changed a lot. Well see you later, Master Zane." say the male. Mark nods as he waves goodbye to him. Mark walks out of the hanger. That person began the job in 17 BBY and Mark taught him about working on Speeders so that he could make a little bit more money. A hanger manage does not need to be able to work on Speeders but to make sure that they are operational. If they do not know how, they can call a mechanic that works for the Jedi Temple in.

Mark made his way to his quarters. He presses his thumb to the pad and the door slides open. As he enters the room he tosses his robe onto the couch and over to the sink to grab a drink of cold water.

He walks over to the couch and flips the Holovision on to watch some of the HoloNet News. He leans back in the couch sipping some water while watching the news. He sits there for an hour and half before he begins to doze off. When he was about to fall asleep he felt someone touching his shoulders and kissing his cheek. "I through you say you were tired, Master." say Rachelle. "You called me Master again." yawn Mark slightly. "Sorry, I did not mean to, habit. You got to give me a break it haven't been a whole standard day yet since you told me that I should call you by your name." say Rachelle.

Mark takes her hand is brush his lips against the top. "Highly understandable, old habits die hard." say Mark lightly as he looks up at her. Rachelle sits on the couch and looks at the screen. "Your mother already having visions of our wedding." say Rachelle with a slight of a blush. "Well, I am one of her eldest sons that have yet to get married. Plus, if you asked anyone in the family, they think I am Mom's favorite." say Mark lightly.

"You do not think that is unusually? We just find out about our love, and we do even know what might be happening in the future. As much as I hate to admit it, but we might now worked out and that will break her hopes. Even through that I dream one day to be your wife." say Rachelle blushing a bit.

Mark looks at her with a little smile. She was right about that statement. No one knows what will happen in the future, but he highly doubts that they will fall in love. Through the Force he can sense that her love for him is either as strong as or stronger than his love for her.

"Do not worry about what the future might hold. It is just as dangerous as holding onto the past. You believe so much into what might happen into the future, you forget to live out the present. It is good to have dreams, but they must not overrule your thoughts. It might guide you, but nothing more." say Mark wisely as he takes Rachelle's right hand into his. She was sitting facing him on the couch with her legs crossed.

"Well at least I could still dream." laughs Rachelle. "Everyone has a right to dream about something they want. One of my dreams is to hopefully spend the rest of my life with you." say Mark lightly. Rachelle had a big grin when she hears this. She hugs Mark and gives him a kiss on the lips. After that Mark got up and went to bed.

Rachelle sits with her back against the arm of the couch as she thinks what life would be like if they ever decide to get marry. She already knows that they work perfectly well together.

With a long sigh, Rachelle stands up and walks to her room. She hopes that the dreams she has will come true. There is nothing more she wants to do, but be by her lover's side for the rest of her life. That is the main focus of her dreams, part of those dreams are to also help her lover make the galaxy a better place.


	38. New Council Member

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Year: 14 BBY**

**Chapter 38: New Council Member**

It has been two weeks since Mark and Rachelle announce there feeling for each other. There have been a lot of High Council meetings and meetings with the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. Mark had warned Padme, it seems like that Darth Vader's army have seem to all focus on one attack at a time. It was so unlike the Clone Wars where there were bunch of attacks going on at once. He warned her not to get use to it, because Darth Vader might launch much more attacks at once instead of how he was doing.

Even through Mark still thinks those recent attacks was somehow to draw him out. Darth Vader kidnapped Anakin to get to him. Either that Darth Vader was trying to get more people to join like he went to Naboo to get Jenna Farlay. Those attacks were all focus on one thing. Most likely the only attack was not focus was the trap on Anchoron which was used to destroy some of the Grand Army of the Republic.

To him it seems like the start of the war seems to not be as bad as originally thought. It could have been worst anyways and he senses that it will become worst. He just hopes he is wrong about that. Something tells him that Darth Vader is done playing soft and start striking much hard and quicker.

The High Council meetings themselves most be updating about how well that stations around Kamino and other various places is coming along and the planetary defenses of various planets. The good thing about the beginning of the war not being such a hard strike against the Republic is that they able to put some great defenses up.

During the past two weeks, the Jedi High Council have been keeping an eye out on whom that they want to join the council so that they can be full once more. It seems lately it has been down to 2 Jedi Masters, Those 2 Jedi Master are a Twi'lek named Aayla Secura and a Mirialan named Luminara Unduli, both whom that Mark was able to worked with bunch of times in the other universe and this universe. They both of are great Jedi Masters but it seems like Luminara Unduli may get the seat since she is more serious than Aayla who is a relaxed person.

So the very current meeting he is sitting in was the topic of which of them would be getting the seat on the Jedi Council. Out of both of them, Mark knew Luminara Unduli longer due to the fact that she is 6 years older than him. Still some of her personal history is unknown to him. All he knows is that just like him, Luminara fly through the ranks of the Jedi Order. By the year of 32 BBY she was already at the rank of Jedi Master. It took him slightly longer to achieve the rank of Jedi Master. It took him 27 years since his birth to become one. Since he does not know Luminara exact year when she become a Jedi Master, he knows that it would be around 26 years. He knows it was some time during the 30s.

Mark sits there listening to his follow Council members speaking about the choice. He will throw in an opinion here and there, but for the most part he just listens. As he was thinking it seems like the council is agreeing with Luminara should be it. To Mark is makes sense, she hold true to the Jedi Code and is more serious. Thinking of this makes him wonder why exactly they let him on the Council back in his other universe.

He was against the attachment and marriage codes of the Jedi Order. If it was possible to travel trough time back in his other universe, you could ask anyone that he and Yoda often have arguments about the topic. Yoda does not view love as a bad thing, but to love you must have attachment and attachment could lead to the Dark Side. This is something that Mark understands fully. Like everything else in the universe anything in the wrong hands is a bad thing.

"Mark you been very quiet about the discussion what is your points?" ask Mace looking over at Mark. Mark looks up at them. "As far as I have known both of them are great Jedi Masters. If they are anything like the ones I know in the other universe, than they would both make great members of the Council. Through Luminara seems to be more serious. Aayla seem more to be a relaxed and not serious, but she can be serious. Luminara have more experience than her anyways." say Mark lightly as he put his fingertips together in front of his face.

They got back into the discussion once more, when they were interrupted by Rachelle Hunter. Mark thought he sensed her presence bounding through the halls to the lift that will take her up to the room he is sitting at. Mere seconds later the lift doors open, which Mark had his eye on for a few seconds.

Mark looks at Mace who looks like he is a bit annoyed. Not many times people interrupted a meeting. "Rachelle what is the meaning of you interrupting out meeting. It better be serious." say Mace not hiding his feelings from his voice. Mark remember one time, when he was way young, he used to not like Mace due to the fact that he seems way too serious and mean. That was back when he first arrived. He does have that impact on people.

"Sorry, Masters for interrupting. Dooku just arrived back from his mission along with Master Kota to retrieve some sort of advancement for the Grand Army of the Republic fleets. Also, Master Marek has arrived from Neimoidia. He is heading toward the Halls of Healing, but both Dooku and he send me up here to report these things. Oh about Master Marek mission, it was a failed. The Trade Federation joins the Empire and you knew that Neimodians and their planet will side with them." say Rachelle looking around the room.

To Mark it came to be no surprise. Why would Nute Gunray, leader of the Trade Federation and his people, would want to side with the Galactic Republic due to his hatred for the Supreme Chancellor that is Padme. Nute Gunray has a problem with Padme ever since she beat the Trade Federation during their blockage of Naboo back in 32 BBY.

The Trade Federation is a big conglomerate of shipping companies. Still even through they have a lot of companies there are bunch of shipping companies that are not part of it. Even through they did caused a lot of problems during the Clone Wars. The company is run by Neimodians.

Most Neimodians are stereotyped as greedy, fearful of death, lazy, corrupted, child neglectors and have a strong problem with loyalty. Sadly this stereotype proves to be true. The younglings, until the age of 7, were known to be neglected by limited amounts of food. In this way it teaches them survival of greediest. They also does not like to fight there own battles so that is why they have battle droids. In ways, most people dislike them as they dislike the Hutts. Still in Mark's eyes they are not as bad as Hutts. Hutts are criminals; the Neimodians are just cares about themselves and are cowards. Hutts are not afraid to get there hands dirty.

"So I guess we could expect Battle Droids to be a problem than. I swear I have seen enough Battle Droids to last me 500 years at the least if I lived that long." mumble Mark. Mark knows Darth Vader will hold fear over them to make sure that they stay with his Empire.

"Something that we will need to let the Chancellor know. Thank you for bringing this to us, but it still could have waited until later. We will let the Chancellor know as soon as we can." say Mace still have a tint of annoyance in his voice. Rachelle bows her head and walks out of the room.

Now that is something else that would need to be discussed. Mark uses the Force to see how hurt Kento Marek is. He sense that he is injured. Mark stands up. "Okay, I want to make sure that Kento is alright. If you get to voting for the next member, my vote is for Luminara." say Mark as he walks out. Mace shakes his head a bit. First they were interrupted and than one of their council members walks out on the meeting. Still there was not a lot to talk about either, so no bid deal.

Mark walks into the Halls of Healing to see Kento Marek getting a cybernetic hand place on. Unlike the cybernetic hands that both Dooku and Anakin have, this one looks more realistic. They look realist to the normal hands due to the Synthflesh that is put on. It was something Anakin was going on about getting his cybernetic hand upgraded to have Synthflesh on so that they look as his normal hand.

Mark walks over to him after the medical droid got done. Kento was testing his new cybernetic hand. Which blends in with his flesh perfectly. "I should have known you would be down here." say Kento looking at Mark.

"What happen?" ask Mark lightly. "Dark Jedi, at least 20 of them arrived on the planet last night. Nute Gunray threatens that he will have me killed if I did not leave. Before I could leave he sends them on me. According to him per orders of Darth Vader." say Kento.

"I figure he would join the Empire. Greedy people they are. I bet if Vader never order him to use the Dark Jedi he wouldn't have used them. Neimodians do not trust others well, but they are cowards. I sense that there are more to the story." say Mark. "Yes, and do you not talk me down, I am no longer your Padawan. I tried to fight all those Dark Jedi, I manage to take down 6 but they begin to overpower me. One of them manages to cut my hand off. I thought I could take them down since I had your training." say Kento.

Mark pinches his noise as he shakes his head. Kento forget one of the main lessons he was taught by him. That lesson is to never underestimate your enemies. "You should have only fought them while trying escape. You do not have anything to prove. Just because I taught you, does not mean that you can do something so reckless. You were outnumbered and you thought your training would have gotten you out of there. Good thing you came to your senses when you did or we might not be here having this talk." say Mark. He had a feeling Kento did something stupid. Yes, Kento is a great Jedi, but sometimes he seems to take unnecessary risks. Even when Mark was his mentor, he did the same thing.

"I saw you take down bunch enemies by yourself. Master Kota told me that even when you were a Padawan you could take down and army. You did not even have to kill them to take them down." say Kento. Mark sighs as he looks down to his feet a bit.

"Kento you need to get this through your thick skull, you are not me! Even if you learned for me, does not mean you are like me. Yes I have taken down a lot of people myself. I have taken down highly trained and dangerous Force Sensitive by myself that outnumber me a lot. Yes, sometimes I manage to not kill them, others I did killed them. Still I do not stand there in a straight fight. I would also tried to escape if I know that I most likely going to lose. You have the same problem as you did when you were my Padawan. Stop trying to mimic me, and be yourself. Just because I do something does not mean you have to. You have trained with me, but your skills and experiences are not up to par with mine." say Mark look at Kento.

Mark knows what Kento saying is true. Even when Kento was his Padawan, he has taken out people who outnumber him bunch of times. The one thing is he never underestimated his enemies nor did he let his guard down.

"How you fight?" ask Mark. "Head on." say Kento. "When facing numbers greater than your numbers it not a head on thing. You have to keep your focus on everything around you. I am not saying that I got out of every fight like that without a scratch, it is impossible. Try to split them up. Droids are one thing, Kento." say Mark lightly as he turns around.

"You are always like this with me! I have seen how you trained Jenna. I have witness conflicts where she fraught numbers greater than she had, even when she was a Padawan of yours. You do not have a problem with that!" say Kento. Mark stops and looks at him. "There is a difference between you and her. You do not think clearly in battle. If you just think about stuff, I would never have problem. You rush into things without thinking. I always thinking of plans and ideas as I fight. Some types of fights you should just avoid. Remember Kento, I am not trying to put you down or anything. I hate to see people die because of stupidest. Yes, I understand at the moment you thought you can handle yourself. There is always a chance of someone outsmarting you and you die. Do not underestimate your enemies and think while you fight. You got lucky with Vader on Kashyyyk, but luck only gets you so far. I hope you feel better." say Mark before walking away.

Mark knows deep down, Kento is a great Jedi and a great person, but sometimes he just gets too caught up in the moment and that is why he makes mistakes or his plans failed. Yes, Mark believes if Kento had his head in the fight, he might be able to win. Yes, it most likely not wised to face a lot of people at once, but it most important to know one limit. That is the problem with Kento he does not understand his limits.

Mark walks back to the High Council Chambers and sit in his seat just in time when the members begin to vote to whom to elect to become a member. This is how the voting usually works. If they have too many people to consider they will vote on each one of them. Then the lowest get kicked out of the discussion. They keep doing this until they have one. To become a member you need a majority of the Council to agree upon. If there are more than one seat on the top two or how many need will be voted in.

Also while voting they will have discussion to let people know why they voted the way they did and hopefully to get others to agree. It hardly ends up in a tie. Sometimes it is not the one that is the oldest. It was the same thing that happened to him when he first became a member. There was a Jedi Master who has been here for 60 years longer than Mark, who seems to be a member, but Mark got chosen instead.

"Okay, the newest member of the Council will be Luminara." say Mace. After that it was the end of the meeting. Mark guessed that meeting for that advancement will be discussed in a meeting with the Chancellor. The mission that Kento was on, there was no need to discuss that because what is there to do. They already expect what will happen.

* * *

There was a tradition that she have taken from her mentor when their Padawan became a knight. It is a tradition that she have taken up too with her Padawans. It is something Celestia Aluna is glad to do. She feels bad that Rachelle hasn't got the chance to do so. Even through Rachelle was not her Padawan when she became a Knight, she figures that Rachelle still deserved the tradition.

The tradition that Celestia does is when she takes a Padawan, that Padawan is given a green crystal to make their Lightsaber. When they become a Knight they get to choose from a blue and purple crystal.

So Celestia made out to find where her former Padawan was. She had with her few Lightsaber crystals. She already has checked Rachelle quarters and has not found her there. Reaching out through the Force she senses that Rachelle is meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

It amazes Celestia how much she seems to be able to remember about her past, but when she was Darth Destria she did not even get an eighth of the memories back in those five years that she have been getting since returning to the Jedi Order.

She walks into the room and looks around for Rachelle. Rachelle was sitting in the middle of a small stream that had a flat rounded rock in it. Rachelle was sitting on the rock with her legs cross and with a peaceful expression on her face.

Celestia have to stop and watch this for awhile. When she trained Rachelle, she was not much into meditating. She did some, but not a lot. It amazes her how much Rachelle had change since her "death" at the hands of the late General Grievous.

Celestia walks to the small stream and Rachelle open her eyes as she was approaching. "Hello, Master Aluna. What brings you here?" say Rachelle looking up at her first mentor. Celestia takes a seat on the grass near the stream.

"I know that I wasn't your mentor when you became a Knight, but I still feel like you earn the choice for the tradition. I have noticed that you keep using those green crystal and I am wondering if you up for a change." say Celestia as Rachelle stands up.

Rachelle jumps from the rock and landed on the ground near Celestia. She sits next to the mentor that was like a mother to her. "Oh that tradition, it was not the reason why I keep those crystals. It was because that it was the only thing I had left from you. I am currently on my final one." say Rachelle.

"Well, do you want to change them?" ask Celestia holding out a few purple crystals and blue crystals in her palms. Rachelle looks at the crystals with a slight smile as an idea comes into mind. "I guess I will take both sets." say Rachelle grabbing both of the purple and blue Lightsaber crystals. "Um, usually you should choose one color?" say Celestia. "Make an exception for me. Plus, I am doing this to honor two people." say Rachelle.

Celestia eyes narrowed in confusion. "Honor who?" ask Celestia. "Those who have the biggest influence on me during the time when I was a Padawan." say Rachelle. Celestia eyes widen in understanding. That why she wanted two. She most likely is going to make a Lightsaber to hold both crystals to honor both Mark and her. Celestia know that Mark is known to favor blue crystals and herself favor purple crystals.

Rachelle thanks Celestia and walks away to start working on her new Lightsaber. Celestia has a soft smile on her face. She got up and walks out of the room to get something to eat.

* * *

_**Finally we have reached it! This is the end of this story. Okay I know it sounds like I am glad that it is over, no I enjoyed typing it, but I have few ideas for the next couple of stories bouncing around my head that I couldn't wait to get this story done. **_

_**I was debating to put a part of this chapter in about Darth Solaris, but decide not too. **_

_**The decision to use Luminara as the new member of the High Council win out in the little debate that was going on in my mind. I was comparing both Aayla and Luminara, but she won out anyways. While we are on this note, I might as well as give a little reason why for the lack of info on Luminara. Wookieepedia does not have a lot of information out, most likely (I'm guessing) That there are not many books out there with her in them or shows or movies. It stated that Luminara was a Jedi Master before 32 BBY and she was born in 58 BBY. So I figure she would have been a Padawan when Mark joined the Jedi Order at the age of 6 in 46 BBY. She would be 12. Most younglings becomes a Jedi Padawan around the age of 10 and spend a decade as a Knight. Then becoming a Jedi Master is harder and does not have a suggested length. So with the info I have and the info that I do not have I can not come up with a great timeline that seems acceptable. So that is why there is not a lot of info in here. You want to read more about Luminara go to Wookieedpedia.**_

_**Something else I was debating was either to show the mission of Dooku or not. My plan was to have Mark and Rachelle go along on a mission with Dooku to retrieve the information that Dooku promised Padme before he was released from prison. The reason I would have both Mark and Rachelle to go with him was due to the Senate would want someone that could stand up great in a fight with Dooku if he tried to betray them. I decided to scrap that idea and imply that mission.**_

_**Oh, the idea of Rachelle's new Lightsaber blade, I figure since she loves Mark and Celestia so much that she would like to honor both of them, so I figure I change her Lightsaber blade from green to either purple with a bluish tint or a blue with a purple tint. It was an idea I have since I had the idea of Celestia turning back to the Lightsaber and the tradition she picked up on. **_

_**Apparently out of the 3 stories of this Series I have type, this one is equal to the amount of chapters of the 2nd one, but have more words than the first one which had the most chapters. I thought that was amazing. I knew that this story was going to be longer, word wise, than the last one but not the first one. **_

_**The next story, I am for sure it will be called PD: Raging War. No, just because the title is called that, it does not mean that the war in the story is called the Raging War. **_

_**I would also like to remind people that the length of this series, I have no clue about it. I have a lot of a ideas for this series and until the time I run out of ideas or I feel like that I could do no more for this series, then it will end. **_

_**I would also like to take the time to thanks those who review this story and even offer ideas when I need them. A part of these thanks for keeping up with the story and the long notes and comments I make for guests on the chapter. So to show my thanks, I will let you on something about the next story, be ready for a time jump. We are jumping 4 years ahead and I promise you, Mark and Rachelle relationship is just going to get better. Will there be a wedding next story or not, now that is a secret that I am going to keep close to my heart. I cannot give you all the secrets can I now. Look like you will just have to put up with that for a while. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this story and keep an eye out for the next story of this series. Until next time, Enjoy!**_


End file.
